Кот-который-выжил
by allayonel
Summary: Перевод фика Keina Snape "Shadow". На свое шестнадцатилетие Гарри получает особый подарок, который оказывается очень полезным, когда ситуация в доме на Тисовой улице становится критической. Мальчик находит убежище в доме Снейпа, но проблемы только начинаются...
1. Последний дар Колыбельная Лили

«Сириус…»

Погруженный в беспокойный сон, подросток с растрепанными волосами яростно сражался с одеялом.

« Вернись… Сириус… Нет! Завеса! Подожди меня… Прости…»

С приглушенным криком он внезапно проснулся, посмотрел вокруг невидящим взглядом и перевел дух.

Было лето, и снова Гарри находился на Тисовой улице у своих тети и дяди… И Сириус был мертв. Мертв. Упал сквозь Завесу. Из-за его ошибки.

Беллатрикс, зеркало… смерть.

На ощупь парень попытался найти свои очки, но неудачно. Он вздохнул. Какая разница? На дворе ночь, темнота, он не кричал — Вернон на всех парах не влетит в распахнутую дверь с воплями, что он должен прекратить мешать всем мирно спать.

Спать с миром? Как Сириус?

Но как он может покоиться в мире после того, как был так глупо убит в Министерстве?.. Так бессмысленно… Не успев очистить свое имя от обвинений в убийстве, не успев насладиться свободой и общением с крестником, с Гарри... Сириусу досталась только смерть.

Гарри подавил всхлип. Ночь за ночью крестный приходил в его сны, чтобы снова и снова умереть. Конечно, можно было попросить у Ордена зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, но… Поттер считал, что не заслужил забытья. Сириус может являться ему каждую ночь, это не исправит совершенных им, Гарри, ошибок. Единственный человек, которому он был нужен после смерти родителей, умер из-за него… Как и они, разве не так?

Не в состоянии снова заснуть, Гарри подошел к окну. За решеткой светила полная луна. «Люпину, должно быть, непросто в такое время», подумал мальчик.

На несколько мгновений он прижался лбом к прутьям решетки, желая просочиться сквозь них, выпрыгнуть на улицу, убежать далеко… Туда, где его бы никто не знал, где бы никто не умирал. Совсем немного — забыть… Что толку мечтать?

Лучше вернуться в кровать. Завтра его ждет куча домашней работы. Или встреча с дементорами.

Завтра день его рождения. Если это кому-то важно…

Гарри Поттер скользнул в постель и провалился в черный, душный сон без сновидений.

Он не слышал, как пробило полночь.

Он не видел, как три серые, похожие на туман тени появились в комнате и окружили его кровать.

— Гарри… Прости меня…

Мальчик вздрогнул во сне.

— Не буди его, Сириус. Он не должен нас видеть, это может все усложнить…

— Я знаю, — вздохнула фигура с длинными черными волосами. Во взгляде говорившего сквозила печаль: — Но если бы я мог просто сказать ему, насколько я сожалею…

— Сириус, Джеймс прав, — ответил нежный голос женщины, стоящей в стороне. — Когда-нибудь он поймет. Но у нас только одна ночь, и мы должны выбирать.

— Понимаю, — сказал Сириус тверже. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Просто трудно смотреть, как твои ошибки разрушают того, кого ты хотел бы защитить.

Призраки Джеймса и Лили приблизились к нему, сливаясь в одну защитную тень. Некоторое время они молча смотрели на спящего мальчика, не ведающего об их присутствии.

— Я сожалею, Гарри, — с нежностью произнесла Лили, — обо всех наших ошибках, о твоих страхах, о том, что оставила тебя одного… У нас только эта ночь, дорогой мой. И ты никогда об этом не узнаешь… Смерть Сириуса не была напрасной. Сегодня, мой мальчик, прими наш последний подарок, единственный, который мы можем передать, и используй его с умом. Никогда не забывай, что мы любим тебя и по своей воле отдали за тебя наши жизни. Мы гордимся тобой. Мой маленький лев… С Днем рождения!

Молодая женщина повернулась к своим спутникам, и они кивнули ей. Двое мужчин встали над спящим подростком, протянув руки.

— Для тебя, мой сын. Будь смелым. Будь справедливым. Я верю в тебя, ты найдешь свою дорогу. Я люблю тебя, Гарри…

— Прости меня, Гарри, я не был тебе таким крестным, каким хотел быть. Моя смерть не должна тяготить тебя. Я уже давно должен был умереть, а встретить тебя — было просто подарком судьбы. Мы снова увидимся… когда все закончится.

Лунный луч проскользнул сквозь решетку, освещая три призрачные тени, склонившиеся над кроватью.

Нежный голос запел старинную колыбельную, чья мелодия долетела до мальчика даже в глубине его сна.

Золотистый туман потянулся из рук мужчин и стал клубиться над спящей на кровати фигурой. Казалось, что пока звучала песня, время остановилось. Туман вился над мальчиком в легком танце, переливаясь в лунном свете.

Колыбельная стала тише, медленнее, пока не замерла на выдохе. Будто подчиняясь музыке, туман замер, а затем стал быстро таять на подростке, пока полностью не исчез. Мальчик вздрогнул во сне.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — последний раз прошептал голос Лили, прежде чем она исчезла. С другой стороны бесшумно растворились две другие фигуры.

Снаружи какая-то собака тоскливо завыла на полную луну.

В доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице теперь уже шестнадцатилетний подросток еще некоторое время светился странным светом.


	2. Перед тем, как уйти

БАМ… БАМ…

— Поднимайся!

Гарри проснулся от ударов в дверь и прыжком соскочил с кровати. Дядя, казалось, был в худшем расположении духа, чем обычно… Конечно, Вернон никогда не относился к категории людей, которые просыпаются в добродушном настроении, но с начала лета его характер стал просто невыносимым. Хорошо, что большую часть времени Вернон старался игнорировать племянника.

К сожалению, не всегда.

Работа по дому на самом деле не сильно напрягала мальчика. Напротив, занимаясь уборкой, готовкой или работая в саду, он мог спрятать подальше воспоминания о Сириусе, падающем сквозь Завесу, о Волдеморте, Беллатрикс… А когда Гарри уставал достаточно сильно, ему иногда даже удавалось спать, не видя сны, и это было прекрасно.

Но не только у Гарри в этом доме были проблемы. Пускай дядя Вернон совершенно ничего не знал про войну и угрозу, которую представлял Волдеморт, маггловских неприятностей хватало, чтобы сделать его крайне раздражительным. Грядущее закрытие завода, плохие отметки Дадли, авария, в которую попала Мардж, разыгравшийся ревматизм, да еще и подскочивший уровень холестерина — во всех этих несчастьях, безусловно, был виноват Поттер. Дрянной мальчишка, которого они приютили в годовалом возрасте, с его врожденным уродством, его дерзостью, его…

Вернон был в ярости. Во всем был виноват племянник, неблагодарный ребенок, портивший им жизнь со дня появления!

Этим летом мужчина решил сделать все возможное, чтобы забыть о его существовании. Пускай выродок просидит все лето в своей комнате — будет замечательно. Но крестный Поттера умер, и мальчишка каждую ночь просыпался с криком…

К черту этих ярмарочных фокусников, угрожавших ему на вокзале. Мальчишку нужно было приучить к дисциплине, и он, Вернон, должен этим заняться. Никто не посмеет упрекнуть его за желание восстановить порядок в своем доме!

Ему стало лучше после того, как однажды он как следует тряхнул мальчишку. Несколько пощечин, чтобы успокоить детскую истерику, положительно отразились на состоянии нервов самого мистера Дурсля и не причинили, по-видимому, племяннику особого вреда. Мальчик принимал наказание со смирением, будто понимая, что заслужил его… В конце концов, возможно, Вернон нашел отличное средство, чтобы приструнить этого наглеца. Он всегда знал, что хорошая трепка — только на пользу детям… и их опекунам.

Дверь распахнулась, и Вернон зашел в небольшую комнату. Нервничая, Гарри встал около кровати, ожидая продолжения.

— Слушай меня! Ты не шевелишься! Не дышишь! Ничего не трогаешь! Мы едем навестить Мардж в больницу и вернемся вечером. НЕ СМЕЙ ВЫХОДИТЬ ОТСЮДА! — пророкотал дядя.

Расслабившись, Гарри с облегчением кивнул:

— Да, дядя Вернон.

Секунду Вернон колебался. Оставить мальчишку одного в доме на целый день… Но у него не было выбора. Фигг заболела, Мардж — в больнице, а приставить к маленькому монстру Дадли — такой вариант вообще не рассматривался. К тому же, Мардж очень хотела повидать племянника. Кинув последний угрожающий взгляд, Вернон закрыл дверь в спальню и принялся запирать замки. С ними мальчишка в любом случае далеко не уйдет.

Гарри не мог поверить своей удаче. Целый день в одиночестве — настоящий подарок на день рождения! Конечно, украсть немного еды сегодня вряд ли получится, но он рассчитывал, что Хедвиг принесет традиционные праздничные угощения, которые миссис Уизли, Хагрид и Гермиона никогда не забывали ему отправить.

Он ничего не получит от своего крестного…

Знакомая боль обожгла сердце. Еще один праздник без Сириуса…

Гарри насторожился. На улице хлопнули дверцы автомобиля, и завелся мотор. Через несколько секунд машина выехала на дорогу, и мальчик смог расслабиться. В его распоряжении оказался целый день, и можно было делать все, что захочется! Или, как планировал Гарри, ничего не делать.

Вздохнув, он вытянулся на кровати. Прошлой ночью, после того, как снова удалось заснуть, ему снился странный сон. Детали ускользали, но, кажется, там был Сириус вместе с родителями Гарри, которые поздравляли его с днем рождения. Странно, этот сон не оставил чувства горечи, как обычно. Родные ни в чем его не обвиняли…

Он чувствовал умиротворение и любовь, и еще… мягкое тепло, которое пронизывало его...

Да, это был странный сон. Жаль, что Вернон разбудил его.

Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался вернуть то ощущение тепла, вспомнить подробности, но видение ускользало.

Он начал засыпать, когда знакомый звук разбудил его: чей-то клюв стучал в стекло!

Гарри открыл глаза и поспешил распахнуть окно. Белая сова с шумом влетела в комнату, недовольная тем, что ей пришлось ждать.

— Прости, Хедвиг, нужно было оставить окно открытым! — извинился мальчик.

Сова недовольно ухнула, словно соглашаясь, и, опустившись Гарри на плечо, принялась нежно пощипывать его пальцы. Он улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Хедвиг! Я тоже по тебе скучал!

Гарри погладил сову по белой голове и заметил маленький пакет, привязанный к лапке. Улыбаясь, он отвязал его и положил на кровать, прежде чем отнести Хедвиг в клетку. Гарри протянул ей печенье, и она жадно его склевала, после чего, гордая исполненной миссией, переместилась на насест, подремать.

Наблюдая за ней, мальчик улыбался. Хедвиг была для него не только единственной связью с волшебным миром во время каникул, но и настоящим близким другом. Настроение неожиданно поднялось, и Гарри отправился открывать то, что без сомнения должно было быть его первым подарком на день рождения.

Из оберточной бумаги выпало письмо. Аккуратный почерк, ровные строчки… Это от Гермионы!

_«Дорогой Гарри,_

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь лето с твоими родными и не слишком много думаешь о случившемся в Министерстве.

Я только что приехала в Нору после месяца, проведенного с родителями во Франции. Это действительно потрясающее место, с какой стороны ни посмотри, и по истории, и по магии. Заклинания, наложенные на все эти старинные замки, просто невероятны! Я много чего узнала о местных традициях и встретила несколько учениц из Бобатона. (Но не Флёр).

Боюсь, что не успеваю прочитать всё к началу учебного года, но я слишком волнуюсь из-за результатов СОВ. Они вот-вот должны прийти!

Браслет, который ты найдешь в пакете, из магазинчика в одном из городков, где я была этим летом. Это — «Карманный Спасатель». Продавец, французский волшебник, рассказал мне, что маги пользовались такими во время последней маггловской войны. Если его хозяин тяжело ранен, браслет осторожно левитирует владельца к человеку, который лучше всего подходит, чтобы оказать ему помощь. Полагаю, тебе это может пригодиться.

Надеюсь, ты не слишком скучаешь этим летом и, несмотря ни на что, хорошо отпразднуешь день рождения.

Мы с Роном очень хотим тебя видеть. Миссис Уизли просила Дамблдора позволить тебе поскорее приехать в Нору. Джинни в нетерпении, близнецы тоже не могут дождаться, когда покажут тебе свои новые изобретения. (Миссис Уизли угрожает отречься от них, если они продолжат использовать их в Норе!)

Береги себя!

С днем рождения!

Гермиона».

Гарри улыбнулся, отложив письмо. Гермиона определенно не из тех, кто проводит лето, загорая!

С любопытством он открыл пакет и достал небольшой серебряный браслет-косичку, скользнувший в ладонь. Гарри осмотрел его: ничто не указывало на волшебную природу этого предмета. Но Гермионе можно было доверять: если она что-то говорила, то так оно и было. Когда мальчик надел украшение на запястье, его окутало ощущение тепла и защиты. Сириус и родители не могли больше заботиться о нем, но друзья никогда не оставляли его без присмотра… Браслет натянулся и стал нужного размера.

Гарри еще не успел убрать письмо Гермионы, как ему на колени обрушилось торнадо из перьев, едва дыша под грузом большой посылки.

Мальчик поспешил освободить Эррола от пакета и предложил ему воды. Старый филин давно вышел из возраста, подходящего для таких долгих перелётов!

С благодарностью птица погрузила клюв в чашку с водой и чуть не захлебнулась. Гарри поддержал ее и погладил по крыльям под недовольным взглядом внезапно проснувшейся Хедвиг.

Когда он понял, что филин может держаться на насесте самостоятельно, мальчик поспешил открыть посылку, чуть не ставшую причиной гибели птицы.

Он улыбнулся, увидев огромный торт, который миссис Уизли, верная традиции, приготовила для него. Чувствуя благодарность, мальчик отрезал себе большой кусок. Его измученный желудок бурчал от голода!

Он открыл письмо, лежащее рядом:

_«Гарри, дорогой,_

Дамблдор мне обещал, что переправит тебя в Нору, как только Орден будет посвободнее, что должно случиться со дня на день… Мы все не можем дождаться, когда увидим тебя здесь. Надеюсь, родственники относятся к тебе хорошо. Даже если тебе у них невесело, думай о том, что там ты в безопасности, и не отходи далеко от дома!

До скорой встречи! С днем рождения!

_Молли Уизли»._

Гарри все больше успокаивался. Совсем скоро он будет в Норе, и лето наконец-то начнется!

Не успел мальчик отрезать себе второй кусок торта, как шум за окном заставил его вскочить на ноги. Ему удалось увидеть трех тяжело нагруженных сов, столкнувшихся в воздухе и дерущихся за право первой влететь в окно!

Гарри не смог удержаться от смеха, когда самая маленькая из трех птиц, Сычик, ненамного превосходящая по размерам цыпленка, издала резкий крик, зажатая между двумя крупными совами Хагрида и близнецов.

Он тут же поймал малыша, чтобы утешить, но маленькому совенку хватило минуты, чтобы прийти в себя и начать пищать изо всех сил своих легких на двух других сов, которые влетели внутрь.

Гарри поблагодарил Небо, что Дурслей нет целый день. Пять птиц мало того что превратили комнату в совятню, но еще и подняли невообразимый шум, видимо, чтобы отпраздновать его день рождения!

Мальчик попытался успокоить самого неугомонного, Сычика, отвязав от его лапки пакет и дав угощение. Торопливо он открыл письмо Рона, приложенное к подарку.

_«Гарри!_

Чего ты там застрял? Гермиона уже здесь, и у Фреда с Джорджем готова сотня новых невероятных приколов! Твои магглы держат тебя взаперти? Если так, мы за тобой приедем! Дорогу мы знаем!

Загляни в коробку. Это не сравнится с зеркалом Сириуса, но, думаю, мы найдем этому применение.

Поскорее приезжай!

С днем рождения!

_Рон»._

Заинтригованный, Гарри поспешил открыть пакет. Оттуда ему на ладонь выпала миниатюрная метла. Когда он сжал пальцы, длинный кусок пергамента развернулся из рукоятки.

_«Метла-Записка: заставьте ваши послания летать! До 10000 записей на пергаменте стандартным пером! Запрещено использовать во время официальных экзаменов!»_

« Офигеть…» — подумал Гарри, улыбаясь в предвкушении. Идея вернуться в Хогвартс казалась как никогда привлекательной!

Вторая большая посылка, принесенная совой странного вида, была заполнена домашним печеньем, изготовленным Хагридом, третья содержала кое-какие товары братьев Уизли, с обещанием показать еще больше, когда он приедет в Нору.

Гарри вздохнул. У него не было новостей от Дамблдора целое лето. Когда директор собирается за ним приехать?

Но это не повод расстраиваться. Совы принесли ему хорошие новости, и он совершенно точно окажется в Норе до конца недели.

День пролетел быстро, в написании ответных писем с благодарностями и развлечением с подарком Рона. Эта миниатюрная метла резво летала, и, честно признаться, неплохо заменяла снитч.

Гарри чувствовал себя почти беззаботно, когда услышал, как на подъездной дорожке паркуется машина. Тяжело хлопнули дверцы, и мальчик ощутил, как на сердце снова опускается тяжесть. Полный неприятных предчувствий, он открыл клетку с Хедвиг.

— Улетай, — прошептал Гарри. — Отправляйся в Нору и жди меня, тебе незачем здесь оставаться. Я не задержусь надолго.

Сова с беспокойством куснула ему пальцы. Он погладил её по голове, чтобы успокоить, и снова открыл окно. Кинув полный сожаления взгляд, Хедвиг улетела.

Гарри смотрел, как она удаляется, в то время как на лестнице раздались шаги. Это был дядя Вернон, мальчик узнал его по тяжести походки, но что-то было не так, как обычно…

Замки открывались один за другим. У Гарри сжалось горло.

Дверь распахнулась и закрылась сразу за Верноном.

Поттер всегда испытывал страх перед дядей, особенно, когда тот был в бешенстве. Но в этот раз его вид напугал Гарри больше обычного. Мальчик почувствовал, как волна ненависти наполняет комнату. Лицо Вернона было ярко-красным, а местами почти фиолетовым, исключая белые пятна сведенных челюстей и вокруг глаз. От ярости он не мог произнести ни слова.

— Она умерла, — еле выговорил он.

— Я… я сожалею, — пробормотал Гарри. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: Мардж! Мардж умерла. Значит, она не была такой уж несокрушимой, как ему казалось…

— Сожалеешь! — Вернона, наконец, прорвало. — Ты должен сожалеть! Это ты виноват! Все из-за тебя!

Гарри онемел. Он не знал деталей аварии Мардж, но был уверен, что не имеет к этому отношения.

— Ты, с твоей ненормальностью… твоя вина… всегда! Ты приносишь несчастье! Притягиваешь смерть!

Гарри пошатнулся. Образ Сириуса, падающего сквозь Завесу, ожег его, как удар хлыстом.

— Нельзя… нельзя было соглашаться брать тебя. Бросить на улице, вот что было бы разумно... Сколько раз я хотел… но — нет! — Вернон, взбешенный до крайности, все еще был не в состоянии говорить нормально. — Несчастье… смерть… Это ТЫ должен был умереть! Неблагодарный маленький мерзавец! Испорченный до мозга костей урод! В тебе зло… Ты хуже, чем насекомое! Нужно было раздавить тебя давным-давно!

Парализованный, Гарри пытался вздохнуть. Окружающий мир вдруг начал расплываться. Мальчик видел, как Вернон вытягивает ремень из брюк и зло смотрит на него, но все еще не понимал…

— Ты ее убил. Ты всех убиваешь… Своих родителей… Вестник несчастья! Ты ни на что не годен, и не заслуживаешь даже воздуха, которым дышишь! Ты все портишь! Все умирают из-за тебя!

Ремень взвился в воздух. Вернон, потерявший разум от горя, со всей силы полоснул по груди мальчика. Слова дяди все еще звучали в сознании Гарри; не успел он ощутить боль от первого удара, как второй обрушился на его лицо. Затем третий. Выйдя из транса, Гарри поднял руку, чтобы защититься. Очки упали на пол. Он не мог одновременно сконцентрироваться на словах и на жестах дяди…

Все новые обвинения взрывались в его голове…

— Убийца! Скольких еще? Мою семью, которая тебя приютила?! Грязный маленький монстр, как еще ты хочешь нам навредить? Ты — проклятие!

Его слова были справедливы. Наказание было заслуженным.

Поэтому мальчик перестал защищаться и попытался принимать удары без криков. Может быть, так он сможет за все расплатиться? Может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы получить прощение? Нет, невозможно…

Ярость Вернона не утихала. Он был прав, и маленький монстр знал это. Ждал ударов, стоя на коленях, готовый их принять!

Когда спустя некоторое время у Вернона не осталось больше сил, он остановился и посмотрел на лежащее у его ног стонущее тело, покрытое кровью. Он толкнул его ногой и вытер лицо, пытаясь успокоиться достаточно, чтобы заговорить.

— Завтра… завтра, неблагодарная тварь, ты уберешься отсюда. Складывай свои вещи. Сообщай своим дружкам. Пусть забирают тебя, или ты будешь ночевать в канаве, мне все равно. Больше ты здесь не живешь. Не смей больше приближаться к моей семье! Никогда!

Плюнув на мальчика, мужчина развернулся и вышел из комнаты, в этот раз не закрыв замки.

Ночь почти уже опустилась на землю. На улице дул ледяной ветер… Две темные фигуры появились из ниоткуда и приблизились к дому. Они остановились в нескольких метрах от сада, испытывая одновременно нетерпение и триумф.

В маленькой спальне дома четыре по Тисовой улице Гарри Поттер плавал на грани благословенного беспамятства. Черное, красное… Он должен уйти. Уйти до того, как принесет несчастье. Смерть. Или даже много смертей. Он хотел подняться, но не мог пошевелиться, тело не слушалось… Но ему нужно уйти. Побыстрее. Мальчик ощутил, как нагрелся браслет вокруг его запястья, словно медленно просыпаясь. Да, нужно следовать за браслетом, но сначала… Нужно что-то сделать.

Но что?

В памяти смутно всплыли слова какой-то колыбельной.

Когда спустится ночь… звезда…

Миг спустя он открыл глаза... Странно, темно — а видно, как днем... Теперь подняться... Удивительно, он может стоять на ногах! Нет, на четырех лапах! Все тело болело, но... но? Что-то ускользало от сознания…

Что он здесь делает? Ему нужно уходить, но почему?

Нечто теплое и успокаивающее блестело вокруг шеи, и, неожиданно, в его теле появилась странная легкость. Он знал, куда должен отправиться… или, по крайней мере, кто-то знал и подсказал ему. Мгновение спустя черный тощий кот проскользнул сквозь прутья решетки в комнате на Тисовой улице, спрыгнул в сад и прошмыгнул под свежеокрашенным забором.

В то же время двое Пожирателей Смерти вошли в дверь так же бесшумно и аккуратно, как и покинувший дом кот.


	3. Кот, который выжил

Северус Снейп не любил лето.

Наступила жара, и он чувствовал себя некомфортно в черной мантии. Стоило лишь отвлечься, и зелья теряли стабильность, а студенты… Ну, допустим, студенты были на каникулах. Эти возмутители спокойствия наслаждались летней порой, портя нервы своим близким, а не Северусу, за что он был им очень благодарен.

Сменив слизеринские подземелья на родовое поместье, он мог целиком посвятить себя зельям, уединившись в прохладе личной лаборатории. Соблазнительная картина… только вот оказалось, что здесь уж слишком спокойно.

Конечно, ученики выводили его из себя по сто раз на дню. Особенно идиоты-хаффлпафцы на пару с самодовольными гриффиндорцами… Но это, по крайней мере, отвлекало от других мыслей.

Посмотрев на черный контур метки на руке, Снейп в который раз подумал, что случилось бы, если бы он выбрал… если бы послушал…

Не важно. Решение принято давным-давно, оставалось только смириться с этим. Темный Лорд мог призвать Северуса в любой момент, и зелья должны были быть готовы.

И они всегда оказывались готовы в срок.

Снейп взглянул в окно и увидел, что небо начало светлеть. Вставало солнце. Покинув лабораторию, он поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в сад.

Члены Ордена наверняка посмеялись бы, узнай они, что Северус Снейп — шпион, Пожиратель Смерти, вспыльчивый учитель зелий — любил выбираться из своих подземелий, чтобы взглянуть на восход солнца.

Но никакие мысли окружающих не умаляли ощущений Северуса. Несколько минут он мог наслаждаться иллюзией того, что не все еще потеряно, что мир еще способен обновиться. Несколько минут — а потом наступал день, и Северусу приходилось возвращаться в сумерки лаборатории.

Солнце сегодня запаздывало. Над землей стелился туман, такой необычно холодный для лета, что Снейпа пробрала дрожь…

Куст неподалеку привлек его внимание. Внутри куста что-то шевелилось. Не раздумывая, Снейп достал палочку и подкрался ближе. Раздвинув ветки, он замер: на него со страхом и надеждой смотрели два зеленых глаза… В памяти зельевара промелькнули чужой смех, улыбка, другие глаза… Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.

Замерев среди веток, на Северуса неотрывно смотрел черный кот. Что-то блестело у него на шее. По всей видимости, животное принадлежало кому-то из соседей, и пришло сюда, исследуя территорию. Заинтересованный, мастер зелий поднял существо за шкирку и поднес к лицу. Это был уже не котенок, но и не взрослый кот — слишком уж маленький и легкий. Профессор чувствовал, как зверек дрожит от страха. Солнце, наконец, пробилось сквозь туман, и Снейп смог рассмотреть животное получше.

Хорошее настроение тотчас исчезло. Кот был не просто маленьким и испуганным, его явно морили голодом и избили до крови. Странно, что он вообще дался хоть кому-то в руки.

Снейп не испытывал симпатии к ученикам. Ему платили не за то, чтобы он был им нянькой или любезничал с ними. Пожиратель Смерти, шпион… к тому же, тяжелое прошлое его ожесточило... Но профессор не одобрял, когда с детьми, животными или любыми другими существами, не способными защитить себя, будь то даже первокурсник с Хаффлпафа, обращались так отвратительно!

Опасаясь поранить кота, зельевар опустил его на землю. Казалось, тот почувствовал облегчение, но убежать не пытался, будто выжидая чего-то и глядя странным потерянным взглядом.

Снейп практически не колебался. «Что ж, я в состоянии поднять на ноги полумертвого, значит, с лечением кошки тоже справлюсь. Судя по виду, бедняге пришлось сражаться с гиппогрифом».

Зверек не двигался.

Снейп осторожно поднял его и понес к себе. Казалось, что многочисленные раны еще кровоточат, но черный мех мешал оценить повреждения.

Захватив кувшин с водой и чистую тряпку, зельевар начал аккуратно смывать кровь успокаивающе бормоча:

— Боюсь, твои сородичи не одобряют водные процедуры, но это для твоего же блага. Сиди смирно.

Сердце кота бешено колотилось, однако, он не двигался. Снейп с удивлением подумал, что это животное гораздо сообразительнее и менее капризное, чем большинство студентов, и даже начал испытывать к нему симпатию. Симпатию, которая немедленно испарилась, как только он смыл кровь с головы бедняги.

Северус ошибался, думая, что кот полностью черный. На лбу у животного красовалось большое белое пятно в форме молнии. Снейп скрипнул зубами: перед его глазами возник образ некоего гриффиндорца.

— Мерлин! Неужели на мне проклятие, и я должен спасать всех поттеров мира, даже кошачью версию Драгоценного Избранного?

Заслышав угрожающие нотки в голосе мужчины, кот сощурил глаза и съежился.

Снейп помахал рукой в воздухе, словно отгоняя эту мысль:

— Отлично. Если уж мне суждено быть преследуемым всеми глупыми и наглыми зеленоглазыми существами с изображением молнии на лбу… — он подхватил кота и поднял на уровень глаз, — то нарекаю тебя Котом-который-выжил.

Кот в ответ лишь моргнул.

День медленно вступал в свои права, но туман, казалось, не собирался рассеиваться. С неприятным предчувствием Северус ждал знакомого жжения в руке, жжения, которым его господин напоминал о себе. Чувство неправильности происходящего было отчетливым, и это сильно нервировало. Вот уже целую неделю Снейп не общался ни с кем из Пожирателей, и в Ордене забеспокоились.

Может быть, Волдеморт сомневается в его верности? Может быть, готовит новую атаку против маглов или Драгоценного Поттера?

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул. Не было никакой возможности узнать… Ради чего рисковать жизнью, шпионя, если ему ничего не рассказывают?

На столе кот осторожно пошевелил лапой, меняя положение. По всей видимости, раны причиняли ему боль. Кто мог довести животное до такого состояния? Его хозяева?

Снейп рассмотрел странный серебряный ошейник кота. Вещица, определенно, была ценной, ее хозяева должны были дорожить любимцем... Но медальона с именем не было, а значит, не было никакой возможности вернуть животное домой.

Он задумался: ему уже приходилось лечить животных раньше, но тогда речь шла о магических существах… С другой стороны, разве не говорят о кошках, что они полны магии?

Зельевар подошел к шкафу, достал маленький синий флакон и глиняный горшочек. Напоить кота зельем и заставить его не шевелиться, пока он будет накладывать бальзам — это может оказаться непростой задачей. Возможно, стоит сперва обездвижить животное.

В сомнениях он посмотрел на кота. Тот, казалось, понимал, что ему хотят помочь, и до этого момента сопротивляться не пытался…

— Кот, если ты понимаешь, что для тебя лучше, то не будешь дергаться. Бальзам, который я сейчас нанесу, охладит твои раны и поможет им затянуться.

Животное слушало с внимательным и немного удивленным видом. Снейп выругался про себя: ну вот, уже разговаривает с котом, будто тот в состоянии его понять! Еще немного, и он повяжет ему розовый бантик вокруг шеи! Зельевар фыркнул и положил руку на спину животного, пытаясь успокоить:

— Вот так. Не двигайся. Сейчас…

Бальзам с трудом проникал сквозь густую кошачью шерсть. Несмотря на свой ошейник, кот больше походил на обитателя помоек, чем на породистого завсегдатая кошачьих выставок.

Снейп потянулся к украшению и начал ощупывать, пытаясь найти застежку.

Кот, спокойно сидевший до этого момента, внезапно вскочил и стал отчаянно вырываться. Зельевару, удивленному такой реакцией, пришлось отпустить ошейник, чтобы удержать животное.

Кот перестал сопротивляться, но держался настороженно.

— Хорошо, я понял, мне нельзя трогать твой ошейник, — сказал мастер зелий успокаивающим тоном. Странная реакция для животного… Что творится в кошачьей голове? Возможно, кот решил, что его пытаются задушить.

Погрузившись в размышления, Снейп нанес лекарство на последние видимые раны. Тот, кто сделал это с животным, был настоящим садистом… Тело зверька было покрыто ранами практически повсюду, не пощадили ни голову, ни нос. В добавление к этому, кот не мог опираться на одну из лап и хромал, вызывая жалость.

Северус покачал головой. Если сегодня вечером придется участвовать в рейде против маглов… Ну, он хотя бы кошке смог помочь. Может быть, это послужит хоть каким-то искуплением…

Северус ничего не имел против животных. Большую часть времени они молчали и не задавали глупых вопросов. Собаки, конечно, шумнее и несноснее, но к кошкам с их врожденной гордостью и скрытностью он был неравнодушен.

Между тем, в существе перед ним не было ничего гордого или загадочного. Измученный кот лежал на столе, подобрав под себя лапы.

«Слишком худой», — волшебник достал палочку и наколдовал миску, куда налил предназначенное для кота зелье. Было бы неплохо развести его в молоке, но тогда его эффективность сильно снизится. Зельевар аккуратно подвинул миску к мордочке животного. Кот осторожно, с любопытством опустил в нее нос, только для того, чтобы с разочарованным видом отвернуться. «Не вышло», — подумал Снейп.

— Постарайся, кот. Это для твоего же блага.

Убедительный тон, которым это было сказано, не произвел на уставшее животное никакого впечатления.

Снейп вздохнул: вливать зелье силой не хотелось.

Ему в голову пришла одна идея. Открыв шкаф, зельевар достал коробку, заполненную флакончиками разных цветов.

«Земляника… мед... роза… это не пойдет… грейпфрут… древесина… Сардины!»

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он капнул две капли в кошачью миску.

Время на эти образцы искусственных вкусов для зелий потрачено не зря, в конце концов, они ему пригодились!

Заинтригованный запахом, кот снова подвинулся к миске и начал жадно лакать.

Снейп тихо засмеялся: в конце концов, зверек был чудесным развлечением, несмотря на свою схожесть с Поттером. С какими бы проблемами ни приходилось сталкиваться, шла ли речь о людях или о животных, профессору нравилось находить решения, особенно, если получалось выйти из положения с помощью зелий.

Лекарство придало коту сил, и он захромал по столу, обнюхивая флаконы и инструменты, показавшиеся интересными.

Снейп поторопился его поймать.

— Не так быстро, Поттер, и не надейся уничтожить мою собственность!

Мастер зелий осекся и усмехнулся, поняв, что сказал. Этот ужасный зеленоглазый кот был настоящей карикатурой на всеобщего героя… Чем дольше Северус думал об этом, тем веселее ему становилось. Кот мог бы стать сенсацией в магазине фамилиаров на Косой Аллее!

Зверек невинно смотрел на него с непонимающим видом, словно размышляя, где он и что здесь делает… Снейп покачал головой.

— Что ж, полагаю, я не могу выставить тебя вон в таком виде, не так ли, Кот-который-выжил? Акцио свитер!

Решительным жестом он постелил старый свитер рядом с камином и переложил на него кота.

— Акцио рыба!

Остатки рыбы, использованной для приготовления одного из зелий, оказались в миске, из которой кот до этого пил, и Снейп поставил ее рядом со свитером.

Кот рывком набросился на содержимое с энтузиазмом давно некормленого животного.

Северус смотрел на него с любопытством. Избитый, голодный… Хотелось бы верить, что хозяева ищут его повсюду и не имеют никакого отношения к страданиям животного. Одного мученика Поттера более чем достаточно!

Довольный, сытый и не испытывающий больше боли, зверек шмякнулся на свитер.

— И это называется кошачьей грацией, полагаю? — бросил мастер зелий, поднимая бровь.

В ответ кот зажмурился и вскоре провалился в глубокий сон — сон сытого молодого животного…

Он не просыпался целый день.

Оторвавшись ненадолго от своих зелий, Снейп отправился взглянуть на больного, и его немедленно потянуло зевать. Дурной пример заразителен… Как давно он сам не спал вот так беспробудно, ни о чем не тревожась? С той поры прошло очень много лет, подумалось ему, слишком много…

Машинально он потер метку. Ничего. Все еще ничего. Что происходит?

Туман до сих пор не рассеялся, не давая воздуху нагреться.

Северус подумал было связаться с Малфоем: может быть, тот что-то знает? И тут же отказался от этого плана: слишком рискованно. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то что-то заподозрил. После фиаско в Министерстве все сильно осложнилось.

Из задумчивости его вывел шум: в окно кто-то стучал. Он поднял голову. Незнакомая сова изо всех сил колотила по стеклу клювом, держа в когтях письмо.

Снейп подошел ближе и сразу же узнал почерк на пергаменте.

_« Северус. Сегодня вечером собрание Ордена Феникса. Ваше присутствие необходимо._

_Альбус Дамблдор»._

Профессор тяжело вздохнул. Собрание было незапланированным, а, значит, одно из двух: либо Темный Лорд совершил новое нападение, либо Драгоценный Поттер снова влез в какие-то неприятности, причем одно не исключало другого.

Раздраженный и обеспокоенный, Северус бросил пергамент в огонь. Туман не предвещал ничего хорошего… Придется отправиться к Пожирателям сегодня вечером, вне зависимости от того, вызовут его или нет. Ему нужно знать.

Он снова взглянул на небо: день подходил к концу. Прежде, чем уйти, Снейп убедился, что кот продолжает спать. Было бы лучше оставить его в более подходящем месте, но… животное не собиралось просыпаться, Снейп же чувствовал себя сегодня способным на снисходительность.

Кот развлек его своим присутствием, и целый день спокойно лежал. Когда отоспится, можно будет отнести его наружу, чтобы тот мог вернуться к себе домой.

Бросив горсть летучего пороха в камин, волшебник шагнул в зеленый огонь.

В следующую секунду Северус был уже в доме двенадцать на площади Гриммо и по окружающим его лицам понял, что не ошибся в своих подозрениях.

Неприятности начались.


	4. Пропавший

— Северус, мы ждали только вас, — приветствовал коллегу Дамблдор, не скрывая озабоченности. Собравшиеся в комнате члены Ордена Феникса напряженно уставились на новоприбывшего. Молчаливое обвинение. Сомнение во взглядах.

Снейп кивнул, здороваясь.

— Я только что получил записку. Что случилось?

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Садитесь. Все… — добавил он для остальных участников, которые неохотно начали рассаживаться вокруг стола.

В воздухе повисло напряженное молчание.

— Я что-то пропустил? — сухо спросил Снейп.

— Нам тоже хотелось бы знать! — прорычал Грюм, свирепо уставившись на профессора своим магическим глазом.

— Аластор, не стоит говорить таким тоном. Северус сможет высказаться, когда узнает, из-за чего мы здесь собрались, — примирительно махнул рукой Дамблдор.

— Если кто-нибудь потрудится ввести меня в курс дела, — холодно добавил мастер зелий.

Он почувствовал, как атмосфера накалилась.

— Гарри исчез! Вот что ты пропустил! — бросила Тонкс. От волнения ее волосы непрерывно меняли цвет.

Ошеломленный известием, Снейп на секунду замер. Забавно, но первой мыслью, которая пришла ему в голову, было предложить на замену Поттеру кота… Он вовремя опомнился, но Тонкс уже вскочила со своего места.

— Вы только посмотрите на него! Он еще и улыбается! Это предатель, я же вам говорила! Он все знал! Где Гарри? Где? Отвечай немедленно, ты, мерзкий…

Молли Уизли подскочила, чтобы удержать молодую женщину. Дамблдору пришлось повысить голос, чтобы утихомирить всех. На бледном лице Снейпа не осталось и следа улыбки.

Что это за блажь пришла ему в голову?! Исчезновение Поттера — никак не повод для шуток, каким бы раздражающим ни был этот мальчишка!

— Северус, вам что-нибудь известно?

Директор смотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом. Отчужденные лица остальных выражали осуждение. Все здесь боготворили «Драгоценного Поттера» и, несмотря на всю свою антипатию, Снейп был вынужден признать, что замешательство, хотя и секундное, было совершенно неуместно. А что, если бы он проявил подобную слабость в присутствии Темного Лорда?

«То был бы уже мертв», — шепнул внутренний голос.

Северуса охватило раздражающее чувство вины. Он покачал головой.

— Нет. В любом случае… я не был у Темного Лорда и не видел никого из Пожирателей больше недели. За Поттером следили, как я уже сообщал, но защита вокруг дома была прочной и никаких атак не планировалось.

Он замолчал. Плечи Молли Уизли поникли, как под тяжестью груза; Дамблдор, казалось, постарел лет на десять. Тревога в комнате, подпитываемая безысходностью, стала еще ощутимее.

— Я верю вам, Северус, — тихо сказал Дамблдор. — Но нам нужно больше информации…

Снейп кивнул.

— Может быть, мы все-таки начнем? Что же именно произошло?

— Прошлой ночью Гарри исчез.

— В день своего рождения, — добавила миссис Уизли, всхлипывая.

— Да, Молли, но мы его найдем. Северус нам в этом поможет, — откликнулся Дамблдор, кинув на Снейпа полный доверия взгляд, отчего профессор тяжело сглотнул.

Да, решительно, он обречен до скончания века постоянно спасать шкуру Поттера…

— Как бы там ни было, — продолжил Дамблдор, — Гарри действительно исчез в ту ночь. Но мы не знаем, каким образом.

— Он не мог сам выйти из дома? — спросил Снейп, подавив искушение добавить «чтобы просто снова привлечь к себе внимание»?

— Все не так просто, — вздохнул директор. — Кажется, там произошел огромный скандал… и его дядя… с согласия тётки, выгнал мальчика. Предположительно, он велел Гарри собрать вещи и убираться, после чего оставил его одного в комнате. Дядя не видел, как тот покидал дом, а в открытое окно Гарри не смог бы выбраться из-за решетки. Кроме того, все его вещи остались на месте, даже те, которыми он очень дорожил…

— Чёртовы магглы! — зарычал Грюм. — Нельзя им доверять. Я говорил вам, Альбус, нельзя рассчитывать на магглов!

— Они — его семья, Аластор, — тихо ответил Дамблдор. — Их дом казался самым подходящим и безопасным местом для Гарри…

Снейп задумчиво постукивал пальцем по щеке. Он с трудом мог обвинить этих магглов в том, что они не поощряли заносчивого мальчишку, но лишить крова, защищенного жертвой его матери, — казалось уже чересчур. Что такое парень мог сотворить, чтобы настолько вывести из себя своих маггловских родственников?

— Полагаю, это еще не все? — спросил он.

— Не все, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Через некоторое время после того, как дядя объявил, что мальчику теперь нечего делать в их доме, появились двое Пожирателей.

Снейп выпрямился на стуле. А они не теряли времени даром! Где же в этот момент был Орден Феникса?

— И? — спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.

— Тут и начинаются загадки. Очевидно, что Пожиратели не смогли найти мальчика. Они запугали семейство Дерсли, но не стали тратить на них много времени. Если верить свидетельствам, Пожиратели ушли с пустыми руками… но есть только один способ узнать точно, что произошло.

Снейп кивнул.

— Странно, что Темный Лорд все еще не вызвал меня... Впрочем, никого не удивит, если я появлюсь и без вызова. Предупреждаю, я не скрою ни факта этого собрания, ни его цели…

Дамблдор слегка сжал его плечо.

— Это необходимо, Северус. Мы должны знать. Если Гарри в плену…

Лицо Снейпа исказилось, и он схватился за метку на руке. Все посмотрели на него.

— Вот и решение проблемы, — сказал он ровным голосом и добавил, повернувшись к Дамблдору:

— Если парень у Пожирателей, я попытаюсь его вернуть, или хотя бы узнаю, где его держат. Если же Поттер не в плену, я немедленно сообщу.

Старик тяжело кивнул. Члены Ордена Феникса смотрели немного виновато. Снейп окинул всех неласковым взглядом.

— Приготовьте больничную палату. Если Беллатрикс или Люциус добрались до Поттера, они наверняка получили право развлечься с ним…

Не дожидаясь ответа, он кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин и произнес:

— Снейп-мэнор!

Зелья были на столе, заранее уложенные в кожаную сумку на случай необходимости быстро уйти. Снейп кинул взгляд в сторону камина. Кот приоткрыл один глаз, реагируя на его появление, но и не думал подниматься. Присутствие животного произвело на зельевара странный эффект: с его сердца словно свалилась тяжесть.

Не теряя времени, Снейп взял сумку и прикоснулся к метке.

С громким хлопком он исчез из лаборатории.


	5. Кот и зелья

Кот лениво шевельнул ухом. Человек в Чёрном только что с громким хлопком исчез прямо на его глазах. Странно… или нет?

Этот вопрос мог подождать. Кот зевнул, открыв большую пасть, полную мелких острых зубов. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. В комнате было тепло и уютно. Он наелся, и раны больше не беспокоили. К своему удивлению, кот должен был признать, что его все устраивает.

Тело немного онемело после долгого сна… а еще — чесалась шея. Он поднял лапу… и неловко опустил ее.

Чешется… Да!

Заработав изо всех сил задней лапой, зверёк пытался избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Странная вещь на шее позвякивала. Ах, какое облегчение!

Удивительно, насколько незнакомыми казались собственные движения…

Кот встряхнулся, прогоняя из головы сонный туман, уселся на свитере и посмотрел по сторонам. В комнате никого не было. Свет шел из маленького окошка под потолком да от нескольких факелов, закрепленных на стенах. В углу стоял котел, в котором что-то слабо кипело. Повсюду на стенах висели полки, уставленные маленькими флаконами, странными инструментами, книгами… Здесь было много вещей, но все содержалось в идеальном порядке.

Знакомо, но всё равно странно.

Кот неудовлетворенно повел хвостом. Он был здесь раньше?

Нет.

А где он был?

Смутно помнилась маленькая комната, окошко, закрытое решеткой, полная луна… А потом? Всё было размыто. Кажется, он бежал к большому зданию, легко, очень легко, и при этом каждый шаг причинял боль… Что-то подсказывало: в этом доме можно найти убежище… Потом, услышав шум, он спрятался в кустах, где его нашёл Человек в Чёрном и принёс сюда.

Хорошо, а до этого?

Кот облизнул нос. Он не помнил никакого «до этого». Было ли у него имя?

«Кот», — называл его Человек в Чёрном.

Странный тип, этот Человек. У него глубокий голос, иногда угрожающий, но при этом околдовывающий. Голос, внушающий страх, но убеждающий не убегать.

Откуда он знал этот голос? Что-то откликалось в глубине его памяти, но не получалось вытащить или, точнее, выцарапать беспокоящее воспоминание.

Отказавшись от попыток разобраться, кот заглянул в миску. Пустая. Не повезло. Может быть, рыба появится, когда вернется Человек в Чёрном? Чем бы заняться, в ожидании? Что полагается делать кошкам? Но откуда, ради Мерлина, вообще такой вопрос? Ведь он же кот, и как всякий нормальный кот, он должен знать!

Его шерсть пахла бальзамом, нанесённым Человеком, и кот подумал, что надо бы привести себя в порядок.

Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он решительно лизнул лапу и закашлялся: какой кошмар! Какая гадость, когда у тебя на языке шерсть! Ну, в самом деле, о чём он только думал! Человек в Чёрном его уже вымыл — и довольно! Как только кошки справляются с… да что же такое! Он же сам кот!

Совершенно сбитый с толку, он прилёг на минутку. Флаконы определенно ему что-то напоминали… надо бы посмотреть на них поближе.

Собравшись с духом, он попробовал запрыгнуть на стол, но только неуклюже растянулся на полу.

В смятении кот быстро огляделся — не видел ли его кто-нибудь. Ну и что такого — не рассчитал дистанцию, с кем не случается, не так ли? Рон покатился бы со смеху… Рон? Кто это, Рон? Кот сконцентрировался, но образ уже исчез. Все это действительно расстраивало, очень хотелось понять, что происходит, и, возможно, ответ был там, наверху, рядом с зельями!

Разбежавшись, зверь сгруппировался и вспрыгнул на стол, подвернув при этом лапу.

Сердце колотилось. Наверняка прыжку не хватало грации, но ведь он справился! На мгновение кот замер, настолько феноменальным показался ему его собственный прыжок. Невероятно, так легко прыгнуть на… насколько выше собственного роста? Это было похоже на полет на … на… он не помнил.

Неважно. Для котов это нормально. Коты великолепно прыгают. Грациозно. Идеально.

Почувствовав, что лапы снова его слушаются, зверь принялся исследовать огромный деревянный стол.

Пошатываясь, он бродил между флаконами. Смесь запахов забивала нос, от испарений слезились глаза, и скоро начала кружиться голова. На секунду ему даже пришлось присесть. Только он опустил на стол свой зад, как почувствовал, как коснулся чего-то своим… чем? Хвостом, конечно же! Хвостом, о существовании которого он успел забыть, и которым только что перевернул флакон! Кот рванулся, пытаясь поймать склянку на лету и удержать… лапой?

Застыв на самом краю стола, он смотрел, как флакон ударяется о каменный пол и с жутким звоном разлетается на тысячи осколков.

_« Поттер! Вы здесь не для того, чтобы уничтожать все, что подвернется под руку! Пятнадцать баллов с Гриффиндора!»_

Голос возник в памяти, окончательно парализовав его. Кто? Что это? Но двери прошлого снова закрылись, и коту ничего не оставалось, как наблюдать за жидкостью, просачивающейся между плитами пола. Что-то подсказывало, что Чёрному Человеку это очень не понравится…

Решив сделать вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чём, кот торопливо спрыгнул вниз и вернулся на свой свитер, где свернулся клубочком, обернувшись хвостом. Очень важно больше не забывать о его существовании. Хвост помогает балансировать при прыжках, но если оставить его без присмотра, он начинает вытворять, что захочет!

Виновато прикрыв лапой нос, кот задремал.

Проснулся он от уже знакомого звука: КРАК!

Зверёк подскочил. Он не любил просыпаться так внезапно… Глазами кот поискал источник шума… Это вернулся Человек в Чёрном! Может быть, он его покормит? Тут кот вспомнил о разбитом флаконе и побыстрее спрятал мордочку в мех, притворяясь спящим.

Это не он. Он ничего не делал, нет-нет-нет, он мирно спал на свитере и даже не шевелился. Совсем.

Продолжая притворяться, кот ждал, краем глаза наблюдая за Человеком.

Снейп поставил тяжелую сумку на стол. Необходимо побыстрее собрать нужные для зелий Тёмного Лорда ингредиенты. Времени было мало, а терпением господин никогда не отличался. Особенно сейчас, когда Поттер непонятно каким образом буквально выскользнул из рук.

На глаза ему попались осколки стекла на полу.

— Поттер! — крикнул он и исправился. — Кот!

Кот посмотрел на него невинным взглядом.

— Кто же, как не ты, мелкий обманщик!

Схватив животное за шкирку, он поднял его на уровень глаз.

— Я не могу снять с тебя баллы, глупое и неблагодарное животное, но меня так и подмывает выкинуть тебя отсюда.

Кот уставился на него с непонимающим и несчастным видом. Снейп осмотрел его. Раны начали зарубцовываться, но, должно быть, всё ещё причиняли боль. Почему все кошки настолько любопытны и разбивают именно те зелья, которые сложнее всего готовить?

Недовольно бурча, Северус опустил животное на пол и принялся убирать осколки.

Определенно, это был плохой день. А сейчас ему еще предстояло отправиться к Дамблдору с докладом, который успокоит того лишь наполовину.

Снейп подозрительно посмотрел на кота, укрывшегося под шкафом.

Раз он взялся его лечить, не может быть и речи о том, чтобы выгнать животное в таком состоянии…

Уголки его губ слегка поднялись.

— Прекрасно, дружок. Убьем одним выстрелом двух зайцев.

Отрезав новый кусок рыбы, он положил его в миску и добавил туда же пару зелий. Несколько капель ароматизатора для завершения картины, и…

— Обед подан!

Забыв всякий страх, кот кинулся к миске и принялся опустошать ее с невероятной скоростью.

— Никакой элегантности, никакого достоинства. Вылитый твой человеческий двойник.

Слегка улыбаясь, мастер зелий наблюдал, как кот приканчивает еду.

Едва кот проглотил последний кусочек, как ему захотелось спать… Он даже не смог добраться до своего свитера, так и задремал, опустив голову в пустую миску.

Снейп поднял его и переложил на свитер.

— Что кот, что лев — никакой осторожности в общении со слизеринцами. Это будет тебе уроком на будущее…

Профессор посмотрел на свернувшегося клубочком зверька. Одной проблемой меньше. Жаль, что невозможно так же просто разобраться с людьми, особенно с некоторыми гриффиндорцами…

Снейп нахмурился. Поттер. Нужно отправляться к Дамблдору… Решительным жестом он взял порцию летучего пороха.

— Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс.

Шагнув внутрь, он оказался в кабинете директора. Портреты смотрели на визитёра с любопытством. Фоукс встретил его уже ставшей знакомой песней. С некоторым удивлением мастер зелий подумал, что эта комната для него — самое мирное место на свете. Единственное, где он мог ненадолго перестать притворяться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Это чувство основывалось по большей части на присутствии здесь человека с длинными седыми волосами, который смотрел на него приветливо и с надеждой.

— Северус, как я рад вас видеть! Входите, присаживайтесь! — на лице директора явственно читалось облегчение.

Снейп подчинился. Неожиданно он почувствовал, насколько устал, и с наслаждением опустился в кресло.

Дамблдор, казалось, все прекрасно понимал и дал ему время прийти в себя.

— Хотите чаю?

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой и выпрямился. Спина болела — бессонные ночи не пошли ему на пользу, как и круциатусы, полученные от Тёмного Лорда.

— Мальчишка не в плену, — сказал он, не дожидаясь вопроса. Старик в свою очередь расслабился, казалось, что с его плеч свалился тяжкий груз. К сожалению, облегчение в усталом взгляде вскоре вновь сменилось беспокойством, хотя и не таким сильным как прежде.

— Слава Мерлину. Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно. Ваши информаторы все сообщили верно, Люциус и Беллатрикс ушли с пустыми руками.

Директор нахмурился.

— Да, они дежурили в тот вечер. Самые усердные из наблюдателей за Тисовой улицей. Такая привилегия… Тёмный Лорд оказал им особое доверие. Эти двое присутствовали при падении защитных барьеров, когда дядя объявил, что Поттер теперь персона нон грата в его доме. Им понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что путь свободен, и войти в дом…

Северус остановился передохнуть.

— Очевидно, Поттер использовал заминку, чтобы исчезнуть, каким бы образом он это ни сделал. Скорее всего, он аппарировал, другого объяснения я не вижу…

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Мы можем только предполагать. Все же Гарри не умеет аппарировать в одиночку, возможно, он попросил кого-то помочь ему. Кого-то, кто знал о разрушении барьера и оказался быстрее, чем Люциус и Беллатрикс. Хотя, всё это кажется мне не очень-то правдоподобным.

— Действительно, это маловероятно, — согласился Снейп и добавил с мрачной улыбкой. — Лестранж и Малфой — не какие-то там любители и отличаются безупречной исполнительностью. Правда, Тёмный Лорд не совсем с этим согласен…

— Действительно, — тихо сказал Дамблдор. — Я полагаю, этот эпизод сильно расстроил Волдеморта…

— Слабо сказано, — пробормотал Снейп. — Беллатрикс и Люциус тряслись от ужаса при мысли, что им придется рассказать Тёмному Лорду, как близко они подошли к тому, чтобы принести ему Поттера на блюдечке. Финальный Кубок Пожирателей был почти у них в руках, и тут этот Снитч исчезает. Без преувеличений скажу, что даже будь Поттер сейчас на Тисовой, Лестранж и Малфой ещё не скоро смогли бы вновь приступить к своим обязанностям наблюдателей. Тёмный Лорд очень расстроился и щедро дал почувствовать свое разочарование окружающим.

Дамблдор с грустью посмотрел на профессора зелий.

— И я полагаю, Северус, что вам тоже не удалось избежать его гнева.

Снейп и бровью не повел.

— Волдеморт, очевидно, придерживается распространенного мнения, что я несу за Поттера личную ответственность. Поэтому было вполне логично, что я разделил наказание с Люциусом и Беллой, к тому же не имея сказать ничего утешительного, чтобы уменьшить недовольство господина.

Дамблдор, казалось, постарел прямо на глазах, его лицо стало еще более усталым.

— Северус, мой мальчик… Я знаю, что мы многого просим от вас, может быть, даже слишком многого...

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я сделал свой выбор много лет назад, меня никто не принуждал. Не тратьте свою жалость, Дамблдор. Мы с вами прекрасно знаем, какая это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что он мог бы сделать… и у нас нет времени обсуждать это. Сейчас, когда точно известно, что Поттер не у Лорда, нужно узнать подробности случившегося в доме. Каким бы необыкновенным ни был этот ребенок, он не мог просто испариться.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Маловероятно. Большое облегчение знать, что мальчик не в руках у Волдеморта, но это исчезновение все-таки тревожит меня. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что если бы Гарри мог, то направился бы в Нору или в Хогвартс, а если ему кто-то помог… почему этот «кто-то» не привел его к нам? Нет, я боюсь, что он в опасности. Но, раз Волдеморт не смог пока его найти, у нас еще есть надежда. Нужно обдумать все возможные варианты, исследовать все вероятные пути. Я могу на вас рассчитывать, Северус?

— Конечно, — сухо ответил тот.

Снейп в глубокой задумчивости удобнее устроился в кресле. За эти годы парень должен был стать докой в мародерских штучках, но могли ли они действительно сработать, когда пришлось скрываться от Пожирателей? Плащ-невидимка Джеймса остался брошенным в доме…

Он нервно постучал пальцами по щеке. В голову пришла тревожная мысль.

— Альбус, есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность того, что Поттер может оказаться анимагом?

Директор удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Анимагом, Северус? Ну, как известно, его отец и крестный стали анимагами прямо у меня под носом, но Гарри был под постоянной опекой со дня прибытия в Хогвартс. И учитывая все, что произошло, кажется маловероятным, что он смог бы освоить эту магию без моего ведома.

Снейп продолжал смотреть в никуда, всё ещё тревожась.

— У тебя есть какие-то основания спрашивать об этом, Северус?

— Может быть, — ответил мастер зелий. — Я доверяю вашим суждениям, Альбус, и всё же вынужден просить вас как следует подумать над этим вопросом. Нет никакого шанса, что такое могло произойти?

Волшебник посмотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом, в котором сквозило любопытство.

— Мне кажется, что есть только один способ убедиться в этом. Уже десять утра, думаю, что мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер проснулись.

Он подошёл к камину и бросил горсть летучего пороха.

— Нора!

Опустив голову в зелёное пламя, Дамблдор огляделся.

— Молли, надеюсь, я вас не потревожил?

— Профессор Дамблдор! Какие-то новости о Гарри? — спросила рыжеволосая женщина, хлопотавшая вокруг стола.

— Вернулся Северус с хорошими вестями. Мы всё ещё не знаем, что произошло с Гарри, но Волдеморт не имеет к этому отношения.

Молли Уизли облегченно вздохнула и опустилась на ближайший стул.

— Слава Мерлину… Какое облегчение для Рона и Гермионы! Я не знаю, как удержать их от самостоятельных поисков, они с ума сходят от беспокойства, как и все мы.

— Вообще-то, Молли, если дети уже встали, я бы хотел переговорить с ними у меня в кабинете, если вас это не затруднит.

— Конечно. Я их сейчас позову.

Спустя минуту в глубине дома послышался её голос, и вскоре Рон и Гермиона вбежали на кухню.

— Добрый день, мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — в один голос воскликнули они. — Что с Гарри? Где он?

— К сожалению, мы всё ещё не знаем, но не у Волдеморта, это абсолютно точно.

Двое подростков облегчённо вздохнули.

— Если у вас есть минутка, не могли бы вы пройти со мной в кабинет?

Заинтригованные, ребята кивнули и вошли в камин следом за исчезнувшей в нем головой Дамблдора.

Первое, что увидел Рон в кабинете, был профессор зелий, сидящий в кресле скрестив ноги. Парень не смог удержаться от гримасы и повернулся к Дамблдору, ожидая объяснений. Гермиона встала рядом с недоумевающим видом.

Улыбнувшись, директор предложил им присесть.

— Рон, Гермиона, я знаю, что для вас безопасность Гарри стоит на первом месте.

Двое подростков кивнули в знак согласия.

— И я знаю, что между вами, как между лучшими друзьями, нет никаких секретов, — продолжил Дамблдор. — И у меня к вам вопрос. Очень важный вопрос, относящийся к Гарри. Надеюсь, вы ответите мне честно, ведь вы прекрасно понимаете, что речь может идти о жизни и смерти, так?

Рон и Гермиона снова кивнули, все больше и больше заинтригованные.

— Хорошо… Ваша дружба во многом напоминает другой союз, между Ремусом, Сириусом и Джеймсом. Я знаю, что вы не отказываетесь от такого сравнения и охотно следуете их примеру. Ребята, не хотел ли Гарри стать анимагом, как его отец?

Рон с Гермионой замерли, открыв рот. Двое взрослых следили за ними, ожидая ответа.

— Нет, — первым воскликнул Рон. — Нет, никогда! Мы говорили о Лунатике, Сохатом и Бродяге, когда узнали, но… у нас не было ни времени, ни терпения…

Мальчик бросил виноватый взгляд на Гермиону:

— Ну, может быть, для Гермионы это было бы не трудно, но… Нет!

Гермиона, оправившись от удивления, подтвердила:

— Нет, профессор. Гарри никогда всерьёз не думал об этом. И он никогда бы не стал этим заниматься втайне от нас, — твёрдо закончила она.

Дамблдор кивнул и повернулся к Снейпу:

— Это ответ на ваш вопрос?

Северус кивнул. Он внимательно наблюдал за подростками и был уверен, что они не врали.

Идея была глупой, но такие совпадения, как появление зеленоглазого кота с меткой на лбу в день, когда исчез Поттер… Хотя это, конечно, было смешно: у половины кошек зелёные глаза, что же до отметины на голове — тоже ничего шокирующего, возможно, редкость, забавный случай, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Профессор зелий вздохнул. Его просили проверить все варианты — даже самые невероятные — что он и сделал.

— Спасибо мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер. Вы можете возвращаться в Нору. И поблагодарите от меня Молли за пирог.

— Мама не знает, чем ещё заняться, чтобы перестать думать, — пробормотал Рон. — Но... господин директор, вы сами сказали, что нам можно доверять в вопросе безопасности Гарри. Может быть, мы можем помочь в поисках?

— Мой мальчик, вы только что это сделали. Я был бы рад вашему участию, но на данный момент у нас нет никаких зацепок, и вы принесете гораздо больше пользы, если будете в нашем распоряжении, когда понадобится еще какая-нибудь информация о Гарри.

Рон неохотно кивнул. Дамблдор заметил тень понимания в глазах Гермионы. Девушка не была обманута его словами и видела, что их просто хотят удержать в Норе, но, тем не менее, предлог был подлинным.

Подростки попрощались с директором, получив обещание, что им немедленно сообщат, как только о Гарри станет хоть что-нибудь известно, и ушли через камин.

Снейп ещё глубже погрузился в кресло. Усталость и напряжение, в конце концов, взяли своё.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Северус, почему вас заинтересовал вопрос о том, мог ли Гарри стать анимагом?

Снейп почувствовал себя глупо. Все из-за чёрного кота со смешным пятнышком, который бьёт флаконы с зельями? Да лучше умереть, чем признаться, что он приютил кошачью версию «Драгоценного Поттера», и что на минуту ему представилось, будто тощий кошак может оказаться парнем!

Он покачал головой, отгоняя эту мысль.

— Неважно. Альбус, если я сейчас больше не нужен…

— Идите, мой мальчик, — торопливо ответил Дамблдор. — Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я свяжусь с вами, если понадобится. Не беспокойтесь ни о чем, вы уже столько для нас сделали… и для Гарри…

Северус фыркнул.

— Поттер — всего лишь символ. Символ и оружие, от которого я не готов отказаться. Что касается сна, то, к сожалению — не сегодня. Тёмный Лорд не очень доволен мной как шпионом, но зельевар ему нужен всегда. Теперь, если позволите…

Дамблдор с сожалением кивнул и проводил его взглядом до камина. Снейп его беспокоил. Нервное и физическое истощение когда-нибудь свалят Северуса с ног, если только злопамятность и гнев не сделают этого раньше.


	6. У камина

Вернувшись в лабораторию, Северус первым делом проверил, спит ли маленькое чудовище, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда кот поднял на него затуманенный взгляд существа, только что вырванного из глубокого сна. В комнате всё было на своих местах. По крайней мере, сегодня катастрофы удалось избежать.

Кот потянулся на свитере. Было очень трудно проснуться. Та рыба была с каким-то странным привкусом… И всё ещё хотелось спать. Что-то тут было нечисто… Снова появился тихий голос, предупреждающий, что нельзя доверять Человеку в Чёрном.

Но разве случилось что-то плохое? Никогда в жизни он столько не спал!

А говорят, что кошки много спят… Кошки... Кошки?

Он отогнал эту мысль, — сейчас его голова слишком затуманена, чтобы о чем-то думать. Человек в Чёрном вернулся! Может быть, он его опять покормит?

Нетвердыми шагами он приблизился к Человеку.

Снейп не мог терять времени. Он не знал, когда Тёмный Лорд вызовет его снова, и совсем не хотел, чтобы у того был повод снова подвергать его пыткам. Не то что бы для этого действительно нужен был повод…

Достав палочку, он разжег огонь под котлом. Что ему нужно? Его мысли вернулись назад к собранию Пожирателей. Когда он пришел, Люциус и Беллатрикс уже были в тяжелом состоянии, но ярость господина не уменьшилась. Напротив… То, что Снейп ничего не знал о судьбе Поттера, взбесило его еще больше.

Поместье Малфоев, в котором Волдеморт устроил штаб-квартиру для себя и приближенных Пожирателей, превратилось в седьмой круг ада, где самый воздух был пропитан болью и ужасом. Многие Пожиратели, и среди них Люциус с Беллатрикс, стонали, лёжа на полу. Другие пытались стать как можно незаметнее, чтобы избежать убийственного гнева Риддла. Разбитая мебель и обугленные клочья картин покрывали пол.

У Снейпа мелькнула мысль, что, с учетом всех обстоятельств, собрание Ордена Феникса было не таким уж неприятным…

Он вздрогнул, вспомнив, что за этим последовало. Ледяным и при этом удивительно мягким голосом Тёмный Лорд подозвал его к себе, чтобы спросить, как же так получилось, что Снейп был не в курсе столь важной информации, почему не мог ничего рассказать о произошедшем с Поттером, не мог объяснить, каким образом мальчишке удалось ускользнуть. Ничто не пугало Северуса больше, чем подобный обманчиво дружелюбный тон господина…

Когда выяснилось, что ему не удалось получить в Ордене никакой полезной информации, Волдеморт прекратил разыгрывать доброжелательность.

Без сомнения, он во всех деталях объяснил, что думает о некомпетентности своего шпиона, но Снейп не слышал. В тот момент он был слишком занят, пытаясь не сломаться под Круцио.

Да, Тёмный Лорд был сильно расстроен. Когда он, в конце концов, позволил Северусу уйти, чтобы приготовить зелья, тому понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы подняться на ноги и добрести до камина.

Сейчас Снейп пытался вспомнить, что требуется приготовить для Лорда к следующему разу…

Он повернулся к шкафу и вздрогнул.

В нескольких метрах от него сидел кот и смотрел на него зелёными глазами, полными надежды и любопытства.

В одно мгновение Волдеморт, Пожиратели, боль и тревога исчезли, не осталось ничего, кроме смешного существа, разглядывающего его слегка мутным взглядом, зверя, чьи глаза так напоминали ему другие…

Северус глубоко вздохнул и неожиданно осознал, что впервые перевёл дух с момента собрания на площади Гриммо.

Как мог этот кот настолько отличаться от всего, что окружало Снейпа, от этой комнаты, этого дня? Это был самый обыкновенный чёрный кот, один из тех, что, по слухам, приносят несчастье. Такие существа внимательно смотрят на вас, будто проникая в ваши мысли, и словно пытаются заставить вас почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Однако этот кот смотрел иначе, будто не знал, кто он такой, как будто свалился с неба и сидел сейчас, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что же теперь делать и как жить.

Котята всегда забавные, подумал Снейп, а этот еще не совсем вышел из детского возраста.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты проголодался. Ты же ел всего пару часов назад! — сказал он коту, который, склонив голову, смотрел на него. — Хотя… думаю, в твоем состоянии дополнительное питание лишним не будет.

Зверёк смотрел, как Человек в Чёрном наполнил его миску рыбой. Он заранее облизнулся: Человек отлично его понял! Кот боялся, что тот, занятый своими зельями, забудет о нем. Каждый раз, когда Человек проходил через камин, он казался все более и более усталым. Кот буквально видел, как от боли напрягается его тело и натягиваются нервы.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что не нужно лезть на глаза, когда Человек в таком состоянии, но ведь никто не мог запретить ему просто сесть в нескольких шагах позади. Он был бы не прочь снова поесть, но больше, чем еды, ему смутно хотелось сделать что-то, что облегчило бы состояние Человека… успокоило его.

Человек в Чёрном вылечил его, позаботился о еде. А в то же время что-то в глубине его души говорило, что тот его не любил. Совсем.

Но при этом позволил остаться у камина, в комфорте, с полным желудком и вылеченными ранами…

Все это сбивало кота с толку.

Он сидел, наблюдая, как Человек работает, и не знал, что делать, до того момента, когда человек повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом.

Несколько секунд его взгляд был полон боли, волнения, потом в нём что-то промелькнуло и в глазах появилась тень веселья. Его плечи немного расслабились, и … он сразу подумал о рыбе!

Кот был вдвойне доволен: его миска была полна, а Человек в Чёрном казался менее удрученным!

Он слышал, что кошки не умеют испытывать благодарность, и тонкий внутренний голос продолжал убеждать, что нельзя обманываться на счет волшебника и его еды. Но прямо сейчас голод и благодарность заглушили все прочие голоса.

Снейп смотрел, как кот ест рыбу с таким энтузиазмом, будто боится, что делает это последний раз в своей жизни. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем меньше ему это нравилось... Если бы не этот странный ошейник, Снейп без сомнений сказал бы, что это брошенный кот, к тому же привыкший к издевательствам. Зверь никогда не терся об ноги, сжимался, когда его пытались коснуться, и выказывал все прочие признаки знакомства с плохим обращением.

У зельевара появился соблазн снова обследовать ошейник, но он передумал. Беспокоить животное во время еды было бы кощунством, да и зрелище было слишком забавным.

Забавным?

Да, кот был смешным. Как так получилось, что он может забавляться, после всего случившегося, когда спаситель волшебного мира, возможно, мертв? Он не знал ответа, но был благодарен за то, что ему помогли отвлечься.

Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что зельевар с улыбкой наблюдает за нелепыми выходками молодого кота, напоминающего Гарри Поттера, Снейп немедленно наложил бы Обливиейт на несчастного.

Кот облизнулся. Подождал немного, не потянет ли опять в сон, но ничего не произошло, и он удовлетворенно огляделся вокруг.

Человек в Чёрном вернулся к своим зельям. Он казался менее нервным, но более усталым, чем до этого.

Его жесты, когда в молчании он возился с ингредиентами, были точными, но немного замедленными.

Кот прилёг и стал наблюдать. Такая знакомая фигура… Эта чёрная мантия, эти волосы, спадающие на плечи…

_Его сальные волосы… _Почему-то эта мысль его развеселила. Как будто это была старая шутка, происхождение которой он забыл…

Несколько чёрных прядей перечеркнули лицо зельевара, сосредоточившегося на работе. Это лицо напоминало маску, и кот видел написанную на нем решимость. Что так его беспокоило? Человек не улыбался, его голос часто был угрожающим. И всё же, это казалось логичным и знакомым.

Кот как заворожённый следил за его жестами.

_«Откройте учебник на странице 208»._

Он моргнул.

_«Слишком светлое. Добавьте еще один корень, Уизли»._

Все перепуталось в его голове. Человек в Чёрном со своими зельями в подземелье, но каком-то другом… ещё какие-то люди…

_«Поттер! Если бы вы проводили за учебником столько же времени, сколько тратите, раздавая автографы, ваши зелья перестали бы походить на суп! Пять баллов с Гриффиндора!»_

Неожиданно его охватила сильная ненависть к Человеку в Чёрном, и тут же рассеялась.

Он поднялся и покружил на месте, устраиваясь.

Поттер. Человек в Чёрном называл его Поттером, когда злился. Это какое-то оскорбление? Без сомнения… «Поттер» делал глупости. Человеку не нравился Поттер.

Но когда его звали «Кот», ему давали поесть и заботились о нем. Все время, что он здесь, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, и ему не о чем было беспокоиться.

Казалось, в его памяти было какое-то надвигающееся тёмное облако… что-то, никогда не исчезающее, пугающее, и против чего ему предстояло сразиться, вот только он был не в состоянии…

Здесь всё это было не важно. Страшное облако осталось снаружи. Он — в подземелье. Человек в Чёрном принёс его сюда на руках…

После долгих часов, проведенных за измельчением, добавлением, перемешиванием, варкой, Снейп, наконец, смог оторвать глаза от рабочего стола. Всё было готово, осталось только подождать, когда зелья настоятся, и выпадет осадок.

Наконец-то он мог принять лекарство, чтобы снять боль, от которой всё ещё ныли мускулы после Круциатуса.

Он опасался, что без этого ощущения жжения не сможет оставаться сосредоточенным до конца работы.

Ему никогда не требовалось много сна, даже во времена его учёбы в Хогвартсе, но все эти игры с Волдемортом исчерпали его силы.

И, конечно, беспокойство…

Единственное в комнате кресло стояло перед камином. Северус осторожно опустился в него. Полуприкрыв глаза, кот смотрел, как Человек пьет зелье. Напряжение медленно покидало тело, давая зельевару возможность свободно размышлять.

Он вспомнил этот день шаг за шагом. Сперва этот кот, возникший ниоткуда, весь в крови. После — собрание на площади Гриммо, исчезновение Поттера. Всеобщая враждебность. Вызов Волдеморта, допрос, его недовольство. Снова.

Чтобы он ни делал, этого никогда не бывало достаточно.

Он посмотрела на кота, следившего за ним взглядом. Было немного странно и даже немного страшно видеть его так близко. Снейп протянул руку, чтобы взять его, но кот сжался в комок.

«Посмотрим, как твои дела… Твои раны уже гораздо лучше. Они ещё не совсем зажили, но должны зарубцеваться так, как нужно. Ты не пытался их зализывать, надо заметить… странный кот».

Он задумался. Да, раны хорошо реагировали на мазь. Кот казался более здоровым, более живым, чем когда его нашли, что не было удивительно с учетом количества съеденного.

Северус чувствовал, что почти засыпает, и оставлять полного сил кота в лаборатории, заполненной нестабильными зельями, было крайне неразумно. Он хотел отнести его в спальню… Но за окном снаружи был такой хороший день. Теперь, когда раны почти не болят, молодому животному определенно будет лучше поиграть снаружи.

Конечно, есть риск, что он больше не вернётся… Но это тоже к лучшему — решил Снейп.

Он посмотрел на маленький чёрный комочек, сидящий на его свитере. Это животное было единственной радостью за последние двое суток. Кто знает, может быть, он вернется в поисках полной миски еды, когда как следует проголодается?

Профессор зельеварения поднялся и взял кота на руки.

— Пора идти. Ты должен порадоваться свободе. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит сообразительности не возвращаться к тем, кто довёл тебя до такого состояния… — говорил он, поглаживая шёрстку дрожащего кота.

Маленькое сердечко стучало так, будто хотело выпрыгнуть из груди. Все мускулы животного были напряжены. Он позволил Человеку в Чёрном пронести его по лестнице, открыть дверь и посадить в траву.

— Береги себя, Кот, — сказал Человек тихим голосом прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и закрыть за собой дверь.

Ошеломлённый, кот сперва был не в силах пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, как ветер шевелит шерстинки, потом услышал, как что-то хрустнуло позади, и подпрыгнул.

Лаборатория!

Он хотел вернуться туда, в тепло, на свой свитер, к Человеку в Чёрном!

Почему его выставили вон?

Он огляделся. Куда идти? Что делать? Он не боялся, но больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже несмотря на то, что его раны больше не болели, он всё ещё нуждался в отдыхе. Уходе. Питании. И.. защите? Еще немного, пока не вернулось тёмное облако.

С потерянным видом кот сделал несколько шагов по траве. Идя вдоль стены, он искал какой-нибудь другой вход.

В нескольких метрах от двери он, наконец, нашел углубление, нишу в форме арки, защищённую решёткой. Он задрожал. Решётки ему не нравились. Но внизу было окно, и за стеклом он видел знакомые тени подвала, камин, стол, полки… и Человека в Чёрном, который, в конце концов, задремал в своем кресле.

"Лучше, чем ничего!" — подумал кот и свернулся клубочком у окошка.

Снейп видел во сне Темного Лорда.

Ничего удивительного после таких событий, смутно думалось ему... Недовольный Волдеморт, перекошенные лица Люциуса и Беллы, разочарованный Дамблдор… Тонкс, Грюм и Уизли, смотрящие на него с обвинением.

_« Ты должен защищать Гарри! Где Гарри?»_

Лица кружились вокруг него. Взгляды… и в центре всего этого — пара зелёных глаз, смотревших совсем иначе.

_«Спасибо…»_

Лили?

Но лицо изменилось. Не Лили, Поттер. Нет, и не Поттер тоже…

Кот появился из-за круга обвинителей и в несколько прыжков оказался рядом. Он заговорщицки подмигнул и встал между Северусом и остальными.

_— Он меня вылечил! Вам нечего сказать на это!_

Снейп проснулся, словно от толчка.

Кот!

Его взгляд остановился на брошенном у камина свитере. Секунду он пытался понять, но потом вспомнил, что сам выпустил животное перед тем, как заснуть. Чувствуя себя немного виноватым, он подумал, что хорошо бы покормить зверя… хотя бы в благодарность за поддержку во сне. Кстати, который час? Зельевар посмотрел в окно и вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Два зелёных глаза с надеждой следили за ним из-за стекла. Начался дождь, и кот слегка дрожал, но не шевелился и не сводил взгляда с лаборатории, словно хотел просочиться внутрь.

Бурча что-то неразборчивое, Снейп поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь. Кот, мокрый до кончика хвоста, оставил свою нишу и растерянно смотрел на мастера зелий.

— Почему ты не идешь домой? Еще слишком слаб? Глупо же вот так сидеть под дождем!

Северус колебался. Этот кот вел себя совсем не так, как все нормальные коты.

Он кивнул в сторону двери:

— Давай, заходи.

Кот, казалось, сомневался и не двигался с места, лишь вопросительно глядя на Человека.

Проворчав что-то про себя, Снейп подошел и поднял зверька. Тот замер и позволил беспрепятственно отнести его в дом.

Снейп чувствовал удовлетворение, хотя никогда бы в этом не признался.

Вскоре ему пришлось посмотреть фактам в лицо: кот никуда не собирался уходить. Наоборот, в лаборатории он немедленно занял свое привычное место на свитере и, похоже, мастера зелий тоже записал в свою собственность.

Первое время зельевар выставлял животное наружу каждый раз, как должен был куда-то уйти. Поначалу такое обращение нервировало кота, но поняв, что это только временное изгнание, он стал, в свою очередь, наслаждаться прогулками под солнышком.

Но когда мастер зелий выходил искать его, кот всегда сидел около двери или подвального окна…

Другие комнаты в доме его не интересовали. У него был соблазн пойти за Снейпом, если тот звал его, но ему не нравилась сама идея выйти из уютной и защищенной лаборатории. Куда лучше было наблюдать издалека за обеспокоенным чем-то Человеком, мечтая, чтобы тот остался рядом с ним у камина…

Снейп не настаивал.

Очень скоро кот стал привычной частью обстановки в лаборатории. Вытянувшись на свитере или устроившись в кресле, зверь мог часами наблюдать за приготовлением зелий, не привлекая к себе внимания, просто даря дружескую поддержку… даря утешение, как бы странно это ни звучало. Каждый раз, как их взгляды пересекались, зелёные глаза моргали, словно говоря: «Отличная работа!», в то время как остальной мир без устали обвинял Снейпа в некомпетентности. В подобных обстоятельствах такой взгляд был особенно ценным.

Северус привык к присутствию кота гораздо быстрее, чем мог себе представить.

Волшебный мир снаружи сотрясался и надрывался криками. Исчезновение Поттера не было обнародовано, но слухи распространялись со скоростью лесного пожара…

И Орден Феникса, и Пожиратели Смерти бросили все силы на то, чтобы первыми найти драгоценного подростка. Мечась между ними, Снейп исполнял роль посредника. Каждый лагерь пытался заставить его принимать активное участие в поисках и выжать как можно больше информации из противоположной стороны.

Однако ни у Волдеморта, ни у Ордена не было ни малейшей зацепки, а потому и те, и другие были в равной степени недовольны его службой.

Только Дамблдор и Молли Уизли находили ещё слова ободрения, признавая его неблагодарную роль в данной игре, но с течением времени напряжение всё больше нарастало, и упреки становились всё резче.

Шансы найти Поттера уменьшались с каждым днем. Многие думали, что он, пытаясь аппарировать в одиночку, упал где-то в океане или каком-нибудь другом не менее опасном месте.

Даже Тёмный Лорд начал верить в это. Только страх, что это может оказаться какой-то ловушкой, удерживал его от распространения вести о смерти Поттера. Ничто не могло бы больше деморализовать волшебный мир, чем гибель его Героя и Надежды…

Снейп все больше и больше впадал в уныние. Каким бы заносчивым ни был Поттер, у него была навязчивая идея спасать мир, что делало его, безусловно, убедительным в роли героя со стороны Света. И теперь из-за этого бездарного и бесполезного мальчишки весь волшебный мир был на грани гибели…

Кот был единственным живым существом, кого не затронули проблемы с Поттером, и кто относился к Снейпу с уважением и интересом, за что тот был ему очень благодарен.

По прошествии еще одной недели Снейп признал, что кот обосновался в лаборатории надолго.

Он посмотрел на зверя, неотрывно следившего за его движениями.

— Ну что, кот? Тебе здесь нравится?

Кот моргнул.

— В таком случае, мне нечего добавить. Разве что, одно слово. Если ты остаешься здесь, нужно придумать тебе имя поинтереснее, чем просто Кот.

Зверёк поднял голову, прислушиваясь.

Северус задумался.

«Хм… что тебе может подойти… Черныш? Уголек? Нет, ерунда, нужно что-то, более соответствующее образу кота из подземелий.

Он подумал еще.

— Что ты скажешь об имени Шэдоу?*

Кот наклонил голову и моргнул.

— Хорошо, значит, будет Шэдоу, Шэди.

Северус вернулся к зельям. Не часто в своей жизни он чувствовал себя настолько смешным. Говорить с котом, придумывать ему имя…

Но этот зверь каким-то образом умудрился сделать его мягче. Снейп мог объяснять всё напряжением последних недель, отчаянием ситуации, общей нервозностью и враждебностью, направленной на него, результат был один: он привязался к своему чёрному коту, который был так не похож на прочих кошек и многими чертами напоминал Поттера. …

Что бы ни сказали другие, зельевар собирался оставить кота у себя до тех пор, пока животное само не захочет уйти.

А кот, казалось, пытался доказать, что достоин называться лабораторным котом. Много раз Снейп засыпал в его присутвии или забывал его в лаборатории, слишком торопясь уйти, но зверь всегда вел себя благоразумно. Он сидел или лежал там, где не мог ничего разбить или испортить и вел себя тихо.

Через неделю пребывания Шэди в качестве питомца, Снейп заметил и другие странности.

Кот никогда не мяукал: ни для того, чтобы попросить еды, ни требуя выпустить его погулять. Он просто сидел перед миской или дверью со смущенным видом, дожидаясь, пока на него обратят внимание.

Были и ещё особенности, отличавшие его от собратьев. Например, он очень прохладно относился к необходимости вылизываться. Много раз Снейп видел, как кот пытался пригладить языком шерсть, после чего начинал кашлять и отплёвываться с видом полного отвращения, что не могло не вызывать улыбки.

Однажды днем, когда за окном лил проливной дождь, кот опять сторожил дверь, и мастер зелий задался вопросом, что же творится у того в голове. Снейп поднялся, чтобы открыть дверь и следил глазами за тем, как питомец бодро бежит под дождем до водосточной трубы и радостно влазит под струи воды с удовлетворённым видом человека, вставшего под душ после трудного дня.

Снейп не считал себя знатоком животных, но всё же открыл рот от удивления.

После нескольких минут плескания под струями кот почувствовал себя удовлетворённым и подошел к мастеру зелий, который не мог оторвать взгляда от этого представления.

— Шэди! Ты не забыл о мыле? Ты вообще знаешь, что кошки не любят воду и умываются языком? Откуда ты такой взялся?

Кот смотрел на него, склонив голову, как делал всегда, когда внимательно прислушивался к словам хозяина.

Человек вздохнул.

— Полагаю, теперь я должен отнести тебя вниз, в таком-то виде? Очень умно, поведение, достойное мистера Поттера!

Кот немного опустил голову. Ему не нравилось это имя.

Человек взял его на руки. Шэди поднимался по лестнице самостоятельно, но всё ещё опасался упасть при спуске, и у Снейпа вошло в привычку относить его вниз. Поначалу кот замирал на руках, пока его не опускали на пол, но со временем привык, и, казалось, был доволен таким способом перемещения.

Оказавшись на полу, кот протрусил к камину, чтобы обогреться. Огонь был невысоким, но животное чуть не опалило себе шерсть, пытаясь высушиться.

Секунду Снейп колебался. По всей видимости, вылизываться кот не собирался.

Покачав головой, Северус достал из шкафа чистое полотенце. Устроившись в кресле, он взял кота и, завернув в ткань, положил себе на колени.

Шэди оцепенел. Что происходит? С одной стороны, он ощущал себя пленником, с другой — чувствовал, как руки вытирали его этим подобием покрывала, что немного расслабляло…

Это был Человек в Чёрном, который никогда не причинял ему боли. Да и ощущения были не такими уж неприятными… очень даже приятными, вообще-то!

Закрыв глаза, кот расслабился в полотенце.

Снейп не сдержал улыбки. Шэди не привык к прикосновениям, еще меньше к поглаживаниям, но, судя по его мордочке, не возражал против этого. Профессор осторожно массировал ему голову, стараясь не повредить коту. Раны хорошо закрылись, но из-за того, что они были глубокими, всё ещё могли причинять боль… Но не сейчас, судя по блаженному виду животного.

Чего-то все-таки не хватало… Да, понял Снейп, — нормальный кот уже вовсю мурлыкал бы. Этот же экземпляр мурлыкал не чаще, чем мяукал.

Что-то подсказывало мастеру, что у животного в жизни было мало поводов мурлыкать…

Снейп сам не был поклонником публичного выражения чувств, не любил этого ни в людях, ни в животных, и был очень благодарен коту за то, что тот не лез к нему, выпрашивая ласки. Однако он бы предпочел, чтобы зверь не вздрагивал при каждом движении, направленном в его сторону, и не цепенел, когда к нему прикасались…

Резкая боль в левой руке заставила Снейпа вздрогнуть. Тёмный Лорд звал его… Неожиданно в душе возникло чувство вины. Он здесь возится с котом в то время, как готовится война! Слава Мерлину, все зелья были готовы. Мастер посмотрел на дремлющего в полотенце питомца, осторожно поднялся и переложил животное в кресло. Если тот останется здесь, по крайней мере, он не споткнется об него при возвращении…

Бросив горсть летучего пороха в камин, шпион назвал Малфой-мэнор и исчез.

Кот открыл один глаз. Куда делся Человек в Чёрном? Почему перестал его гладить? Ему не нравилось, когда хозяин уходил. Когда он возвращался, то всегда был недоволен и взволнован. И коту хотелось чем-нибудь ему помочь…

К сожалению, он не мог разобраться в том, что происходит. Человек в Чёрном говорил мало, да и кот не все понимал… Слова по отдельности имели смысл, но сложенные вместе иногда его только запутывали.

Но одно он понял очень хорошо: Шэди! Так называл его Человек в Чёрном и это имя ему нравилось. Оно делало его причастным к этому месту и Человеку, официально признавшему себя его хозяином и защитником.

Только Человек в Чёрном называл его так. Его хозяин, который давал ему рыбу, позволял сидеть рядом, в безопасности, носил его по лестнице… Раньше у него болела лапа, когда он спускался по ступенькам, но последнее время ему просто нравилось сидеть на руках у Человека, который крепко прижимал его к себе, чтобы не уронить.

Его звали Шэди, он был под защитой Человека в Чёрном, и, в свою очередь, старался сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить его. Нутром он чувствовал, что не стоит тревожить хозяина, когда он занят со своими пробирками. Тот хранил сосредоточенное молчание, хмурил брови, и смотрел так сурово, что Шэди боялся заглядывать ему в глаза.

Но когда хозяин наконец-то оборачивался в его сторону, кот пытался передать в ответном взгляде всё спокойствие и доверие, какие испытывал, и Человек слегка расслаблялся, словно черпая в нём силу. И тогда Шэди чувствовал удовлетворение. Даже счастье.

В действительности, даже учитывая, что события его жизни до появления в этом доме были размыты, кот не мог вспомнить, чтобы где-нибудь ещё был так счастлив и спокоен, как здесь.

Единственное, что он мог делать, — это помогать Человеку в Чёрном.

Когда хозяин вернулся через камин, Шэди спрыгнул с кресла. Он не был уверен, что имеет право там оставаться…

Человек бросил на него затуманенный взгляд прежде чем упасть в кресло. Кот смотрел, как тот тяжело дышит, как дрожит его тело от напряжения. Мастер зелий часто возвращался усталым и взволнованным, но никогда ещё — в таком состоянии.

Шэди колебался. Закрыв глаза, глубоко провалившись в кресло, Человек, казалось, не мог отдышаться.

Собрав всё своё мужество, кот аккуратно запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла и вытянулся, прислонившись к плечу хозяина, изо всех сил пытаясь передать ему свои спокойствие и тепло.

Снейп вздрогнул и поискал взглядом того, кто шевелился рядом с его рукой. Шэди поднял на него полные беспокойства зелёные глаза.

Северус постарался дышать глубже, сосредоточив внимание на коте, спокойствии, которое тот излучал, на его глазах, которые как никогда были похожи на глаза Лили.

Через несколько минут его тело расслабилось, и боль стала отступать. Боль была ему привычна, но никогда ещё не приходилось находиться под Круциатусом так долго…

Дела шли всё хуже и хуже как в Ордене Феникса, так и в Малфой-мэноре.

Контроль над мышцами начал медленно возвращаться. С благодарностью он погладил кота по голове. Шэди удивился, но не стал уворачиваться.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга с признательностью и теплом.

Уже соскальзывая в сон, Снейп услышал что-то, что казалось невозможным.

Шэди мурлыкал.

За две недели в режиме «зелья и рыба» кот стал менее худым, хотя рёбра все еще выступали.

Несмотря на опасения Снейпа, лекарства начали действовать, и зверь отлично освоился в новой обстановке. Он больше не сжимался в комок, когда к нему прикасались, и его взгляд, прежде потерянный и испуганный, стал более мирным и светлым.

Северус, наконец, решил трансфигурировать из стула второе кресло, такое же, как и его, и положил туда кошачий свитер. Таким образом, ему не приходилось больше бояться, что, вернувшись через камин, он наступит на животное, а из-за затянувшегося отсутвия Поттера уходить ему приходилось часто.

Он удивился, когда понял, что торопится к себе не из-за домашнего покоя, а ради молчаливого присутвия кота. Из-за проблеска облегчения в его глазах, когда он возвращался, ради его тепла на плече, когда зельевар садился в кресло, и больше всего ради того доверия и спокойствия, которые излучал взгляд Шэди.

Странно, но уже очень давно он не чувствовал себя настолько живым… Он покачал головой. Не нужно думать об этом, не сегодня.

Поднявшись, он направился к двери.

— Спокойной ночи, Шэди. Не безобразничай…

Кот моргнул и запрыгнул в свое кресло.

Шэди.

Он любил своё имя и голос Человека, произносящего его. Ему нравилось привычное течение их жизни, его миска с рыбой, камин, отдых на подлокотнике рядом с Человеком в Чёрном.

Конечно, хозяин бывал взволнован и сильно уставал, причем с каждым разом все сильнее. Но все это случалось снаружи, здесь же они были в безопасности, и коту нравилось утешать Человека.

Этим вечером хозяин ушел через дверь, значит, это ненадолго, и когда он вернется, то будет невредим. Просто превосходно!

Всё хорошо, сказал кот сам себе. Тёмное облако, которое давило на него, было очень далеко. Может быть, впервые он стал надеяться, что эта передышка продлится ещё очень долго. Что тёмное облако никогда не вернется.

Он задремал, свернувшись клубочком, с почти человеческой улыбкой.

Когда несколько часов спустя Северус Снейп открыл дверь в лабораторию и поискал кота взглядом, то замер на месте с открытым ртом.

В кресле, где обычно лежал кот, сейчас, скрючившись, мирно спал подросток.

И не просто подросток: невозможно было не узнать эти взъерошенные волосы, эти черты лица, этот знаменитый шрам… это не мог быть никто другой, кроме…

— Поттер! — крикнул мастер зелий гораздо громче, чем собирался.

Мальчишка резко проснулся и испуганно подскочил. Его зелёные глаза встретились с взглядом Снейпа, и подросток на его глазах превратился в кота, того самого черного кота, ставшего таким знакомым, поселившегося в его доме с самого дня исчезновения Поттера.

Шэди.

Гарри Поттер.

* Шэдоу — от англ. shadow — тень. Шэди — уменьшительный, ласкательный вариант имени. (прим. переводчика).


	7. Поттер!

Казалось, время в подземелье остановилось. Кот и человек, застыв как статуи, смотрели друг на друга.

— Поттер! — воскликнул Снейп.

Кот вздрогнул. Опять это имя? Человек в Чёрном, казалось, был в бешенстве, его взгляд стал ещё темнее. В нем читались ярость и что-то еще, похожее на… предательство?

Кот ещё больше съёжился в кресле. Человек никогда не причинял ему вреда, но он ведь никогда и не смотрел на него так…

Снейп не знал, что он сейчас чувствует, облегчение или ярость. Этот тупой мальчишка был здесь две недели и не соизволил никому признаться! Обманул его своим видом, заставил привязаться к себе как к коту, потешаясь, вне всякого сомнения, за спиной профессора над его наивностью!

Северус только стиснул зубы, когда перед ним промелькнули картины последних дней… как он разговаривал с котом, лечил и успокаивал… даже гладил…

И в то же время, этот взгляд, которым смотрел на него кот — невозможно было представить, чтобы он принадлежал мальчишке. Это выражение доверия и уважения, о которых тот и понятия не имел...

Северус зарычал.

— Довольно, Поттер, ваш маскарад раскрыт, сделайте одолжение, примите вашу нормальную форму! Вы, бестолковый идиот, можете хотя бы на секунду представить, какое беспокойство доставили всем? И Орден, и Волдеморт, — все считают вас мертвым и ищут днём и ночью вот уже вторую неделю!

Кот смотрел испуганно и потерянно. Снейп заметил, что тот слегка дрожит. Весь страх, накопившийся с момента исчезновения мальчишки, медленно, но верно превращался в бешенство, и было трудно удержаться, чтобы не запустить первым попавшимся под руку предметом в этого засранца.

— Хватит валять дурака! Я доставлю вас к Дамблдору, и уж конечно, не в кошачьей шкуре. Кончайте ломать комедию!

Кот смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, но не шевелился.

— Отлично, если вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас таскали за шкирку, так и поступим…— огромными шагами он направился к коту.

Шэди охватила паника. Тот тихий голос, шептавший, что Человек желает ему зла, вернулся с новой силой, когда хозяин _так_ посмотрел на него. И сейчас, когда он шел к нему с угрожающим видом…

Повинуясь инстинкту, кот спрыгнул на пол и забился под шкаф.

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Шэди никогда не боялся его… нет, не Шэди — Поттер, этот чертов Поттер, который отлично развлёкся за его счет!

— Поттер! Прекращайте ваши детские игры! Вы просто жалки! — прошипел он.

Даже не верилось, что гриффиндорец полез прятаться под шкаф. Куда же делась легендарная львиная смелость?

— Вы просто отвратительный избалованный мальчишка, не способный думать ни о чем другом, кроме своей собственной персоны! Вы отдаёте себе отчет, что творите, неблагодарное существо?

Шэди слушал слова, и они отзывались в его голове чем-то знакомым. Тон голоса тоже…

Человек в Чёрном был очень, очень зол. И не было никаких сомнений в том, на кого он злился. Кот не понимал, что такого он сделал, но выходить из убежища не собирался! Наоборот, он забился как можно дальше, прижавшись к стене.

— Замечательно, Поттер. Если вам хочется играть в эти игры…

Скрепя сердце, Снейп опустился на четвереньки, чтобы увидеть кота, клянясь про себя, что мальчишка заплатит за это.

Но то, что он увидел, удивило его. Зверёк забился в самый дальний угол, тяжело дышал и немного дрожал, глядя на него огромными перепуганными глазами.

Это не было трусостью шестнадцатилетнего избалованного мальчишки. Здесь явно был ужас побитого котёнка, не понимающего, чего от него хотят…

Северус присел на минутку, чтобы освоиться с этой мыслью.

Поттер скорее предпочел бы провести каникулы у Волдеморта, чем стал бы искать убежища у профессора зелий. То, как реагировал кот — искал его общества, не боялся голоса, то, как смотрел на Снейпа — всё это никак не походило на поведение мальчишки, которого он знал.

Возможно ли, что Поттер не осознает, что он Поттер?

Как он смог превратиться в человека, а потом в животное, если не знал, что владеет такой магией? Если не знал, кто он такой?

Был только один способ понять.

Снейп поднялся, отрезал кусок рыбы и положил её в кошачью миску.

— Шэди! Пора обедать! — сказал он, заставляя свой голос звучать, так, как он обычно разговаривал с котом.

Он снова наклонился и посмотрел на животное. Кот был сбит с толку, его взгляд переходил с миски на мастера зелий.

— Давай, Шэди, иди сюда!

Кот не знал, что думать. Сначала Человек накричал на него и вел себя как враг, а сейчас, непонятно с чего, предлагает ему еду и разговаривает ласково.

Шэди очень долго колебался, глядя на Человека, вслушиваясь в слова. И голос, и лицо выдавали приготовленную ловушку, но… это был его Человек! Тот самый, который защищал его. Кот не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось вот так, ему хотелось доверять.

Медленно, не сводя глаз с Человека, он оставил убежище и подошел к хозяину.

Снейп смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что это за игра. Поттер? Шэди? Мальчишка снова насмехается над ним или действительно считает себя котом?

Зверёк осторожно приблизился и сел перед миской, не прикасаясь к еде, его взгляд был одновременно уязвленным и полным надежды.

У Снейпа сжалось сердце. Несколько минут назад он чувствовал себя преданным, но определенно кот сейчас чувствовал то же самое. Даже Поттер не был столь глуп, чтобы попасть в такую явную ловушку.

Северус не удержался и погладил испуганное животное. Может быть, в последний раз? Когда Поттер все вспомнит, им обоим будет неловко из-за всего, что случилось, но прямо сейчас перед профессором был просто несчастный и взволнованный котёнок.

Кот, немного успокоившись, накинулся на рыбу.

Нет, совершенно очевидно, что Поттер не имеет представления о ситуации, в которой оказался.

Снейп подошел к камину и бросил в него горсть летучего пороха.

— Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс!

Опустив голову в пламя, он встретился с вопросительным взглядом директора.

— Альбус, немедленно соберите Орден! Речь идет о Поттере. Через десять минут я к вам присоединюсь. Найдите всех, кого сможете!

Дамблдор вопросительно поднял брови.

— Северус?

Снейп выдавил улыбку.

— Через десять минут, Альбус. Предупредите всех.

И он вернулся к себе, удовлетворенный и вполне успокоившийся.

После двух недель косых взглядов, упреков и желчных замечаний он принесет им Драгоценного Поттера на блюдечке! Целым и невредимым! Он с самого начала был у него под носом… но как мальчишка умудрился попасть в такую ситуацию?

Было доказано, что он не мог стать анимагом в Хогвартсе, но ему удалось сделать это за месяц, без чьей-либо помощи, в доме у магглов? Совершенно невозможно!

Снейп подумал о ранах, которые были на коте, когда он нашелся. Они появились до того, как мальчишка превратился в кота, или после?

Профессор вздохнул. Только сам Поттер может ответить на это… но сперва ему нужно вспомнить, что произошло.

— Шэди… — прошептал он, когда кот кончил есть, — иди сюда.

Он похлопал по подлокотнику кресла.

Немного более уверенный, чем раньше, кот запрыгнул на кресло. Снейп взял его в руки и поднес к лицу.

— Послушай меня, Шэди. Я не знаю, что с тобой приключилось, как ты попал в эту ситуацию, как изо всех домов ты оказался в моем доме, но очень важно, чтобы ты постарался вспомнить. Ты не просто кот, и это очень многое объясняет. Ты — мальчик, человеческий ребенок, по крайней мере, большинство так считает… ходячая катастрофа — вне всякого сомнения, заноза в заднице — безусловно. Ты обладаешь ненормальной способностью влипать во всевозможные неприятности и не следуешь никаким правилам, но на тебе лежит огромная ответственность. Ты играешь важную роль в этой войне и никак не можешь остаться лежать у камина, свернувшись калачиком. Тебе понятно?

Профессор чувствовал, пока говорил, как сердце кота забилось быстрее, а в глубине глаз появился странный отблеск. Недоверие? Страх? Понимание? Что-то слабое, что напоминало о мальчишке, которого он знал.

Шэди внимательно вслушивался в слова. Слова складывались во фразы, которые в глубине сознания что-то значили для него. Как будто нечто стучалось в двери его памяти, какой-то слабый неуверенный звук, который желал быть услышанным и который внушал ему страх. Он не хотел открывать, не сейчас! Ему так хотелось остаться здесь, в доме, с Человеком в Чёрном…

Он посмотрел на хозяина, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. На лице Человека было написано что-то похожее на сожаление и сочувствие, но взгляд оставался твёрдым.

Человек назвал его Шэди, потом — Поттер... Он больше не был его питомцем, его Шэди… это ясно читалось в глазах хозяина.

В сердце кота что-то разбилось.

Что ж, хорошо. Так не могло продолжаться вечно, правда? Где-то существует чёрное облако, и убежать от него не удастся.

Он расслабил застывшие мышцы. Будь что будет.

Снейп видел, что взгляд кота потерял всякое выражение.

— Поттер, будет лучше, если вы вернетесь в нормальную форму. Я отведу вас на площадь Гриммо, где вас все ждут. Так или иначе, вам этого не избежать.

Кот посмотрел на него с какой-то покорностью во взгляде, лишь отдаленно напоминающей о Поттере.

С этим котом действительно что-то было не так.

Снейп поднялся, держа животное на руках.

— Что ж, видимо, придется отнести вас так. Обойдёмся без корзинки? Тогда держитесь.

Бросив летучий порох в камин, профессор с тяжелым сердцем шагнул в него. Он не хотел больше злиться на Поттера. И не хотел расставаться с Шэди…

На площади Гриммо их ждали все члены Ордена Феникса, не в силах скрыть своего любопытства.

— Северус, я связался почти со всеми. Что вы хотите сообщить? — торопливо спросил Дамблдор.

— Я принес вам кое-что получше новых сведений. Я принес вашего знаменитого дезертира, правда, согласен, он немного не похож на себя.

Он посадил кота на стол под громкие восклицания присутствующих.

— Позвольте представить, Гарри-Кот Поттер!

Вокруг поднялись крики, затем воцарилось молчание. Все рассматривали кота, не зная как реагировать.

— Это что, шутка, Снейп? — гаркнул Грюм.

— Ни в малейшей степени, — ласково ответил зельевар. — Уже две недели, как это блохастое животное живет у меня. Именно поэтому, Альбус, я и спрашивал, может ли Поттер оказаться анимагом.

Дамблдор склонил голову, внимательно слушая.

— Получив заверения, что это невозможно, я не стал копать дальше. В этом коте не было ничего подозрительного, кроме, разве что, странного пренебрежения гигиеной… пока я не обнаружил на месте спящего зверька подростка, который на моих глазах превратился обратно в животное. Оставлю вам гадать, кто именно это был, — насмешливо закончил он, отпуская кота.

Несколько секунд царило всеобщее оцепенение, пока присутствующие усваивали информацию.

Потом все очень быстро завертелось. Тонкс начала истерически смеяться, миссис Уизли разразилась рыданиями, Грюм орал на кота, мистер Уизли принялся задавать бессвязные вопросы, а Дамблдор пытался успокоить всех.

Удовлетворенный полученным эффектом, Снейп прислонился к стене и тихо посмеивался, наблюдая за сценой.

Смеялся он ровно до тех пор, пока перепуганный кот не спрятался за его ногами. Одно дело — приютить животное, не имея представления, что оно окажется Драгоценным Поттером, и совсем другое — видеть, как это существо ищет у него защиты перед лицом всего Ордена.

По-видимому, это движение заметили все присутствующие.

— Похоже, Северус, ты приручил Поттера, — сказал Кингсли, улыбнувшись.

— Кот признает того, кто его кормит, — проворчал Снейп.

Послышались взрывы смеха. У всех отлегло от сердца: Молли и Артур поддерживали друг друга, словно избежавшие кораблекрушения, и с лица Дамблдора впервые за две недели исчезло напряжение.

Тонкс, стоя на четвереньках, пыталась выманить кота.

— Гарри, эй, Гарри, иди сюда! Кис-кис-кис!

— Не утруждайте себя, мисс Тонкс. Вот вторая часть информации: ваш Поттер не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что он — Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Он считает себя котом, любит рыбу и, между прогулками в моем парке, спит на свитере. Иначе говоря, перед вами упрямый кот с амнезией.

Всеобщее «Ах!» пронеслось по комнате.

— Кроме того, он обожает сардины, — насмешливо закончил Снейп.

Все потрясенно молчали.

— Вы уверены, Северус? — спросил Артур Уизли дрожащим голосом.

— Абсолютно уверен. В моем присутствии кот никогда не вел себя как Поттер. Сам факт, что мой дом был выбран в качестве убежища, говорит о многом… С другой стороны, он, кажется, не понимает и половины того, что я говорю. Конечно, в случае с мистером Поттером это не новость…

Все взгляды скрестились на животном, по-прежнему прячущемся позади профессора зельеварения.

— Конечно, остается еще тот вариант, что Поттер — всего лишь высокомерный, самовлюбленный и совершенно неблагодарный мальчишка, не испытывающий никакого уважения к людям, которые так беспокоились о его судьбе. Я не исключаю и такое.

— Не говорите глупости, Снейп, мы видим, как он перепуган! Бедняжка Гарри, с ним не должно было такого случиться! — возмутилась Тонкс.

— У него есть все основания быть перепуганным,— сказал Дамблдор, — Я сам с трудом понимаю, что же все-таки произошло. Северус, вы сказали, кот появился в тот же день, как пропал Гарри?

Снейп кивнул.

— Я обнаружил его около моей двери на следующее утро после падения защитного барьера. Кот был весь изранен и явно растерян, но позволил взять себя на руки и не пытался сбежать или защититься. Не знаю, считал ли он себя в тот момент животным…

— Раны?

Северус снова кивнул.

— Глубокие многочисленные порезы, судя по тому, что я смог разглядеть. На черном коте не так-то просто было их увидеть. Я думал, он подрался или попал в ловушку. Как бы то ни было, большая часть повреждений уже зажила. Но я не знаю, когда он их получил, в человеческой форме или в форме животного…

Миссис Уизли вскрикнула.

— Неужели Дерсли?

Дамблдор в сомнении покачал головой.

— Такого никогда раньше не случалось... по крайней мере, насколько известно мне.

— Кот запуган, Альбус, — сказал Снейп после секундного размышления. — Он боится резких жестов и громкого голоса. Я предпочел бы думать, что это реакция испуганного животного, но мне кажется, подобным рефлексам понадобилось много времени, чтобы укорениться… я не знаю, как расценивать подобное поведение.

— Так давайте спросим у него! — проревел Грюм. — Ради всего святого, мы нашли мальчишку! Когда он примет нормальную форму, мы зададим ему вопросы!

— На его помощь не рассчитывайте, — ответил Снейп. — Мистеру Поттеру очень нравится пребывать в его новой шкуре, так что придется его принудить к превращению.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дамблдора, который согласно кивнул. Отойдя на несколько шагов от зверя, профессор поднял палочку и произнес

_— Animagus Revelio!_

Голубая молния ударила в кота, и тот, под застывшими взглядами Орденцев, в ту же секунду превратился в черноволосого подростка.

Парень был без очков, на нем жалко болталась рваная покрытая кровью одежда.

Он выглядел совершенно потерянным.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Тонкс, кидаясь к нему.

Поттер быстро отпрыгнул назад, закрывшись руками.

В ту же секунду Уизли, Грюм и Тонкс метнулись к нему, намереваясь как-то утешить.

Без очков Гарри видел только странную, надвигающуюся на него массу. Он хотел отодвинуться еще дальше, но за спиной была стена. Парень кинул вокруг отчаянный взгляд и…

В следующее мгновение черный кот забился под кресло, прячась от людских взглядов.

— Поттер во всей своей красе, — заключил Снейп. Но на сердце у него было неспокойно.

Взгляд мальчишки слишком походил на взгляд Шэди и на взгляд Лили: взгляд попавшего в западню животного, и зельевар предпочел бы никогда не видеть этот взгляд на лице невыносимо знаменитого Поттера.

Мальчик-который-выжил… чтобы стать котом. Северус закрыл глаза. Что могло приключиться с Поттером? Эти новые способности, эта недоверчивость? Насколько мальчишка действительно все забыл?

Ни слова не говоря, все снова расселись по местам, явно раздосадованные.

— Ничего не понимаю… Гарри никогда, никогда нас не боялся! — всхлипывала Молли Уизли.

— Молли, судя по всему, мальчик пережил какую-то травму, — мягко успокоил ее Дамблдор. — Кроме того, без очков он вряд ли мог вас узнать на таком расстоянии.

— Но где же его знаменитые очки? — пророкотал Грюм.

— Я не знаю, — ответил директор. — У Дерсли я их не нашел. Северус?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Но кот видел нормально. Может быть, не достаточно хорошо для кошки, но приемлемо по человеческим меркам.

— Может быть, стоит повторить опыт? — спросил Артур Уизли, неуверенно поглядывая на кресло.

Воцарилось молчание. Каждый привыкал к новой ситуации: Гарри Поттер найден, но стоит ли этому радоваться?

— Кингсли, Аластор, Артур, Тонкс… пожалуйста, выйдите ненадолго из комнаты. Я хотел бы, чтобы у Гарри было как можно меньше поводов чувствовать себя в опасности, когда мы снова вернем его в человеческий вид, — объяснил Дамблдор.

— В таком случае, думаю, мне тоже лучше удалиться, — сказал Снейп, делая шаг в сторону двери.

— Не хотел бы с вами спорить, мой мальчик… но, кажется, вы единственный, кому Гарри доверяет на данный момент. Вам лучше остаться…

Снейп скривился.

— Слышал бы это Ремус… — пошутила Тонкс.

— Если бы Ремус был здесь, мисс Тонкс, половина наших проблем была бы решена, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор.

Девушка закусила губу. У Ремуса был большой опыт общения с анимагами и с Гарри… да, оборотня не хватало как никогда прежде. Но он был отправлен с миссией к сородичам, и связаться с ним можно будет еще не скоро.

Тонкс вышла следом за Кингсли, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Шэди, сидя под своим креслом, понимал, что вся эта суета возникла из-за него, но надеялся, что о нем забыли.

Когда они перенеслись сюда, ему сразу не понравилось это место. Здесь было мрачно и витали какие-то образы, которые непонятно почему наводили на него тоску.

И все эти люди…слишком много людей! Что они все хотели от него? Человек в Чёрном тоже был напряжен, это чувствовалось! Потом хозяин бросил заклинание, и Шеди вдруг стал расти… Неожиданно в сознание хлынули новые ощущения и образы, и ему стало плохо. Он снова видел, как какой-то человек замахивается, чтобы ударить, такой знакомый силуэт, решетки…

Когда чья-то расплывчатая тень кинулась к нему, он запаниковал, непонятно каким образом снова превратился в кота и спрятался в укрытие.

На какое-то время.

Он слышал, как закрылись двери и понял, что несколько человек вышли из комнаты. Но этого было недостаточно, нельзя расслабляться, он носом чуял ловушку…

— Гарри… Гарри, малыш?

Такой знакомый женский голос… для него он означал утешение, нежность и еду… Голос казался грустным и обеспокоенным.

Кот хотел выйти и успокоить женщину, но не мог пошевелиться. Если он хочет говорить, ему нужен другой голос… не такой, какой у него сейчас… Но ему не хотелось снова почувствовать то, через что пришлось пройти несколько минут назад при трансформации. Он не хотел вспоминать.

Но нужно хотя бы попытаться сделать что-то…

Несколько неуверенных шагов, и он наполовину высунулся из-под кресла.

— Ох, Гарри, да, молодец! Иди сюда, поближе!

Он хотел сказать, что не может, но из горла к его собственному удивлению вырвалось только сдавленное мяуканье.

С другого конца комнаты на него пристально смотрел Человек в Чёрном, в его взгляде сквозило удивление. Кот хотел кинуться к его ногам, чтобы спрятаться, но не смог. Он не был уверен, что произойдет, если сделать ещё шаг. Та женщина (_миссис Уизли,_ — неожиданно вспомнил он) протягивала к нему руку, и он не знал, на что решиться: бояться её или нет.

Внутренний голос убеждал, что она — надёжное убежище, но женщина казалась такой огромной и почти незнакомой… Человек в Чёрном выглядел враждебным и отстраненным. А другой человек, с длинными седыми волосами, сбоку от него… кот не мог решить, внушал ли тот доверие или трепет.

Единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что у него раскалывается голова.

Он слышал произнесенное шёпотом заклинание и почувствовал, как его тянет вперед. Когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что оказался в центре комнаты.

— _Animagus Revelio!_

И снова против его воли начало изменяеться тело. Через секунду он стоял на двух ногах и его зрение затуманилось.

— Гарри! Не бойся, здесь никто не желает тебе зла!

Ему так хотелось верить знакомому голосу миссис Уизли, но в памяти промелькнули образы, из-за которых хотелось кричать. Издевательства Вернона. Смерть Сириуса в Министерстве. Беллатрикс. Волдеморт…

Чёрное облако добралось до него. Он закрыл голову руками и рухнул на пол, потеряв сознание.


	8. Что же дальше?

Позже, мысленно возвращаясь к этой сцене, Снейп проклинал собственные навыки учителя зелий, привыкшего к несчастным случаям.

Как только Поттер принял человеческую форму, он начал пошатываться, словно разучился стоять на двух ногах. С расширенными зрачками, стиснув зубы, он смотрел вокруг невидящим, полным боли взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже, после чего схватился руками за голову и упал на пол.

Одним прыжком Снейп оказался рядом, и как раз вовремя: ему удалось подхватить мальчишку, чтобы тот не стукнулся головой о твердый пол. Перехватив взгляд Дамблдора, он увидел мелькнувшую в нем благодарность. Профессор скрипнул зубами: ну почему благодаря Поттеру он то и дело оказывается в роли спасителя вдов и сирот? Между тем, нужно было посмотреть, в каком состоянии находится мальчишка. Зельевар опустил его на пол и нащупал сонную артерию: сердце билось, и от дыхания еле заметно вздымалась грудь.

Снейп облегченно вздохнул. Если бы он убил Поттера, ему бы этого не простили. Может быть, он и сам себе не простил бы, откровенно говоря.

Дамблдор перестал удерживать Молли Уизли, которая в первый момент тоже рванулась было на помощь мальчику, и подошел к профессору зелий.

— Как он?

— Дышит.

Снейп осторожно поднял Гарри. Казалось, мальчишка весил не больше, чем кот… Наверное, что-то пошло не так во время превращения.

Встревожившись, профессор положил пострадавшего на кушетку. Не дать ли ему для начала успокаивающее зелье? Снейп потянулся было открыть сумку с зельями, но вздрогнул: на его руке была кровь.

Зельевар перевел взгляд на подростка: он ошибся, решив, что вся кровь на футболке была старой, по всей ткани медленно проступали новые красные пятна.

Снейп тихо выругался, достал волшебную палочку и освободил парня от одежды. Позади него вскрикнула Молли, да он и сам едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться: все тело Поттера было покрыто свежими ранами. Они открывались почти на его глазах, а он в отчаянии пытался понять их происхождение…

Образ окровавленного Шэди быстро наложился на образ парня: да, ранения были одинаковыми… Мерлин и все святые! Но ведь кот-то выздоровел, все его раны давно зажили! Что же произошло с этим ребенком?

Снейп быстро пробормотал исцеляющие заклинания и с облегчением увидел, что кровь остановилась. Переведя дыхание, он повернулся к Дамблдору:

— Альбус, я не совсем понимаю, что произошло. Может, лучше позвать мадам Помфри или целителя…

Директор покачал седой головой.

— Не имеет смысла, пока мы не знаем подробностей. Чем дольше положение Гарри останется в тайне, тем больше у нас шансов с этим разобраться. Вы прекрасно справляетесь, Северус, — заключил он.

Снейп что-то недовольно пробурчал.

Раны подростка перестали кровоточить, но можно ли их лечить обычным способом? Если повреждения нанесены магическим путем, обычное лечение может только ухудшить его состояние…

— Нет. Это опасно, — решил он в конце концов. — Нужно получше узнать о том, что произошло, прежде чем что-то делать.

— Но мы не можем оставить его вот так! — воскликнула миссис Уизли.

— Любые попытки помочь могут закончиться трагически, если мы не будем учитывать происхождение увечий. Пока я дам ему сонное зелье, чтобы он какое-то время поспал и не мог сам себе навредить. Единственное, что мы можем сейчас сделать — промыть его раны водой. И больше ничего.

Дамблдор вздохнул, но согласился.

— Молли, не могли бы вы предупредить остальных?

Миссис Уизли, белая как полотно, молча вышла из комнаты.

Оставшись вдвоем с мастером зелий, директор подошел к неподвижно лежащему парню.

— Что вы об этом думаете, Северус?

— Его раны очень похожи на те, что я вылечил у кота. Повреждения не казались магическими и при хорошем уходе зажили быстро… а этим вечером вдруг снова открылись.

— Я согласен с вами, ранения не похожи на результат проклятия. Не исключено, что увиденное нами как-то объясняется новыми возможностями Гарри… — задумчиво произнес директор.

— Хорошо бы заставить Поттера говорить, но сомневаюсь, что в его состоянии это возможно. Парень сломлен и морально, и физически, от него не будет никакого толка. Дамблдор, вы были у его родственников, каким образом вы узнали от них, что произошло?

— Я не пользовался легилименцией, если вы об этом, — спокойно ответил директор. — Было очевидно, что дядя Гарри не врал, сказав, что не знает, что случилось с племянником. Тётка и кузен вообще не видели мальчика в тот день. Но с учетом последних событий я согласен с тем, что требуется дополнительное расследование.

— Что вы о них знаете, Альбус? Не могло ли случиться что-то такое, что заставило бы их захотеть избавиться от Поттера?

— Только непонимание… Они — магглы, Северус, вы в состоянии это представить. Вы же были знакомы с Петунией.

— Знакомы — это сильно сказано, — ответил мастер зелий, нахмурившись. — Я часто видел Лили, когда мы были детьми. Мы росли в одном районе. Петуния ненавидела то, что они с сестрой такие разные. Все, что напоминало о мире магии, ее страшно пугало. Когда мы подружились с Лили, Петуния начала ненавидеть меня. Она считала, что я их разлучаю… Это тянулось вплоть до отъезда Лили в Хогвартс, после этого старшая сестра перестала общаться с младшей вне дома. Во время каникул, когда я встречал Лили, то видел Петунию только издали. Она всегда казалась мне сварливой и мстительной, но, без сомнения, она любила сестру… Не представляю, что могло заставить ее изменить свое отношение. Лили очень переживала из-за этого.

— Может быть, вам удастся всё выяснить, чтобы понять, что же случилось с Гарри.

Северус колебался. Отправиться к магглам, встретиться с Петунией… через столько лет? Познакомиться с семьей «Драгоценного Поттера»? Он бы с радостью обошелся без этого. Но нужно любой ценой узнать, откуда у парня такие раны и почему он так странно себя ведет. Если он хочет его вылечить — лучше отправиться в тот дом самому…

Дамблдор видел его колебания и положил руку на плечо Гарри.

— Честно признаться, я не хотел бы оставлять мальчика одного. Неизвестно, может ли Волдеморт почувствовать, что Гарри вернулся в человеческий образ, и, хотя этот дом прекрасно спрятан, защитные барьеры могут оказаться слишком слабыми в случае нападения.

Снейп неохотно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я навещу их завтра, этой ночью Поттеру может понадобиться моя помощь.

Дверь открылась, и появились члены Ордена Феникса. Видимо, Молли Уизли подробно описала им произошедшую здесь драматическую сцену, так как у всех были самые мрачные лица.

— Мы можем чем-то помочь? — спросил Кингсли.

— Присаживайтесь, сейчас мы все обсудим, — предложил Дамблдор.

Пока все устраивались вокруг стола, Снейп достал из сумки какое-то зеленое зелье и осторожно влил его в рот Поттера. Теперь парень должен был проспать не меньше двенадцати часов. Профессор не удержался, чтобы не осмотреть его снова.

Такие раны ему были знакомы, в них не было ничего магического… но как могло случиться такое, что Поттер, спаситель волшебного мира, был просто-напросто по-маггловски избит? И почему он такой худой? Никакой пользы от его новых умений!

Снейп быстро наложил на парня согревающие чары. Лучше пока не перевязывать раны… Что же он упустил, когда лечил кота? Животное хромало, вспомнил он… передняя левая лапа.

Осторожно высвободив левую руку спящего подростка, он посмотрел, нет ли ушибов. Кость рядом с плечом выпирала под странным углом…

«Неправильно сросшийся перелом», — подумал профессор. С помощью зелий кот пережил боль, и Поттер в кошачьем виде, вероятно, не осознавал, насколько тяжело он пострадал.

Вот и объяснение, почему животное мало двигалось.

Неожиданно Снейп растерялся. И это он тоже пропустил. Так, что еще? Поттер был под его присмотром целых пятнадцать дней, а он не знал, что это Поттер. Ещё у кота была сломана лапа. И вот теперь перед ним лежит потерявший сознание подросток, покрытый ранами неизвестного происхождения, а он, зельевар, не знает, как их лечить.

Шпион, профессор зелий и член Ордена Феникса — Северус потерпел неудачу во всех трех миссиях. Орден Мерлина казался далеким, как никогда. Какой удар по гордости!

Взгляд привлек серебристый отблеск. Браслет Поттера… почему он казался таким знакомым?

Шэди!

Снейп развернулся к остальным:

— У Поттера всегда был этот браслет?

Все взгляды устремились к запястью парня.

— Нет, я никогда его не видела. Гарри не носит украшения, — ответила Молли Уизли. Артур кивнул в подтверждение ее слов.

— Кажется, я тоже не видел его раньше, — добавил Дамблдор. — Может, это подарок на день рождения?

— У кота был ошейник, — сказал Снейп в ответ на вопросительный взгляд директора. — И каждый раз, как я хотел его посмотреть, животное сопротивлялось. Откуда бы этот браслет ни взялся, шансы, что он имеет отношение к случившемуся, очень велики. Можно ли узнать, какие подарки получил Поттер, пока был у магглов?

— Список будет коротким, — ответила Тонкс. — Подарки от Гермионы, Рона, Фреда с Джорджем, от вас, Молли, и еще подарок Ремуса… Я должна была вручить его прямо в день рождения.

Миссис Уизли кивнула:

— Да, по-моему, это полный список. Близнецы отправили товары из своего магазина, спаси нас Мерлин… С Роном не ясно, но, скорее всего, он отправил что-то по своему вкусу. Не знаю, что подарила Гермиона, ну, а я, как всегда, отправила угощение: бедный ребенок все лето голодал!

Снейп нахмурился. Этот глупый мальчишка отказывался есть простую маггловскую пищу? Вот откуда его худоба. «Что ж, это лучше, чем если бы что-то прошло не так при превращении», — подумал он, немного успокаиваясь.

— Мне позвать ребят, чтобы узнать подробности? — спросила Молли.

— Не нужно. Их письма остались лежать на кровати Гарри у Дерсли, и я захватил их с собой, посмотрев, кому они адресованы. Я не стал читать личную переписку, но полагаю, что еще не слишком поздно сделать это.

Дамблдор поднялся, чтобы открыть деревянный сундук в углу комнаты. Достав несколько листков бумаги, он положил их на стол. Письмо Рона он отдал миссис Уизли, письмо близнецов — ее мужу, а сам начал читать письмо Гермионы.

Кингсли, Тонкс и Северус следили за их лицами, пока они быстро просматривали письма.

Мистер и миссис Уизли отрицательно покачали головами, а вот во взгляде Дамблдора появилась радость.

Все с нетерпением уставились на него.

— Кажется, мисс Грейнджер в который уже раз доказала, насколько она необходима своим друзьям. Этот браслет, Северус, — ее подарок Гарри на день рождения.

— И, судя по вашему радостному виду, нам стоит готовиться к худшему, — сыронизировал Снейп, ловя озорные искры во взгляде директора.

— Наоборот. Идея мисс Грейнджер превосходна и исключительно своевременна. Могу без преувеличения сказать, что она спасла жизнь Гарри.

Все взгляды загорелись любопытством, даже взгляд Снейпа, как ни пытался он это скрыть.

— Это — зачарованный браслет. Что-то вроде Карманного Спасателя на случай крайней необходимости. Украшение позволяет раненому волшебнику найти помощь. Это объясняет, как Гарри оказался у ваших дверей, Северус.

В ответ поднялся шум: кто-то восхищался Гермионой, кто-то высказывал свое удивление.

Снейп, слегка побледнев, опустился в кресло.

— В этой интересной теории есть один недостаток, — заметил он. — Хотя мое поместье тоже находится в Сюррее, оно в нескольких сотнях километров от дома, где мистер Поттер проводил лето. Я с трудом могу себе представить, что бы он смог — при его-то ранениях — проделать весь этот путь, в каком бы виде, человеческом или кошачьем, он ни был. Этот Карманный Спасатель левитирует тело, облегчая страдания раненого, но это все же не порт-ключ.

— Что бы ни произошло в тот день, — ответил Дамблдор, — я уверен, что была использована могущественная магия. Мы еще не знаем, откуда она взялась… Но, если Гарри смог стать анимагом за столь короткое время и, быть может, даже без его собственного ведома, то существует вероятность того, что эта магия повлияла и на браслет. И привела его к вам, — закончил директор тихо, обращаясь к Снейпу.

Тот поморщился.

— Разве госпиталь Святого Мунго не ближе? — позволил себе вмешаться Кингсли.

— Ближе, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Больница гораздо ближе к Тисовой улице, чем Снейп-мэнор. Не говоря о том, что в окрестностях Лондона проживает немало целителей-магов, которые могли бы помочь Гарри. Тем не менее, браслет предпочел привести мальчика к вам, Северус. Браслет или то, что им управляло.

За столом воцарилось молчание. Каждый пытался вникнуть в услышанное.

— Просто отлично, — проворчал Грюм. — Гарри ненавидит Снейпа, Снейпа тошнит от одного имени Поттера, так какого дьявола мальчишку перенесло практически к его ногам?

За его вопросом вновь наступило неловкое молчание, прерываемое лишь легким покашливанием.

Северус, сохраняя бесстрастный вид, промолчал. Грюм только что избавил его от необходимости произносить длинную, полную эвфемизмов фразу.

— Внешность обманчива, — заметил Дамблдор с едва заметной улыбкой.

Снейп нахмурился. То, что он взялся лечить мальчишку, еще не значит, что он обеспокоен его судьбой. Разговор сворачивал в неприятное русло…

— В любом случае, будьте уверены, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — сказал профессор зелий.

— Кто бы сомневался… — прошептала Тонкс.

— Ну, хорошо, — поспешно вступила в разговор Молли, — но это не объясняет самое главное. Как Гарри смог принять кошачий облик? И не один раз! Возможно ли, что он действительно стал анимагом?

— После того, как на Гарри сработало заклинание Animagus Revelio, в этом не остается никаких сомнений, — ответил Дамблдор. — Непонятно только, как он этому научился.

— И когда. И где. И почему, — добавила Тонкс.

— Да, мисс Тонкс, — вежливо согласился Дамблдор. — И это тоже. Сейчас нам известно только то, что Гарри не собирался становиться анимагом, его лучшие друзья заверили нас в этом, а я им доверяю.

Снейп кивнул.

— Кроме того, мальчик не мог использовать магию в своем доме, чтобы не нарушить декрет Министерства о магии несовершеннолетних. Каким бы образом Гарри ни получил это умение, случилось это быстро. Учитывая его реакцию, я предположу, что это было сделано без его ведома.

— Но я не понимаю, — перебил Кингсли. — Анимагии можно научиться, как и любой другой магии, но это искусство не бывает врожденным, и магическим путем передать это умение невозможно!

— Совершенно верно,— согласился Дамблдор. — Это уникальный случай, с которым мы до сегодняшнего дня не сталкивались. Конечно, пока мы не установим точную причину, это только гипотеза. Достоверно известно лишь, что у Гарри было очень мало времени, чтобы стать анимагом, так как впервые он превратился в животное сразу после дня рождения, и что до этого лета никто не замечал за ним такой способности. Я не отрицаю, что это нарушает законы магии, но когда мы говорим о Гарри Поттере, Мальчике-Который-Выжил, единственном человеке, пережившем Аваду… В этом случае, мне кажется, не стоит отказываться от любых теорий, даже абсурдных.

Снова воцарилось молчание.

Снейп не смог удержаться, чтобы мысленно не обругать мальчишку. То, что сказал Дамблдор, было абсолютно точно. От Поттера можно ожидать всего… даже чего-то совершенно иррационального.

Что могло подвигнуть парня появиться у него на пороге в поисках помощи? Что еще тот мог придумать, чтобы разнообразить свою жизнь? Неужели он во всем копирует своего отца?

Эта идея его заинтересовала.

— Еще одна вещь, Альбус. У Поттера семейная предрасположенность к превращениям в животных: его отец, его крестный, не будем вспоминать про крысу… но как бы то ни было, Поттер знал об этом и мог напридумывать каких угодно легенд вокруг этой истории.

Дамблдор согласился.

— Так и есть Северус, я это понимаю. Так или иначе, но то, что и Джеймс, и Сириус, воплощавшие в глазах мальчика образ отца, были анимагами, не может быть простым совпадением. Но я не знаю, как это связанно с его превращением... Было ли это подарком или, наоборот, попыткой навредить Гарри.

— Слишком много вопросов и мало ответов… По крайней мере, теперь Гарри нашелся, — подытожила Молли Уизли.

— Именно, Молли, и это большое облегчение. Но нельзя забывать, что магия жертвы Лили больше не защищает мальчика. К тому же, мы не знаем, насколько пострадало его физическое и моральное здоровье… Что произошло на самом деле, мы тоже пока не знаем. И чем быстрее мы найдем ответы, тем лучше. Слишком многое поставлено на Гарри.

Директор пристально посмотрел на мастера зелий.

Снейп спокойно выдержал его взгляд. Он почти слышал знакомое: «Могу ли я рассчитывать на вас?»

«Карма», — подумал он.

Хоть к Трелони не ходи.


	9. Гордость и предубеждение

Это было прекрасное утро, слишком прекрасное, чтобы терять его в таком тоскливом месте, как Литтл Уининг. Северус Снейп уверенным шагом пересек безлюдную улицу спального района, с отвращением глядя на одинаковые маленькие домики, выстроившиеся друг за другом.

Здесь было даже хуже, чем в магловском городишке, где выросли они с Лили. Как можно не умереть от скуки в подобном месте?

Он подумал о парне, оставленном на площади Гриммо. С его растрёпанными волосами, шрамом на лбу и непокорным видом, тот совершенно не подходил этому кварталу, такому спокойному и благопристойному…

Снейп рассчитывал узнать все у подростка, когда тот проснется, чтобы избежать визита в маггловскую семью Драгоценного Поттера, но надежде не суждено было сбыться.

Зелье, которое он дал мальчишке, подействовало превосходно, погрузив Поттера в крепкий сон, что, по мнению Снейпа, было наилучшим выходом. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и через положенные двенадцать часов подросток очнулся или, если выразиться точнее, вышел из благословенного состояния глубокого сна. Потому что сказать, что Поттер пришел в себя, было бы преувеличением…

Открыв глаза под пристальными взглядами Дамблдора и мастера зелий, парень снова прижал руки ко лбу и застонал. В этот раз Северус не мог сказать, что Поттер симулирует боль, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Стоны были слишком жалобными, чтобы оставались хоть какие-то сомнения.

Верный себе Альбус не удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку, пытаясь утешить мальчика. Северус хотел предупредить, чем это кончится, но не успел: Поттер, как он и опасался, отреагировал вполне предсказуемо. Отскочив назад, чтобы до него не смогли дотронуться, подросток прижался спиной к стене и сполз по ней, запустив пальцы в спутанные волосы. Раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, он бормотал что-то несвязное.

Снейп хотел было объяснить директору, что пытаться погладить травмированного и запуганного ребенка не слишком-то разумно, но, увидев искаженное болью виноватое лицо Дамблдора, промолчал.

Да, директор любил мальчика. Но не имел никакого представления о том, как нужно обходиться с ранеными животными…

Северус осторожно приблизился к парню, не делая резких движений. По крайней мере, он должен попытаться…

— Поттер.

Мальчик уткнулся головой в колени и стал раскачиваться ещё быстрее.

— Поттер, послушайте меня. Сосредоточьтесь на моём голосе. Вы — на площади Гриммо, в безопасности. Рядом со мной Альбус Дамблдор.

Но подросток был целиком погружен в себя. Услышав своё имя, он задрожал.

— Я сожалею… простите… Простите, я не хотел… простите…

После забавного Поттера-кота, Поттер — умоляющий и мучающийся от какой-то вины?! Куда катится мир и куда подевалось хвалёное гриффиндорское достоинство?!

Снейп подумал, что только что обрел неисчерпаемый источник для язвительных насмешек над мальчишкой, но почему-то эта мысль не радовала. О чем Поттер «сожалеет»? Его просто мучило чувство какой-то вины, или вот так он умолял своих мучителей?

На секунду профессора охватила жалость, но сейчас требовалось не это… Он вздохнул. Из двух зол нужно выбрать наименьшее.

— Не могли бы вы оставить нас на минуту, Альбус?

Дамблдор удивился, но не стал задавать вопросов и вышел, оставив мастера зелий один на один с мальчиком.

Как только закрылась дверь, зельевар присел на корточки в метре от парня.

— Шэди, успокойся. Все хорошо, тебе нечего бояться, — сказал он тоном, которым всегда разговаривал с котом.

Подросток напрягся и перестал бормотать извинения.

— Да, котёнок. Всё хорошо. Я здесь.

Снейп подумал, что если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пронюхает об этой сцене, он выпустит в себя Аваду.

Словно в награду, мальчик поднял на него глаза с расширившимися зрачками.

— Шэди, — тихо сказал профессор зелий, — вернись в кошачью форму… на время.

Облегчение промелькнуло во взгляде парня, и через мгновение на его месте снова оказался чёрный кот.

Снейп вздохнул: не идеальный вариант, но в обличии животного Поттер меньше волновался, а раны быстрее заживали.

На какую-то секунду Северусу показалось, что он допустил ужасную ошибку: глаза животного были абсолютно пустыми. Не стала ли ситуация ещё запутаннее? Но потом кот посмотрел на него не как Шэди или Поттер, — его взгляд принадлежал им обоим, и это внушало надежду.

— Хорошо. Ты мало что понимаешь, я знаю, и поверь мне, в этом ты не одинок. Мы пытаемся разобраться в случившемся. И нам понадобится твоя помощь… Нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил, что произошло, с самого начала. А пока отдохни. Дамблдор и члены Ордена за тобой здесь присмотрят.

Он не был уверен, что кот был способен понять слова, но, похоже, его голос оказывал на животное умиротворяющее действие. Если Поттер хоть немного осознает себя, может быть, он успокоится и сможет помочь.

Кот дрожал, но не пытался убежать, просто смотрел на Северуса с проблеском надежды и чем-то, похожим на доверие во взгляде…

«Вот явное доказательство, — подумал Снейп, — что Поттер не в себе».

Профессор быстро осмотрел животное. Да, раны были те же самые, которые он уже лечил… Что, если при новой трансформации они откроются снова? Это могло быть опасным. Вся эта история профессору очень не нравилась.

Если он только доберётся до того, кто издевался над его котом…

Северус быстро одернул себя. Ну, хорошо, хорошо, он устал и перенервничал. _Поттер_ останется в этой комнате в образе кота, а он, черт возьми, найдет способ решить проблему, и не о чем больше будет говорить! И, дай Мерлин, у мальчишки не останется никаких воспоминаний о пребывании в Мэноре, в худшем случае придется наложить на него Обливиейт при первой же возможности.

Поттер, Шэди… проклятие, с его-то удачей у животного наверняка есть блохи!

Снейп быстро покинул комнату и прошёл на кухню к Дамблдору.

— Всё в порядке. Поттер вернулся в кошачью форму. Так лучше для его здоровья. Когда мы узнаем об этой истории больше и поймем, как лечить мальчишку, превратим обратно. Сейчас он в комнате и, похоже, более-менее успокоился. Постарайтесь не волновать его. Если что, я буду в Сюррее, проверю с помощью легилименции память тех магглов, что приютили эту ходячую катастрофу.

— Вы нервничаете, Северус. Что-то не так?

Снейп недовольно фыркнул.

— Всё просто отлично! За последние два дня я совсем не спал, должен был лечить мальчишку, которому предназначено спасти мир, но который даже имени своего не помнит, при этом никто понятия не имеет, как он был ранен; в любую минуту меня может вызвать Тёмный Лорд, а зелья для него не готовы; и в завершение всего я вынужден провести утро в семье самых отвратительных из всех известных мне магглов.

— И это вы еще не всю семью знаете, — заметил Дамблдор, не скрывая улыбки. — Северус, я никогда не найду верных слов, чтобы выразить, насколько я благодарен вам за то, что вы делаете… для Гарри и для всех нас.

Снейп немного расслабился.

— Не стоит, Альбус. Я первый заинтересован в том, чтобы история с Поттером закончилась благополучно. Больше всего меня волнует то, как он тянет руки ко лбу. Подозреваю, что хоть парень слаб и растерян, Тёмный Лорд почувствовал возвращение мальчишки и пытается проникнуть в его сознание…

— В таком случае, очень хорошо, что вы вернули его в анимагическую форму. Действительно разумное решение, даже если мне и больно видеть Гарри таким.

Снейп кивнул. Он понимал озабоченность директора, его страх, что Поттер полностью утратит свою личность… но, со своей стороны, зельевар находил кошачью ипостась мальчишки куда более приятной. Может, даже слишком приятной…

Проверив, что палочка хорошо закреплена на поясе, он накинул плащ.

— Может, стоит использовать дезиллюминационные чары, Северус? Магглы, особенно в Литтл Уининг, не привыкли к подобной одежде…

— Не стоит. Никто от этого не умрёт, а мой вид может спровоцировать интересные реакции, если другие волшебники появлялись поблизости в последнее время. Пожиратели смерти всегда остаются под чарами невидимости.

— Вы хотите осмотреть весь квартал? — удивился Дамблдор.

Снейп горько улыбнулся.

— Не хочу ничего оставлять на волю случая. Время слишком дорого… Когда в следующий раз меня вызовут в Малфой-мэнор, неизвестно, как скоро мне удастся вернуться оттуда. Нам нужно побыстрее найти ответы.

Дамблдор поднял было руку, чтобы ободряюще пожать плечо профессора, но передумал, увидев, как Снейп напрягся.

Директор вздохнул. Если у него и были какие-то сомнения насчет решения Северуса вернуть Гарри в анимагическую форму, сейчас они все развеялись.

Каждый на свой манер, и профессор, и его ученик имели собственное представление о чести и привыкли рассчитывать только на себя, что сближало их гораздо больше, чем они могли себе представить. Именно эта внутренняя связь позволила Снейпу принять верное решение относительно Гарри, и Дамблдор был бы только счастлив, если бы ему не приходилось волноваться за них обоих.

Заметив замешательство директора, Снейп почти улыбнулся, пытаясь успокоить его.

— …И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, — да, вы можете на меня рассчитывать, Альбус.

— Я никогда в этом не сомневался, мой мальчик, — тихо ответил тот.

— Если вдруг Поттер… Если вдруг случится что-то важное, сообщите мне.

Дамблдор кивнул, взглядом проводив мастера зелий до камина.

У него было странная уверенность, что этим утром на Гриммо ничего не случится…

— Снейп-мэнор!

Когда Северус вошел в свою лабораторию, всё в ней казалось не таким как раньше. Как будто прошли годы с тех пор, как он покинул эти стены с Шэди на руках…

Шэди. Вот что изменилось. Профессор посмотрел на кошачий свитер в кресле…

Он вздохнул, сам не понимая, что же он чувствует: раздражение, обиду или беспокойство. Но что бы это ни было, виноват был опять Поттер.

Северус кинул последний взгляд на свитер. Кот не пробыл здесь и двух недель, не трудно будет привыкнуть к его отсутствию.

Кот… Поттер! Снейп выругался про себя. Определенно сказывалось недосыпание. Достав флакон с зельем, он выпил содержимое; для визита к Дерсли понадобятся силы и ясное сознание.

Когда Северус размышлял обо всем этом, ему становилось все неуютнее, в этой истории слишком многое не сходилось… Но строить догадки не было времени. Положив несколько флакончиков с зельями во внутренний карман мантии, он с громким хлопком исчез из комнаты.

Как Снейп и предполагал, его появление на улицах этого квартала не вызвало никакой реакции со стороны обитателей, кроме, разве что, нескольких недовольных взглядов. Шансы, что так он сможет что-то прояснить, были невелики, но ему было необходимо немного прогуляться, чтобы развеяться перед встречей с магглами, так что этот повод был не хуже любого другого.

Наконец Снейп добрался до дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице и остановился напротив, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его. Значит, вот где вырос знаменитый Поттер… Ничего общего с Годриковой Лощиной.

Совершенно заурядный маггловский дом, как он и думал. Усмехнувшись про себя, профессор пересёк улицу, ухоженный садик и постучал в дверь.

Человек, открывший ему, наоборот, никак не походил на самого обычного маггла. Насколько толстый, настолько же и высокий, он занимал весь дверной проем. Рассмотрев визитера, толстяк залился краской. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он как будто пытался еще сильнее загородить вход в дом.

— Мальчишка не вернулся! — гаркнул он, немного успокоившись и обретя способность говорить. — От него нет никаких вестей, к нашей огромной радости! Если он посмеет хотя бы показаться на пороге, я самолично отправлю его в преисподнюю. А теперь убирайтесь и оставьте нас в покое, пока я не вызвал полицию! У людей вашего сорта совсем нет уважения к семейному горю?

В конце фразы маггл уже кричал во весь голос.

«Вот вам образец ясного и информативного высказывания», — подумал Снейп.

Значит, у них кто-то умер… И Поттер имеет к этому отношение. Какого дьявола Дамблдор не посчитал нужным сообщить об этом? Как можно было отправлять человека с такой миссией, не сообщив ему столь важных сведений? Неужели директор опасался, что профессор зелий может отказаться помогать Поттеру, узнав, что тот натворил?

Разрозненные кусочки начали складываться в мозаику. Этот чертов подросток нашел-таки способ довести своих единственных родственников, совершив преступление настолько ужасное, что даже директор с его легендарным всепрощением не смог найти ему оправдание.

Снейп почувствовал, как в груди поднимается глухая злоба. Дамблдор и Поттер. Пара прохвостов…

— Будет лучше, если мы войдем в дом, если, конечно, вы не предпочитаете кричать на всю улицу, привлекая внимание соседей. Мне необходимо уточнить кое-какие детали, и я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю всё, что меня интересует… — бесстрастно ответил профессор.

Несколько секунд Вернон Дерсли смотрел на него в упор, после чего издал звук, выразивший в полной мере его нежелание принимать под своим кровом такого гостя, но, тем не менее, позволил визитёру войти. Сделав шаг в сторону, маггл пропустил зельевара внутрь и захлопнул за ним дверь. Скрестив руки на массивной груди, он зло уставился на волшебника. Если бы Снейп не был настолько раздражён, то подобное детское поведение толстяка показалось бы ему даже забавным.

— Ваши жена и сын сейчас дома? — спросил профессор.

— Нет, черт побери, они уехали покупать новый компьютер для Дадли. Ему нужно отвлечься. После смерти тети, он… — Вернон раздраженно махнул рукой. Он же не собирается рассказывать о своей жизни этому _уроду_!

Снейп кивнул. Даже лучше, что они для начала поговорят вдвоем. Если Петуния узнает его, все может только осложниться.

— Приношу мои соболезнования, — сказал профессор с видом, соответствующим обстоятельствам. — Ваша сестра, полагаю?

— Правильно полагаете! — гаркнул Вернон. — И что бы у вас ни было в голове, даже не думайте, что я позволю вернуться под мой кров этому маленькому монстру, которого вы всучили Петунье пятнадцать лет назад! Всё кончено, вы слышите? Да пусть его хоть в ад утащат, он это заслужил! Что до меня, я им только ручкой помашу! Если Лорд-как-его-там хочет забрать мальчишку и свернуть ему шею, я подам ему Поттера на блюдечке!

Снейп напрягся. Какой бы глубокой ни была скорбь этого человека, подобные слова шокировали. Отдает ли толстяк себе отчёт, в какой опасности находится его племянник? Презрение и твёрдая уверенность на лице маггла, когда он говорил о Поттере, серьезно пугали.

— Могу я узнать об обстоятельствах смерти вашей сестры? — спросил профессор самым участливым тоном, на какой был способен.

— Автомобильная авария. Это же очевидно! — пророкотал Вернон, разрываемый гневом и переживаниями.

Это мало что объясняло Снейпу, но он попытался разобраться. Какое отношение к трагедии имел Поттер? Этим летом мальчишке было запрещено покидать дом.

— Какую роль сыграл Гарри в этой аварии?

— Какую роль? — прорычал Вернон, повышая тон. — Вы смеете спрашивать, какую роль?

Лицо маггла еще больше покраснело, и он начал угрожающе размахивать руками.

— Это всё по его вине! Всё! С самого начала! Контракты, завод, проблемы у бедняжки Дадли, авария Мардж! Да этот ребёнок — хуже чумы, притягивает несчастья ко всем, к кому приблизится!

Северус попытался скрыть свое недоумение.

— Прошу прощения, но, насколько мне известно, Гарри не было позволено покидать пределы дома. Каким образом он мог спровоцировать аварию? Это случилось на подъездной аллее?

— Какой аллее? Что за бред, на аллее! На автостраде! Мардж потеряла управление, когда была на автостраде, в Шотландии! Шотландия — какое странное совпадение, не правда ли? Как раз в тех краях, где находится эта школа для малолетних преступников, где Поттер живет большую часть года, так?

«Этот тип совершенно спятил, — подумал Снейп. — Или он настолько ослеплен болью… Но даже в этом случае всё, что он говорит — совершенно нелогично…»

Неожиданно Северусу пришло в голову, что он только что назвал мальчишку по имени, тогда как дядя парня употреблял только фамилию, Поттер.

Нет, определенно, с этой аварией что-то было не так. Профессору хотелось остановиться и как следует обдумать противоречивую информацию, собранную за последние часы. Но такой возможности не было. Вернона несло, и он не мог остановиться.

— Мардж потеряла контроль над управлением… как будто это случается каждый день… Если бы вы в этом разбирались, то сразу бы поняли, что это неспроста! Конечно же, нет! Этот маленький негодяй наколдовал, чтобы она умерла! Как если бы просто выстрелил в упор!

— Зачем ему было совершать такое? — озадаченно спросил Снейп, начиная раздражаться.

— Чтобы отомстить, конечно! Злопамятная тварь!.. Такой же негодяй, как его родители. Мардж отлично это знала и всегда ставила мальчишку на место. Как и все мы, но, видимо, недостаточно, судя по результату… Он раздул Мардж как воздушный шар только потому, что она пыталась заставить его принять правду о родителях! И вот, теперь эта авария!.. Чтобы мы поняли, сколько в нем дьявольского! Автомобильная авария!

— Я по-прежнему не вижу связи, — вставил Северус, борясь с начинающейся мигренью.

— АВАРИЯ! Поттеры! То же самое, что мы рассказывали мальчишке, чтобы не касаться истории с этими… — Вернон посмотрел на Снейпа и его палочку, которую тот машинально крутил в руках, и умолк, опасаясь высказать вслух свое отношение к волшебникам.

— Вы рассказывали Гарри, что его родители погибли в автомобильной аварии? — уточнил профессор, пытаясь свести в единое целое обрывочную информацию, вываленную на него магглом.

— Безработные и пьяницы… Пара тунеядцев сдохла, оставив нам на воспитание эту ошибку природы, своего сынка! Такое бремя все эти годы, и к чему это привело? Дадли травмирован, Мардж мертва, наша семья скоро окажется на улице… Нужно было вышвырнуть его в первый же вечер, как я и говорил Петунье, но — нет, мы должны были «защитить» этого дьявола, и мы его оставили. И кому стало хорошо?

«Определенно, не мальчишке», — подумал Снейп. Голова болела так, что его начало подташнивать. Во что он ввязался? Или лучше спросить, во что вляпался Поттер?

Профессор глубоко вздохнул, поборов иссушение запустить заклинанием _legillimens_в собеседника и таким способом вытащить всю нужную ему информацию. Спокойствие, сперва ему нужно кое-что проверить…

— Я бы хотел осмотреть комнату мальчика, — резко сказал он.

Вернон зарычал.

— Вы не пройдете дальше! Вы и вам подобные причинили нам достаточно зла! Я сказал, что мальчишки здесь нет, а теперь убирайтесь!

— Этот вопрос не обсуждается, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Его комната. Немедленно.

Пристально глядя на маггла, он небрежно поигрывал палочкой.

Вернон пробормотал что-то, явно похожее на оскорбление, и неохотно пошел к лестнице.

Изнутри дом был таким же вылизанным и правильным, как и снаружи. За исключением одной двери, перед которой остановился толстяк. Она была увешана тяжелыми замками и, казалось, провисала в петлях, как если бы ею регулярно хлопали или пытались её выломать.

Снейп колебался: это действительно комната Поттера? Они что, принимали его за дикое животное? Профессор совсем перестал понимать, что происходит…

Вернон открыл дверь и подбородком показал, что гость может войти.

— После вас, — предложил волшебник.

Маггл что-то пробормотал, но после секундного колебания вошел внутрь. Снейп последовал за ним.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — это решётки на окне. Дамблдор намекал на нечто подобное, но зельевару было сложно представить себе такое. В это время суток солнце было прямо напротив окна, и тень от решетки расчерчивала комнату, мешая рассмотреть что-либо еще.

Голые стены, продавленный матрас, пустой шкаф — все это придавало комнате вид тюремной камеры. Прошло только две недели, как мальчишка исчез… Значит, вот где рос знаменитый Гарри Поттер. Новые кусочки мозаики начали медленно занимать свое место в картине событий, которую профессор пытался собрать. Он попытался судить непредвзято.

— Что произошло в последний день, когда Гарри был здесь?

Вернон пробормотал что-то невнятное, потом, избегая взгляда профессора, прочистил горло.

— Я уже всё рассказал этому старому идиоту. Я велел мальчишке собирать вещи и убираться, сказал, что он больше тут не живёт.

— Что именно вы сказали?

Вернон заколебался, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Это был подходящий момент.

— _Legilimens!_

В ту же секунду Снейп оказался в почти полной копии комнаты, где они находились до этого. Какие-то вещи валялись на полу, шкаф был закрыт, и усталый подросток с опасением смотрел, как на него надвигается Вернон Дерсли, багровый от бешенства.

Мальчишка был худым, еще более худым, чем тот, что остался на площади Гриммо. Под глазами были синие круги, а на скуле виднелся синяк.

— _Она умерла!_

Казалось, мальчик был удивлен не меньше, чем Снейп, но начал извиняться, даже не пытаясь понять, за что.

— _Сожалеешь? — заорал Вернон. — Ты должен сожалеть! Это из-за тебя! По твоей вине!_

Да, было очевидно, что Гарри тоже не понимает, в чем его обвиняют. Снейпу стало немного легче.

_— Ты, с твоей ненормальностью… ты виноват… во всем! Приносишь несчастья! Притягиваешь смерть!_

Пока Вернон обвинял племянника во всех мыслимых грехах, профессор заметил, что взгляд Гарри становится отсутствующим и все больше наполняется болью.

Северус застонал: мальчишка, взявший за правило не верить ни единому слову взрослых, без единого возражения соглашался с безумными обвинениями дяди. Где логика?

Виноватый вид подростка не укрылся от внимания Дерсли. Он медленно вытащил из брюк ремень и с отвратительной улыбкой намотал его на кулак, оставив свободно свисающую пряжку. Похоже, Поттер не осознавал, что его ожидало, а Снейпа пробрала дрожь: так вот откуда эти раны! Нет, невозможно! Он не осмелится!

Вернон оправдал его страхи, изо всех сил хлестнув мальчика по груди, но тот, чувствуя себя виноватым, почти не отреагировал на это. Второй удар, казалось, вывел парня из оцепенения, и на секунду Снейп поверил, что Гарри даст отпор, но стал лишь беспомощным свидетелем того, как мальчишка сдался.

Не пытаясь защититься, подросток принимал наказание, как будто заслужил его.

Профессор не верил своим глазам. Поттер… Поттер, сражавшийся с Волдемортом чуть ли не каждый месяц, победивший дракона и разогнавший дементоров, не признававший никаких авторитетов… И этот Поттер без единого слова согласился со всеми обвинениями в убийстве и был безжалостно избит за преступление, к которому не имел ни малейшего отношения!

Ремень опускался снова и снова. Железная пряжка рвала кожу, а мальчишка не делал ничего, чтобы защититься. Измученный, он упал на пол, почти потеряв сознание. Вернон пришел в еще большее неистовство. В его глазах светилось извращённое удовлетворение.

Наконец, окончательно обессилев, он напоследок несколько раз сильно пнул мальчишку.

«Вот когда была сломана рука», — подумал Снейп, видя, как ботинок со всей силы врезается в плечо подростка. А затем бьёт по рёбрам…

«Ещё одна вещь, которую я не проверил», — с горечью отметил профессор, услышав, как хрустнула кость.

_— Ты здесь больше не живешь!_

Кинув последний взгляд, полный ненависти и отвращения, толстяк плюнул на безжизненное тело парня и вышел, даже не оглянувшись.

Нет, Поттер тут точно больше не живет, даже если бы это и не совпало с желанием жирного мерзавца. Северус никогда этого не позволит… Что же до Дамблдора, мастер зелий даже не мог себе представить реакцию директора, когда тот во всех подробностях узнает, что именно произошло с его протеже.

Видение затуманилось. Снейп чувствовал себя отвратительно, почти больным, но останавливаться не собирался. Почему мальчишка не пытался защититься от обыкновенного маггла? И откуда этот виноватый вид, это смирение?.. Не прерывая заклинания, профессор стал искать другие воспоминания Вернона о племяннике.

И нашел…

Поттер этим летом, кричащий во сне и получающий пощёчины вместо утешения.

Поттер, чуть младше, до глубокой ночи занимающийся готовкой и уборкой в доме.

Поттер, измученный голодом, пытается стащить еду из холодильника, и за это его запирают в комнате.

Гарри, совсем маленький, плачет, потому что его слоноподобный кузен в плохом настроении избил его, а в довершение ко всему малыш получил пощёчину за то, что якобы спровоцировал брата.

_Урод. Никчёмный. Сын алкоголика. Будущий уголовник. Ошибка природы. Обуза._

И последнее воспоминание: испуганный пятилетний мальчик с заплаканными глазами пытается забиться в самый дальний угол чулана и зажмуривается, когда огромная рука приближается к его лицу.

Достаточно! Да, этого более чем достаточно. Пролистнув пятнадцать лет жизни Поттера, Снейп не желал больше смотреть на это.

Как этот маггл посмел! Как он мог, он, эта карикатура на человека! И это вместо того, чтобы чувствовать гордость за оказанную честь воспитывать Мальчика-который-выжил! Выжил — самое подходящее слово, ведь, судя по всему, этому ребёнку приходилось выживать не один раз!

Да любая семья волшебников вырастила бы мальчика как родного сына, а этот маггл, приходящийся роднёй по крови… Он хотя бы представлял, что с ним сделает волшебный мир в день, когда всё это откроется?

Как мог мальчишка быть таким нахальным в Хогвартсе и таким забитым в своей семье? Конечно, в воспоминаниях Вернона Снейп видел несколько попыток того, что можно было расценить, как сопротивление Гарри-подростка, но ничего, равного рабской покорности, которую парень выказывал все эти годы… В то время как в Хогвартсе…

Снейп вспомнил несколько сцен с участием Поттера в замке. Поттера, но которого из них? Профессор задумался. Джеймс и Гарри настолько походили друг на друга, что в его сознании слились практически в один образ… и всё же…

Что бы сказал заносчивый Джеймс Поттер, увидев, как его сын прячется в чулане, или как его избивает ремнем тот самый человек, который должен был воспитывать мальчика как родного? Мародёр перевернулся бы в гробу… Но Северус был не в состоянии радоваться этому.

Его старинный враг больше не мог защитить своего ребенка, но он, Снейп, — мог. И это была прекрасная возможность вернуть старый долг Джеймсу.

Взмокший Вернон судорожно дышал, не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд. Осознавая, что волшебник смотрит на него, он дернулся и начал бормотать:

— Это не то, что… я не… всё совсем не так…

— Не так? — тихо произнес Снейп, делая шаг вперед.

— Нет! Это не то, что вы подумали! — выкрикнул Вернон, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника. — Послушайте, этот мальчишка, Поттер, он — ненормальный!

— Именно. Он волшебник, герой в нашем мире, помилуй Мерлин, и как минимум единственный, кто смог не один раз противостоять Темному Лорду. Тот самый, кому предназначено спасти наш мир… Ребёнок. Подросток, на чьих плечах лежит огромная, непосильная для него ответственность, да ещё с кучей проблем, о которых большинство даже не догадывается…

— Это чудовище! — перебил его Вернон. — Он приносит несчастье с первого дня, как только появился здесь! Эта гадость, она у него в крови, он…

— Я слышал достаточно, — оборвал его Снейп. — И мне прекрасно известно, что этот подросток — не пример для подражания. Но даже будь он хоть сам Темный Лорд во плоти, нет никаких оправданий тому, как вы с ним обращались. Я говорю только за себя… но не хотел бы я быть на вашем месте, Вернон, когда Дамблдор и остальной фан-клуб Поттера узнает, что вы постоянно разрушали жизнь мальчишки. Вы хоть немного понимаете, что собой представляет этот подросток?

Голос Снейпа походил на шипение.

— У нас есть нечто общее, мистер Дерсли, — продолжил профессор чуть более спокойно. Ему показалось, что он уловил в глазах Вернона проблеск надежды, немедленно сменившийся паникой, когда маггл почувствовал, что его ноги больше не касаются пола. — Нам обоим трудно сдерживать наши смертоубийственные порывы.

Глаза Дерсли закатились от ужаса, когда его припечатало к стенке. Потом — к другой. И снова. Или это был потолок?

Маггл очнулся, лёжа на полу и тяжело дыша. Он кинул затравленный взгляд на профессора, изучающего его с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Я бы с удовольствием продолжил нашу беседу о методах воспитания, но, думаю, вам предстоит многое обсудить с вашим ремнём, — сказал Снейп и шепнул заклинание.

Вернон издал квакающий звук, когда его ремень выскользнул из брюк и завис в воздухе.

— Мне не хотелось бы нарушать ваш тет-а-тет. К тому же, мне есть о чем поговорить с другими членами вашей очаровательной семьи. Я подожду их в гостиной, прошу меня извинить, — Снейп усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты, кивнув на прощание.

Не успела закрыться дверь, как профессор услышал удары кожаного ремня. Точно такие же без конца повторяющиеся звуки Снейп слышал в воспоминаниях Вернона всего лишь несколько минут назад.

Профессор посмотрел на дверь с некоторым удовлетворением и один за другим запер все замки, постаравшись, чтобы каждый из них защёлкивался с пугающе громким звуком.

Дело сделано.

— Вы никогда больше не поднимете руку на моего кота, — прошептал Северус.

Затем он спокойно спустился по лестнице под крики Дерсли и уселся в гостиной ждать остальных членов семьи.

Северус внимательнее осмотрелся по сторонам. Всё в доме казалось искусственным, даже фотографии на стенах и столиках. Толстый блондин в окружении улыбающихся родителей — идеальная семья с наклеенными улыбками. Ничто не выдавало того, что Гарри жил в этом доме. Несомненно, именно так и принято было думать.

Снейп вспомнил свои бесчисленные намёки на избалованность мальчишки, сделанные им за все эти годы. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так грустно…

Ему, владеющему тонким искусством оскорблений, придется пересмотреть свое отношение. И не только…

Входная дверь открылась, и в коридоре раздался голос:

— Вернон! Мы вернулись! Помоги, пожалуйста…

Снейп поднялся и, улыбаясь, неторопливо направился к новоприбывшим.

В прихожей Петуния с сыном сражались с огромной коробкой. «А она не слишком изменилась, — подумал Северус. — Разве что стала ещё более худой». Её застывшее лицо хранило печать вечного недовольства, движения были резкими… Как могло случиться, что эта женщина и Лили родились в одной семье?

Петуния увидела его и подскочила, уронив коробку.

— Кто вы? Что вы тут делаете? Где Вернон?

Снейп продолжал молча рассматривать её. Петуния нахмурилась, в её глазах мелькнуло понимание.

— Дадли, поднимись в свою комнату, дорогой.

— Но, мой ком… — огромный, заплывший жиром подросток обернулся к нарушителю их спокойствия и застыл при виде одежды гостя и волшебной палочки в его руке. Взвизгнув, парень рванул вверх по лестнице, оставив мать один на один с волшебником.

«Прекрасный пример сыновней преданности», — подумал Снейп.

Петуния смотрела на него с отвращением и ненавистью.

— Я вас помню. Вы тот ужасный мальчишка, который превратил Лили в чудовище.

— В вашей семье такая мания — обвинять людей в мнимых преступлениях? — сухо спросил Снейп.

Петуния прищелкнула языком.

— Где Вернон?

— Он немного занят. Вы найдете его в комнате племянника, но не раньше, чем мы с вами побеседуем.

Петуния нервно хихикнула.

— О чем побеседуем? О том отродье, что мне подбросила сестра, да? Его здесь нет. И он никогда сюда не вернется, Вернон об этом позаботился.

Снейп почувствовал, как в нём закипает ярость. Петуния… сестра Лили, угловатая девочка, цепляющаяся за руку сестрёнки то ли чтобы защитить, то ли чтобы самой не бояться.

Вернон был просто скотиной, но эта женщина — кровная родня Гарри!

В который раз Снейп задался вопросом, как такое могло получиться?

— Да, я знаю, — наконец ответил он. — Мы немного поболтали с вашим мужем… начистоту.

Женщина нахмурилась, чувствуя подвох.

— Мистер Дерсли позволил мне, — без особого желания, конечно,— ознакомиться с несколькими особенно важными моментами из жизни Гарри в вашем доме.

Снейп замолчал, ожидая реакции. Петуния замерла.

— Мы приютили его, кормили, одевали, отправили в школу. У него было всё, что необходимо, — прошипела она.

— Я видел другое, — вкрадчиво заметил Северус. — Почему, Петуния?

Лицо женщины исказилось гневом и недовольством.

— Я не подписывалась на эту обузу! Если мальчишка так ценен для сумасшедших вашего сорта, что же вы не взяли его себе? Мало мне было этой гадости в доме с Лили, когда все так восхищались… Если бы родители не носились с сестрой и её странносятми, может быть, она осталась бы нормальной! Как я!.. Но им было все равно. А мальчишка… как будто нам было нужно это отродье!

— И вы сделали всё возможное, чтобы ему не досталось ни капли поддержки ради того, чтобы история с Лили не повторилась…

— Конечно, — сухо ответила Петуния. — Я не дала бы ему ни малейшего шанса закончить, как сестра.

— Вы хотите сказать, что так обращаясь с ребенком, пытались спасти его жизнь? — спросил Снейп с некоторой надеждой.

Но Петуния скривилась снова.

— Спасти? Мы это уже сделали, взяв к себе маленького змеёныша! Если его прикончат, туда ему и дорога. Наконец-то мы сможем пожить спокойно.

Снейп почувствовал горечь. Невольно у него вырвался вопрос, который давно вертелся на языке.

— Это сын Лили, Петуния. Как же ты смогла не полюбить его?

Северус ожидал, что женщина оскорбится, начнет протестовать, утверждать, что он не может знать наверняка, и что она, несмотря ни на что, любила племянника…

Но выражение лица Петунии разбило все его надежды.

— А с чего мне его любить? Дамблдор смог заставить меня взять ребенка и растить под моей крышей, но заставить любить… особенно, когда рядом был мой чудесный Дадли, такой красивый, милый, _нормальный_. Что же до Лили… У мальчишки нет ничего от сестры. Он — копия своего бездельника-отца. И мне нет дела до этого урода.

Снейп потерял дар речи.

Одно дело, когда он сам говорил подобное, но Петуния? Сестра Лили, растившая Гарри? Да что случилось с этой женщиной?!

Она же любила сестру, он был в этом уверен… И после её смерти Петуния должна была чувствовать гордость и волнение от того, что ей поручили племянника, должна была холить его, как сокровище — в память о Лили…

Как поступил бы он…

«Лили… — подумал Северус, — сколько же раз тебя предали?»

Он смотрел на худое лицо женщины с отвращением и грустью. Она так отличалась от сестры. Гарри, не очень-то похожий на мать и скорее точная копия своего отца, имел гораздо больше черт, напоминающих Лили, чем Петуния.

Видя выражение лица гостя, женщина нахмурилась.

— Вы-то сами, почему вы не взяли его, если это для вас так важно? Моя сестрица не переставала говорить о вас всякий раз, как возвращалась домой. Мальчишка мог вообще оказаться вашим сыном.

— Мог бы, да, в какой-то период, — спокойно ответил Снейп.

«Он должен был им быть», — подумал он.

— Ну, так и берите его, если найдете. На меня больше не рассчитывайте. Я достаточно натерпелась от этого неблагодарного ублюдка и больше не желаю его здесь видеть. После всего, что произошло…

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что Гарри не имеет к аварии никакого отношения, — заметил Снейп.

— Может, и не имеет. Но Вернон думает иначе. И Дадли тоже.

Тон её голоса безошибочно указывал на то, что разговор окончен.

Северус тоже так считал. В конце беседы он чувствовал себя более уставшим и измученным, чем после сеанса Круциатуса у Волдеморта.

Всё в этом доме, в этой семье было нездоровым…

И Гарри… Боже, Гарри больше никогда не вернется сюда.

Он за этим проследит.

Потому что кто же ещё позаботится о мальчишке? Определенно не эта родня, желающая ему смерти. Не Дамблдор, который оставил ребенка расти в таких условиях и каждое лето отправлял обратно… Да знает ли директор хотя бы половину правды? От всей души профессор надеялся, что это не так. Но почему тогда… что ему оставалось думать?

В любом случае факт оставалось фактом. Поттер мог иметь огромное количество почитателей и предполагаемых телохранителей, но на самом деле до парня никому не было дела.

И это должно измениться.

Нельзя, чтобы Лили умерла ни за что. Ради такого.

Северус больше не позволит причинять боль своему коту.

В любом случае, чего бы там ни хотел мальчишка, профессор больше не собирался спускать с него глаз, и не только во время квиддичных матчей.

Когда он, наконец, вышел на улицу, солнце всё ещё светило. Это было странно. Снейп почти удивился этому.

Мир перевернулся. Его собственный мир, который крутился вокруг Поттера с того самого дня, как парень приехал в Хогвартс пять лет назад.

Поттер, который, в конце концов, был не Поттером. Он всё-таки был Гарри. Или, если угодно, Шэди.

Кинув прощальный взгляд на дом номер четыре по Тисовой улице, Снейп шагнул в проулок, чтобы аппарировать.

Когда он перемещался, перед глазами пронесся образ, заставивший его вздрогнуть. Какое-то мгновение он видел улыбающуюся Лили, шептавшую «спасибо».

Позади неё, такой знакомый и в то же время совсем другой Джеймс Поттер смотрел на него с благодарностью.


	10. Ничего страшного!

Когда Северус аппарировал в лабораторию, ему опять показалось, что минули годы с того момента, как он покинул это место. А ведь прошло всего лишь несколько часов…

Взгляд остановился на свитере, и Снейп вспомнил, как тут спал Шэди, но теперь, после осознания, кто на самом деле гостил в доме, прошлое выглядело иначе.

Пугливый кот, опасавшийся резких жестов, прячущийся и не мяукавший… принявший первого же человека, который отнесся к нему приветливо, и отплативший за это своей преданностью. Кот, переносящий боль без жалоб, набрасывающийся на еду так, как будто видит её впервые в жизни.

Поттер. Его кот.

Профессора охватило странное чувство. Ему не хватало его домашнего любимца… и подростка. Однако надо было взять себя в руки, ведь речь шла о Поттере, Гарри Поттере, и ни одна живая душа не захотела бы видеть Снейпа рядом с мальчишкой. Исключая, может быть, Дамблдора, но у старого фантазёра всегда была раздражающая мания идти против природы и налаживать невозможные отношения.

Еще одно исключение, более неприятное — Волдеморт. Если бы он хоть на мгновение заподозрил, как теперь относится к Поттеру мастер зелий, то последний воистину первым пострадал бы от гнева Лорда. Даже если бы Темный Лорд просто знал, что Поттер живет у Снейпа в образе кота, то непременно использовал бы зельевара, чтобы добраться до мальчишки, и тогда карьере двойного агента пришел бы конец.

Придется использовать весь талант в окклюменции… Снейп исполнял роль шпиона все эти годы, и уж если ему до сих пор удавалось убеждать Темного Лорда в своей верности, он справится с этим и дальше. Сумеет сохранить свои тайны и выстоит при любых обстоятельствах.

Но, безусловно, придется серьёзно поговорить с Дамблдором о методах, которыми тот пользовался, чтобы обеспечить Поттеру защиту.

В последний раз оглядев комнату, профессор кинул пригоршню летучего пороха в камин.

Да, весь мир перевернулся… и придётся жить с этим. И чем быстрее он привыкнет, тем лучше.

На площади Гриммо никого не оказалось. Уже перевалило за полдень, но, видимо, сегодня члены ордена Феникса здесь не обедали. Очевидно, с Поттером оставался только Дамблдор…

Профессор хотел было подняться к ним, но сперва стоило немного передохнуть, привести в порядок мысли и решить, _что_ сказать директору… и _как_ сказать.

Этажом выше негромко закрылась дверь, и на лестнице послышались шаги. Через секунду в гостиной Блэков появился Дамблдор. Улыбаясь, он подошёл к стоявшему у камина зельевару. Погруженный в свои мысли, Снейп не сразу посмотрел на него.

— Северус?

Профессор, наконец, поднял голову и встретился с вопрошающим взглядом директора. Дамблдор тут же перестал улыбаться. Увидев выражение лица коллеги, он словно постарел в один миг.

— Давайте присядем, — предложил Альбус.

Снейп кивнул, опустился в удобное кресло и скрестил ноги. Глубоко вздохнув, он ждал, пока Дамблдор устроится напротив него.

— Всё так плохо? — тихо спросил старик.

— Как часто вы проверяли, в каких условиях живёт ваш маленький протеже, Альбус?

— Этим летом, или до того, как он приехал в Хогвартс? — уточнил директор.

В ответ прозвучало презрительное фырканье.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Судя по вашей реакции, не достаточно часто. Гарри регулярно писал письма, и создавалось впечатление, что родственники его нормально приняли.

— Нормально приняли, Альбус? Вы имеете хоть какое-то представление о том, как в этой семье относятся к мальчишке? Что так называемая семья о нём думает и заставляет его думать о себе?

— Северус, но это его родные! Конечно, их образ жизни сильно отличается от нашего, и, без сомнения, присутствие Гарри не радует родственников, но, тем не менее, он — их племянник, и до настоящего времени они защищали его! — запротестовал Дамблдор.

Снейп напрягся, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.

— Защищали? И вышвырнули за дверь при первом удобном случае?

Седовласый волшебник открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел.

— Я не хочу ничего знать о том, какие у них были на это причины! Потерять кого-то из близких всегда безумно больно, но обвинять в этой смерти ребенка, у которого траур… Да, Альбус, они об этом знали! — Снейп вскочил на ноги. — Гарри просыпался каждую ночь с криками, потому что видел во сне смерть Блэка!

Директор, полуприкрыв глаза, глубже погрузился в кресло, но профессор зелий не дал ему времени опомниться.

— Что касается его ранений, я узнал их происхождение и могу приступить к лечению, — продолжил Северус немного сдержаннее. — Вы были правы, раны нанесены не магией…

Дамблдор смотрел на него почти умоляюще, но Снейп продолжал, стиснув зубы:

— Они, одна за другой, появились от ударов ремня его дяди.

На этот раз директор зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками. Но Северус не собирался останавливаться. Пусть Дамблдор и не соизволил просмотреть память этого жирного борова, называемого дядей Поттера, но ему не удастся избежать подробного рассказа об издевательствах, творимых в этом доме.

— Без сомнений, Вернон Дерсли полностью убежден в виновности вашего драгоценного ученика, Альбус, Петуния же и пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы разубедить мужа, но к этой очаровательной женщине мы ещё вернёмся. Что же до Вернона, то он напрямую заявил племяннику, что тот приносит людям несчастье. Притягивает смерть. А чтобы мальчишка хорошенько это усвоил, дядя выпорол его ремнём и избил, сломав ему ребро. Как вы находите его манеру защищать ребенка, Альбус? Удивительная родственная любовь!

Почти задохнувшись, Снейп остановился и взглянул на сидящего перед ним старика. Тот сжимал голову руками и ничем не напоминал ни великого волшебника, которого опасался Волдеморт, ни уважаемого директора знаменитой школы волшебников. Перед профессором был просто старый человек, разбитый осознанием своих ошибок и явно нуждающийся в том, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь, и, желательно, покрепче.

Северус открыл один из шкафчиков, достал бутылку виски и наполнил стакан. Он вовсе не хотел кричать на директора, обвинять его… Но наивность и беспечность, с которыми тот доверил безопасность Гарри этим магглам, просто бесила. Как можно было так небрежно относиться к мальчишке, к которому Альбус был привязан, ребёнку, от которого зависит будущее магического мира?

Профессор протянул стакан, и директор дрожащей рукой взял его.

Снейп снова опустился в кресло и откинулся на спинку, давая время успокоиться и старику, и себе.

— Никогда раньше, — наконец заговорил Дамблдор, — у меня не было повода думать, что Вернон может быть жестоким с Гарри. Вы просмотрели его память, Северус? Всё, что касается мальчика?

Снейп кивнул, но не торопился с ответом. Нужно ли рассказывать всё? Человек, сидящий перед ним, казалось, _уже_ раздавлен услышанным. Профессор вздохнул… Выбор был небольшой — от этого зависела безопасность Гарри.

— Да. Я поискал в его памяти эпизоды, показывающие отношение к мальчишке в семье. С момента, как тот стал жить у них и до этого лета…

Он снова замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Знаменитый Гарри Поттер, заброшенный и ненавидимый с самого детства… Магическая пресса слетелась бы на это, как мухи на мед… Как бы там ни было, Поттер никогда не рассказывал о себе, и профессор отлично его понимал. Снейпу тоже не была чужда подобная сдержанность.

Нужно было рассказать Дамблдору обо всем, не уточняя детали. Если директора интересуют подробности, пусть поживится ими у семейства Дерсли самостоятельно. Снейп не сомневался, что и сам-то видел лишь крохотную часть!

Когда он снова взглянул на директора, то заметил, с каким волнением и страхом Альбус ждет продолжения. Нет, не стоит рассказывать ему всё.

— По всей видимости, с возвращением Гарри в этом году Вернон Дерсли повел себя более жестоко, чем раньше. Не думаю, что мальчика и раньше избивали так же сильно, что не исключает затрещин при каждом удобном случае. С другой стороны, в этом доме, вне всякого сомнения, стало обычной практикой лишать ребенка еды и перегружать работой по дому. Но дело не только в этом, Альбус… Они действительно ненавидят мальчишку. Вся семья. Никто из них и не помышлял защищать его, максимум, на что они были способны — просто терпеть. Судьба Гарри их не волнует. Он не может вернуться туда ни при каких условиях.

Дамблдор выпрямился в кресле

— Петуния — тётя Гарри, в них течет одна кровь. Не отрицаю, что у Вернона сильное неприятие магии и магического мира, но Петуния выросла вместе с Лили, и вам прекрасно известно, насколько они были близки. Уверен, что она сможет переубедить мужа, когда тот немного успокоится. Тем не менее, очевидно, Гарри не сможет вернуться к ним. Защита стала слишком слабой и, кроме того, после всего, что вы рассказали, Северус…

Снейп прервал его, заговорив опасно тихим голосом:

— Вы меня не слушали, Альбус. Вернее, не хотели слышать… Да, Петуния любила Лили. Но это чувство она не перенесла на Гарри. Она прямо сказала: «Вы не можете заставить меня любить его». Услышьте же меня, наконец: эта женщина всегда считала своего племянника обузой и проклятием. Она на пару с мужем изо всех сил старалась превратить жизнь мальчишки в кошмар. По взаимному согласию супруги лишали ребенка еды, обращались с ним как с выродком, и это далеко не все. Петуния не собирается переубеждать мужа, так или иначе, она хочет освободиться от Поттера и во всем поддерживает супруга.

Когда Вернон — в прямом смысле слова — избил мальчишку до полусмерти, она была дома и даже не заступилась за него. Потом она выкинула очки племянника, чтобы вы их не обнаружили и решили, что парень ушел по своей воле. Эта женщина — чудовище, как и все их семейство. Я не позволил бы Гарри переступить порог этого дома, даже будь его защита абсолютной! Ни за что! — последнюю фразу он почти процедил сквозь зубы.

Во взгляде директора мелькнуло удивление, сменившееся шоком, который вызвали эти слова.

— Да, Северус, такая пылкая обвинительная речь… и не мне вас судить, — добавил Дамблдор, видя, как взгляд профессора зельеварения становится жестче. — Мои ошибки по отношению к мальчику настолько многочисленны, что я не смогу смотреть ему в лицо без стыда. Я отправил вас к семье Дерсли, ничего не рассказав о том, что стало известно, и мне нет прощения. Я посчитал, что вы будете более объективны и оцените ситуацию лучше, если узнаете все сами, без заранее сформированного мнения. Я не предполагал, что ваши открытия окажутся настолько ошеломляющими, и… мне очень жаль, что так получилось.

Он вздохнул. Снейп нахмурился, приготовившись слушать рассказ директора.

— Я всегда знал, что семья Гарри не идеальна во многих отношениях. Миссис Фигг, соседка-сквиб, присматривала за мальчиком. По её словам, к детям в семье относились по-разному и обращение с Гарри, по сравнению с кузеном, оставляло желать лучшего. Но при этом речь никогда не шла о серьёзных злоупотреблениях… С учетом защитного барьера, существующего над этим домом, плата казалась мне небольшой.

Снейп стиснул зубы, но ничего не сказал. О чем только думал старый глупец!

— С другой стороны, хотя и по иным причинам, я разделял ваши опасения насчет того, что Гарри мог вырасти высокомерным и слабым, если бы его приняла семья из нашего мира, знающая о том, какую ценность он собой представляет. Любая семья волшебников растила бы его как Гарри Поттера, героя с младенчества, сына своих прославленных родителей. В маггловской же семье у мальчика была возможность жить жизнью обыкновенного нормального ребенка.

Учитель зелий снова напрягся, готовый вскочить со своего кресла.

— Но теперь-то мне понятно, что у него никогда не было такой возможности, ни единого шанса, судя по вашему рассказу, — добавил Дамблдор и со вздохом закончил. — По возвращении в Хогвартс, когда Гарри снова будет в безопасности, я отправлюсь к его родным. После чего социальные службы волшебников заберут у них право на опеку над Гарри. По всей видимости, проблем ни с какой стороны не предвидится.

Снейп согласно кивнул, немного успокоенный.

— Кому вы собираетесь доверить мальчишку? — спросил он.

— Этот вопрос заслуживает серьёзного размышления, но, полагаю, что первыми претендентами станут Уизли. Они и раньше время от времени поднимали этот вопрос и уже давно относятся к Гарри, как к сыну. Думаю, что это предложение не встретит никаких возражений…

— Никаких, — подтвердил зельевар. — Для Поттера это будет настоящим подарком на день рождения.

Собеседники с улыбкой переглянулись. Буря стихла… Теперь необходимо заняться мальчиком, и проблемы только начались.

— Как Гарри вёл себя, пока меня не было? — спросил Снейп, немного расслабившись. В глазах директора промелькнула тень лукавства.

— По всей видимости, Гарри-кот не доверяет никому, кроме вас, Северус. Я не смог к нему подойти. Даже не стал особенно пытаться. Мое присутствие его пугало, но оставлять кота в комнате одного я тоже не хотел. Я последовал вашему совету, но он не стал есть рыбу, предложенную мной. Когда я уходил, кот сидел под комодом и смотрел на меня, как будто я ближайший родственник Клыка.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Он, должно быть, голоден. Я поднимусь посмотреть. Повреждения на его теле немагического происхождения, их будет легко вылечить, но сперва нужно решить проблему с трансформацией. Если раны будут открываться каждый раз, как Гарри принимает человеческую форму, всё может осложниться.

Дамблдор согласно кивнул.

— Нам нужно во многом разобраться до начала учебного года. Вы не видели в памяти Вернона ничего такого, что могло бы иметь отношение к новому дару мальчика?

Снейп задумался.

— Не в его воспоминаниях. Но кое-что я заметил… В комнате парня чувствовалось присутствие какой-то посторонней магии. Это было нечто очень могущественное, древнее и появившееся там совсем недавно. Я не смог определить, что это, но думаю, что эти явления связаны.

Глаза Дамблдора блеснули.

— Ваша феноменальная чувствительность к магии достойна восхищения, Северус. Я не смог ничего заметить, когда был там. Без всякого сомнения, ваш дар значительно развился от того, что вы росли в окружении магглов…

Снейп понял намёк и нахмурился.

— Я никогда не утверждал, что расти у магглов — это какое-то проклятие, Альбус. Но то, как растили Поттера, определённо самый настоящий кошмар.

Дамблдор опустил голову и поднял руку в знак примирения. Это, безусловно, был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы показать профессору зелий, как много общего между ним и мальчиком.

Да и нужно ли это? Судя по тому, как Снейп стал защищать Гарри, с какой яростью он рассказывал о злоключениях ребенка в семье, отношение зельевара к мальчику кардинально изменилось.

И нельзя было сказать, что директору это не нравилось.

Дамблдор ошибся по отношению к Гарри, но не лучше он вел себя и в случае с Северусом, когда тот приехал учиться в Хогвартс. Директор от всего сердца хотел бы это исправить, и ему все больше и больше казалось, что возможное решение — в том собственническом чувстве, которое с недавних пор проявлялось у профессора всякий раз, когда он говорил о мальчике, и в слепом доверии, которое испытывал к профессору кот…

Директор пошел следом за зельеваром в спальню, где кот так и сидел под комодом, на том самом месте, где его оставили. Северус поднял миску с рыбой и понюхал.

— Свежая… У мистера Поттера разыгралась паранойя.

Он присел на корточки.

— Давай, не будь глупцом, это отличная рыба, — на этот раз он поставил миску прямо перед комодом.

Кот нерешительно смотрел на профессора.

Снейп знал, что того смущает, но не решался сменить тон в присутствии директора. Ему казалось, что сегодня он и так слишком много себе позволил во время своего рассказа в гостиной.

Но Дамблдор догадался, в чем дело, и мягко предложил:

— Думаю, что Гарри в образе кота отвык от вашей манеры разговаривать. Не стоит говорить с котом, как с учеником…

Снейп фыркнул, но был вынужден согласиться. Так будет гораздо быстрее, кроме того, происходящее всё равно останется строго между ним и директором…

— Давай, кот. Иди сюда. Пора обедать, — мягко сказал Северус. Глядя на кота, который уловил изменение в голосе и робко шагнул к человеку, профессор осознал, что подобным тоном он разговаривал только с Шэди. У Снейпа никогда не было домашних животных, а значит, не было и повода обращаться к кому-нибудь в такой успокаивающей манере.

Кот приблизился и накинулся на предложенную рыбу. Северус еле удержался, чтобы машинально не погладить питомца… Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось бы обернуться и встретить взгляд директора…

Когда кот вылизал миску, профессор поднялся. Вопреки его опасениям, Дамблдор смотрел не на него, а на Шэди, и во взгляде директора читалось что-то похожее на… ностальгию? Сожалел ли он, что Поттер именно от Снейпа ждал позволения поесть, отказавшись от пищи, предложенной самим директором, человеком, стремившимся быть его защитником? Северус ощутил легкое торжество, смешанное с удовлетворением, что, впрочем, быстро рассеялось.

Нужно вернуть Поттера в человеческую форму, но эта мысль больше не радовала профессора. Нисколько.

— Что вы думаете, Альбус? Он кажется спокойным, нас в комнате всего двое, это место ему знакомо… Может, попробуем превратить его?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Вы захватили зелья? Я опасаюсь, что может случиться то же, что и в прошлый раз, нужно подготовиться.

Снейп кивнул. Да, все было готово, нет никакого повода откладывать.

— Поттер. Кот. Послушай меня внимательно. Я знаю, что последняя трансформация была для тебя неприятной, но мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы в этот раз все прошло хорошо. Никто здесь не причинит тебе вреда, ты в безопасности. Доверься нам.

Он сделал шаг назад и взглянул на Дамблдора, ожидая знака начинать.

— _Animagusrevelio!_

В следующую секунду перед ними возник Поттер, совершенно растерянный и еле стоящий на ногах. Его одежда была порвана, под ней виднелись раны, но Снейп с облегчением заметил, что они не кровоточат.

Неловко прислонившись к комоду, подросток пытался обрести равновесие. Щурясь, он как будто изо всех сил старался прийти в себя.

«По всей видимости, для него мир тоже перевернулся с ног на голову», — подумал Северус.

Дамблдор хотел что-то сказать Гарри, но Снейп жестом остановил его. Лучше позволить мальчишке самому разобраться со своими ощущениями.

Несколько секунд спустя профессор был вознаграждён, когда услышал слабый шёпот:

— Где…

Одной рукой Гарри держался за лоб, глаза были закрыты, как если бы его мучила жестокая головная боль.

Снейп открыл зелье и попытался вложить его в руку мальчишки.

— Выпейте это, Поттер.

Услышав свое имя, парень оттолкнул флакон и попытался отступить.

Снейп выругался про себя.

— Гарри, возьми, это тебе поможет.

Пользуясь нерешительностью парня, он вложил зелье ему в руку и осторожно поднес ко рту. Не пытаясь больше сопротивляться, тот проглотил напиток. Поттеру было плохо, он не понимал, кто он, но этот голос успокаивал…

В следующий миг боль в голове стала исчезать, и он смог немного расслабиться.

— Отвечаю на ваш вопрос — мы находимся на площади Гриммо, двенадцать, в штабе Ордена Феникса, — продолжал голос все тем же ровным и успокаивающим тоном.

— Сириус… — прошептал мальчик.

— Да, — ответил другой голос, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Это дом Сириуса и теперь твой, Гарри.

Расплывчатый силуэт, произнесший это, был в другом конце комнаты. Голос… такой знакомый, символ защищенности, авторитета и… Хогвартса. Да, этот голос представлял Хогвартс. Старик. Дамблдор, да, его зовут Дамблдор, директор… тот, кто присматривал за ним с тех пор, как он приехал в школу.

Но кому принадлежал другой голос? Голос, который нравился и в то же время внушал страх? Мальчику никак не удавалось понять, вызывает ли он неприязнь, или, наоборот, приносит успокоение. Даже большее успокоение, чем голос директора… Картины закружились в голове, слишком быстро, слишком много сразу…

Он слышал, как голос Дамблдора спросил:

— Гарри, не хочешь ли присесть?

Без сомнения, это было хорошее предложение. Парень упал на кровать, все ещё на приличном расстоянии от обоих силуэтов. Несмотря на зелье, всё тело болело… Терпимо, но у него было такое ощущение, что по нему потоптался гиппогриф.

Он вздрогнул, когда старик снова обратился к нему.

— Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Что можно было ответить на этот вопрос? И как ответить?

— Я… нормально. Почти, — выговорил он. Это действительно произнес он? Да, без сомнения…

— Назовите ваше имя, — попросил другой голос, принадлежащий человеку, одетому в чёрное, стоящему около комода. Человек в Чёрном… лаборатория… Снейп! Его зовут Снейп и он … о, Мерлин! Снейп… как он мог… как так получилось…

Воспоминания снова смешались.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — автоматически ответил он и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как двое мужчин обменялись удовлетворенными взглядами.

— Кот… — зачем-то добавил он. Хотелось произнести другое имя, но в последний момент он удержался. То имя — его не нужно было называть. Оно не для всех, только для него и для… Снейпа?

Парень пытался рассмотреть профессора, стараясь сделать картинку менее расплывчатой. Тот ли это человек, которого он помнил?

Гарри видел, как Снейп вздрогнул, когда он назвался. Почему-то казалось, что профессору тоже не хотелось, чтобы стало известно имя, которым он называл кота. Может быть, учитель просто боялся показаться смешным? По всей видимости… воспоминания начали выстраиваться в голове. Парень провел со Снейпом эти недели, и всё это время профессор вел себя не как обычно…

— Гарри, ты помнишь, кто мы? — спросил старик с длинной бородой. Тот самый, что не так давно предлагал ему рыбу… О, черт! Что же произошло?

— Вы… вы — профессор Дамблдор и, — он колебался. Как же это сказать? — и профессор Снейп. Кажется.

В конце голос звучал просто жалко.

— Прекрасно, Гарри, — успокоил его Дамблдор. — Ты так нас напугал! Мы долго не могли тебя найти и боялись, что случилось что-то ужасное.

Боялись? Да, конечно… оба профессора казались напряжёнными. Он видел ту сцену в гостиной… в подземелье… и еще раньше?

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь, мой мальчик? — спросил голос.

— Да… — неохотно откликнулся Гарри, — но все расплывается… как будто я смотрю чужими глазами.

— Возможно, глазами кота? — предположил Дамблдор.

Гарри задумался. В голове что-то откликалось на это предположение. Да, в этом был смысл… Он помнил, что кошки прекрасно прыгают, но что им ужасно трудно вылизываться…

О, Мерлин!

Подросток залился краской, когда все воспоминания обрушились на него. Воспоминания, которые в этот раз нельзя было понять неправильно.

— Все хорошо, Гарри, тебе не о чем волноваться. Мы еще не знаем, что с тобой произошло, но ты жив-здоров, а с остальным мы разберемся, — пытался успокоить его Дамблдор.

Гарри казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет смотреть в лицо профессору зелий. Ведь он… о, черт! Он жил в лаборатории профессора целых… сколько же это тянулось? Полных две недели, если он правильно помнил, что кричал учитель, когда выяснил его личность…

Ещё никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось провалиться под землю. Из всех неловких ситуаций, в которых он когда-либо оказывался, эта побила все рекорды, обогнав даже сцену в ванне старост, где Плаксе Миртл все-таки не удалось его смутить.

Но хуже всего было то, что на самом деле он не мог сожалеть об этих двух неделях беспамятства. Возможно, впервые в своей жизни он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Защищённым. В Хогвартсе, конечно, тоже было безопасно, но там всё было иначе. Всегда могло что-то приключиться в коридоре, можно было наткнуться на василиска или сбежавшего преступника… А в подземелье он чувствовал… ну, хорошо: там он_ чувствовал себя дома_.

Лежать около камина, в своём кресле, на своём свитере, с Человеком в Чёрном, защищающим его. Это звучало слишком патетично… но он уже тосковал по тем дням.

Поттер не понимал, как могло так получиться, что Снейп стал для него символом безопасности... В амнезии были и свои плюсы…

Правда, если хорошенько подумать, профессор немало сделал для этого. Пригрел, вылечил… и даже говорил особым голосом, беспокоился, даже искал его общества.

Гарри не хотел больше думать об этом. Ему было ужасно стыдно из-за случившегося, но было ещё кое-что… Ведь теперь все закончилось, да? Снейп серьезно зол на него. Просто в бешенстве. История с Омутом памяти и в подметки не годится тому, что ждет его теперь. Ну, он хотя бы более-менее уверен, что профессор не будет его бить. У мастера зелий было много возможностей свернуть ему шею, но он предпочел принести его сюда и лечить.

— Гарри? — обратился к нему Дамблдор.

Парень вздрогнул.

— Гарри, нам нужна твоя помощь, чтобы восстановить события прошедших недель. На данный момент мы знаем, где ты находился, пока тебя разыскивали, и почему ты сбежал, но некоторых деталей не хватает. Не мог бы ты припомнить кое-что… к примеру, с момента, как ты вернулся на Тисовую улицу?

Ответом директору был раздраженное хмыканье, и голос Снейпа, более холодный на этот раз, спросил:

— Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете? Вам нужно зелье?

Снейп беспокоится о его здоровье? Вот это новость… Нет, никакая это не новость, последние недели учитель беспокоился о нем больше, чем весь остальной мир за… за всю его жизнь.

— Кажется, всё в порядке. Спасибо. Просто всё немного… расплывчатое.

— Попытайтесь сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях, которые не представляют проблем. Ваш приезд к родственникам, к примеру, — посоветовал Снейп.

Гарри кивнул.

— Вообще-то, всё чётко до… до дня моего рождения. До него — всё было нормально.

Снейп раздраженно фыркнул. Нормально? Что мальчишка понимает под словом «нормально»?

— Поттер, пока вы не начали свой рассказ, должен вас предупредить, что я посетил вашу семью. Чтобы быть более точным, я подверг вашего дядю легилименции. Понимайте это как то, что профессор Дамблдор и я представляем, насколько «нормально» ваши родственники обращаются с вами, — сухо сказал он.

Гарри залился краской. Прекрасно, он ошибся, ситуация может оказаться ещё более мучительной.

— Они не… в общем… Этим летом всё стало сложнее, авария Мардж, неприятности у Дадли. И у дяди Вернона тоже были проблемы со здоровьем…

— Которое его не очень-то беспокоило, когда он избивал вас, словно чемпион боев без правил, — сыронизировал Снейп и тут же пожалел об этом, видя, как от его сарказма передернулось лицо Гарри. Если он хочет присматривать за мальчишкой, следует перестать ранить его при каждом обращении.

— Поттер, — сказал он мягче, — мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас сосредоточьтесь на воспоминаниях.

Плечи Гарри поникли, и он продолжил, избегая смотреть в их сторону.

— Не важно… Ничего особенного не происходило до… до смерти тети Мардж. Дядя Вернон был в бешенстве, он думал, что я… ну… что это моя вина. И он…

Мальчик с трудом сглотнул. Снейп хотел сказать, что они уже всё знают, можно не повторять, но Поттеру было нужно выговориться… даже если это было нелегко.

— Он нервничал и избил меня. Сильно. Это долго тянулось. Что было потом, я плохо помню... Он велел мне уходить и сказал, что я больше у них не живу. Я подумал о защитных барьерах… но, не знаю, я не мог сосредоточиться… Всё размыто.

Он виновато посмотрел на учителей и снова уставился в пол.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри. У тебя есть оправдание, почему ты не помнишь этот вечер… но, пожалуйста, продолжай. Это очень важно.

Подросток глубоко вдохнул.

— Потом, я помню, как смотрел в окно, и думал, что хотел бы сбежать отсюда. Но там решетки, поэтому… ой, вы это уже знаете. Но как бы там ни было… кажется, я выбрался сквозь них. Понимаю, что звучит невероятно, но я действительно превратился… ммм… в кота.

Он чувствовал себя глупо, но взгляд Дамблдора его успокоил.

— Мы тебе верим, Гарри. Мы пытаемся узнать, как это могло произойти. У тебя есть догадки?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Я не пытался это сделать, это просто… случилось, и я смог. А что потом — я не помню. Будто что-то несло меня, как если бы я плыл. Потом я увидел большой дом вдалеке и пошел к нему. Да, на четырех лапах, в общем, как кот. Одна из лап... ну да, лап… болела, больно было наступать, но я был такой лёгкий и всё-таки добрался. Потом из дома вышел профессор Снейп, но я совсем его не узнал... И…

Гарри снова стал заливаться краской. И — что? Снейп взял его на руки?

Дамблдор тактично сменил тему.

— Ты специально искал профессора Снейпа, Гарри?

— Нет! — воскликнул парень, после чего виновато взглянул на учителя. — То есть, я даже не знал, где вы живете, профессор. Я не думал ничего такого. Кажется, я тогда вообще ни о чём не думал, только о том, что нужно как-то спастись…

Он был удивлен, когда учитель зелий не стал насмехаться, заметив, что мальчишка вообще никогда не думает, а лишь задумчиво покачал головой.

Без сомнения, Гарри слышал в голове голос, который и привел его в дом профессора, но этот голос был больше похож на внутренний, ничего общего с Империо или видениями, которые насылал Волдеморт. В то же время… Парень взглянул на запястье. Да, браслет был по-прежнему на нем, такой странно знакомый.

— В тот вечер произошло кое-что особенное! Я надел браслет, который мне прислала Гермиона! — он показал браслет. — Судя по её письму, именно он вел меня к кому-то, кто был способен помочь мне!

— Именно так, мой мальчик, и даже с бóльшим успехом, чем можно было ожидать! Нужно будет не забыть поблагодарить эту исключительную волшебницу, Гарри. Возможно, она спасла тебе жизнь.

Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на браслет. Значит, он и вправду в тот вечер был в серьёзной опасности. Из-за дяди, конечно, но было ещё что-то, тёмное, угрожающее…

Неожиданно он почувствовал себя ужасно усталым.

— Гарри? — в голосе послышалось беспокойство. — Всё в порядке?

Он заметил, как силуэт Человека в Чёрном быстро приближается, но зрение неожиданно затуманилось. И мысли тоже…

Мощным ударом вернулась головная боль, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. С криком парень схватился за шрам, дернув головой.

Голос… красные глаза… Волдеморт был доволен. Нет, он был в восторге!

— Поттер! — напряженный взгляд с ликованием вламывался его мозг. — Поттер, как я скучал по тебе!

Гарри чувствовал, как безумный смех и ненависть волнами чистой боли проходят сквозь тело, и пытался расцарапать шрам, откуда они исходили.

В какой-то момент, показавшийся бесконечным, не существовало ничего, кроме этих глаз, и смеха, и боли в шраме… Где-то далеко, будто в другом мире, раздавался голос.

Потом вдруг — одно слово — голос прорвался, и парень услышал:

— Шэди! Превращайся! Немедленно!

Он почувствовал твёрдую руку у себя на затылке и понял, что должен подчиниться. Даже если слова не значили ничего, рука несла безопасность, окончание боли…

В следующую секунду красные глаза исчезли, и мир вернулся. Не совсем тот же. Комната была прежней, и люди, находящиеся рядом, — знакомы, но всё изменилось.

Он попробовал шевельнуться и почувствовал человеческое тепло. Знакомый запах… чёрная ткань, руки, способные защитить от всего мира.

Шэди… Он снова был котом, и, пока успокаивалось сбитое дыхание, Снейп крепко прижимал его к себе.

В человеческой форме, без сомнения, парень давно покраснел бы до кончиков ушей. Но в образе Шэди…

Не думая больше ни о чем, ощущая себя в полной безопасности, он уткнулся носом в руку Человека и провалился в сон.

Медленно, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, два человека перешли из спальни в гостиную.

Крепко прижимая к себе кота, Снейп устроился перед камином. Шэди любит тепло…

Профессор знал, что не смог бы вынести страданий животного, но Поттер… нет, Гарри... Когда он закричал и, прижав руки ко лбу, свалился на кровать, Северус не ожидал, что так прихватит сердце.

На какую-то секунду казалось, что ничего не выйдет, мальчик не услышит, и у Снейпа вырвалось имя… И Поттер, нет, теперь — Гарри, — откликнулся на его голос. Он превратился, разрывая связь с Тёмным Лордом.

Профессор схватил кота, не думая, что рискует быть оцарапанным. Он был почти уверен, что видел... Это точно был взгляд Гарри, который промелькнул перед тем, как парень превратился.

Северус вздохнул. По крайней мере, сейчас Шэди мирно спит. День был чрезвычайно богат потрясениями, и, слава Богу, Гарри удалось превратиться в кота до того, как Волдеморт нанес им визит вежливости.

— Что ж, один вопрос выяснен, — спокойно сказал профессор. — Тёмный Лорд знает, что Поттер жив.

Дамблдор кивнул:

— С одной стороны, это неплохо, он не будет распространять слухи о смерти мальчика. Но в то же время положение Гарри становится очень опасным.

Снейп задумался. Да, именно… Защита исчезла, и Волдеморт знал об этом. Следует быть очень осторожными…

Северус не сомневался, что метка ещё до конца дня даст о себе знать и необходимо придумать подходящую ложь для Тёмного Лорда. Конечно, ничто не сможет его удовлетворить… но, если господин поймет, что Снейп знает, где Поттер, всё серьёзно осложнится.

Дамблдор растроганно смотрел на профессора и его кота. Как только Гарри превратился, Северус схватил зверька и крепко прижал к себе, будто защищая от любой внешней угрозы… собственно, так оно и было.

Сейчас кот спал, прижавшись к груди зельевара, уткнувшись носом в мантию и полностью расслабившись. Профессор машинально гладил его шёрстку, озабоченно глядя на огонь. Снейп забыл о присутствии директора, все его мысли были заняты котом, которого он назвал Шэди.

Кот, которого он спас, и к которому привязался. Мальчик, о чьём ужасном детстве он узнал только сегодня…

— Вы злитесь на меня, Северус? — неожиданно спросил Дамблдор.

Удивленный, профессор поднял голову.

— Злюсь? Из-за Поттера?

Дамблдор кивнул.

Снейп не успел обдумать вопрос, но неожиданно понял, что уверен в ответе.

Да, он злился. Очень.

В ту же секунду его руку обожгла боль, и ответ потерялся в рычании.


	11. Какой душой, Северус?

— Возьмите его, — сказал Снейп, протягивая Дамблдору спящего кота.

Но Шэди во сне так крепко уцепился за профессора, что пришлось осторожно отцеплять когти от одежды, один за другим. Кажется, после этого кот почувствовал: что-то происходит, и напрягся, когда кто-то другой взял его на руки.

Северус сдался. Снова взяв Шэди, он прошептал несколько успокаивающих слов и положил его в кресло, жалея, что под рукой нет свитера. Успокоенный, кот немедленно заснул снова.

Дамблдор выглядел странно, он был частично уязвлен, частично растроган, но больше не пытался взять животное.

— Будьте осторожны, Северус.

— Вам не стоит оставаться с Поттером одному. Позовите кого-нибудь из Ордена: Грюма или Кингсли, например, — ответил тот, нервничая всё больше.

Дамблдор кивнул, глядя на него всё тем же полным доверия взглядом, который одновременно раздражал и ободрял Снейпа. Он был вынужден признать, что этот взгляд и несколько слов, его сопровождавших, были единственной благодарностью, которой он жаждал… и его единственной наградой.

И всё же, почему старик так отчаянно наивен и так безоговорочно ему верит?

— Я доверяю вам, мой мальчик.

На месте Дамблдора Северус не был бы настолько доверчив по отношению к бывшему Пожирателю, но обсуждать эту тему не было ни времени, ни желания.

Захватив сумку с зельями и не задумываясь о том, почему она такая легкая, он кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин.

— Малфой-мэнор.

Обстановка в поместье сильно отличалась от той, которую он видел в прошлый раз.

У Пожирателей каменели лица, когда Северус проходил мимо, все присутствующие провожали его взглядами, полными любопытства. Это нервировало.

Сказать по правде, атмосфера в мэноре была наэлектризована, и чем ближе он подходил к Тёмному Лорду, тем сильнее становилось напряжение.

Снейп почувствовал, как его наполняет знакомая уверенность. Не в первый раз он оказывался в подобной ситуации, и всегда справлялся. Он встретит вызов, как всегда, с высоко поднятой головой и выставит все ментальные барьеры. Что бы ни случилось.

Подойдя к Господину, он низко поклонился. Первые несколько минут должны были подсказать тон встречи…

— Северус, — прошипел Темный Лорд.

— Мой Господин… — прошептал в ответ Снейп.

Напоминающий мертвеца маг изучал своего шпиона, постукивая кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику и угрожающе улыбаясь.

— Я разочарован, Северус. Твоя служба оставляет желать лучшего, — протянул он.

«Плохое начало», — подумал Снейп. Хотя, можно ли было ждать чего-то иного?

— Господин, уверяю вас, я стараюсь из всех сил, но Дамблдор и Орден относятся ко мне с подозрением, — смиренно произнес он, пытаясь защититься.

— Некомпетентность не может служить оправданием. Старый дурак бесконечно наивен и, тем не менее, не доверяет тебе, что только подтверждает мое мнение. Я ошибся на твой счет.

Северус не смог сдержать дрожь.

— Когда я милостиво даровал тебе свое прощение и вновь взял на службу, Пожиратель, то сделал это ради твоих способностей мастера зелий и умения шпионить, закрыв глаза на твою сомнительную лояльность… — Волдеморт поднялся и подошел к Северусу. Тот упал на колени и принялся оправдываться:

— Мой Господин, я предан только вам! Моя единственная цель – служить как можно лучше, но Дамблдор стал слишком подозрителен с тех пор, как исчез Поттер.

Но Волдеморт, казалось, не слушал его.

— Итак, твои знания. Твой ум. Твоя изворотливость. Твоё двуличие. Все качества, присущие настоящему слизеринцу.

— Благодарю, Господин, — прошептал мастер зелий, не обманываясь достаточно, чтобы питать надежды…

— Последние зелья, что ты принес, Северус, оказались на удивление слабыми. Как ты это объяснишь? — холодно спросил Темный Лорд.

— Я… не знаю, Господин. Я приготовил их как можно лучше, но, возможно, из-за усталости допустил какие-то мелкие ошибки в дозировке. Зельеварение — очень сложный процесс…

— Поиски юного Гарри до такой степени истощили твои силы?

Снейп услышал смешки за своей спиной. Значит, Пожиратели знали о возвращении Поттера…

— Да, Господин, — решился профессор. — Я посчитал, что эта миссия важнейшая…

— И это настолько захватило тебя, что самый востребованный мастер зелий в стране начал делать некачественные зелья? — Волдеморт недовольно цокнул языком.

— Простите, Господин. Я больше не разочарую вас.

Снейп укрепил мысленные барьеры. Ситуация была критической, в любую секунду Волдеморт мог объявить, что больше не нуждается в его услугах, и произнести непростительное заклинание, после чего Северус больше не сможет шпионить… и защищать Гарри.

Было огромной стратегической ошибкой готовить для Темного Лорда зелья с ослабленным действием…

— В самом деле, Северус? Что ж, посмотрим, что ты принес на этот раз, — проскрежетал волшебник.

Снейп похолодел. Дела шли все хуже.

— Господин, умоляю, простите меня, я не заслуживаю вашей милости… Я не успел приготовить требуемые зелья. Зато я смог раздобыть информацию о Потере.

Он понимал, что это не может служить оправданием, но это было лучшее, что он мог придумать.

— Что-то, о чем я ещё не знаю, Северус? Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Мастер зелий без зелий… Шпион — без информации… Скажи мне, Пожиратель, ради чего мне держать тебя на службе? Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен сохранить тебе жизнь.

— Поттер жив, — выпалил Снейп. — Дамблдор оповестил Орден сегодня утром. Я не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах нашли мальчишку и где его сейчас держат, но я абсолютно уверен, что он в очень плохом состоянии. Директор приказал мне изготовить множество зелий, чтобы поднять мальчишку на ноги, но не думаю, что они дали ожидаемый эффект – дозировка была слишком слабой, Господин.

— Продолжай, — сухо бросил волшебник. Он ни на секунду не отвернул своё мертвенное лицо от зельевара, внимательно изучая его.

— Дамблдор поручил мне допросить маггловскую семейку Поттера, подвергнуть их легилименции. Я узнал, что дядя мальчишки жестоко избил его и бросил без сознания в тот вечер, когда Поттер исчез. Судя по тому, что я видел, тот должен страдать от многочисленных ран и переломов. Еще до того, как дядя проучил его, мальчишка был очень слаб и подавлен. После моего возвращения Дамблдор снова потребовал от меня зелья, на этот раз точно указав, что именно ему нужно. Старик не знал, откуда взялись раны, до моей поездки к родственникам Поттера. Он не позволил мне увидеть мальчишку, но, насколько я знаю, к тому не был допущен ни один целитель… Думаю, Дамблдор сам занимается Поттером и выхаживает его. Директор настоял, чтобы я не покидал дом и готовил зелья на месте. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что мальчишка находится в том же доме, так как старый идиот аппарировал каждый раз, когда отправлялся к нему. Только благодаря метке, вашему вызову, Господин, я смог убедить директора, что мне необходимо уйти.

Закончив рассказ, Снейп снова опустил голову в знак покорности, ожидая услышать свой приговор. В подобную историю вполне можно было поверить, ментальная защита держалась крепко — по крайней мере, он на это надеялся, но сомневался, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы успокоить Повелителя.

Глубокое молчание, последовавшее за его отчетом, тянулось, казалось, несколько часов, после чего Волдеморт оборвал его ожидание:

— _Crucio!_

Снейп рухнул на пол, пытаясь сдержать крики боли, а спокойный голос над ним продолжал:

— Я не верю тебе. Ты что-то скрываешь.

И чтобы подкрепить свои слова, Волдеморт усилил заклинание до такой степени, что мастер зелий потерял сознание.

— _Ennervate_.

Северус приподнялся, опираясь на руки. Каждый нерв будто жгло огнём. Зрение затуманилось, никак не получалось заговорить, но после нескольких попыток, задыхаясь, он смог выдавить:

— Я всегда… был верен… Господин… клянусь… своей душой…

— Какой душой, Северус? — ласково спросил Темный Лорд. — Мне казалось, ты давно её продал…

Снейп думал иначе. Все его клятвы не стоили ни кната… Но чем ещё он мог поклясться? Что у него ещё осталось? Ничего и никого. Ему было нечего больше терять.

— Служить вам… единственный смысл моего существования. Моя жизнь полностью принадлежит вам…

— Это так, — ответил Волдеморт. — Но этого мало. _Crucio_.

Вскоре благословенная тьма накрыла профессора, и он снова потерял сознание.

— Спасите его! Сделайте хоть что-нибудь! — кричал парень.

Дамблдор удерживал его за плечи, пытаясь успокоить.

— Гарри, прошу тебя, возьми себя в руки. Здесь мы ничем не можем ему помочь.

— Но он пытает его! Снейпа! Я же вижу, профессору плохо, он долго не выдержит! Вы должны что-нибудь сделать! — возмущался Гарри, правой рукой расцарапывая свой шрам.

Директор не представлял, каким образом это могло получиться, но Поттер очнулся в своей человеческой форме, и под влиянием очередного видения начал немедленно кричать. Волдеморт… и Северус. У директора сжалось сердце.

— Гарри, профессор Снейп знает, что делает. Он шел на это добровольно, осознавая риск, — как можно тверже сказал Дамблдор. — Уверен, что он скоро вернется, и в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем ты можешь предположить. Профессор прекрасно умеет справляться… с перепадами настроения своего хозяина.

— Нет, вы не понимаете! Волдеморт считает его предателем! Он думает, что Снейп специально изготавливал слишком слабые зелья, и обо мне не все рассказывает. Он же убивает его! — Хотя связь с Волдемортом уже прервалась, парня всё ещё трясло.

— Я всё видел!

При этих словах Дамблдор замер.

Так он и знал… Мерлин, защити их. Северус — там…

— Гарри, послушай меня, ты уверен, что Волдеморт обвинил профессора Снейпа в предательстве? Назвал его шпионом?

Парень колебался.

— Нет, так он не говорил, он объявил, что от Снейпа нет никакой пользы, раз его зелья недостаточно сильные, и он не приносит нужной информации. Он спрашивал, ради чего оставлять профессора в живых.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Это плохо, но не настолько, как могло бы быть. Несомненно, Том Риддл слишком самоуверен, чтобы предположить двойную игру собственного шпиона. Он обвинял его в некомпетентности и трусости, но до обвинений в предательстве дело не дошло. Северус ещё мог как-то выкрутиться.

— Вы отправите туда кого-нибудь? —Гарри с надеждой смотрел на директора.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор.

Услышав такое, Гарри вскочил с кресла и запустил в стену первое, что попалось ему под руку.

— Вы не можете сидеть вот так, ничего не делая! — воскликнул Поттер, — Ведь он… он…

— Гарри, — тихо прервал его старый волшебник, — ты должен понять… Слишком опасно посылать помощь. Волдеморт уже убил бы профессора Снейпа, если бы всерьез считал его шпионом, и он сделает это незамедлительно, как только узнает, что Орден прибыл на выручку профессору.

Бледный от ярости, мальчишка стиснул зубы.

— Риддл не пытается его убить… Он хочет заставить профессора мучиться, чтобы тот рассказал всё, что знает.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Поверь мне, Гарри, Волдеморт убьет его немедленно. И не столько из принципа, сколько просто так, от злости. Профессор Снейп — лучший окклюмент, какого мне только приходилось встречать, а также великолепный шпион. Я прошу тебя, мой мальчик, просто поверь мне.

Гарри долго смотрел в глаза директору и, наконец, нехотя кивнул.

— Он… вы ведь знаете… Он меня… — Поттер глубоко вздохнул. — Он меня вылечил. Когда я был котом и ничего не понимал, он был совершенно невероятным. Пока я был в его доме, казалось, со мной ничего не может случиться… а теперь… Всё из-за меня! Если профессор умрет, то умрет по моей вине!

Парень с трудом сглотнул. Он даже не представлял, что способен сказать такое. Но ведь Дамблдор — это Дамблдор, правда? Он же должен понять, должен что-то сделать!

— Ох, Гарри, — директор тяжело вздохнул, — мне так жаль. Я никак не мог предотвратить случившееся, и сейчас тоже ничего не могу сделать. Просто прошу тебя, поверь мне! Профессор Снейп пришел бы в ужас, если бы узнал, что ты решил, будто он действует бездумно, без учета всех рисков. Не стоит недооценивать его, это не сделает ему чести…

Гарри хотел объяснить, что Снейп — особенно Снейп — не может умереть! Не сейчас, и тем более не так! Но ему не хватало ни слов, ни сил. Внезапно комната резко увеличилась в размерах… Нет, это он стал гораздо меньше.

Кот запрыгнул на стол и нервно повел хвостом. В этом виде он чувствовал себя более живым, более ловким… Он взлетел на буфет и перепрыгнул на кресло, ободрав обивку. После нескольких стремительных кругов по комнате, стало легче. Его Человек в Чёрном вернется. Должен! Он доверяет ему. И тогда кот снова сможет уткнуться ему в плечо, пока профессор будет залечивать раны…

Его собственные раны опять напомнили о себе, но было даже хорошо их чувствовать. Так он ощущал себя ближе к профессору, как будто это создавало между ними связь. Снейп должен вернуться, чтобы долечить своего кота.

Да, Снейп обязательно вернется. И он больше никуда его не отпустит!

— Я разочарован, Северус. Крайне разочарован.

Снейп не сдержал тяжелого вздоха. Почему оба его так называемых хозяина упрямо зовут его по имени, но с таким разным результатом?

Говорить уже не было сил. Два дня пыток и допросов без передышки окончательно исчерпали все его резервы. В любом случае, лучше дождаться приговора. Он сделал всё, что мог, и не раскрылся... Он ни о чем не жалел, кроме… Нет, ни о чем не жалел.

— Я начинаю верить, что ты действительно настолько глуп и бестолков, как хочешь казаться, — в голосе Темного Лорда сквозило разочарование. — С возрастом храбрость стала изменять тебе… Сколько тебе лет, Пожиратель? Тридцать семь? Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы становиться трусом?

Снейп вздрогнул. Если и было оскорбление, которое он не мог стерпеть, то именно это! Хотя, какая теперь разница? Пусть лучше Темный Лорд считает его трусом, чем предателем. Прекрасный пример — история Хвоста.

— Я приложу все силы, Господин… чтобы служить вам лучше… — прохрипел он. За стакан воды он охотно отдал бы десять лет жизни. Правда, он здорово сомневался в том, что у него есть эти десять лет.

— Для тебя же будет лучше, Северус, если так и будет. Гораздо лучше. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы повторили этот маленький сеанс, правда? Или, что ещё хуже, не хочешь разочаровать меня окончательно?..

За этой угрозой мастер зелий разглядел проблеск надежды.

— Нет, Господин. Никогда.

— Возвращайся к себе. Приготовь новые зелья, и на этот раз самого лучшего качества. Добейся расположения Дамблдора и любой ценой узнай то, что мне нужно. Где прячут мальчишку, почему я на несколько недель потерял связь с ним. Я больше не приму никаких оправданий, Северус. Тебе всё ясно? — прошипел Волдеморт.

— Да, Господин… благодарю вас, — прошептал профессор.

Он содрогнулся, почувствовав, как Лорд небрежно потрепал его по волосам. Прикосновение было настолько отталкивающим, что ему пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы скрыть свое отвращение. Это был не самый лучший момент, чтобы позволить себе такую слабость…

— Да, можешь поблагодарить меня. Я слишком снисходителен, Северус… Поэтому я буду присматривать за тобой. Очень внимательно. Малейший промах станет для тебя последним. Ты хорошо это понял, не так ли, мой верный Пожиратель? — прошептал Темный Лорд.

Теряя последние силы, Снейп издал в ответ какой-то невнятный звук.

— Для тебя же будет лучше, если твоя верность больше никогда не окажется под сомнением. Мы все будем следить за тобой. Вся наша большая семья.

Несколько смешков подтвердили это. Безусловно, большинство Пожирателей будут счастливы проследить за зельеваром, который слишком долго был фаворитом.

Наконец Снейп почувствовал, как темный маг отошел от него.

— Отправляйся к себе. Когда я призову тебя снова, Северус, зелья должны быть готовы, как и ответы на мои вопросы. Если же нет…

Северус поднял глаза, и увидел угрожающую улыбку на лице рептилии.

Он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки подняли его и понесли к камину. Кто-то вместо него выкрикнул адрес, и в следующую секунду он оказался на полу своей лаборатории. Никогда еще плиты пола не казались ему настолько удобными…

Слава Мерлину, наконец-то он дома… Камин защищен от проникновения, а значит никто, кроме него и Дамблдора не сможет пересечь эту границу. Барьеры вокруг мэнора достаточно сильны, чтобы, если понадобится, противостоять вторжению.

Он в безопасности.

Он не выдал. Поттеру ничего не угрожает.

У него получилось. Он выбрался.

На этот раз.

Два дня. Прошло целых два дня с тех пор, как Северус отправился по вызову метки и до сих пор не вернулся. Два дня подряд Гарри просыпался в своей человеческой форме от кошмаров, в которых видел пытки.

Парень потерял всякий контроль над процессом трансформации. Дамблдор пытался подлечить его раны бальзамом, оставленным зельеваром, но подросток не выносил его прикосновений и объявил, что сам позаботится о себе.

Учитывая количество шрамов на его спине, директор в этом сомневался, но ему не хватало смелости противоречить Гарри.

После ухода профессора парень стал сам не свой.

Переходя из одной формы в другую, чаще всего во сне, он был раздраженным и нервным, и никак не хотел понять промедление Ордена. Когда у него появлялись видения про Волдеморта, он отказывался превращаться в кота и прятаться в анимагической форме, но эти видения приводили его в такую ярость и отчаяние, что он превращался в кота против своей воли.

Его гнев увеличился в десятки раз, и гостиная в доме на площади Гриммо напоминала теперь поле битвы. Ценные вещи и картины валялись на полу, на мебели виднелись следы царапин, а гобелен был растерзан в клочья.

К вечеру второго дня Дамблдор принял решение. Больше ждать было нельзя. По всей видимости, в Малфой-мэноре дела пошли совсем плохо, и Северусу на этот раз не удалось выбраться самому.

Директор прекрасно понимал, что если с профессором зелий случится что-то непоправимое, Гарри никогда ему этого не простит. Да он и сам не сможет больше спать спокойно, если допустит еще один промах в отношении Снейпа.

Северус уже давно искупил все свои ошибки, и директор чувствовал вину за то, что тому снова пришлось рисковать своей жизнью.

Аластор и Кингсли помогали Альбусу следить за безопасностью на площади Гриммо, Тонкс оставалась у Уизли. Если Волдеморт начнет активные поиски Гарри, то, без сомнения, начнет с Норы…

Но обоим домам по-прежнему ничего не угрожало, так что настало время изменить тактику.

— Альбус, все уже собрались.

Волшебник кивнул и присоединился к остальным членам Ордена в гостиной, оставив спящего кота в спальне Сириуса.

В гостиной его ждал весь костяк Ордена Феникса. Атмосфера была напряженной, и за столом ощущалась общая нервозность.

— Значит, Снейп раскрыт? — спросил Грюм.

В ответ раздалось несколько восклицаний, и все взгляды устремились к Дамблдору. Виноватые взгляды, отметил он.

— Я боюсь, что последнее собрание Пожирателей приняло плохой оборот. По всей видимости, Волдеморт начал сомневаться в лояльности своего шпиона и как минимум обвинил его в сокрытии информации. Судя по видениям Гарри, мы можем предположить, что профессор все еще жив, но подвергается пыткам и очень плох. Я ждал так долго, как только было можно, но, боюсь, надежды на то, что Северус сможет вернуться живым и здоровым самостоятельно, больше нет.

Лица окружающих напряглись, все прятали взгляды. После того, как они столько раз кидали в лицо профессору обвинения в предательстве, нынешняя ситуация была более чем неловкой.

— Мы знаем, где его искать? — тихо спросила Тонкс.

— В Малфой-мэноре, штаб-квартире Волдеморта.

Ответом ему были недовольные лица. Это не облегчало ситуацию.

— Иначе говоря, если мы хотим забрать Снейпа, нам придется пробиться через главного психа и всю его компанию, — подвел итог Грюм.

— Действительно, Волдеморт сейчас там, и мэнор защищен как никогда. Учитывая наши возможности, атака в лоб будет слишком рискованной.

— Это не просто риск, Альбус. Это самоубийство, нет ни единого шанса вытащить Снейпа оттуда живым, если он еще не умер… — сказал Кингсли.

— Он жив, — раздался голос с другого конца комнаты.

Все вздрогнули. Они были так заняты обсуждением, что не услышали, как Гарри проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь.

— Я видел его час назад. Вы не можете его там бросить… Он очень слаб, и Волдеморт не позволяет ему лечиться. После всего, что профессор для нас сделал, вы не можете просто бросить его умирать только потому, что слишком рискованно пытаться его спасти! Значит, мы не лучше Пожирателей! — парень почти кричал.

Он слегка задрожал, обведя взглядом лица сидевших вокруг стола. Он видел на них вину, сожаление и сложный выбор.

Спасти Снейпа, рискнув всем… Но речь шла не только о шпионе, и все это понимали. Прежде всего, речь шла о них самих, о том, какими методами они готовы воевать…

— Снейп знал, чем рискует. Он пожертвовал жизнью за нас, и мы этого не забудем, но он сам не захотел бы, чтобы другие рисковали жизнью ради его спасения, я уверен, — сказал Грюм, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза.

Но ему ответил не Поттер, люди, сидевшие рядом с ним за столом высказались раньше.

— Не может быть и речи о том, чтобы бросить Северуса там! — воскликнула Молли Уизли.

— Да я спать не смогу спокойно, если мы не попытаемся его вытащить, — добавила Тонкс.

— Он всегда без колебаний ставил свою жизнь на кон — и даже больше, чем жизнь — чтобы спасти Гарри. Мы у него в долгу, — присоединился Артур Уизли.

Раздались протесты, и поднявшийся шум несколько разрядил обстановку на этом маленьком собрании.

Подняв голову, Дамблдор встретил взгляд Гарри, спокойный и уверенный. Несколько секунд они с улыбкой смотрели друг на друга, и директор подумал, что надежда и доверие — это самые важные вещи, которые он может предложить мальчику.

Если сегодня Северус умрет, Гарри будет опустошен. Но у него останется вера…

— Нужно все обдумать, Альбус, — сказал Грюм, и его голос перекрыл остальные голоса. — Мы не можем сломя голову кинуться туда в надежде, что как-нибудь выберемся. Какой будет план?

Дамблдор открыл было рот, но что-то отвлекло его внимание, и он резко встал, под вопрошающими взглядами Ордена.

— Альбус?

— Кажется, необходимость в спасательной операции отпала. Я получил сигнал, что профессор вернулся в Снейп-мэнор.

В ответ раздались крики облегчения и удивления. Гарри одним прыжком оказался рядом.

— Профессор! Нужно идти туда! Быстрее!

— Да, я понимаю. Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь здесь и присмотрите за Гарри, пока меня не будет. Я вернусь с Северусом как можно скорее, если его состояние позволит, — сказал Дамблдор, укладывая в сумку несколько флаконов с зельями.

— Альбус, а это разумно? Снейп может быть не один! — буркнул Грюм.

— Все будет в порядке, мэнор закрыт от любого проникновения. Кроме меня и его хозяина никто не сможет войти. Гарри, обещай, что останешься, пока я не вернусь, и ничего не натворишь! — Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на подростка. К удивлению волшебника, тот ответил твердым и уверенным взглядом.

— Возьмите меня с собой, — попросил он.

— Невозможно, мой мальчик, профессору Снейпу нужен уход, и я не могу рисковать. Если что-то пойдет не так, присматривать за вами обоими будет…

— Возьмите меня, Пожиратели ничего не узнают. Поверьте мне. Пожалуйста, — зеленые глаза подростка встретились с голубыми глазами директора. Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри превратился в кота.

Изумленный вздох последовал за этим зрелищем, но Дамблдор не обратил на это внимания. У него не было времени на споры. Мальчик прав, эта форма спрячет его…

Это был особенный день, думал Дамблдор. Каждый проявил свой характер… и многое зависело от тех ответов, которые они дали друг другу. И если он просил мальчика слепо верить ему, то должен так же в свой черед проявить доверие, когда того требуют обстоятельства. Взгляд Поттера подтверждал, что сейчас настал именно такой момент.

Директор кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Снова поднялся шум, но он снова не обратил на это внимания.

— Я по-прежнему прошу всех оставаться здесь, — обратился он к членам Ордена Феникса, с волнением смотревшим на него. — Может случиться так, что вы срочно понадобитесь. Как я сказал, я постараюсь вернуться с Северусом… и Гарри как можно быстрее. Но пока я сомневаюсь, что Северусу можно перемещаться.

Сделав знак Гарри, он направился к камину и назвал место назначения. Кот с облегчением прыгнул в зеленое пламя, и директор пошел вслед за ним.

Мерлин знает, правильно ли он поступил, — думал он, шагая в камин. Это было одно из тех решений, которые могли иметь самые тяжелые последствия.

В следующую секунду он чуть не споткнулся о своего шпиона.

Северус и так никогда не выглядел особенно здоровым, как и любой мастер зелий, но сейчас это измученное мертвенно-бледное лицо внушало ужас. Директор поспешил проверить пульс: тот бился, слабо, но бился. Дыхание можно было различить с большим трудом. Альбус быстро достал нужное зелье и влил в рот профессора.

Тот еле слышно застонал, когда директор стал массировать ему горло, чтобы заставить проглотить жидкость.

— Северус, вы слышите меня? — он попытался поговорить с профессором, ничто не указывало на то, что Снейп его слышит.

Дамблдор торопливо трансфигурировал кресло в кровать и осторожно переместил на неё бесчувственное тело зельевара.

Быстро окинув лабораторию взглядом, он обнаружил на столе несколько флаконов. Понюхав их содержимое, он кивнул: это было именно то, что нужно. По всей видимости, профессор предвидел, что может вернуться в таком состоянии…

Дамблдор горестно вздохнул. В подобном предвидении было что-то фатальное, и это вызывало бесконечную грусть.

Он повернулся к кровати, на которой лежал Снейп, и замер, пораженный открывшейся картиной. Гарри, в кошачьей форме, запрыгнул на кровать и свернулся клубочком у плеча учителя зелий. На лице последнего все еще лежала печать сильного страдания, но глубокие морщины разгладились, и голова слегка повернулась в сторону мурлыкающего рядом существа, дарящего ему всё свое тепло и поддержку.

В этот миг Дамблдор понял, что Северус выживет.

Они все выживут.


	12. О котах и людях

Прошел целый день, прежде чем Снейп вернулся в сознание и нашёл силы, чтобы открыть глаза. Под кровом своего дома, под присмотром Дамблдора, он, наконец, мог опустить свои щиты и погрузиться в лечащий сон, настолько благотворный, насколько возможно. В результате проснуться получилось без труда.

Первое, что он увидел, когда туман перед глазами рассеялся, был свернувшийся калачиком возле его плеча кот. И не просто кот. Тот самый КОТ.

Шэди-Поттер устроился на кровати, будто всю жизнь тут и был. Профессор не знал, смеяться или сердиться за такое вторжение в личное пространство, в свою постель, в конце концов, но стоило признать, что ощущения были не такими уж и неприятными.

Он попытался подняться и застонал. Комната кружилась перед глазами… Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько плохо. В памяти промелькнули видения последних дней: Волдеморт, круциатусы, допросы… Что ж, у него есть все основания чувствовать себя разбитым. Снейп тяжело упал на подушку.

«Разбитый — милый эвфемизм», — думал он, чувствуя, как вместе с ощущением собственного тела возвращается и острая боль. У него не выйдет долго оставаться в сознании, тело решительно напомнило, насколько сильная у него аллергия на круциатус… Если бы он только мог…

— Северус?

Тихий голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Он открыл глаза и увидел лицо склонившегося над ним Дамблдора. Во взгляде директора смешались беспокойство и облегчение. Снейп почувствовал странную благодарность.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил старик.

— Все нормально. Лорд ничего не знает, — с трудом выговорил мастер зелий. Голосовые связки протестовали изо всех сил, ему пришло в голову, что в последние пару дней он слишком много кричал…

— Знаю, мой мальчик, я никогда в этом не сомневался. Как вы себя чувствуете? — снова спросил волшебник.

Снейп раздраженно махнул рукой. Готов ли он отправиться на Рождественский бал? Нужно было кое-что сделать, но силы потихоньку покидали его.

— Альбус… камин…. Шкаф… — пытался он объяснить директору, переводя взгляд на деревянную дверь, которую хотел открыть.

Без единого слова, директор направился к шкафу и открыл его, после чего повернулся к мастеру зелий.

— Наверху… ящик…

Не колеблясь, Дамблдор достал железный ящик, который, похоже, ждал этого момента годы. С осторожностью директор открыл его, обнаружив набор разноцветных зелий, которые кое-что ему напомнили. Несколько лет назад Северус подарил ему такой же набор флаконов, в подобном же ящике…

Директор быстро вернулся к зельевару, который пытался не уснуть снова. Не медля, Дамблдор откупорил первый фиал и приложил его к губам профессора, который без единого слова возражения проглотил зелье.

Закашлявшись, Северус позволил лекарству протечь в горло и впитаться в кровь. Слава Мерлину, он хранил нетронутым этот ящик все прошедшие годы, со страхом ожидая того момента, когда придётся его использовать. Четыре зелья, бесконечно долгих и сложных в приготовлении, по рецепту, который мало кто знал… рецепту, который он тщательно скрывал от Темного Лорда. Это было средство, способное поднять на ноги живого мертвеца, и именно это сейчас и требовалось.

Он сам взял второе зелье. Первое придало ему сил, второе должно было успокоить боль.

Снейп почувствовал, как расслабляется каждый мускул, каждый нерв, и с облегчением вздохнул. Наконец-то! Казалось, прошли века с того времени, как он чувствовал свое тело избавленным от любой боли.

Не откладывая, он открыл третий флакон. Это зелье было гораздо эффективнее тех, какими мадам Помфри поила своих пациентов, или тех, которые он поставлял Темному лорду.

Не тронув четвертый флакон, он закрыл ящик и повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Спасибо.

Он действительно чувствовал себя лучше, достаточно хорошо, чтобы в деталях рассказать директору о происшедшем.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Это было очень разумно с вашей стороны, мой мальчик. Я использовал зелья, которые вы оставили на столе, но ваши ранения были слишком тяжелыми, чтобы лекарства подействовали.

Снейп поморщился. В том, что зелья оказались бесполезны, виноваты были не столько травмы, сколько сочетание посткруциатусного эффекта и нескольких других проклятий вкупе с сильным отравлением… Зелья, которое он подготовил к возвращению, вероятно, действовали не лучше, чем стакан молока.

— Последнее собрание Пожирателей оказалось более… насыщенным, чем предполагалось, — ответил он сдержано.

— Мне кажется, что это сильное преуменьшение… Гарри пересказал нам множество моментов из своих видений за последние дни, — заметил Дамблдор.

Мастер зелий посмотрел на кота, с неуверенным видом сидевшего с другой стороны кровати.

Этого следовало ожидать… Если Поттер принимал человеческую форму, он не мог избежать связи с Темным лордом, ярость которого была особенно сильной…

Он удивился, что волнуется за мальчишку, слишком многое тому приходилось видеть и чувствовать в его возрасте.

— Поттер, вам нужно зелье? — спросил он неожиданно.

Кот опустил голову, но не ответил, продолжая смотреть на него с беспокойством.

— Гарри получил необходимое лечение. Его анимагическая форма позволила ему избегать связи ментальной, но он по прежнему испытывает определенные трудности с контролем над трансформацией. Нам следует заняться этой проблемой как можно быстрее.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул. Что происходило с мальчишкой? Насколько ему удалось свыкнуться с обеими формами, с воспоминаниями, сопутствующими каждой из них? И какого черта он сидит на его кровати?

Да, нужно было поскорее заняться проблемой, но в данную минуту требовалось объяснить Дамблдору ситуацию, в которой они оказались.

Снейп осторожно поднялся и трансфигурировал кровать в кресло, потом налил себе воды. Просто держаться на собственных ногах, пить неторопливыми глотками казалось вершиной хорошего состояния. Что ж, то, что его призванием было зельеварение, имело свои положительные стороны, в том числе, и практические.

— Необходимо как можно быстрее найти убежище для Поттера. Темный Лорд знает о том, что он вернулся, и бросит все силы на поиски, пока не начался новый учебный год в Хогвартсе, — объяснил Северус. — Кроме того, как Пожиратель, я больше не обладаю прежней свободой, мое положение скомпрометировано. Моя лояльность и полезность стоят под сомнением, и я должен как можно быстрее принести доказательства моей доброй воли. Ну, и конечно, от меня ждут соответствующего качества зелий…

— Северус, — прервал его директор таким тоном, что профессор вынужден был посмотреть на него. — Вы туда не вернетесь.

Лицо шпиона застыло, пальцы так крепко сжали стакан, что он чуть не треснул.

— Конечно, вернусь, — твердо ответил Снейп.

— Это слишком опасно. Последнее собрание показало, что наша стратегия зашла в тупик. Вы нужны нам живым, Северус.

— В свете последних событий, мы не можем позволить себе ничего не знать о том, что происходит в противоположном лагере. Я не для того играл преданного Пожирателя последние два дня, чтобы сейчас отказаться от результата, Альбус, в этом нет смысла. Следующий раз, когда Темный Лорд меня вызовет, его зелья будут готовы, и я принесу информацию, которая будет ему полезна. Некоторое время мне придется контролировать каждый жест вне пределов мэнора. Пожиратели получили приказ следить за мной, и каждый из них будет рад любой возможности… любому случаю сдать предателя и получить за это повышение, — он горько улыбнулся. — Все будет нормально, Альбус. Я не допущу прежних ошибок…

— Этих ошибок невозможно было избежать в тех обстоятельствах, и я не могу быть уверен, что в будущем ситуация не повторится. Мы обсудим это позже. Сейчас вам нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Дамблдор.

— С учётом того, что я только что проглотил? Даже если я очень этого захочу, у меня не выйдет заснуть следующие двенадцать часов. Нам многое нужно обсудить один на один, но Поттер не должен оставаться здесь, тут небезопасно, — сказал зельевар.

— Гарри захотел пойти со мной, когда я узнал о вашем возвращении в мэнор. Конечно, в своей анимагической форме… Он прекрасно в ней освоился с момента нашего прибытия, должен заметить. Он устроился рядом с вами, Северус, и у меня не хватило жестокости переложить его в другое место. С какой-то стороны его присутствие благоприятно на вас действовало, — объяснил Дамблдор.

Снейп кинул долгий задумчивый взгляд на кота. Даже так? Он кивнул. Шэди делал подобное и раньше, но то был Шэди… а зачем оно Поттеру?

— Вы правильно сделали, — сухо сказал он. — Но нам нужно поговорить без свидетелей, будет лучше, если мистер Поттер вернется на площадь Гриммо.

— Я обещал членам Ордена привести вас обоих, как только вы будете в состоянии перемещаться, — ответил Дамблдор. — Если вы чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо, может быть, пойдем туда?

Снейп заворчал. Собрание Ордена, только этого ему не хватало для полноты ощущений.

— Полагаю, у меня нет выбора?

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся.

— После вас! — сказал он.

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Поттер?

Кот смотрел на него, склонив голову, но не двинулся с места.

— Замечательно, — Северус скрипнул зубами, — Гарри, иди сюда.

Кот бодро подбежал к зельевару, который взял его на руки и аппарировал с громким хлопком.

Оставшись один в комнате, Дамблдор не сдержал смех, громче, чем он мог себе позволить в присутствии профессора.

Снейп даже на секунду не подумал, что Гарри может переместиться один через камин или с помощью директора…

Прибытие на площадь Гриммо едва не омрачилось небольшим дипломатическим инцидентом.

Когда Северус переместился в гостиную, пять человек вскочили, вскрикнув от неожиданности и уставившись на профессора и кота на его руках.

Первой реакцией шпиона было выхватить волшебную палочку, прикрывая телом прижавшегося к нему кота, испуганного резкими движениями вокруг… В следующее мгновение Снейп присел, выставив щит, закрывая себя и черного кота, от возможных случайных заклятий.

Повисло шокированное молчание. Все смотрели на эту парочку, открыв рты, пока мастер зелий пытался вернуть себе самообладание.

— Превосходно, — прорычал Снейп, отпуская кота. — В следующий раз, когда ждете кого-нибудь, постарайтесь не выглядеть столь агрессивно.

— Нервничаешь, Снейп? — хохотнул Грюм.

— Не больше, чем любой другой, у кого на руках был бы Священный Кот. — Если вы, конечно, не предпочитаете, чтобы я заботился о безопасности Драгоценного Поттера меньше, чем о том, как я выгляжу…

— Довольно, Грюм, — с упреком сказала Тонкс. — Лично я под впечатлением. У тебя дьявольские рефлексы, Северус.

— Издержки профессии? — сыронизировал Снейп, не настроенный на комплименты.

— Какой именно, шпиона или зельевара? Хотя, и там, и там необходима мгновенная реакция, — сказала девушка.

— Блестящее заключение. Гарри? — профессор вопросительно посмотрел на кота. Тот моргнул, подтверждая, что все хорошо.

В следующую секунду в комнате появился Дамблдор, заставив всех подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Ну-ну, — сказал он, — вижу, что все добрались благополучно.

Ему ответом было раздраженное ворчание профессора зелий.

— Вы ждали, что сюда заявятся Пожиратели? Судя по реакции вашего славного Ордена, это место небезопасно!

— Какой реакции? Что ты имеешь в виду? — Дамблдор окинул всех внимательным взглядом.

Ответом ему было неловкое молчание. Мастер зелий сложил руки на груди. Директор обратил внимание, что кот, сидящий у его ног, тоже обвиняющее смотрел на членов Ордена.

В конце концов, слово взял Артур Уизли.

— Мы были немного… удивлены. После целого дня ожидания, мы не знали, что произойдет, когда вы трое вернетесь.

Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Ох, ну хватит уже, — вмешалась Молли со вздохом. — Мы действительно беспокоились, Северус!

— Правда? — ответил тот, не скрывая саркастичную усмешку. — А мне кажется, что Поттер был под охраной Альбуса. Мэнор не проходной двор, Молли, я — не идиот, чтобы оставить двери открытыми для Пожирателей и их Господина.

— Мы беспокоились за вас, Северус. — повторила Молли примиряюще. — У Гарри были страшные видения про вас. Мы готовились отправиться на ваши поиски, — хотя бы попытаться, — когда Альбус сказал, что вы вернулись. Мы не знали, в каком вы состоянии…

Снейп заметно побледнел, с его лица исчезли следы раздражения сменившись недоверием.

— Альбус?

Дамблдор кивнул, подтверждая слова Молли.

— Совершенно верно. У нас еще не было конкретного плана вашего спасения, но мы изучали варианты.

— В Малфой-мэнор? Вы соображаете, насколько это дурацкая идея? — воскликнул Снейп с нотками ярости в голосе. — Даже если бы у вас получилось, мое прикрытие было бы разрушено к черту, и от меня не было бы больше никакой пользы, слышите? От этого идиотского суицидального плана не было бы никакой пользы! Когда же вы прекратите свои гриффиндорские игры! Это война, а не конкурс, кто благороднее!

— Что я вам говорил! — торжествующе буркнул Грюм.

— Мы решили, — особенно после вмешательства Гарри,— что не можем ни при каких условиях потерять вас, Северус, — твердо заявил Дамблдор.

Снейп перевел взгляд полный сомнений с директора на кота. Прижавшись к его ногам, тот, казалось, был живым барьером между другими и зельеваром и, в то же время, искал его защиты.

— И кто бы занимался защитой Поттера во время вашей героической эскапады? Серьезно, Альбус, принимать решения, исходя из желаний подростка, который сам сбит с толку своими превращениями в кота, крайне опасно, — сказал Снейп.

— Мы и без Гарри решили бы вас забрать, Северус, — вмешалась Молли Уизли. — Как бы там ни было, мы действительно рады, что вы вернулись в столь хорошей форме!

Снейп прочистил горло. Разговор принимал оборот, который был ему неприятен…

— Спасибо Молли. Я, к несчастью, опасаюсь, что эта… хорошая форма — временное явление, и поэтому, Альбус, не могли бы мы обсудить кое-что наедине?

Но Молли снова вмешалась.

— Мы можем чем-то помочь, Северус?

Снейп подумал секунду.

— Нет. Но Поттер должен находиться в анимагической форме как можно дольше. Можете проследить за этим?

— Я не… не вполне уверена, что Гарри в состоянии контролировать трансформацию, — с сомнением произнесла Молли.

— Поговорите с ним. Нужно постараться, чтобы он не терял контроля над своими эмоциями и не засыпал. Пока это все, что мы можем сделать. Гарри, ты все слышал?

Кот моргнул, сохраняя неуверенный вид.

— Альбус, — обратилась Молли. — Дети в Норе, а я хотела бы, чтобы они были здесь, если это вас не побеспокоит. Они могли бы присматривать за тем, чтобы Гарри оставался… в нужной форме.

— Превосходная идея, Молли, — согласила Дамблдор, — сходите за ними. Мы будем в кабинете на втором этаже, если понадобимся. У кого-то еще вопросы?

Никто не ответил, и директор повел мастера зелий по лестнице. Снейп секунду колебался, встретив беспокойный взгляд кота.

— Без глупостей, Поттер. Я займусь вашим лечением сразу после разговора. И, кто-нибудь, покормите кота, ради Бога, у меня нет времени готовить укрепляющие зелья! — бросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице, оставляя питомца расстроенным.

Конечно, он не будет делать глупостей, и он не такой уж голодный! Коту не нравилось, что его Человек в Чёрном ушел, опыт показывал, что это не кончится ничем хорошим. Снейп, чёрт побери, Снейп…

Кот недовольно бил хвостом по воздуху. Его Снейп. После всего, что этот человек вытерпел для его спасения, у Шэди было право называть его по имени. Ну, может быть, не перед всеми, но всем знать и не обязательно, ведь правда?

В другом конце комнаты Миссис Уизли бросила горсть Летучего пороха в камин и опустила голову в зеленое пламя.

Через минуту в комнате появились Рон и Гермиона, и сердце кота застучало быстрее. Наконец-то, друзья здесь, можно сказать, лето началось!

Он слышал, как миссис Уизли прошептала какие-то советы, и подростки, неуверенно направились к нему.

С круглыми глазами, они уставились на него с тревогой и испугом.

Гарри грациозно запрыгнул на кресло, чтобы быть с ними на одном уровне и покрутился на месте, устраиваясь, после чего удовлетворенно мяукнул. Они точно такого не ожидали!

— Гарри, это гениально! — воскликнул Рон.

— Гарри, ты должен быть внимателен и сидеть смирно, трансформация для тебя опасна, оставайся так! — забеспокоилась Гермиона, бросая взгляд в сторону миссис Уизли.

— Да отстань от него, Гермиона, он же не инвалид! Вау, у тебя даже шрам виден, ничего себе! А разве рисунок вокруг глаз не должен быть, как очки, ну, как у МакГонагалл? — спросил Рон.

— Ты же знаешь, что они не были на нём в тот момент, когда… в общем... когда он превратился, — рассудительно заметила девушка.

— О! — Рон немного остыл.

— Но, Гарри, ты ведь ранен, мы можем что-нибудь для тебя сделать? У тебя полно порезов, которые плохо выглядят, особенно тут, на… на твоей мордочке, — закончила Гермиона, совершенно смутившись.

Гарри фыркнул, чтобы показать, что все в порядке, и промчался по комнате большими прыжками, демонстрируя свои новые таланты.

Как он смог заметить, его представление имело успех. Рон смотрел на него с восхищением, а Гермиона хоть и казалась встревоженной, но её это тоже повеселило.

— Чёрт возьми, ты только представь, что мы сможем вытворять в Хогвартсе! Филча теперь удар хватит, тебе даже плащ-невидимка не нужен! — воодушевился Рон.

Гермиона, по-видимому, имела свое мнение.

— Гарри, ну в самом деле, не время играть! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Правда, хорошо? Мы так за тебя волновались… — начала выговаривать девушка.

Гарри хотел её успокоить, объяснить, что она спасла ему жизнь, и в какой степени её подарок оказался полезным, но, не имея возможности говорить…

Он взлетел на кресло: в голову пришла отличная мысль. Встав на задние лапы, он наклонился к Гермионе, тихонько мявкнув, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

Поняв, что от неё требуется, девушка подошла и инстинктивно протянула руку, чтобы погладить.

Она не успела ничего сообразить, а он уже тыкался ей в руки головой и шеей. Гермиона почувствовала, как под ее пальцами скользить что-то металлическое…

— Браслет, — ее озарило, — Ведь это он?

Гарри кивнул. В исполнении кота это выглядело странно, но он был уверен, что она его поняла.

— Я ужасно счастлива, — прошептала она. — Я представить не могла… я думала, он пригодится когда-нибудь, но не так скоро и не при таких обстоятельствах! Как бы там ни было… — она кинула взгляд на членов Ордена, которые разбрелись по гостиной и не обращали на них никакого внимания. — Я уверяю тебя, что никоим образом не причастна к тому, что тебя отнесло к Снейпу, ты мне веришь? Я ничего подобного не хотела, абсолютно не понимаю, как такое могло произойти! — шептала она, с волнением гладя в кошачьи глаза.

Нет, это было неправильно. Они не понимали… Снейп вылечил его, браслет отлично справился с работой! Очевидно, что сейчас, в анимагической форме, никак не поговорить с друзьями, но разве не ясно, после всего что произошло, как сильно они ошибались на счет профессора?

Кот покрутился на месте, раздраженный, потом, заметив расстроенный взгляд Гермионы, догадался, что она неправильно его поняла. Он не хотел ее расстраивать, он объяснит всё… позже.

Постаравшись выглядеть как можно беззаботнее, кот дружелюбно ткнулся головой в протянутые руки девушки. Она благодарно улыбнулась.

— Черт возьми, Гарри, у тебя, наверное, столько всего есть нам рассказать! — пробормотал Рон. — Какая жалость, что мы не можем пообщаться… хм… по-настоящему. Когда ты теперь сможешь превратиться?

Гарри покачал головой, надеясь, что приятель поймет ответ: он не знал, он даже не был уверен, что в состоянии превратиться без посторонней помощи.

— Не важно, ты нам все в Хогвартсе расскажешь. Так будет спокойнее, — сказал Рон, перехватывая очередной инспекционный взгляд волшебного глаза Грюма, брошенный в их сторону.

— Ну, а пока, тебе наверняка интересно… Представь себе, что изобрели Фред и Джордж!..

Гарри предпочел бы узнать последние новости о Джинни, но даже в человеческой форме, и то не позволил бы себе признаться в этом.

Ребята устроились рядом с креслом, и Гарри снова почувствовал себя хорошо. Друзья пришли, чтобы рассказать ему новости о семье Уизли и о магическом мире — его мире.

Свернувшись клубком, повернув уши в сторону, откуда шли знакомые голоса, он почувствовал себя на каникулах. Текли минуты, и можно было бы утверждать без преувеличения, что кошки умеют улыбаться.

— Лимонных долек? — предложил Дамблдор.

— Мерлин, только не говорите, что они у вас всегда с собой! — фыркнул Снейп.

После часового доклада о последнем _собрании _Пожирателей, если это можно было так назвать, и о тех двух днях, которые он провел в Малфой-мэноре, Северус чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. Он не думал, что это случится так скоро после принятия всех зелий. Безусловно, ему было не до лимонных долек…

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся.

— Да ладно, Северус, разве хороший волшебник ходит куда-то без запаса сладостей или зелий?

Снейп возвел глаза к небу. Сравнение было просто возмутительным.

— Как бы там ни было, Альбус, это не решает главную проблему. Где вы спрячете Поттера? Возможно, мне лучше не знать об этом, слишком велик риск.

— Не говорите глупости, — ответил Дамблдор. — Никто не заслужил больше доверия, чем вы, Северус, не говоря уже о том, что у вас иммунитет к веритасеруму.

— За подобный иммунитет приходится платить сильным отравлением каждый раз, когда Темный Лорд решает угостить меня этим зельем. Если бы он не прерывал допросы круциатусами, этот факт давно бы стал явным, просто чудо, что никто ничего еще не заметил, — откликнулся Снейп.

— Как обычно, ваш исключительный талант притворяться спас всех.

— Лесть вам не поможет, — с полуулыбкой откликнулся Снейп.

Дамблдор вернул улыбку.

— Северус, вы действительно уверены, что хотите продолжать шпионить? — спросил он. — Вы не менее ценны как член Ордена Феникса и мастер зелий, ваше положение шпиона всего лишь часть того, что вы делаете для нас, и в последнее время эта роль слишком сложна.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Я должен. Мы уже обсуждали это, никто другой не сможет доставать нужную информацию, а мы не можем без неё обойтись, не сейчас. Несмотря на мой последний провал, я остаюсь во Внутреннем круге приближенных к Темному Лорду, где я могу продолжать действовать.

— Нужно ли мне еще раз повторить, что я вам полностью доверяю? — спокойно сказал Дамблдор.

Снейп нахмурился и махнул рукой. Он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим…

— Вы должны были быть их Хранителем тайны. Ничего бы тогда не случилось, — тихо произнес директор.

Профессор вздрогнул.

— Вы о чем?

— Вы меня прекрасно поняли. Поттеры должны были выбрать вас в Хранители, когда прятались с Гарри. Не будем вспоминать о Петтигрю, но я думаю, вы сохранили бы их секрет даже лучше, чем Сириус, — ответил Дамблдор.

Снейп отвел глаза.

— Ерунда. Они выбрали неудачно, но Блэк никогда бы не сдал Поттеров, даже под пытками… Этот чертов гриффиндорец был слишком благороден для подобного.

— Под пытками, может быть, и нет. И не под веритасерумом, скорее всего. Но под давлением, эмоциональным шантажом, галлюцинациями? Сколько прошло бы времени до того, как он рассказал бы секрет? Но это не ваш случай, Северус, раз на кону была жизнь Лили. Вы не раскрылись бы ни под пытками, ни под чарами, как вы продемонтрировали это в последние дни, и никакие иллюзии или чувственные обольщения на вас бы не подействовали. Ваши слизеринские качества не позволили бы вам стать объектом манипуляций, в то время как гриффиндорец давно оказался бы втянут в чужую игру.

В этот раз мастер зелий немного усмехнулся, снова вспоминая о плане по его спасению, придуманному Орденом. Глупая сентиментальность, безрассудное рыцарство, коим не было места этой войне…

— Поэтому я считаю вас самым подходящим человеком, чтобы позаботиться о Гарри во время оставшихся каникул, — заключил Дамблдор.

Снейп подскочил в кресле.

— Это шутка? Вы совсем с ума сошли? Это не обсуждается, понятно вам? Это будет чистым безумием!

«Будет», — подумал Дамблдор. — Не «было бы»…

— Волдеморту никогда не придет в голову искать Гарри у вас, профессор, он слишком верит в вашу ненависть к мальчику. Кроме того, ваш дом прекрасно защищен, и я стану вашим Хранителем тайны. Подобное решение — всего лишь временная мера. Через две недели — начало учебного года. Я сожалею, что приходится взвалить на вас подобную ношу, и это тяжелая нагрузка, особенно, учитывая ваше состояние. Но я долго обдумывал этот вопрос, и не вижу другого решения, чтобы быть уверенным в безопасности Гарри. Вы окажете мне огромную услугу, мой мальчик. Кроме того, я уверен, если дела пойдут худо, вы лучше любого знаете способы защитить мальчика. Он испытывает к вам огромное доверие, прислушивается к вам.

— Вы не понимаете, — Снейп колебался. — Поттер доверяет мне только потому, что принимает себя за кота, того самого, которого я приютил и вылечил, но это не будет длиться вечно. Когда он освоится со случившимся, то ополчится против меня всеми когтями и зубами, наплевав на мои правила, мои слова, к нему обращенные. Поверьте, уж в подобных делах он знает толк.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Я не уверен, что Гарри настолько запутан своими трансформациями, как вам кажется… то же самое касается его отношения к вам. Гарри — умный ребенок, гриффиндорец до кончиков ногтей, или, наверное, стоит сказать — когтей… Из-за своих видений он лучше, чем кто-либо, знает, чем вам обязан, и он первым высказался о необходимости спасательной операции. Его речь наверняка вызвала бы у вас головную боль, дорогой мой. Мальчик произвел неизгладимое впечатление на всех своим слизеринским подходом.

Снейп застонал.

— Честное слово, Альбус, разве вы не видите, во что это выльется? Гарри необходимо знакомое окружении, этот дом, к примеру, он нуждается в помощи, чтобы научиться самостоятельно превращаться, — настаивал он.

— Совершенно верно, — спокойно откликнулся Дамблдор. — Гарри никогда не сможет расслабиться здесь. Это место слишком напоминает ему о Сириусе и его потере. Что же до помощи, уверен, что вы прекрасно с этим справитесь.

— Если бы мальчишка был способен слушать мои советы, это давно было бы заметно по его оценкам на зельях! Может быть, Минерва лучше подойдет, чтобы научить его анимагическим премудростям, — Снейп начал потихоньку сдаваться.

— Минерва займется Гарри в Хогвартсе, — твердо решил Дамблдор. — я знаю, что много у вас прошу, снова… Но вы — единственный, кому я могу доверить охрану Гарри, и, уверен, не только я так думаю.

Снейп снова усмехнулся.

— Полагаете? Сомневаюсь, что ваш драгоценный Орден с легким сердцем согласится на такой вариант, Альбус.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Уверяю вас, такое предложение не встретит никаких возражений. Но меня беспокоит не это.

Мастер зелий вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я возвращался к Дёрслям, хотел лично проверить магический след, о котором вы мне сообщили. Вы были правы, он всё ещё присутствует…

Снейп подался вперед в кресле, внимательно слушая старого волшебника.

— Вам удалось что-то почувствовать? — спросил он.

— Какие-то образы, не больше. Но одно стало ясно — я узнал магическую подпись сотворившего магию. Вы бы и сами узнали, если бы она не была так похожа на принадлежащую Гарри…

У мастера зелий сжалось горло.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Да, речь идет о Лили. Я также заметил след магии Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса.

— Но это… невозможно! — прохрипел Северус, смертельно бледнея.

— Не совсем так, — откликнулся Дамблдор. — Я провел кое-какие исследования… У меня было мало времени, да и мои предположения не больше, чем гипотеза. Тем не менее, я обнаружил немало свидетельств, — видя нетерпение профессора, он продолжил: — Мне кажется, что корни происшедшего нужно искать в смерти Сириуса, если точнее, в том, что он прошел за Завесу.

— Знаменитая Завеса… для чего она служит? — профессор, казалось, постарел на несколько лет.

— Это сложный вопрос, мы не знаем ее возможностей. С определенной уверенностью можно утверждать, что это — проход между двумя мирами. И поэтому Арка находится под охраной в Министерстве Магии. Невозможно контролировать действие этого артефакта, но он обладает слишком большим потенциалом, чтобы рискнуть оставить его без присмотра, позволив попасть в дурные руки.

— Но Лили и Джеймс? Они никак не связаны с Аркой, — возразил Снейп.

— Да, но Сириус, Лили и Джеймс были крепко привязаны к Гарри. Тут мы вступаем в область догадок, но, несомненно, при необычных обстоятельствах, при таких крепких узах, возможно допустить, что артефакт позволил осуществиться тому, что любящие родители смогли передать Гарри свое наследство.

Северус долго молчал, обдумывая сказанное директором. У него в памяти всплыл образ…

— Альбус, — бесцветным голосом позвал он, — в тот день, когда я встречался с Дёрслями и… преподал гнусному борову, дяде Поттера, урок, я мельком видел Лили и Джеймса, когда перемещался. Я считал, что мне померещилось, но… я мог вообразить Лили, но представить Поттера в подобных обстоятельствах — нет. Вы думаете, что… — он не смог закончить фразу.

Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул.

— Мой мальчик, только одна вещь очевидна. Очень древняя и сильная магия совершилась в ночь, когда Гарри исполнилось шестнадцать. По всей видимости, он обрел способность трансформироваться в животное, как отец и крестный до него, через сочетание их магии и любви. Они хотели защитить Гарри любой ценой… а после, браслет мисс Грейнджер перенес мальчика на сотни километров, превысив свои возможности. Я не могу объяснить это ничем другим, кроме как влиянием этой магии. Магии, созданной Лили. Ее сила направляла магию Джеймса и Сириуса. Браслет не имел собственной воли, а Гарри не знал, где вы живете.

Это она захотела, чтобы Гарри нашел пристанище у вас, мой мальчик. Лили доверилась вам даже в том, чтобы отомстить за ее сына.

Мастер зелий онемел.

Лили… если бы он понял раньше… если бы стал их Хранителем Тайны…

Если бы он был отцом Гарри.

— Хорошо. Поттер поедет в мэнор. Но нужно придумать, что мы будем делать, когда Темный Лорд вызовет меня.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Всегда будет возможность отправить его на площадь Гриммо или в Нору в срочном порядке. Это не проблема, Северус. Вы меня очень обяжете.

В другое время Снейп готов был бы совершить что угодно, чтобы быть полезным директору. Но сейчас важнее было подумать о собственных интересах. Точнее, об интересах своего кота.

Сын Лили, котёнок. Снейп должен выполнить обещание, что бы ни стояло на пути.

— Вам удалось приручить кота, — заключил Дамблдор, — теперь осталось приручить мальчика.


	13. Черные кошки приносят несчастье

Директор и профессор зельеварения уже собирались присоединиться к прочим членам Ордена Феникса, когда крик, раздавшийся этажом ниже, заставил их резко вскочить на ноги.

— Альбус! — по голосу можно было узнать Грюма. Ему начали вторить голоса прочих, и двое мужчин кинулись в гостиную, вооружившись волшебными палочками, готовые, если понадобится, встретиться с атакующими Пожирателями.

Но, спустившись, они обнаружили только пятерых взрослых, на повышенных тонах обсуждающих какой-то вопрос, пару подростков, испуганно наблюдающих за происходящим, а позади них — черного зеленоглазого кота, удивленного и обеспокоенного поведением членов Ордена.

— Что происходит, в конце концов! — выкрикнул Снейп.

— Черт побери этих магглов! Я просто поверить не могу! — прогрохотал Грюм.

— Альбус, — встрял Кингсли, — только что прилетело письмо из Министерства. Вы должны это прочесть… без свидетелей, — он кинул выразительный взгляд в сторону детей.

Директор взял протянутое ему письмо. Печать Министерства не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, кто отправитель.

— Оно прилетело через камин, — объяснил Кингсли. — Очевидно, его отправили в ваш кабинет, а оно переадресовалось сюда. Посмотрите на надпись: «Для заинтересованных лиц», и пометка — «срочно». Мы открыли конверт, не дожидаясь вас.

Дамблдор кивнул, бегло просматривая текст.

Когда он, наконец, поднял глаза, все присутствующие молча уставились на него в ожидании.

— Что вы будете делать, Альбус? — у Тонкс не хватало терпения.

Снейп негромко кашлянул, напоминая директору, что, в отличие от прочих, он ничего не знает о причине всеобщего волнения.

Дамблдор повернулся к подросткам, стоящим около кресла, поймал взгляд кота.

— Гарри, у нас новая проблема, и лучше, если ты сразу все узнаешь. Это может тебя сильно расстроить, и, я прошу, попытайся оставаться спокойным и не спровоцировать трансформацию. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Гарри было трудно ответить, не зная, о чем пойдет речь, но разве у него был выбор? Он кивнул. В этом теле подобное движение казалось чужеродным.

Краем глаза он видел, как Снейп подвинулся в его сторону. Странно, но это придавало уверенности…

Гермиона нежно положила руку на кошачью спину, и он почувствовал себя готовым встретить без страха любую плохую новость.

Он ошибся.

— Гарри, Министерство прислало мне это письмо, основываясь на жалобе твоей семьи. Твои родственники объявили, что мы забрали тебя, и требуют, чтобы им вернули племянника как можно скорее, — тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Гарри показалось, что небо упало ему на голову. Рон вскрикнул, рука Гермионы сжалась, но Гарри почти не заметил этого, а вот голос Снейпа — его сложно было игнорировать. В нём было больше угрозы и бешенства, чем когда Невилл взорвал подземелья. Гарри запросто мог представить, как таким тоном учитель выкрикивает: «Сто баллов с Гриффиндора!» В конце концов, интонация была та же…

— Альбус, я просил вас позволить мне заняться этой семейкой дегенератов!

Мальчик хотел было запротестовать, это его семья, все-таки! Но, подумав, он понял, что они заслужили подобное оскорбление. Зачем он им понадобился? Конечно, не для того, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Я думал, что, во время последнего к ним визита, был достаточно убедителен. Видимо, у кого-то нашлись более весомые аргументы, чем мои, — вздохнул Дамблдор, посмотрев на Снейпа.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом…— пробормотал профессор.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — было заметно, как сильно нервничает Молли.

— Все просто: эти магглы, которые приходятся Поттеру родней только на бумаге, хотят забрать его только по одной причине — чтобы отдать или продать Темному Лорду, — сухо ответил профессор зелий.

Поднялся глухой ропот.

Кот застыл. Он, конечно, знал, что Дёрсли не слишком его любят, но… отдать Волдеморту?

— Никто не найдет тебя здесь, Гарри, — уверенно сказал Артур Уизли. — Ни один из этих магглов не подойдет к тебе, после того что случилось. Черт побери, Альбус, Министерство должно было бы заняться ими! Они что, забыли, что сами выгнали племянника?

— Не говоря о том, что бросили его умирать, — сказал Снейп. — Об этом и речь. Этот негодяй-родственничек не преминул мне сообщить, что будет счастлив помочь Темному Лорду окончательно решить его проблему с Гарри. Полагаю, маг взял это на заметку.

— Готова спорить, что Волдеморт сам отправлял письмо в Министерство, — прошептала Тонкс.

— Скорее, соседка-сквиб, — откликнулся мастер зелий. — Как бы там ни было, это мало что меняет в наших планах. Мальчишке нужно убежище на ближайшие две недели каникул, после чего он вернется в Хогвартс. И всё встанет на свои места.

— Должно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но всё не так просто… Гарри, я в любом случае собирался забрать тебя из-под опеки родственников. Я обещаю, что ты никогда к ним не вернешься.

Гарри почувствовал, как его накрыло теплой волной, потянуло в сон…

Он никогда не вернется на Тисовую. Никогда! Не нужно будет смотреть, как на лице Петунии появляется гримаса отвращения каждый раз, как она натыкается на него взглядом, Дадли не будет доставать, дядя Вернон… не поднимет на него руку. Больше никогда!

Лапы кота ослабели, и он с ошеломленным видом осторожно лег в кресле.

Всё закончилось. Он всё еще не был в безопасности, но кошмар закончился. Никаких больше запираний в чулане, решеток на окнах…

Перед ним поставили миску. Он принюхался: в ней была налита какая-то отвратительно пахнущая жидкость!

Кот поднял взгляд на человека, который её принес: конечно же, это был Снейп, стоящий перед ним с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Выпей, Гарри. Станет легче. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты сейчас превращался…

Немного поколебавшись, кот принялся лакать зелье. Гадость, конечно, но Снейп был прав: шок прошел, и кот снова чувствовал, что может контролировать себя.

Мастер зелий покачал головой и отошел к Дамблдору.

Кот услышал, как Рон пробурчал рядом:

— И с каких пор он зовет тебя Гарри?

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Дамблдор, — ситуация очень деликатная. Чтобы отобрать у Дёрсли опекунство, мы должны предоставить доказательства того, что в их доме плохо обращались с племянником, и потребуется его собственное свидетельство в этом, что значит, Гарри придется явиться в Министерство. В данный момент эта идея не кажется мне удачной. Кроме того, тот факт, что письмо было отправлено мне, ясно показывает то, что в Министерстве подозревают, что мы знаем, где мальчик, возможно, даже, что мы укрываем его. Поэтому придется быть особенно осторожными. Конечно, новые возможности Гарри дают нам некоторое преимущество.

— Я надеялась забрать мальчика в Нору, — вздохнула Молли, — но, думаю, там его будут искать в первую очередь.

— Именно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но эта проблема уже решена. Профессор Снейп согласился взять его к себе на остаток каникул.

На лицах членов Ордена проявилось удивление и некоторое понимание, но про подростков нельзя было сказать то же самое.

— Нет! — воскликнул Рон, краснея.

Гермиона ничего не сказала, но по ее лицу можно было прочесть, что она согласна с другом.

— Нет, — Рон повторил уже спокойнее. — Вы не можете так поступить с Гарри! Он и так натерпелся за эти каникулы! Наверняка есть и другое решение, Хогвартс, я не знаю…

— Гарри будет в полной безопасности с профессором Снейпом, — ответил Дамблдор. — О его здоровье позаботятся и, в случае чего, защитят. Это правда, у вашего друга были очень плохие каникулы, поэтому сейчас ему требуется отдых и безопасность, плюс несколько уроков трансформации. Вы согласны со мной, мистер Уизли?

Рон пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Мы сможем его навещать? — спросила Гермиона.

— Дом будет под чарами Фиделиуса, — ответил Дамблдор. — Смотря как будут развиваться события… посмотрим, можно ли будет разрешить Гарри выходить оттуда.

Он обратился к Гарри.

— Сожалею, это не те каникулы, о которых ты мечтал, но я уверен, ты понимаешь, что твоя безопасность важнее всего?

Кот мяукнул в знак согласия.

Но Рон еще не все высказал. Чувствуя воодушевление, он собрал всю свою смелость.

— Послушайте, я знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать как лучше для Гарри, но если честно… он ненавидит Снейпа и… да все знают, что и профессор… что это не самый его любимый ученик. Должно же быть иное решение!

В легких не осталось воздуха после длинной фразы, а ощущения были — будто он только что пробежал настоящий кросс. Кинув взгляд на Гермиону, Рон увидел, что девушка смотрит на него почти… с гордостью? Это добавило ему уверенности.

— Короче, я думаю, что это на самом деле плохая идея, — закончил он, вздохнув.

Молли Уизли собиралась что-то сказать, но Дамблдор остановил ее жестом. Рон заметил, что взрослые не выглядели шокированными, скорее — позабавленными его выступлением, и это расстраивало.

Ему ответил Снейп, и ответил гораздо спокойнее, чем можно было ожидать.

— Я как-то пережил присутствие мистера Поттера в моем доме в течение двух недель. Думаю, у меня хватит сил повторить этот подвиг и не поддаться желанию отправить мальчишку Темному Лорду или скормить ему кошачьи консервы. Хотя, если он сам будет настаивать на последнем…

При этих словах Гарри спрыгнул с кресла и без колебаний направился к мастеру зелий, подмигнул и уселся у его ног, повернувшись к друзьям.

Воспоминание о выражении лиц Гермионы и Рона, когда он мяукнул в знак согласия, будут смешить его еще много месяцев.

С круглыми глазами, открыв рты, друзья пытались поверить увиденному.

Гарри слышал, как рядом еле слышно смеется Снейп. Очевидно, эта картинка ему тоже запомнится надолго.

— Альбус, — в конце концов сказал мастер зелий, — в наших обстоятельствах лучше позаботиться о Фиделиусе как можно скорее, чтобы переправить Поттера в безопасное место.

— Верно. Это не займет много времени. Молли, вещи Гарри в его комнате, не могли бы вы спустить их, чтобы все было готово к моему возвращению?

Миссис Уизли поспешила заняться поручением. Снейп и Дамблдор аппарировали.

В мэнор, подумал Гарри… он возвращается домой к Снейпу.

Еще две недели там… Первая пара пришлась ему по душе. Снейп был классный, даже милый, и заботился о своем коте. Но тогда, профессор не знал, кто у него гостит, а когда узнал — реакция была не слишком обнадеживающая…

Неужели Северус на самом деле захотел его приютить, или же просто уступил под давлением Дамблдора? Как он будет вести себя теперь? Профессор назвал его Гарри... но это ведь ничего не значит, да?

Кот вернулся на кресло, к Рону и Гермионе. В этот раз он был практически уверен, что этим летом больше их не увидит. Мысль расстраивала, он ведь надеялся побыть в Норе хотя бы недолго, хоть на несколько дней почувствовать себя на каникулах. Но Дамблдор прав, в доме у Снейпа он будет в безопасности, и, кроме того… Гарри хотел туда вернуться. Он уже уверился, что никогда не увидит донжон, не окажется у своего камина, в кресле, в котором ночевал много ночей, слушая звяканье склянок, бульканье зелий в котлах…

Те несколько дней он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем в Хогвартсе, и по-настоящему дома, не так, как у Дёрсли.

То, что он воспринимает мэнор Снейпа как «свой дом», тревожило, но… Снейп трансфигурировал кресло для него, дал коту имя, принес свитер… Не было похоже, что он делает это против воли.

Снейп предложил ему место, где жить. Он его приручил.

Если подумать хорошенько, никто и никогда не видел профессора с домашним животным. Даже одна мысль, что мастер зелий может гладить кого-то, казалась абсурдной. И все же…

Гарри хотелось бы быть Шэди. Просто Шэди — котом без пророчества, без магических сил, чтобы у него был дом, хозяин, и не нужно было беспокоиться, когда появится следующая полная еды миска.

Воспоминание о миске заставило желудок забурчать. Кот проголодался, да и раны немного тянули… Снейп этим займется, он обещал.

Но, определенно, будет очень непросто.

Кот попытался выбросить эти мысли из головы и повернулся к Рону и Гермионе. На лицах друзей читалось разочарование.

— Гарри, мы тебя до осени не увидим! — пожаловалась Гермиона. — Хорошо, хоть, начало учебы через две недели. Ты не волнуйся, Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает.

— Увидимся в Хогвартсе, — пытался утешить Рон. — У меня куча идей, как можно использовать твою новую форму. Мы об этом еще поболтаем, в школе. Эх, представь только! Можно будет залезать в спальни слизеринцев!

Гермиона покачала головой, но не стала спорить.

— Гарри, если появятся проблемы с… ну, ты знаешь… с профессором Снейпом, или еще что-нибудь… Не забывай, что мы тут. Если уж браслет перенес тебя один раз, то и во второй справится!

Определенно, подумал Гарри, ему многое придется рассказать друзьям в следующий раз, когда он увидится с ними в человеческой форме.

— Главное, не делай ничего, что разозлит Снейпа. Постарайся быть… хорошим котом! — добавила Гермиона с улыбкой. — Мне кажется, он к тебе привязался, по крайней мере, как к коту. Но… просто будь внимательным.

Гарри именно так и собирался поступить. Он погладил черной лапкой лицо девушки и, повернувшись к Рону, мяукнул. Он и сам не знал, что бы сказал, если бы мог, но его анимагическая форма решила проблему.

Друзья заулыбались.

— Знаешь, понадобится время к этому привыкнуть, — призналась Гермиона.

— Но это же здорово! — воскликнул Рон с энтузиазмом.

Миссис Уизли спустилась по лестнице и поставила собранный чемодан в центре гостиной.

— Гарри, дорогой, я сложила все твои вещи и добавила кое-какой еды. Я не сомневаюсь, что профессор Снейп умеет готовить, но одна только рыба — не лучшее меню, напомни ему! Ты должен набраться сил и набрать немного веса!

Гарри запрыгнул на чемодан и тихо благодарно мяукнул. Лицо женщины смягчилось.

— О, дорогой мой, я так хотела, чтобы ты побыл у нас в Норе… Ты же будешь хорошо себя вести у профессора, да? — спросила она.

Гарри был готов обидеться. Он уже не ребенок, и почему все повторяют одно и то же? Будто он один виноват, что у них с профессором сложились такие отношения! Лучше бы Снейпу выговаривали.

— Он серьезно заботится о твоей безопасности, — добавила Молли Уизли.

Да, так и есть. И Гарри не собирался усложнять ситуацию, разве он не показал это, соглашаясь отправиться к профессору?

Миссис Уизли улыбнулась, и все его раздражение исчезло. Да, ему тоже хотелось бы провести время в Норе, вкусно поесть и погреться в тепле, исходящем от Молли. Иногда, когда его окружали Уизли — родители и дети, он практически мог поверить, что это они — его семья.

Хогвартс был почти его домом, а Уизли — почти родственниками. Дёрсли никогда не были его семьей, но когда он был младше, то считал семьей именно их. «Семья», которая, возможно, продала его Волдеморту, чтобы окончательно избавиться от неподходящего племянника.

Ничего не осталось. Его родители умерли, и сейчас, если он правильно понял, единственным его прибежищем оставалось это место — дом Сириуса, погибшего по ошибке, Сириуса, который ненавидел эти стены и был тут несчастен.

Неожиданно Гарри почувствовал облегчение от того, что оставшиеся недели он проведет у Снейпа. В доме у профессора ему не придется больше задумываться над этими вопросами. Хотелось заснуть и не просыпаться, забыть про Волдеморта, родственников, и про всё, связанное с ними. Он бы свернулся клубочком у камина и не сдвинулся бы с места все эти две недели.

Снейп и Дамблдор вернулись чуть позже, довольные результатом. Профессор зелий казался еще более уставшим. Ничего удивительного, подумал Гарри, если вспомнить, что тот пришел в себя всего несколько часов назад и с трудом мог выговорить пару слов.

— С формальностями покончено, — объявил Дамблдор. — Гарри, ты хочешь сказать что-нибудь перед тем, как уйдешь? Мне жаль, что приходится разлучать тебя с друзьями, но ситуация очень деликатная и всем будет спокойнее, если ты будешь в безопасности.

Гарри подумал, что ему много чего хотелось бы сказать, но, к сожалению, кошки не разговаривают.

Не колеблясь, он вспрыгнул на чемодан и посмотрел на друзей, прощаясь. Те выглядели расстроенными, но помахали ему .

— До сентября, Гарри, а может, получится и раньше увидеться. Береги себя!

В свою очередь Снейп кивнул остальным членам Ордена и наклонился, чтобы взять кота на руки. Им обоим пришло в голову, насколько это знакомый жест.

Мгновение спустя комната исчезла в черном вихре перемещения, и Гарри ощутил знакомый запах подземелий, горящих в камине дров и разных зелий.

Снейп посадил кота на принесенный чемодан и потянулся с облегчением. Было видно, насколько он рад вернуться в мэнор. Гарри с удивлением понял, что чувствует то же самое, и ему тоже хочется потянуться, как Снейпу, размять застывшие мускулы, избавиться от напряжения, которое держало его на площади Гриммо.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, я собираюсь показать ваши апартаменты, но сперва решим вопрос с вашими ранами. Ужин будет не раньше, чем через два часа, так что, думаю, перекусить вы тоже не откажетесь.

Профессор взял знакомую баночку с бальзамом, тем самым, которым уже лечил раны кота и которым сам пользовался в последние дни.

Все же, почему приходится к этому возвращаться? Почему снова открылись раны?

Похоже, Снейп догадался о недоумении гостя и ответил на незаданные вопросы:

— Видимо, трансформация проходит неправильно. Может, вы не помните, но когда мы принудили вас превратиться на Гриммо, ваши раны снова открылись сами по себе. Это как-то связано с тем, что вы не совсем адаптировались к вашим двум формам. В любом случае, нужно быть осторожнее. Попробуем превратить вас сегодня вечером, и посмотрим, что получится.

Гарри не слишком горел желанием превращаться в человека, но виду не подал. Он и так выглядит смешно со всей этой историей. Да, он серьезно думал, что является котом, да, ему трудно было смириться со своими человеческими воспоминаниями.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас ему так же сложно придется с принятием воспоминаний, которые он получил в образе кота.

— Поттер, прыгайте на стол и попытайтесь ничего не перевернуть, — попросил профессор.

«Поттер». Нет, так не пойдет. Если ему придется провести здесь две недели, он не согласен, чтобы с ним обращались, как в Хогвартсе во время учебного года.

Кот не пошевелился и посмотрел на профессора с вызовом.

Тот понял и закатил глаза.

— Ну, хорошо. Моя ошибка… Гарри, на стол, если хочешь, чтобы я занялся ранами.

Довольный, одним прыжком кот оказался на столе. Мастер зелий, тем не менее, казался недовольным.

— Гарри, кто-нибудь давал тебе обезболивающее зелье?

Кот моргнул в ответ. Да, Грюм налил ему очень сильное зелье, после это тело перестало болеть. Раны чесались, но не беспокоили.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Послушай меня, Гарри, раны не единственная проблема. У тебя сломана рука и ребро. Ребро зажило, но рука… Кость в лапе срослась неправильно. Мне придется ее сломать, чтобы это исправить. После чего ты не должен нагружать ее некоторое время, поэтому я превращу тебя в человека, чтобы ты не наступал на больную лапу. Я использую заклинание, тебе не будет больно, но действительно важно, чтобы ты берег себя.

Гарри стало нехорошо. Сломанная рука? Ребро? Но когда? Он знал, откуда взялись раны, но…

Дядя Вернон. Мальчик вспомнил, как очутился на полу, почти потеряв сознание, а Вернон продолжал его бить…

По телу пробежала дрожь. Когда Дёрсль пнул его… Что ж, теперь никаких вопросов, откуда взялись переломы.

Странно, воспоминание об этом ранило даже больше, чем мысль, что родственники готовы отдать его Волдеморту. Дядя испытывал такую ненависть, что продолжал избивать и оскорблять племянника даже тогда, когда тот упал на пол. Петуния была в доме, внизу, и ничего не сказала. Им не нужно было искать темного мага, чтобы расправиться с Гарри, они прекрасно справились самостоятельно.

Кот почувстовал дурноту. Подложив под себя лапы, он улегся на стол.

Снейп ничего не сказал, но его руки наносили бальзам на раны удивительно легкими движениями, как будто профессор хотел таким образом его подбодрить.

И это сработало. По крайней мере, есть хоть кто-то, кто лечит его, — думал кот, — старается не причинять боль.

Закончив наносить бальзам, Снейп молча отправился на поиски кошачьей миски и наполнил ее рыбой. Гарри спрыгнул на пол и подошел к ней с максимальным достоинством, на какое был способен при бурчащем от голода желудке.

Он слышал, как позади тихо рассмеялся профессор.

— Никто не прислушался к моим советам на Гриммо, как я погляжу. Уверяю тебя, Молли Уизли достаточно долго читала мне лекцию, что подростки не могут питаться только рыбой. Через пару часов будет нормальный ужин, ну а пока, могу предложить только сардины в масле.

Снейп подошел к шкафу и достал несколько флаконов. День еще не закончился…

Эффект зелий, которые профессор принял раньше, заканчивался. Сами по себе они практически творили чудеса, но Снейп слишком часто пользовался лекарствами подобного рода, чтобы они могли действовать на него в полную силу.

Будет лучше, если Гарри проспит всю ночь, потому что приглядывать за ним, если мальчишке взбредет в голову побродить по мэнору, вряд ли получится.

Северус проглотил пару зелий и повернулся к коту, вылизывающему усы.

— Что ж, самое время показать твою комнату и вообще весь мэнор, если тебе интересно. Пора принять человеческую форму, Гарри.

Определенно, с обращением на «ты» существовали трудности. В любом случае, с началом учебного года эту практику придется прекратить.

Кот смотрел на него с растерянностью и тоской. По всей видимости, Гарри понятия не имел, как превращаться.

— Это не такая уж сложная техника, но, конечно, сперва нужно понять, как все происходит. Главная сила — это твое желание. У нас есть следующие две недели заняться изучением деталей, но у тебя уже получалось менять форму самостоятельно много раз, — сказал профессор.

Гарри прекрасно помнил, что уже превращался. Но он никогда не задумывался, как это делает, и сейчас даже не представлял, с чего можно начать. Может быть, попробовать представить подростка с темными волосами? Он закрыл глаза…

Ничего.

Кот виновато посмотрел на профессора.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Хорошо, завтра у нас будет больше времени попробовать. Это ваше… твое последнее слово, Гарри?

Кот моргнул.

Снейп достал свою палочку.

— _Animagus revelio_.

В следующий миг Гарри почувствовал, как меняется тело. Никогда до этого ему не приходилось переживать трансформацию в столь спокойном состоянии, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за собой, и он должен был признать, что ощущения было очень странными. Не только тело поменяло все характеристики, но и его сознание как будто начало работать на другой частоте, с большей чувствительностью, большими нюансами.

Очутившись снова на двух ногах, Гарри не мог не заметить, что в этот раз процесс не был настолько пугающим, как в первый. Он сохранил все воспоминания, и человека, и кота, и осознавал, что происходит. Ему даже удалось удержать равновесие и неуверенно улыбнуться Снейпу.

К его удивлению, профессор одобрительно кивнул. Тем не менее, взгляд учителя оставался мрачным.

Снейп с облегчением отметил, что раны в этот раз не кровоточат. По всей видимости, именно шок первой трансформации заставил их открыться… Но, черт побери, мальчишка был таким худым, а одежда, покрытая кровью, делала его похожим на человека, только что сбежавшего от Пожирателей.

— Гарри?

— Да? Эээ… Все нормально. Кажется, — откликнулся мальчишка. — Просто странно менять тело, но я привыкну со временем.

Он натянуто засмеялся. Северус кивнул.

— С этими ранами, кажется нет, проблем. Остальными займемся чуть позже, раз они не причиняют боли.

— Да нет. Грюм дал мне что-то очень сильное, судя по вкусу. Но от душа я бы не отказался, если можно. И… Наверное, мне нужно переодеться, — добавил Гарри, оглядывая свою одежду.

Снейп быстро пробормотал заклинание в сторону чемодана, и тот с хлопком исчез.

— Ой, еще одно, — добавил мальчик. — Я обещаю слушать внимательно то, что вы мне скажете, но… У меня нет очков, я не уверен, что смогу все делать правильно. Я и вправду очень плохо вижу, — извинился он.

Снейп нахмурился. Мальчишка не знал, что случилось с его очками, тем лучше. Не нужно ему рассказывать, до какой мерзости дошли его родственнички.

Профессор достал из кармана какую-то вещь и протянул её мальчишке. Гарри прищурился, чтобы разглядеть, что это. Его лицо посветлело.

— Вы их нашли! — воскликнул он, водружая очки на нос и улыбаясь во весь рот. Как же классно снова всё видеть!

— На самом деле, директор позаботился заказать для тебя новые. Старая пара исчезла, а эти будут сами подстраиваться под твое зрение.

Мальчик улыбнулся снова и кивнул.

— Точно, я почувствовал разницу. Странно, в анимагической форме у меня было прекрасное зрение, я почти забыл, насколько плохо вижу, как человек!

— Кошки видят гораздо лучше нас. По меркам кота ты видел не так уж и хорошо, но для человека это было более, чем достаточно, — объяснил профессор. — Начнем?

Гарри кивнул.

— Бессмысленно показывать тебе лабораторию, я думаю? — с иронией в голосе предположил Снейп. Мальчишка отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко. Да, определенно, не стоит тратить время на лабораторию…

— В нормальной ситуации я бы запретил входить сюда, но думаю, это не требуется. Ты можешь приходить при условии, что ничего не трогаешь, как и раньше…

Гарри прочистил горло, но ничего не ответил.

Снейп открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь, и мальчик пошел за ним следом. Вместе они поднялись по каменной лестнице, выходящей в широкий коридор. Учитель указал на первую дверь.

— Моя спальня. Если случится что-то срочное, не бойся меня потревожить, все остальное время это закрытая территория, надеюсь, это ясно.

Гарри кивнул. Сама идея зайти в комнату деспотичного профессора зелий казалась ужасающей и нереальной.

Снейп уже отошел и показывал на другую дверь, напротив первой, с другой стороны коридора.

— Ты поселишься здесь.

Заинтригованный, Гарри шагнул внутрь и оказался в скромно обставленной комнате с занавесками на окне, выходящем в парк. Кровать была заправлена, а в углу ждал его чемодан. На столе лежали какие-то бумаги и книги.

Снейп готовил комнату для него? Это было… приятно и стесняющее одновременно.

Мальчик заметил дверь в глубине комнаты. Профессор ответил, не дожидаясь вопроса.

— Там ванная. Если понадобится стирка — соседняя дверь по коридору.

Не теряя времени, профессор вышел, а за ним неохотно покинул комнату и Гарри. Никогда до этого ему не приходилось жить в столь просторном и удобном помещении. Он не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, доберется до душа.

Снейп показал ему гостиную, столовую, библиотеку, вышел к входной двери, которой, как ни странно, Гарри еще ни разу не приходилось пользоваться.

— Что ж, парк ты уже знаешь. Есть вопросы? — спросил Снейп.

— Ну… да. Если это не слишком нескромно… В мэноре есть домовые эльфы?

Профессор сжал губы.

— Ни единого.

Гарри на секунду подумал, уж не нашелся ли здесь для Гермионы новый член для организации Г.А.В.Н.Э., но Снейп развеял его иллюзии.

— Сожалею, Поттер, но вам придется заниматься уборкой комнаты и возиться на кухне самостоятельно.

— Я не это имел в виду, — принялся защищаться Гарри. — Просто… Это же мэнор, я сразу вспомнил про площадь Гриммо, ну, или Малфой-мэнор. Наверное, трудно содержать в порядке…

Учитель зелий расслабился.

— На примере истории с Гриммо и вашего приятеля Добби вы должны были уже понять, что этим созданиям не стоит доверять. Шпион не может позволить себе такой риск, — ответил он гораздо спокойнее.

Воспоминание о Кричере и о Сириусе накатили с огромной силой, внутри Гарри поднялась злость. Да, он прекрасно понимал Снейпа…

— С другой стороны,— продолжил тот, — этот мэнор построен недавно, в отличие от домов, которые ты вспомнил. Это не фамильная собственность.

Последнее замечание возбудило любопытство, но Гарри не посмел задать дополнительные вопросы. Ему не хотелось нескромной фразой оттолкнуть Снейпа.

— Что-то еще? — спросил профессор.

— Нет, все понятно. Спасибо, — ответил мальчик.

— Хорошо. Ужин через два часа в столовой. В случае необходимости найдешь меня в лаборатории.

Профессор махнул рукой, дав понять, что мальчишка волен заняться своими делами, и направился к лестнице.

Гарри почувствовал себя почти брошенным, видя, как профессор спускается в подземелье. Да, ему, конечно, хотелось принять душ, и комната ему нравилась, но эту часть дома он совсем не знал. Ему было не очень уютно. Похоже, этими комнатами пользовались не часто, и еще реже в них кто-то жил. Гарри предпочел бы спуститься в лабораторию вместе со Снейпом.

Если подумать, мальчик почти не помнил, чтобы профессор куда-то уходил из подземелий за те недели, что у него жил кот. Снейп поднимался в комнаты только поспать а ел всегда на ходу, в лаборатории.

Почему Снейп жил в этом поместье, если это не его наследство? Если, конечно, он это имел в виду. Мэнор был не таким большим, как казалось коту, но, тем не менее, здесь спокойно могла разместиться большая семья. Мастер зелий не счел необходимым рассказать, что скрывается за остальными дверями, и не было сомнений, что большинство комнат пустуют.

Гарри чувствовал себя очень усталым и грязным. В маленькой ванной он с огромным удовольствием скользнул под струи горячей воды.

Осторожно он попытался нащупать место перелома. Это оказалось не сложно. Около плеча кость выступала под странным углом.

Мальчик поморщился. Надо было раньше обратить на это внимание…

Ничего. Снейп этим займется.

Горячая вода, текущая по телу, расслабляла мышцы. Сразу же потянуло в сон. Эмоции, пережитые за день, а так же превращение, истощили все силы. Даже если ему и было в этот раз легче, но трансформация всё равно вытягивала из него всю энергию, особенно, трансформация после чужого заклинания.

Он закрыл глаза и потерялся в ощущении тепла. Ему хотелось оказаться в кресле, свернуться клубочком у огня, внизу в…

Прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что происходит, восприятие изменилось, он стал уменьшаться.

Нет, нет, нельзя, не сейчас!

Гарри широко открыл глаза, в отчаянной попытке прекратить превращение. Бесполезно.

В следующую секунду жалкий черный кот со слипшейся от воды шерстью и опущенным хвостом выскочил из ванной.

Ну, хорошо, он начал понимать, как это работает у анимагов. И сейчас все, чего ему хотелось, — побыстрее стать человеком, пока Снейп не заметил и не накричал на него! Профессор же не может снимать баллы с Гриффиндора, пока они на каникулах?

Изо всех сил кот старался вернуться в свою нормальную форму, но, прошло десять минут, а в спальне по-прежнему сидел черный кот, и вода, стекая с его шерсти, заливала ковер.

К тому же, он начал серьезно замерзать.

Кот вздохнул. Лучше показаться Снейпу сейчас, чем оставить этот сюрприз до ужина.

«Хорошо еще, — думал он, — что дверь в лабораторию внизу лестницы, но, черт, как же неудобно спускаться по ступенькам!»

Добравшись до самого низа, он робко мяукнул. Ничего хорошего не будет, если зельевар дернется от неожиданности прямо в процессе приготовления зелья.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась. Во взгляде стоящего за ней Снейпа читалось смирение.

— Я должен был сам догадаться, — сказал он, давая коту войти. — Нельзя оставить вас без присмотра на пять минут, чтобы вы не вляпались в какую-нибудь историю.

Кот ответил ему взглядом наполовину раскаивающимся, наполовину вызывающим. И вообще, это не он оказался пленником на идиотском собрании Пожирателей. Если сравнивать, быть запертым в кошачьем теле не так уж и страшно!

Хотя… если учесть… Душ. Он превратился, когда был в ванной. Вся его одежда осталась там, на вешалке.

О, Мерлин!

Снейп смотрел на слегка дрожащего кота с широко распахнутыми глазами. Тот казался обессиленным и очень напоминал Шэди первых дней знакомства.

Но нельзя забывать, что перед ним подросток, мальчишка, превратившийся в кота прямо в ванной. Покачав головой, профессор кинул полотенце на второе кресло, поднял визитера и посадил его на импровизированное покрывало.

— Глупый мокрый кот… Готов, Шэди?

Они оба вздрогнули. Нет, профессор не собирался пользоваться этим именем, оно вырвалось само, и он уже пожалел об этом. Одно дело звать мальчишку по имени, но вернуться к этому забавному, придуманному им прозвищу…

Он фыркнул недовольно. Хватит тратить время на ерунду.

— _Animagus revelio!_

По лицу мальчишки, появившегося в кресле и неловко вцепившегося в полотенце, было видно, что использование прозвища кота его тоже взволновало. Гарри вспомнил, зачем в лаборатории второе кресло, и как он любил устраиваться рядом с плечом Снейпа, и…

Полотенце. Им уже пользовались раньше…

Мальчик посмотрел на учителя и понял, что тот думает о том же. Душ под водостоком, сушка на коленях у профессора…

— Поттер, если вы произнесете хоть слово, клянусь, вылетите в камин без летучего пороха вперед головой! — вырвалось у Снейпа.

Гарри издал странный звук и торопливо вскочил с кресла.

— И почистите зубы, от вас несет сардинами!

Мальчишке не нужно было повторять дважды, он рванул из лаборатории, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, крепко держа полотенце на бедрах.

Черт, черт, черт! Мерлин! Да он теперь никогда не сможет профессору в глаза посмотреть. Он сидел у него на коленях, пока Снейп аккуратно вытирал его полотенцем, а Гарри… кот, он мурлыкал! Точно!

Мальчишка заперся в спальне, собираясь притвориться, что спит, когда Снейп придет звать его ужинать. Если тот, конечно, придет.

Это могло бы быть смешным… Но, с одной стороны, сам профессор не нашел этот эпизод забавным, с другой… Гарри не мог сказать, что ему не нравились те воспоминания, наоборот.

Аккуратно касающиеся руки, полотенце, высушивающее шерсть, все это создавало атмосферу… какую?

Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого вытирают после душа. Да, именно так. Такого никогда не случалось в его детстве, никогда, до Снейпа.

Мерлин, это еще хуже, чем он думал.

Гарри открыл сундук и лихорадочно стал искать чистую одежду. Бросив грязное белье в корзину в ванной, он без сил упал на кровать. Если бы только можно было спрятаться под покрывалами, и чтобы о нем все забыли…

Если бы он мог быть просто котом, которого носили на руках, бережно вытирали…

Под такие мысли пришла дремота. Зарывшись в подушки, мальчишка уснул и видел сны о котах и зельях…

Где-то посередине сна он услышал глухой стук, кто-то звал его по имени… Это не был Рон, голос был ниже и старше. Может, отец? Но мальчик никогда не слышал его голоса, а этот казался знакомым… не так, чтобы совсем, но…

Чья-то рука осторожно потрясла его за плечо, и мальчишка резко проснулся.

— Гарри? Все в порядке?

Снейп. Мальчику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, где он находится, и что здесь делает…

— Извините, — автоматически сказал он.

— Я не мог тебя добудиться…— профессор выглядел взволнованным. «Вот почему голос показался не слишком знаком», — подумал Гарри.

— Извините, — повторил он, действительно имея это в виду. — Я заснул и не слышал, когда вы меня звали.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Выматывающий день был сегодня. Если ты готов, пойдем ужинать. Стол накрыт.

Учитель зелий с беспокойством смотрел, как мальчишка медленно поднимается. Определенно, Поттер слишком слаб, и будет лучше подождать до завтра, прежде чем заниматься его рукой.

Снейп чувствовал, что ему самому не помешает прийти в себя, прежде, чем приступить к такому деликатному лечению. Даже хорошо, что мальчишка настолько устал, профессор сам смертельно хотел спать, и мысль о том, что его гость ночью не будет бродить по дому, добавляла уверенности.

Ужин прошел в молчании. К удивлению Гарри, еда была вкусной. Ничего странного, что учитель зелий умеет готовить. Однако мальчик никогда не видел, как Снейп возится на кухне. Да у того и времени не было.

Внезапно Гарри накрыло чувством вины.

— Профессор... если вы не против, я могу заниматься обедами. Я умею неплохо готовить.

Снейп нахмурился.

— Вас не устраивает, как я готовлю, Поттер?

— Нет, вовсе нет! — торопливо ответил мальчик. — Я с начала каникул так хорошо не ел, честно! Просто… я подумал, что у вас наверняка куча дел. А я действительно неплохо справляюсь на кухне, правда!

Профессор кивнул.

— Ну, хорошо. Думаю, мы можем готовить по очереди. Завтра утром можно встать попозже, нам обоим необходимо выспаться. Ты можешь взять на себя завтрак, если проснешься первый. Всё, что нужно, найдешь на кухне.

Гарри кивнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку. Свое первое дежурство он не пропустит, это вопрос чести!

После ужина Гарри ждал, то Снейп займется переломом, как и собирался, но тот даже не упомянул об этом.

Профессор взмахом палочки заставил грязную посуду исчезнуть и поднялся из-за стола.

— Тебе что-то нужно перед сном? Зелье?

— Нет, спасибо. А… по поводу моей руки…

Снейп покачал головой.

— Как хочешь. Я подумал, что мы оба слишком устали за этот день, и лучше перенести операцию на завтра, но если ты предпочитаешь разобраться с этой проблемой, мы можем приступить немедленно.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Я выбираю первое. Мне не больно сейчас, а для одного дня уже слишком многое произошло.

Секунду он колебался.

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за все. Я знаю, что не очень-то вам нравлюсь, и… я буду очень стараться вам не мешать. Просто скажите, что мне нужно делать.

Снейп смотрел на него с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Сейчас отправляйся спать. Потом тебе нужно будет освоиться с трансформацией и избегать опасных и глупых ситуаций, в которые ты постоянно попадаешь, — ответил он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты крепко запомнил — ни как кот, ни как человек, ты не должен покидать пределов мэнора. Это чрезвычайно опасно для всех. Поместье находится под тщательным наблюдением…

— Это не я ищу проблемы, это они меня находят, — пытался защититься мальчик. — Я не собираюсь выходить из мэнора, я… мне и тут хорошо.

Гарри резко покраснел.

Когда он поднял глаза, Снейп смотрел на него черным нечитаемым взглядом.

— Тем лучше. Темный Лорд не знает о твоих новых анимагических способностях, и так должно оставаться как можно дольше. В любом случае, практика превращения и подготовка летних заданий займет все твое время в оставшиеся дни каникул.

Гарри поморщился. Спокойно просидеть у камина остаток каникул… ну да, можно было догадаться, что такое ему не светит.

Снейп поднялся, и Гарри последовал его примеру. Вдвоем они отправились в сторону своих комнат, их шаги отражались эхом в большом коридоре.

— Если тебе ничего не нужно… На тумбочке у кровати зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений и Обезболивающее. Названия и дозировка написаны на флаконах, пользуйся, когда понадобится. Я буду у себя или в лаборатории, если что-то случится. Серьезное! — закончил он, внимательно глядя на мальчика.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы его побеспокоили ради стакана воды или спонтанной трансформации этой ночью.

Гарри улыбнулся, не отводя зеленых глаз. Таких же, как у Лили, мягких и решительных…

— Все будет нормально. Я так хочу спать, что, наверное, просплю оставшиеся две недели… Спасибо, профессор. Большое.

В этот раз Гарри удалось не покраснеть. Мальчик действительно хотел показать, насколько благодарен за предоставленный кров, за возможность почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Снейп кивнул.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор.

Две двери закрылись одновременно, и тишина опустилась на поместье.

Какая-то часть Гарри хотела свалиться на кровать прямо в одежде и заснуть прямо так, настолько сильно тянуло в сон. Но это его первая ночь в мэноре… официально. Он подошел к окну, собираясь закрыть шторы, чтобы его не разбудило утреннее солнце.

Снаружи царила ночь, в свете луны можно было различить силуэты деревьев.

Парк… будет непривычно гулять в нем человеком.

Мальчик задернул занавески. Все было странно… и хорошо, что Снейп рядом. Первый вечер прошел не так уж плохо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Они были взаимно вежливы. И Снейп назвал его Шэди! Гарри думал, что у него сердце остановится.

Человек в Чёрном все еще считает его «своим» котом? И, похоже, не испытывает неприязни… даже после глупой истории с полотенцем.

Как же Гарри устал! Завтра все будет совсем иначе.

Мальчик залез в сундук за пижамой. Рука наткнулась на нераспечатанный пакет, который он туда не клал — подарок от близнецов. Он улыбнулся: лучше подождать и открыть сверток в Хогвартсе! Вряд ли у Снейпа хватит чувства юмора понять подобные шуточки, это точно!

Со вздохом облегчения Гарри скользнул под одеяло. Кровать была мягкой, удобной, никакого сравнения с той, на которой ему приходилось спать у Дёрсли.

Сжалось сердце. Нет, он никогда не вернется на Тисовую.

Он не нужен родственникам, хуже того, — они желают ему смерти.

И все из-за гибели Мардж? Правда? Но разве он причастен? Возможно ли, что он как-то способствовал этой смерти?

У Дамблдора был не слишком радостный вид из-за истории с Министерством. Может быть, придется снова встретиться с родственниками… Нет, директор не позволит им забрать Гарри и отдать Волдеморту, это точно.

Но если у него не будет выбора? То, что темный маг сотворил со Снейпом, покажется детскими шуточками по сравнению с тем, что грозит Гарри, если Волдеморт до него доберется. Темный Лорд вряд ли ограничится просто убийством.

Снейп… Мальчик редко видел профессора настолько уставшим, как этим вечером. Лицо ужасно осунулось, и еще, учитель отложил операцию на руке до завтра. На него не похоже. Заново ломать и сращивать кость — то еще предстоит удовольствие…

Под такие мысли мальчик, наконец, задремал, и ему приснилось, что Снейп сломал ему все кости, и это было больно — чтобы учитель там ни говорил. Вернон крепко держал Гарри, раскатисто смеясь, и советовал Снейпу разбить племяннику череп, демонстрируя готовность помочь.

Последнее слово осталось за Волдемортом, который объявил, что Круциатус — лучшее, что можно придумать, и не замедлил это доказать.

В конце концов, Снейп воспротивился тому, чтобы кто-то калечил его кота — будет много шерсти, да и зелья побьются.

Тогда Вернон предложил кота утопить, но и на это Снейп не согласился. Волдеморт тоже хотел добраться до животного, но и тут профессор заупрямился… Кончилось тем, что темный маг разозлился и решил в отместку сломать все кости у самого зельевара.

Если Северус рассчитывал, что ему удастся спокойно поспать, он сильно просчитался. Только-только удалось задремать, как из другого конца коридора раздался крик, прогнавший сон.

Снейп тихо выругался. Гарри…

Выхватив палочку, профессор вскочил с кровати и в несколько шагов оказался в комнате мальчишки, готовый встретить там Пожирателей, или, что хуже, самого Волдеморта.

Взмах палочкой, и шторы распахнулись, лунный свет залил комнату.

Но в спальне не было никого, кроме Гарри, со стонами мечущегося на кровати.

Снейп вздохнул: просто кошмар. Ничего удивительного, после такого-то дня! Стоило настоять, чтобы Поттер принял зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Кажется, ребенку снилось что-то действительно жуткое, судя по страдальческому виду.

— Гарри, проснись, — тихо сказал Северус.

Мальчик застонал, но не проснулся.

— Гарри, это просто сон, все хорошо, ты в безопасности!

Снова никакой реакции.

С искаженным лицом, мальчик стиснул зубы во сне, прежде чем снова мучительно вскрикнуть.

Как можно осторожнее, Снейп потряс его за плечо. Это подействовало, Поттер подскочил и отшатнулся на противоположный край кровати. Сжавшись в комок, закрыв лицо руками, он даже не смотрел на человека, находившегося рядом.

— Простите! Простите, дядя Вернон, я не хотел, я больше не буду! Я сожалею! Простите!

Снейп покачал головой. Этот жалобный голос заставил его вспомнить, насколько Гарри еще маленький. Нет, эти проклятые магглы получили не достаточно!

— Гарри, все хорошо, ты не на Тисовой, ты в мэноре. Здесь тебе ничего не угрожает. Это просто кошмар, — успокаивающим голосом заговорил Северус, как если бы говорил с Шэди.

Дыхание мальчика не стало ровнее, но хотя бы прекратилась эта бесконечная череда извинений. Ну, или почти прекратилась…

— Простите, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, в этот раз уже почти осознавая происходящее.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — твердо попросил профессор.

Медленно мальчик опустил руки, слепо щурясь.

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Я здесь, чтобы защитить тебя. Никто до тебя не доберется в этом доме. Всё хорошо,— Северус чувствовал себя глупо, но мальчик на самом деле был испуган и нуждался в утешении. Неужели у него всегда такие жуткие кошмары?

Поттер, казалось, понемногу приходил в себя, но взгляд все ещё оставался затуманенным.

— Простите меня.

— Простить? Но за что, Гарри? — удивился Снейп.

— За все эти смерти. За то, что Волдеморт с вами сделал. За всё, — у мальчишки был хриплый, срывающийся голос. «На грани слез»,— подумал Северус.

— Гарри, ты не имеешь никакого отношения к смерти тети. Твоя семья просто выдумала это жестокое и несправедливое обвинение, чтобы избавиться от тебя.

— Не только тетя. Сириус, мои родители. Седрик.

— Гарри, ты не можешь быть ответственным за все смерти, которые случились и еще случатся с окружающими тебя людьми. И Сириус, и твои родители знали, чем рискуют, они сами сделали выбор, не оскорбляй их, отказывая им в признании их смелости. Волдеморт один виновен в этих смертях, и никто никогда не обвинит тебя в них. Со мной тоже самое, я выбрал свою роль и принял существующие риски. Ты не имеешь отношения ни к моему выбору, ни к последствиям, к которым он привел, — спокойно сказал Снейп.

— Если бы меня там не было… ничего бы не случилось.

— Ну, конечно. Было бы больше смертей, ужасов, а я, вероятно, давно бы кормил червей. Есть вещи, ужасные вещи, которых не избежать, но это не значит, что они были бесполезны.

Северус не был уверен, что мальчик понимает, но попытка того стоила. Этот ребенок не может жить и бороться под грузом такой неподъемной вины.

— Все равно это моя ошибка, — прошептал мальчик. Сейчас он дышал гораздо спокойнее, но, похоже, сил у него совсем не осталось.

— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил Снейп мягко.

— Я приношу несчастья всем, кто рядом,— в голосе мальчишки слышались слезы.

Вот оно, подумал мастер зелий. Что можно ответить на такое? Он придвинулся к ребенку, который уже не пытался ускользнуть.

— Это просто смешно, Гарри. Ты не можешь быть в ответе за все, что происходит.

Мальчик всхлипнул.

— Черные кошки приносят несчастье, все это знают, — горько сказал он.

В свете луны Снейп видел, как по его щекам текут слезы.

Движение вышло само собой. Наверное, от усталости, — оправдывал он себя позже…

Обняв мальчишку за плечи, Северус стал гладить его по волосам, как он часто делал с Шэди.

— Мне не нужен кот другого цвета, — прошептал он.

Определенно, ребенок тоже сильно устал, иначе чем оправдать то, что спустя секунду его голова опустилась на грудь профессора, и Гарри начал успокаиваться.

Через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось, и Снейп понял, что его подопечный заснул.

Черт возьми, видимо, ему не суждено спать этой ночью в своей постели.

Но, странное дело — осторожно поглаживая темные волосы заснувшего рядом мальчишки, Северус чувствовал покой и умиротворение, каких у него уже давно не было.


	14. Под контролем

Северус проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, чувствуя на груди какую-то тяжесть. Он осторожно приподнял голову.

Мальчишка не пошевелился.

Мальчишка… «Совсем еще ребенок», — подумал профессор. Лицо Гарри во сне казалось моложе, расправились морщины, собиравшиеся на лбу во время бодрствования. Для шестнадцатилетнего подростка он почти ничего не весил…

И что теперь с ним делать?

Когда Гарри, наконец, задремал, Снейп не нашел в себе смелости уйти, опасаясь, что разбудит его, вставая, или что Поттеру приснится новый кошмар. Когда профессор все же решил устроиться поудобнее и подвинулся на подушке, Гарри обхватил его руками, не позволяя уйти.

Это беспокоило.

Северус не знал, правильно ли он поступил. Но, серьезно — когда мальчишку в последний раз утешали после кошмара? Был ли вообще кто-нибудь, кто поддерживал Гарри после гибели родителей? Снейп сомневался.

Однако почему именно он, Северус Снейп, взял на себя этот труд, он — из всех людей, окружающих Поттера? Да, когда-то профессор давал клятву защищать Гарри, но не только обещание, данное Лили, заставляло его сейчас вести себя подобным образом. Мальчик действительно был ему дорог.

Когда, повернувшись спиной к своим наглым друзьям, тот подошел к зельевару, Северус почувствовал гордость за своего кота. Он знал, сколько смелости потребовалось от подростка, чтобы повести себя подобным образом перед друзьями, особенно по отношению к отвратительному профессору зелий!

Верность Гарри одновременно трогала и беспокоила. У мальчишки была неуместная привычка все принимать близко к сердцу, и это могло стать проблемой.

Конечно, Снейп напоил его зельями, позволяющими блокировать вторжение Волдеморта, но если эмоции будут слишком сильными, это не поможет.

Если правда то, что сказал Дамблдор, если видения мальчишки совпадают с моментами, когда Темный Лорд испытывает радость или ярость… У Гарри нет ни ненависти, ни жестокости, но он слишком чувствителен, когда речь заходит о доверии и привязанностях, безопасности и доброжелательности, о том, чего так не хватало в его короткой жизни.

Именно здесь мог снова открыться канал, связывающий Гарри и Волдеморта, если мальчик позволит новым непривычным чувствам себя захватить. Результат же может стать катастрофическим.

Да, нужно присматривать за Гарри, но следует так же не позволять ему слишком привязываться. От этого зависит жизнь их обоих.

И, безусловно, необходимо возобновить уроки окклюменции.

Профессор вздохнул. Слишком долгий предстоит день. Но разве другие дни были короче?

Снейп с удивлением заметил, что гладит мальчишку по волосам. Это вышло так просто, будто он всего лишь погладил кота.

Нехотя, Северус поднялся с кровати, не разбудив ребенка. Гарри почти ничего не весил, нужно кормить его как следует…

Определенно, первому готовить завтрак для них двоих выпало профессору.

Судя по тому, как крепко спал мальчишка, сегодня он до кастрюль не доберется.

Снейп улыбнулся про себя. Было бы любопытно посмотреть, как подросток справляется на кухне. Хорошо бы, чтобы любовь к рыбе была только у кота, а не у мальчишки.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, то почувствовал себя отдохнувшим и успокоившимся, чего уже давно с ним не случалось. На самом деле, он вообще не помнил, чтобы так хорошо высыпался когда-либо.

Он со вкусом потянулся, продолжая улыбаться. Кровать была такой удобной!

Кровать? Какая кровать?

Он открыл глаза, — сознание все еще было как в тумане, — и попытался наощупь найти очки. Сквозь плотные шторы пробивался тонкий луч света, слегка освещая пустую комнату.

Поместье Снейпа. Он в мэноре, и…

Снейп… был здесь всю ночь.

Воспоминания стали постепенно возвращаться, и Гарри уткнулся головой в подушку. Снейп утешал его, обнимал и провел всю ночь с ним рядом. Мерлин.

Он не знал, что лучше: сразу умереть от стыда или позволить себе немного погреться в ощущении счастья, которое приходило при воспоминаниях о минувшей ночи. Такие же чувства он испытывал, когда был Шэди, но в этот раз… в этот раз было гораздо лучше.

И все же… Снейп? С ним-то что приключилось? Определенно, эпизод с упоминанием имени Шэди выбил их обоих из колеи…

Гарри уже не горел желанием побыстрее увидеться с этим человеком. Что тот о нем подумал? Накануне у Снейпа был такой усталый вид, и он серьезно просил не тревожить его без повода…

Чувство вины заполнило мальчика. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы в качестве извинения готовить завтрак. Лучше поскорее встать. Не стоит еще больше раздражать профессора, валяясь целый день в постели.

Гарри выскочил из кровати и торопливо начал надевать вещи, оставленные на стуле. На часах было всего десять, но вчера, когда он засыпал, пробило только девять.

Если, конечно, не учитывать кошмар.

Он распахнул шторы, кидая попутно взгляд на парк: под лучами солнца тот казался еще более пустым, чем в его воспоминаниях. Поместье Снейпа на самом деле было затеряно в какой-то глуши. Очень удобно для Пожирателя Смерти… или для шпиона.

Не теряя времени, Гарри направился в столовую. Как можно было ожидать, там никого не оказалось. Наверняка профессор позавтракал уже несколько часов назад.

Тем не менее, стол был накрыт. На тарелке ждала яичница с беконом, напротив стояли кувшинчики с молоком и фруктовым соком, лежали тосты и что-то, напоминающее йогурт. Видимо, Снейп не рискнул гадать на счет его предпочтений.

Гарри с большим энтузиазмом орудовал вилкой, расправляясь с яичницей, и с благодарностью думал о магии, сохранившей еду горячей. Наверняка ее приготовили несколько часов назад, а казалось, что она только что со сковородки.

Набив желудок, он не стал пробовать остальное и собирался убрать со стола, но посуда исчезла сама. Заинтригованный, мальчик сунулся в кухню: фрукты оказались в корзине, тарелка и стакан — в шкафу, на полу не было ни крошки.

«Интересно, а миссис Уизли знает такую бытовую магию?» — спросил он сам себя. Профессор зелий оказался полон неожиданных талантов! У них что, при поступлении в Пожиратели проходят специальный курс «бытовое волшебство для маньяков-волшебников»?

Гарри еле удержался от смеха, когда представил Снейпа и Люциуса Малфоя в фартуках, с большими деревянными половниками в руках, со вниманием выслушивающих советы от Волдеморта, облаченного в поварской колпак.

Если Снейп увидел бы эту картинку в его памяти, бежать было бы бесполезно, смерть пришла бы быстро.

Можно было не гадать, где сейчас профессор. И Гарри направился к лаборатории. С легким сердцем, он начал спускаться по каменной лестнице. Без сомнения, в человеческой форме делать это было куда как удобнее! Чем ближе он подходил, тем заметнее становился едкий запах кипящих зелий. Мальчик улыбнулся, если бы он только мог подумать, что наступит день, когда этот запах покажется ему успокаивающим…

Звякали флаконы, нож стучал по доске, нарезая корни. Все это заставило живо вспомнить нежность кошачьего свитера… Осталось только постучать в дверь, чтобы Снейп открыл. Все было отлично. Гарри преодолел последний метр и уже занес руку, чтобы постучать, но неожиданно небольшое пространство перед лестницей расширилось, дверь стала просто огромной…

Нет! Опять, ну это же смешно! Он ничего не сделал! Неужели у него совсем не выходит контролировать трансформацию?

Чувствуя себя жалким, он сел под дверью. Мяукнуть и позвать Снейпа? Дурацкая ситуация… Ну, в этот раз он, хотя бы, превратился одетым!

Пока он думал, дверь открылась, и Снейп посмотрел на него с насмешкой.

— Чем-то недовольны, мистер Поттер?

Кот протестующее мяукнул. Ничего смешного!

— Если бы я знал, открыл бы банку с тунцом, вместо того, чтобы готовить завтрак. Вы хотя бы нашли свою тарелку, Поттер? Или лучше сказать, вашу миску?

Кот не ответил, даже не посмотрел в его сторону, прошел мимо, задрав хвост, и уселся у камина.

Позади него негромко смеялся профессор.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Как ты? Ты поел? Зелья нужны?

Кот повернул голову и коротко мяукнул. Да, все хорошо, не считая самой ситуации.

— Прекрасно, — откликнулся профессор, глядя с усмешкой. — Значит, понятно с чего начать наш сегодняшний урок.

Гарри почувствовал неожиданно, что больше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас запрыгнуть на стол и перевернуть какие-нибудь зелья, просто ради удовольствия увидеть, как насмешка исчезнет с лица профессора.

Но момент раздражения быстро прошел.

— Погода хорошая, стоит прогуляться в парке. Смена обстановки пойдет тебе на пользу. Мы не будем отходить от дома, не стоит бессмысленно рисковать.

Не дожидаясь окончания речи, кот направился к лестнице и стал подниматься на своих четырех.

— Гарри! Я уже говорил тебе, что нужно беречь лапу! Мы займемся твоим плечом потом, ну а пока никаких дурацких игр снаружи! Не отходи от меня больше чем на метр. Никаких прыжков, никакой беготни. Ты все понял? — спросил Снейп своим лучшим профессорским тоном.

Кот нетерпеливо махнул хвостом и мигнул.

Раз так нужно… но он не какой-нибудь там щенок, чтобы крутиться у ног хозяина!

Когда Снейп открыл дверь, впустив солнце, коту пришлось бороться с сильным желанием умчаться в траву.

Воздух! После душной атмосферы мэнора и полумрака Гриммо, он почти забыл, как это — чувствовать ветер, запутавшийся в шерсти. Или треплющий волосы, без разницы.

Вынужденный перейти на бег, он последовал за Снейпом, обходящим дом. Узкая дорожка привела их к месту, скрытому деревьями, в нескольких десятках метров от мэнора.

— Это подойдет, — сказал Снейп, добравшись до свободного пространства. — Хорошо. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировался на этом месте. На деревьях, ветре, шуме, запахах. Попытайся почувствовать все окружающее, осознавая разницу между восприятием кота и человека. Ты должен идеально различать эти две формы.

Гарри понял. Он закрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы сосредоточиться на запахах вокруг. Они были сильнее, гораздо насыщеннее и не смешивались, каждый из них воспринимался отдельно. Запах земли, перегноя, даже самого Снейпа…

Ветер вздыбил шерсть, подув с другой стороны, воздух коснулся кожи, там, где раньше только слегка ерошил волосы, земля под лапами казалась живой.

Он открыл глаза снова и встретился со спокойным взглядом профессора. Тот казался выше, конечно, но при этом можно было рассмотреть каждую черточку, каждую мелочь, каждую деталь на его руках, лице, даже то, как пульсирует вена на шее… Да, зрение значительно обострилось по сравнению с человеческим.

Через пару секунд Снейп заговорил.

— Также, как отличается твое восприятие окружающего, также и твой разум работает иначе, чем когда ты в человеческом обличие. И именно это не позволяет Темному Лорду тебя найти. Но, несмотря на разные формы, ты остаешься той же личностью…

Гарри почувствовал облегчение. Да, Шэди и он — одно и тоже, и Снейп это принял — по крайней мере, он так сказал.

— Я не анимаг, и не могу рассказать в деталях о том, как управлять превращением. Тем не менее, насколько я знаю, речь идет о точном образе, об определенной мысли, которая может помочь сконцентрироваться и направить желание. Что-то действительно сильное, что заставит тебя пожелать сменить форму. Почему бы тебе не попробовать сосредоточиться на каком-нибудь ощущении, которое ты можешь испытать только как человек? — предложил Снейп.

Это было не сложно. Лучшее ощущение в мире? Полет, конечно! Гарри так не хватало квиддича, и Молнии… Он мог бы летать в этом парке, чтобы потренироваться до начала года. Здесь, позади дома, почти касаясь верхушек деревьев, сжимая метлу, а ветер трепал бы его волосы…

Он выпал из мечты, осознав, что Снейп смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Довольной улыбкой.

Гарри поднял руку… да, руку, а не лапу! У него получилось!

— Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер, вы впервые превратились по собственному желанию!

Мальчик с благодарностью улыбнулся в ответ. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Снейп неспроста решил провести первый урок на свежем воздухе.

— А сейчас перейдем к обратной трансформации. Не торопись, подумай хорошенько над разницей в ощущениях и найди образ, который направит трансформацию, — напомнил профессор. Но его голос совершенно не походил на голос учителя зелий, который Гарри запомнил за все эти годы, этот голос принадлежал профессору, когда тот говорил с котом.

С Шэди. С чем ассоциируется Шэди? Камин, свитер, уют, зелья… Снейп. Человек, подаривший ему все это, позволивший почувствовать себя в безопасности впервые за столь долгое время.

Даже если прошлое никогда не вернется, воспоминания, связанные с обликом кота, навсегда останутся в его памяти — невероятно теплое чувство, что у него есть приют, есть его человек.

Да, Снейп представлял все, о чем он мог мечтать в форме кота.

Через мгновение Шэди глянул своими зелеными глазами на задумчивого и довольного профессора.

Снейп кивнул.

— Вижу, ты понял. Превосходно для первого раза. Не могу утверждать с уверенностью, что ты сможешь всегда контролировать трансформацию, и что тебя нельзя будет спровоцировать на нее — подобное требует умения и долгих тренировок, а тренироваться ты не любишь. Но, по крайней мере, теперь у тебя есть основа, ты знаешь, что именно нужно тренировать, и будешь это делать так часто, как получится.

Эта речь немного охладила пыл мальчика. Ясное дело, все получилось слишком легко. Та же история, что и со шрамом, которой появился без его желания и наделил его силами, о которых он не просил, и которые не мог контролировать.

По крайней мере, известно, откуда взялся шрам. Что же до умений анимага, у него не было ни малейшей идеи, откуда они возникли, и никто не удосужился ему объяснить.

Представив себя подростком, летящим на метле, он снова сменил форму. К его удивлению, это заняло больше времени и сил, чем в прошлый раз. Очевидно, раздражение не помогает процессу. Нужно очищать сознание, как для окклюменции.

Снейп, однако, одобрительно кивнул.

— Все хорошо, Гарри. Не расстраивайся, если не всегда будет легко. Со временем у тебя будет получаться без усилий, это только вопрос практики… мне кажется.

— Профессор… есть пара вещей, которые я не знаю о трансформации. Почему со мной это происходит? В смысле, я никогда не думал становиться… я не знал, что способен на такое, до вечера, когда дядя Вернон… и… ну… даже после того, я ничего не понимал. Может быть это как-то связано с Волдемортом? Какая-то ловушка, новая тактика…

Снейп пристально посмотрел на мальчика. На лице Гарри читалась тревога. На лбу собрались морщины, выдавая озабоченность.

Как давно он думает об этом? Неужели мальчик настолько привык жить в неизвестности, что происхождение сил заинтересовало его только сейчас?

Это был редкий случай, когда Снейп не знал, что ответить.

Рассказать всю правду, все, что передал ему Дамблдор, с риском напугать и встревожить разум мальчишки, сделав уязвимым для Волдеморта? Для ребенка, у которого не было воспоминаний о родителях, осознать, что он получил от них такой подарок, что они были рядом, — они и крестный, смерть которого мальчик все еще оплакивал…

Нет. Нельзя допустить подобное. Слишком рано, не сейчас…

Но он не мог оставить Гарри в полном неведении, тем более, что это определенно сказывалось на трансформации и губительно действовало на спокойствие духа мальчика, сколько бы там ни было этого спокойствия.

— Нет, — в конце концов, ответил Северус, — Волдеморт тут абсолютно ни при чем. Поверь мне, он не знает о твоих новых способностях, и он никогда бы не сделал тебе подобный подарок. А это действительно подарок, поверь, Гарри. Откуда бы ни взялся этот дар, он однажды уже сослужил тебе службу и еще не раз выручит. Это очень полезное умение…

— Я бы чувствовал себя спокойнее, если бы знал, откуда этот дар взялся, — вздохнул мальчик и спросил, скрепя сердце: — Может быть, это умение у меня всегда было, а я просто не знал? Как… парселтанг. Волдеморт сделал мне такой подарок, сам того не ведая.

Снейп кивнул. Гарри говорил разумные вещи.

— Правильно, но Темный лорд никогда не был анимагом. Твой отец и крестный, с другой стороны, были. Если ты и унаследовал этот дар, то от них.

_«Не нужно уточнять, каким образом это произошло»,_ — подумал учитель зелий.

— Профессор Дамблдор намерен выяснить, как все случилось, и займется поиском ответов, как только у него будет время. Нужно обязательно узнать правду, но по поводу этого вопроса мы спокойны, Гарри. И тебе не стоит волноваться.

Мальчик посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул. Казалось, его плечи немного расправились.

А ведь еще несколько недель назад любой разговор с профессором зелий только еще больше раздул бы его подозрения.

Пришло время оценить пользу рыбы, которую он съел, будучи котом, и вечеров, проведенных перед камином.

Снейп сделал жест в сторону поместья.

— Не пора ли заняться твоей сломанной рукой?

Гарри поморщился.

— Да, наверное. Мне снился сон этой ночью… и в нем было мало приятного, — признался он.

— Догадываюсь, что так, — откликнулся Снейп. — Но с соответствующим зельем больно не будет. Если вдруг почувствуешь хоть малейшую боль, не нужно стесняться просить у меня зелья, Гарри, тебе пришлось пройти через тяжелое испытание, твое тело ослаблено трансформациями. Ты абсолютно точно должен набраться сил перед возвращением в школу.

Он спокойно зашагал к мэнору, точнее сказать, в лабораторию… «Интересно, профессор хоть иногда пользуется главным входом? — задумался Гарри. — Что-то сомнительно».

Опять в голову лезли мысли о происхождении мэнора, почему учитель зелий выбрал такой большой дом, и практически им не пользуется? Просто гордость? Или Снейп планировал обзавестись семьей?

Снова мальчик постеснялся спросить. Почему-то казалось, что ответ ему не понравится, и что профессор не обрадуется необходимости отвечать.

Они спустились по лестнице, ведущей в подземелье, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что следит за собой. Сейчас было бы не очень удачно превратиться, слишком обидно, да и Снейп расстроится…

И что же? Он здесь не для того, чтобы производить впечатление на профессора… ну разве что самую малость… Но только из гордости!

Он почувствовал испарения готовящихся зелий и зацепился за мысль остаться на двух ногах, с очками на носу.

Кстати, очки…

— Профессор, когда я превращаюсь в кота, сейчас, с новым очками, есть ли какая-то разница?

Снейп глянул на него, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Хотите быть похожим на своего декана? Нет, Поттер, ваша форма зафиксировалась в первый раз, когда вы превратились, и больше не изменится. Так что никаких кругов вокруг глаз.

Гарри улыбнулся. Стоило признать, в этом было кое-что успокаивающее. Нет, он не хотел походить на МакГонагалл!

— Вообще-то, черный кот, который любит подземелья и зелья… скорее, я больше похож на вас, — пошутил мальчик.

Лицо профессора исказила гримаса. Ага, попал!

— Держите при себе свои скороспелые выводы, если не хотите закончить в качестве ингредиента, молодой человек. Когти и кошачьи глаза — важные элементы многих качественных зелий, вы не можете этого не знать, это было в программе четвертого курса! — откликнулся учитель.

Гарри насмешливо ухмыльнулся.

— Сядь здесь, — Снейп смягчил тон и показал на кресло.

Мальчик повиновался с некоторой боязнью и взял зелье, которое ему протянул профессор. Снова обезболивающее. Поттер проглотил его без размышлений. От одной мысли, что придется ломать кость, становилось дурно.

— Вы уже делали подобное? — спросил он, нервничая.

Снейп насмешливо поднял бровь.

— Ломал ли я кому-либо кости? Даже не сомневайся.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверил его профессор мягким тоном. — Я использую заклинание, которое все сделает быстро и безболезненно. А не так как я делал на уроках зелий.

Гарри широко распахнул глаза. Такую шутку мог бы выдать он сам! Снейп только что пошутил, мало того, он посмеялся над собой!

Профессор мягко усмехнулся.

— Закройте рот, Поттер, пока мне пришла в голову идея протестировать на вас какое-нибудь зелье из тех, что вам так нравятся. И снимите футболку.

Мальчик захлопнул рот и принялся отчаянно искать, что бы такое ответить. Бесполезно. Он стянул футболку через голову, пытаясь не показать смущения. Быть разбитым Снейпом на собственном поле!

Тем временем профессор тихо проговаривал заклинания над его плечом. Наконец он отложил палочку и крепко взял его за руку.

— Готов, Гарри?

Мальчик кивнул, сжав зубы. Не подходящий момент для шуток…

Снейп нащупывал место, где кость срослась неправильно, а мальчику казалась, что рука стала чем-то мягким и бесформенным.

Без усилия профессор вдавил пальцы в плоть, крепко берясь за руку. Сухой хруст — и кость была сломана.

Услышав этот звук, подросток негромко вскрикнул.

— Гарри? — спросил профессор.

— Все в порядке… я… Этот звук, слишком впечатляющий.

Вспомнилось, что с почти таким же звуком кость сломалась и в первый раз.

Снейп нахмурился, но кивнул, снова пробормотал заклинания, направив их на больное плечо, после чего протянул мальчику зелья, которые тот проглотил без возражений.

— Завтра ты сможешь владеть рукой без проблем. А пока, я предпочел, чтобы ты не двигал ею. Неправильно сросшийся перелом непросто исправлять.

Гарри кивнул и натянул футболку обратно. После вчерашней сцены он не хотел оставаться полураздетый в том же самом кресле ни на секунду дольше необходимого. Он сделал движение подняться, но профессор остановил его знаком и сел в кресло напротив, повернувшись лицом.

Насмешливый вид сменился мрачным взглядом, улыбка испарилась.

— Гарри, нам нужно поговорить кое о чем.

Мальчик поерзал в кресле и махнул рукой.

— Что случилось в твоей семье этим летом? — спросил профессор как можно нейтральнее.

Подросток немедленно нахмурился.

— Не важно. Дамблдор сказал, что мне все равно не нужно туда возвращаться.

— Профессор Дамблдор. Нет, ты не вернешься туда. Но ты же понимаешь, что придется объяснять случившееся в Министерстве, да? И не только про это лето. Обо всем: как они относились к тебе все годы, с того момента, как ты у них появился, — спокойно объяснял Снейп.

Гарри смотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Что вы можете об этом знать? Это не… это не то, что вы думаете.

— Возможно. Поэтому я и прошу, чтобы ты мне объяснил, — откликнулся профессор.

— Зачем? Почему вас это интересует — именно вас? — Гарри почувствовал, как в нем поднимается гнев. Что Снейп будет делать, когда вернется в Хогвартс, доложит обо всем Малфою и другим?

— Это как раз неважно. Важно, что ты сможешь рассказать людям из Министерства во время слушаний; мне кажется, тут могут быть проблемы.

— Я думал, вы использовали легилименцию на дяде Верноне, — отозвался Гарри. — Вы знаете все, что нужно знать, и даже сверх того, как мне кажется.

— Я очень далек от того, чтобы знать все, но того, что я видел, было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько ошибочны были многие мои убеждения на твой счет. И не только мои. Я не могу допустить мысли, что Дамблдор знал, что происходило в этом доме. Почему ты не рассказал раньше, Гарри?

— С чего вдруг? Я должен был оставаться там из-за защиты от Волдеморта. Не имеет значения, что меня там ненавидят, магия все равно работала… До смерти Мардж, по крайней мере, — скрепя сердце выдавил мальчик. Смерть Мардж — да, тоже в какой-то степени из-за него…

— Почему они ненавидят тебя? — спокойно продолжил профессор.

— По тем же причинам, что и вы, вообще-то, — буркнул Гарри. — Из-за того, кто я, какой я — да не важно. Они никогда не хотели меня, их заставили меня взять. Я пытался — долго — вести себя так, как они хотели, но я не могу изменить то, кто я есть. Да и вряд ли бы это помогло. Они слишком меня ненавидят.

— Как бы то ни было, у них нет оправдания тому, что они сделала с тобой, Гарри. Никакого, — сурово сказал Снейп.

— Это… такое не часто происходило. Дядя Вернон действительно вышел из себя после смерти Мардж. Не знаю, о чем он на самом деле думал…

— Он хладнокровно избивал тебя в течении долгого времени. Это было жестоко, намеренно и несправедливо. Это не просто несчастный случай, который можно простить, Гарри, это чудовищно, и он должен за это ответить, — пытался объяснить Снейп. Мальчик, похоже, совсем не осознавал, насколько плохо к нему относились.

— Бесполезно, — ответил тот, заметно нервничая. — Я же не был его — ну, не знаю, — сыном или еще кем… Он растил меня все это время и на самом деле решил, что я убил Мардж.

Мальчик чувствовал разочарование. Снейп не хотел понимать… Просто Гарри не был частью их семьи, вот и все!

— Он избил ребенка почти до смерти. Ты можешь найти такому оправдание?

— Я не ребенок! — запротестовал Гарри. — Мне шестнадцать, и я никогда не был ребенком.

Он покраснел, фраза вылетела сама. Он не знал, почему такое сказал.

Но Снейп не смеялся, даже не повел бровью с иронией, продолжая смотреть прямо на него.

— Вот именно, Гарри, к тебе никогда не относились, как к ребенку, что очень печально. Пускай физические наказание начались позже, то, как тетя с дядей обращались с тобой, пока ты рос, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что должна давать нормальная семья: любовь, внимание и защиту.

— Они меня защищали, — прошептал Гарри.

— Да, в некоторой степени, они взяли тебя к себе. Но что до остального? Защитили ли они тебя от жестокости собственного сына, растили справедливо, уделяли внимание? Показывали свою привязанность?

Разговор был невероятно странным. Подобные вопросы — от Снейпа?

Но Гарри знал, что профессор прав, и нужно подготовиться к расспросам. С какой-то стороны, здесь, в своем кресле, со Снейпом, многие вещи воспринимались иначе. Дерсли не могли добраться до него. Даже их презрение и ненависть не волновали — когда профессор смотрел с таким спокойствием.

Так же он смотрел на своего кота, когда лечил его.

Не так уж сильно происходящее отличалось от того, что Гарри делал некоторое время назад, когда искал разницу между двумя состояниями. Снейп дал ему убежище, Дерсли тоже взяли его к себе; одно действие, и совершенно разные результаты.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Нет, они никогда не показывали симпатии и не были ко мне внимательны. И уж точно не любили. До одиннадцати лет я жил в шкафу… и это не метафора, — добавил он, видя, как у профессора расширяются глаза.

— Шкаф под лестницей, я там спал. И там же меня запирали, когда не хотели видеть. Было не так уж плохо большую часть времени, но когда я заболевал или когда действительно хотелось выйти… это угнетало. Внутри нечего было делать, у меня не было игрушек, кроме старых, поломанных Дадли, но все равно нужно было быть внимательным, чтобы никто не заметил, что я играю… ну, в общем, это были выброшенные игрушки. Одежду я донашивал старую.

Он посмотрел на футболку, которая была на нем — на три размера больше, чем нужно, застиранная, одна из тех, что Дадли носил несколько лет назад, — и горько усмехнулся.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются. Но когда я получил письмо из Хогвартса… дядя переселил меня во вторую спальню Дадли. Боялся неприятностей, думаю.

— Они стали лучше тебя кормить? — спросил Снейп.

— Не то что бы. Я не задумывался, но каждое лето… была тенденция забывать, что мне тоже нужно есть.

Снейп смотрел на мальчика. Тот притянул ноги к телу, положил подбородок на колени и, казалось, затерялся в воспоминаниях. Профессор вздохнул. Ему не очень нравилось то, что предстояло сделать, но это было необходимо.

— Что касается твоего дяди, Гарри. Он всегда успокаивал нервы за твой счет, когда в мире шло что-то не так?

Мальчик поморщился.

— Да нет. То есть… случалось, конечно, если что-то происходило в доме, если Дадли делал какие-то глупости, виноватым естественно был я, — объяснил он.

_Ну, конечно._

— Но он меня не бил, не так. Если он замахивался, я большей частью уворачивался. Несколько раз он брался за ремень... Но ничего такого не было, ничего, подобного тому, что произошло этим летом. Правда! — в его взгляде, обращенному к Снейпу, читалось чувство вины.

Учитель зелий сжал пальцами переносицу. Как объяснить мальчишке, что он не виноват в том зле, что творится в мире, и уж совсем не в ответе за то, что с ним приключилось.

— Гарри, ты думал о том, как бы твои родители восприняли такое отношение?

Мальчик распахнул глаза.

— Нет, не знаю, я ж их не помню, поэтому сложно представить.

— Думаешь, они относились бы к тебе так же, и это было бы справедливо? — продолжил профессор.

— Нет! Я не думаю, но это не… Послушайте, Дадли их сын, и они занимались им, слишком даже... они не злые сами по себе, просто я был им не нужен.

— И это нормально, так? — тихо спросил Снейп.

— Да! — воскликнул мальчик.

Гарри съежился еще больше, испытывая ярость. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Снейп, что он будет делать со всей этой информацией? Не нужна его жалость!

Но профессор молчал, и когда мальчик, наконец, решился поднять глаза, то встретил взгляд, в котором не было ни жалости, ни насмешки. Только понимание и что-то напоминающее сожаление…

Они смотрели друг на друга будто целую вечность. Снейп молчал, но Гарри казалось, что его взгляд говорит. Нет, то, что случилось, отвратительно. Да, ты заслуживаешь иметь семью. Да, ты нормальный.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Гарри опустил глаза. Он чувствовал себя еще более уставшим, чем накануне вечером, а ведь день только начался.

— Много людей не видят и не увидят в тебе никого другого, кроме Мальчика-который-выжил, спасителя волшебного мира или сына своих родителей, — наконец произнес профессор, — Это тяжелая ноша, со всем, что из этого вытекает. Но что бы они ни думали, Гарри, это никак не определяет ни кто ты, ни чего ты стоишь. Несчастья, случившиеся с тобой, абсолютно незаслуженны. Я должен сказать, что наоборот… ты заслужил свою победу.

Гарри не был уверен, что понял то, что хотел ему сказать мужчина. Но это звучало правильно, почти как если бы отец разговаривал с сыном. Или — как поговорить с Дамблдором.

От этой мысли ему стало смешно.

Снейп взял на себя большую ответственность, занявшись им, и мальчик был очень благодарен. Но он не был настолько наивен, чтобы верить, что это сделано не по приказу директора. Впрочем, никто ему не запретит просто наслаждаться моментом.

Гарри посмотрела на профессора, и тот не отвел взгляд.

Если бы Сириус был здесь, чтобы поговорить, чтобы защитить…

Материнская защита пала. Никогда до этого мальчик не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким… Конечно, он бы принял с благодарностью любую поддержку — пускай только моральную — от кого-угодно, даже от Снейпа.

Особенно от Снейпа.

Гарри так устал, так хотел небольшой перерыв, отдохнуть чуть-чуть перед тем, как снова начать бороться, раз уж этого нельзя избежать…

Через секунду черный кот неловко спрыгнул с кресла, чтобы запрыгнуть на другое, стоящее напротив.

В его взгляде Человек в Черном читал нескрываемые отчаяние и надежду.

Лицо человека застыло, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза. Какую-то секунду кот думал, что тот прогонит его или, еще хуже, ударит, но рука, поднявшись, легко опустилась на его спину.

Человек в Черном открыл глаза и выглядел при этом столь же усталым, каким чувствовал себя Гарри. Осторожно он поднял кота и прижал к груди, обняв руками.

Бездумно кот положил голову ему на плечо и вздохнул.

Он заснул, и последней его мыслью, эхом звучащей в голове, было:

«Позволь мне верить в это… хотя бы недолго…»


	15. Нейтральная полоса

Знакомый перезвон пробирок, треск огня в камине, звук переставляемых котлов… Гарри очнулся и сразу понял, где он.

Смутно помнилось, как Снейп осторожно положил его в кресло, как гладил по голове…

Но было в этом что-то неправильное. Крепко прижимая кота к себе, человек оставался напряженным, будто бы одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы кот был рядом…

Гарри попытался поудобнее устроиться на свитере. Места было маловато… Ничего удивительного, подумалось ему – во время сна он умудрился превратиться и сидел сейчас, скрючившись в кресле, в человеческой форме.

Не привлекая к себе внимания, он осторожно взглянул на учителя зелий, который привычно склонился над котлом, наблюдая за кипящей жидкостью.

Возможно, это из-за испарений его волосы всегда сальные? Еще один вопрос, который Гарри не был готов задать профессору…

Наблюдая за тем, как тот спокойно переходит от котла к открытой на столе книге, следя за его точными жестами, Гарри вновь почувствовал, как его накрывает волной счастья.

Молчание Снейпа было гораздо ценнее, чем успокаивающие разговоры с Дамблдором.

– Раз вы проснулись, Поттер, помогите мне.

Мальчик вздрогнул. Поттер? Дурной признак… Не слишком ли он далеко зашел, когда накануне искал поддержки у учителя зелий? Если подумать, вчера он повел себя как ребенок, и не в первый раз.

Сглотнув, Гарри поднялся.

Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от книги, протянул ему деревянный черпак с длинной ручкой.

– Помешивайте в котле, что позади вас, по часовой стрелке, медленно.

Без единого слова, мальчик повиновался. Казалось, учитель был раздражен и встревожен… и постоянно потирал левую руку.

Метка, вдруг вспомнил Гарри. Его вызывает Волдеморт?

– Профессор, – рискнул он.

Снейп несколько секунд продолжал читать, потом неохотно оторвал взгляд от страницы. Казалось, только сейчас он действительно заметил присутствие мальчика.

– Гарри. Как твоя рука? – спросил он, протягивая ладонь, чтобы удостовериться самому.

– Э… спасибо, лучше. Перелом немного тянет, но боли я не чувствую.

Профессор нахмурился.

– Зелье перестало действовать. Нужно было разбудить тебя раньше, но тебе стоило выспаться. То зелье, что я использовал, чтобы сломать, а потом срастить кость, забирает из организма много сил.

Гарри кивнул, теперь он лучше понимал, что произошло.

– Наверное, ты голоден, ведь обед ты проспал. Для тебя накрыто наверху. Ужин через три часа, но будет лучше, если ты что-нибудь поешь сейчас, – продолжил Снейп, заканчивая осмотр руки. – Перелом сросся нормально. Вот, держи, выпей это, – он протянул зелье. – Оно прибавит тебе сил. Но нормальный обед никакое зелье не заменит, – поспешил добавить он, заметив взгляд мальчика.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбались даже его глаза.

Отлично, он добился своего. Снейп понимал, что нельзя позволять мальчишке увериться в том, что он беспокоится за него, но как можно было оставить Гарри одного бороться со своими кошмарами? Ну почему никто никогда не задумывался об эмоциональном состоянии мальчика?

Возможно, опека второй Молли Уизли ему и не нужна. Но, если честно, Гарри действительно нуждался в заботе и поддержке, не говоря о том, что кто-то должен был следить, чтобы он хорошо и сбалансировано питался.

Ну, ладно, ладно, это уже слишком… Черт, если Темный Лорд узнает хоть десятую часть из того, что здесь произошло, следующее собрание Пожирателей станет для Снейпа последним.

Мерлин свидетель, ему не хотелось повторить опыт прошлого раза…

– Я могу и два раза поесть, профессор. Только… – Гарри оборвал себя, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать.

– Да, Поттер? Сделайте усилие, у вас пострадала рука, а не мозг.

– Вы не сильно рассердитесь, если я останусь здесь? – выдавил мальчик наконец. – Мне тут комфортнее, чем наверху, может, потому что я всегда ел здесь, когда был котом!

Снейп изучал его взглядом. Морщинки под глазами, лицо слишком бледное…

– Хорошо, на этот раз. Но это не должно стать привычкой…

Короткое заклинание, и на лабораторном столе появилась тарелка. Профессор сделал приглашающий жест.

– Извините, что я уже дважды пропустил готовку, профессор, правда… Я займусь ужином! – торопливо сказал Гарри. – И если я что-то еще могу сделать…

– Ешь, – проворчал учитель. – Я уже говорил, что ты здесь, чтобы набраться сил и освоиться с трансформацией. А еще нам нужно вернуться к урокам окклюменции, но сегодня у меня нет времени.

Окклюменция… Воспоминания о последних уроках заставили мальчишку покраснеть. Снейп был в бешенстве из-за него… Дамблдор опять заставил учителя взяться за этот труд.

– Профессор… вы не обязаны… я…

– Обязан, – сухо отозвался Снейп.

Гарри прокашлялся.

– Профессор… Я очень, очень-очень сожалею о том, что случилось в тот раз. Омут памяти… я думал… не важно. Я сожалею, и я хотел, чтобы вы знали.

Снейп насмешливо фыркнул, по-прежнему склонившись над котлом.

– Оставьте при себе извинения, мистер Поттер. Или отложите до следующей своей ошибки. Вы снова будете заниматься, уверяю вас, и будет лучше, если в этот раз вы будете серьезно готовиться к урокам.

Мальчик вздохнул.

– Я не это… я не о том. То, что сделал мой отец, было… по-слизерински. Возможно, я предвзято ко всему относился, то, как я себе все представлял, не имело ничего общего с реальностью.

В этот раз Снейп поднял голову, глядя с подозрением.

– Что вы хотите сказать?

– Я думал, что мой отец… Все вокруг говорили, что я похож на него, но я никогда не совершал ничего подобного, ничего похожего на подобные глупые шутки. Я думал, на такое способен разве что Малфой, но не мой отец, и не Сириус.

А Ремус ничего не сказал… и мама смотрела с отвращением…

Гарри покачал головой.

– Если бы мне рассказали эту историю, я бы распределил роли совсем наоборот, решил бы, что это вы напали на моего отца. Простите… я… за это тоже, – извинился он. Все хуже и хуже…

Но когда Человек в черном оставил в покое свой котел и сел перед Гарри, в нем не чувствовалось злости. Только задумчивость и удивление.

– И что об этом думают ваши друзья? – спросил он небрежно.

В этот раз Гарри посмотрел на него с упреком.

– Я им ничего не рассказывал! Никому… я не хотел, чтобы они знали, ни про вас, ни про моего отца. Я говорил только с Сириусом, мне нужно было знать, понять…

– Могу я узнать, что вам ответил этот пес?

Гарри снова вздохнул.

– Пожалуйста... Я знаю, что он сделал, но он сейчас мертв, и…

Снейп махнул рукой, это походило на извиняющийся жест.

– В общем, он сказал, что они были идиотами, что им было по пятнадцать лет, и в этом возрасте все ведут себя глупо. Я не думаю, что это правда… но с другой стороны, мне сложно представить родителей, и даже Сириуса с Ремусом, когда им было по пятнадцать.

Повисло долгое молчание.

– Все верно, – наконец сказал Снейп. – Трудно представить, что нам всем было по пятнадцать лет. И что со временем мы стали другими…

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Я полагаю, что пришло время оставить некоторые вещи в прошлом, – заключил профессор.

Но мальчик успокоился только наполовину.

Это не меняло главного. Его отец не имел ничего общего с образом, который он создал в своей голове.

Но, да, с какой-то стороны Снейп прав. Разве это важно теперь, ведь отец мертв, кроме того, он никогда не был частью его жизни.

В молчание, под пристальным взглядом профессора, Гарри доел все, что было на тарелке.

– Возьми что-нибудь из фруктов, – Снейп показал на корзину в центре стола.

– Спасибо, – прошептал мальчик. – Я не голоден.

Казалось учитель зелий хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

– Прекрасно. Довольно трансформаций на сегодня, твоей руке нужно время на выздоровление. Ты мог бы заняться своими уроками… или помочь мне, – добавил он, заметив, как поморщился мальчик.

Предложение заняться зельями вызвало неожиданный энтузиазм. Впервые…

– Прочти мне этот параграф, пока я заканчиваю нарезку корня. Не перепрыгивай через строчки и не пропускай ни слова.

И снова он положил ладонь на полыхающую болью руку. Метка жгла… это не был вызов к Темному Лорду, всего лишь напоминание, что в любую секунду он должен быть готов и что зелья должны быть готовы тоже.

О, они будут готовы. Больше никаких оплошностей… и никаких пыток. Никаких. Если ему придется во второй раз пройти через подобное, он не был уверен, что удержит ментальные барьеры до самого конца. Если он позволит появиться хотя бы маленькой прорехе, Гарри грозит большая опасность. А Снейпу точно придется умереть. Не то чтобы его это сильно пугало, но он должен был закончить то, что когда-то начал.

Он слышал, как Гарри ровным голосом читает параграф. Мальчишка искренне хотел помочь… даже слишком искренне. Такого рвения было бы более чем достаточно, чтобы исполнить все предначертанное, если бы представилась возможность.

Но Снейп сомневался, что главная проблема мальчишки – это Волдеморт. Если всем будет на него наплевать, Поттер рискует сгореть изнутри, став жертвой собственных страхов.

Профессор покачал головой. Дамблдор и вправду старый идиот. Это как надо было зациклиться на войне, чтобы пропустить, что их будущий герой почти проиграл собственную?..

– Достань мне два пера грифона, в шкафу, третья банка на первой полке. Справа. Да, оно. Обрежь перья и брось в котел... Превосходно.

Превосходно? Впервые в жизни Снейп признал, что гриффиндорец отлично справился с чем-то! Когда Снейп не кричал, готовить зелья было здорово. Пока он не мог снимать баллы, назначать отработки… или мог?

Как бы там ни было, подвал мэнора был гораздо более уютным местом, чем подземелья в Хогвартсе.

Впервые в жизни, Гарри не рвался поскорее вернуться в замок. Ему очень не хватало мирной атмосферы лаборатории, и Снейпа… его Снейпа.

Он боялся, что профессор вернется к отвратительной роли тирана. Снова оскорбления и ссоры после всего, что с ними случилось… Гарри не хотелось даже думать об этом. У него еще будет достаточно времени расстраиваться по этому поводу позже.

– Профессор? – спросил он через пару часов мирного перемешивания, чтения и нарезки. – Если вы не против, может, я начну готовить ужин?

– Отличная идея. Все, что нужно, ты найдешь на кухне. Меню на твой вкус.

Гарри кивнул и отправился на кухню, довольно улыбаясь. Вряд ли у него будет другой такой случай произвести на профессора впечатление.

Он осмотрел шкафы в поисках вдохновения. Сделать что-нибудь, что никогда не готовят в Хогвартсе, что Дерсли предлагают самым важным гостям… А что он готовил в последний раз, когда Вернон устраивал прием?

Идиотскую паэлью. Ничего сверхъестественного, но это может быть классно!

Мальчик быстро принялся за работу, достал посуду и продукты. У него было все что нужно, кроме… плиты. Как вообще тут…

О! Камин. Ну ладно, он разберется. Наверняка волшебники пользовались какими-то заклинаниями, чтобы все было как надо, но его не пугали трудности. Он сделает эту паэлью, пусть в котле, и даже если ради этого придется использовать самую темную магию.

Через час Гарри был готов молиться на газовые плиты и микроволновки, но стол был накрыт, и ароматное, аппетитно выглядящее блюдо красовалось в центре. Вскоре появившийся Снейп был явно удивлен.

– Я вижу, кухонная магия тебе знакома. Нужно поблагодарить миссис Уизли? – спросил он, улыбаясь уголками губ.

– Было бы здорово, – проворчал мальчишка. – Эта еда приготовлена полностью по-маггловски. Я должен сказать, что в интересах волшебников как можно быстрее придумать электрическую плиту.

Снейп рассмеялся негромко.

– Victus Cocere прекрасное заклинание для готовки. Для каждого блюда его можно изменять…

Гарри вздохнул.

– Я попытаюсь запомнить.

Они сели за стол, и Гарри с гордостью положил порции на тарелки и стал ждать вердикта от профессора.

Тот попробовал, прожевал, и ожидание Гарри наконец было вознаграждено.

– Должен признать, что учитывая ваши оценки по зельям, не слишком верил в ваш успех, как кулинара, Поттер. Вы поднялись в моих глазах. И мне почти жаль, что я извёл весь антидот, чтобы пробовать вашу стряпню без риска для здоровья.

Мальчик облегченно улыбнулся.

– Смените противоядие на зелье для облегчения пищеварения. Я увлёкся и приготовил слишком много.

– Ну и хорошо. Останется на завтра.

Это был лучший комплимент, какой профессор когда-либо ему делал, и Гарри просто распирало от гордости.

Снейп явно это заметил, потому что улыбка, прячущаяся в уголках рта, стала еще заметнее – та самая улыбка, которая появилась за эти последние дни.

– Ты только что заполучил право готовить чаще, чем по очереди. Если эта твоя попытка не просто удачная случайность, я, может быть, пересмотрю твою оценку за последний экзамен…

Гарри удивленно открыл глаза. Он что, серьезно? Мальчику позарез нужно было посещать уроки зельеварения, если он хочет стать Аврором.

– Да, сэр! – ответил он, уткнувшись носом в тарелку и не решаясь добавить что-то еще, боясь, что профессор может передумать. Если бы он знал, то приготовил бы еще и десерт!

Снейп улыбнулся про себя, видя, как в глазах Гарри вспыхнула надежда. Мальчишка был как открытая книга… и повар из него вышел отличный, надо признать. Наверняка, все дело в обширной практике.

Еще одно наследие тяжелого детства у Дерслей.

Но в данном случае, ему не на что было жаловаться.

Если бы не острая боль в метке, день можно было бы назвать приятным.

Он вздохнул.

– Гарри, сегодня ночью мне нужно закончить зелья. Я буду внизу, если тебе что-то понадобится. Сегодня вечером ты можешь делать, что хочешь, в пределах мэнора, естественно, и при условии, что не будешь нагружать свою руку. В библиотеке есть книги, которые могут тебя заинтересовать. Обед был замечательный, спасибо.

Мальчик колебался секунду.

– Спасибо вам. А вы не против, если я почитаю внизу? Я обещаю вас не беспокоить. Я даже могу помочь, если хотите…

Снейп колебался. Нет, он должен позволять мальчишке привязываться… но, с другой стороны, лучше, чтобы он был под присмотром. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться.

– Хорошо. Найди себе книгу и спускайся ко мне в лабораторию.

Мальчик улыбнулся с благодарностью.

– Спасибо! – сказал он, убегая в сторону библиотеки.

Учитель зелий вернулся в лабораторию, слегка взволнованный. Все шло не совсем так, как он планировал.

Мальчишка настолько привык, что на него не обращают внимания, что проявления малейшей заинтересованности воспринимал как одолжение. Как в таких условиях продолжать играть роль холодного и отстраненного профессора? Это беспокоило.

Боль в руке заставляла нервничать. Темный Лорд был взволнован и рассержен, в этом не было сомнений. Может, он что-то почувствовал? Пытался проникнуть в сознание мальчика? Кажется, зелье, что он дал мальчишке, действовало.

Нужно было присматривать за Поттером, его состояние было слишком нестабильным, Гарри оказался таким хрупким…

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Дамблдору стоит побыстрее найти выход. И этот чертов процесс нужно провести чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Вечером этого почти идеального дня он все равно чувствовал тени, собирающиеся вокруг мэнора. И собирались они вовсе не для того, чтобы укрыть их от глаз Волдеморта.

Спустя некоторое время, следя за котлами, он услышал, как мальчик проскользнул в лабораторию, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Устроившись в кресле, Гарри открыл книгу. Какое-то время Снейп прислушивался, ожидая, что раздастся мурлыканье…

К присутствию мальчишки он привык также быстро, как и к присутствию кота. Но лучше было бы думать о коте. Темный Лорд скоро его призовет. Метка горела все сильнее, и стоило обсудить это с Дамблдором.

Но знает ли сам Дамблдор, что делать? Он отправил Гарри в мэнор, отдавая себе отчет, какой это риск и для мальчика, и для профессора…

Понимал ли он, что творит? Это просто проявление доверия? Осознает ли, насколько Гарри потрясен случившимся?

Сейчас Гарри засыпал перед камином, как любой другой обычный ребенок на каникулах.

Да, день был неплох. Что-то подсказывало, что они удачно использовали выпавшую возможность, а его шпионский инстинкт редко ошибался.

Снейп поглядывал на мальчишку, продолжая работать. В конце концов, книжка оказалась у мальчишки на коленях, а голову он устроил на подлокотнике кресла.

Кот-который-не-был-котом мирно спал.

Как Снейп и опасался, мирный сон не продлился долго. Мальчик дремал не больше получаса, как начал стонать во сне.

Обеспокоенный, Снейп подошел ближе: лицо мальчишки было напряженным, ладони сжались в кулаки, казалось, он испытывает боль, но вряд ли физическую. Профессор колебался, будить или нет?

– Сириус… нет…

Блэк. Вот в чем дело…

Северус вздохнул. Сон не был наслан Волдемортом.

Бесшумно, мужчина сел на подлокотник кресла и положил руку на плечо мальчика.

– Все хорошо, Гарри. Ты в безопасности.

Это было правдой. В данный момент, все действительно шло хорошо.

Звуки прекратились, но лицо мальчика оставалось напряженным.

– Да, Гарри. Этой ночью все будет хорошо. Просто спи…

Северус быстро проверил барьеры вокруг мэнора. Нет, никто не пытался пройти, никого не было слышно… Мерлин, ему что, пятнадцать, чтобы бояться, что однокурсники высмеют его перед всем классом?

Пусть идут к черту, он уже это проходил. Пусть хоть весь Орден Феникса хихикает по углам, главное, что Гарри хоть немного успокоится.

Гладя его по волосам, профессор чувствовал, как расслабляется мальчишка, как из тела уходит напряжение.

Если бы Лили выжила? Если бы он не сказал того слова… если бы он не присоединился к Пожирателям…

Черноволосый мальчик немного отличался бы, но ненамного.

Северус просыпался бы ночами, чтобы убаюкать ребенка. Он радовался бы его первым шагам и учил бы летать на метле. Он позаботился бы о том, что бы мальчик всегда был бы накормлен и чувствовал любовь.

Лили никогда бы не позволила сыну плакать в одиночестве. Она смеялась бы над его шутками, укладывала вечером в кровать. Вдвоем они провожали бы его на платформу 9 и ¾, махали бы вслед и притворялись, что им не грустно. Не существовало бы ни наказаний, ни чулана, ни угрозы смерти, ни василиска…

Гарри Снейп был бы счастлив. Северус позаботился бы об этом.

Но в реальности существовали только Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер, на жизнь которого можно было заключать пари на Косой аллее, и жизнь обоих зависела от того, смогут ли они приложить все силы и спасти мир.

Лили лежала в могиле, в Годриковой лощине. Лили, вернувшаяся для того, чтобы одарить сына новой способностью и доверить мальчика старому другу детства…

Всего лишь котенок. Всего лишь мальчишка.

Может быть, если они переживут эти каникулы, еще не все потеряно.

Дыхание мальчика стало спокойнее, его лицо разгладилось.

– Постарайся увидеть хорошие сны, Гарри. Я рядом…

Снейп бесшумно отошел от кресла, оставив мальчика спать.

Готовить зелья придется всю ночь. Тем лучше. Он сможет быть уверен, что Гарри не снится очередной кошмар, что ни минуты ему не придется остаться с плохим сном один на один. Может быть, кошмаров больше не будет? Это было бы лучшей защитой от Волдеморта.

К тому моменту, как утренний свет проник в подвальное окошко, Снейп еще два раза успокаивал мальчика. Наконец, учитель закончил с зельями, теперь можно было лечь спать…

Но сперва – восход солнца.

Стараясь не шуметь, он поднялся по лестнице, которая несколько недель назад привела его к черному коту, дрожащему под дверью.

То утро казалось таким далеким…

Как и тогда, вокруг также лежал туман, и жгла метка на руке.

Солнце, наконец, поднялось, бледное и робкое… нагоняющее тоску.

Что ж, подумал он, — время лечь спать. За время его отсутствия мальчик даже не пошевелился в своем глубоком сне. Наложив быстрые чары, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, Северус наклонился, чтобы поднять его. Возможно, стоило бы превратить мальчишку в кота… но, в конце концов, он не такой уж старый, да и Поттер не такой уж тяжелый, отнести его наверх вовсе не трудно.

Гарри вряд ли бы это понравилось, но сейчас ему точно было все равно.

Учитель зелий уложил мальчишку в кровать, укрыл одеялом и накинул заклинание, которое дало бы ему знать, если Гарри приснится новый кошмар.

Успокоившись на этот счет, он последний раз удостоверился, что барьеры вокруг мэнора по-прежнему крепки и надежны, и отправился в свою спальню.

Все будет хорошо. Было бы здорово услышать это от кого-нибудь еще.

Но какие бы тучи не собирались над мэнором, мастер зелий заснул, едва донеся голову до подушки.

И впервые за долгое время Северус Снейп спал спокойным сном, уверенный, что сделал все, что мог.

Первый вопрос, какой возник в голове Гарри следующим утром, это каким образом он тут оказался, а вовсе не «где он находится».

Он помнил, что наугад выбрал книгу в библиотеке Снейпа — что-то по истории магии в Ирландии, помнил, как спустился в лабораторию, как устроился перед камином и, кажется, задремал. Когда он умудрился подняться в комнату и как, черт возьми, оказался в кровати?

Он раздвинул шторы, остававшиеся нетронутыми со вчерашнего дня.

Солнце стояло высоко, дело шло к полудню. Снейп наверняка уже проснулся.

Снейп.

Кто еще, как не профессор, мог поднять его в комнату? Гарри казалось, он помнил его голос сквозь дымку сна, чувствовал его присутствие…

Но он не помнил, чтобы ему снились кошмары, нет. Он видел во сне родителей.

В этом он почти был уверен…

Может быть, Снейп прав, и это они подарили ему новую силу? Мальчик как будто видел перед собой лицо матери этой ночью, обеспокоенное лицо. Она повторяла ему без устали, что нужно быть хорошим котом… котом. Отец превращался в оленя, искал его ответного взгляда, словно показывая, что нужно делать.

Гарри хотел сказать им, что он уже знает, что Снейп объяснил, но не мог говорить, туман был слишком плотный, и не получалось выговорить и слова.

Сириус… его он тоже увидел, чуть позже. Или раньше? Крестный был в образе пса и яростно лаял, отказываясь слушать извинения Гарри. Во что бы то ни стало он хотел показать мальчику что-то, отвести его… но Гарри не понимал.

Этот сон был действительно странным, туман стелился по местности, напоминающей парк…

Гарри вздрогнул.

Если Снейп проснулся, его можно будет найти в лаборатории и рассказать об этих видениях. Может быть, в этом есть какая-то связь с происходящим?

Он поискал очки и наткнулся рукой на два флакончика, стоящих на прикроватном столике. Те же самые, какие Снейп давал ему пить три раза в день. Гарри быстро проглотил лекарство и почувствовал, как прояснилось в голове, сон стал исчезать.

Всего лишь сон. Конечно. Тем не менее…

Он выскользнул на лестницу, и прислушался, пытаясь различить знакомые звуки.

Но всюду было тихо, и его легкий стук в деревянную дверь эхом разнесся в пустоте коридора. Никто не ответил.

Заинтригованный, мальчик решил не настаивать. В котором часу Снейп лег спать? Может, он заснул прямо в кресле?

Гарри, затаив дыхание, еще секунду постоял пред дверью в профессорскую спальню. Ничего не было слышно, но чувствовалось, что за ней кто-то есть.

Не стоит беспокоить учителя из-за какого-то сна, не имеющего отношения к Волдеморту. Лучше использовать время с пользой и приготовить завтрак!

Гарри успел накрыть на стол, когда в кухню зашел профессор, и выглядел он так, будто проснулся давным-давно. Мальчик улыбнулся; бывает ли вообще, чтобы Снейп явился, не отойдя ото сна, с затуманенными глазами и спутанными волосами, без своей непроницаемой маски на лице? Нет, определенно, нет. Снейп, наверное, и спит как робот, зажав в руке волшебную палочку, вытянувшись по струнке на простынях.

– Добрый день, профессор, – сказал мальчик, ставя перед учителем тарелку с горячими блинчиками.

– Уже у плиты? — откликнулся профессор, придвигая блюдо. – Ты нашел зелья на прикроватном столике?

Гарри кивнул.

– Да, спасибо. Извините, вчера вечером я заснул… там… внизу…

Снейп прервал его жестом и откусил от блинчика.

– Поговорим о твоем сегодняшнем расписании. Ты будешь учиться превращаться. Начнем в парке. Я хочу, чтобы кроме этого сегодня ты занялся подготовкой задания к началу учебного года – осталось всего полторы недели. Если у нас будет время, вечером мы попробуем окклюменцию. Но перед этим мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты сделал несколько медитативных упражнений. Вопросы?

Гарри нахмурился, разливая чай.

– Нет, сэр. Правда, я никогда не занимался медитацией.

– Это не проблема. Я дам тебе несколько советов, и ты потренируешься в парке, там же, где мы были в прошлый раз. Можешь считать ту поляну местом для твоих тренировок.

Мальчик задумчиво кивнул.

Место для тренировки? Снейп специально приготовил его? Скоро все будет ясно.

– Гарри, если тебе нужно Зелье сна-без-сновидений, бери, не раздумывая. Это только поможет тебе быть собранным на следующий день.

Гарри снова вспомнил сон, приснившийся ночью. Рассказывать ли о нем профессору? Сперва он так и хотел сделать, но что сказать? Что мама очень хотела, чтобы он превратился в кота? Что отец превращался у него на глазах, а Сириус лаял в парке? Нет, это просто смешно… Но и забыть про сон он тоже не собирался. Слишком реальным все казалось! Никогда до этого Гарри не видел своих родителей в таком подробном сне. Хоть они и напоминали больше расплывчатые силуэты где-то вдалеке.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет, спасибо. Лучше я… Я привык, – закончил он.

Снейп, похоже, хотел возразить, но передумал.

– Хорошо. Прими душ и приходи ко мне в лабораторию через полчаса. И зубы почисть.

Гарри рассмеялся.

– Да, знаю, сардины…

Поднявшись, чтобы вернуться к себе в комнату, он обменялся с профессором понимающим взглядом.

Стоило отойти от лаборатории на несколько метров, и на месте мальчишки оказался недовольно мяукающий черный кот; что же это такое! Как же раздражает, когда не можешь контролировать свое тело! Нужно быстро с этим что-то решать. Если такое случится во время квиддичного матча… Мерлин, да он же умрет со стыда!

Он помчался к спальне, выражая свое раздражение большими прыжками. Оказавшись перед дверью, он сконцентрировался: квиддич, полеты… Получилось!

Не так уж это сложно, нужно было просто не думать о Снейпе, как о ком-то, кто вызывает симпатию… доверие… Если бы профессор заподозрил, что ученик испытывает подобные чувства, то, наверное, следующие пару лет Гарри только и делал бы, что чистил котлы.

И все же — Снейп уложил его спать? Если бы об этом узнал Рон, спокойной жизни Гарри в башне Гриффиндора пришел бы конец.

Но Рон ничего не подозревает. Это только его Снейп, и слава Богу. Снейп в Хогвартсе… пусть будет то, что будет.

Пока в ванной комнате опускался пар, Гарри погрузился в воспоминания о видении. Окружающий туман создавал странный пейзаж, но мальчик почти был уверен, что это была та самая полянка, куда его привел Снейп. Что это, игры подсознания? Хорошо бы поговорить с Гермионой, она обязательно нашла бы ответ. Ведь ее браслет сам доставил его сюда?

Мальчик быстро вытерся и спустился в лабораторию. Снейп, похоже, собирался заставить его потрудиться, а Гарри очень хотел доказать, что он заслуживает второго шанса. Если у него получится повысить оценку по зельям, это все изменит!

Пережить лето — уже неплохое начало, если подумать. Если вспомнить все, что произошло, это лето было самым странным за всю его жизнь…

В лаборатории вовсю кипела жизнь, все шло как обычно. Гарри улыбнулся. Ему же нужно тренироваться, правильно?

Бесшумно он превратился в кота и тихонько подошел к мастеру зелий.

Пользуясь тем, что руки профессора были свободны, он вспрыгнул ему на плечо, заставив вздрогнуть.

Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем взять кота за шкирку.

– Что за блохастое чудовище! Думаете, это было смешно, Поттер? Если бы я не слышал, как вы вошли, то ваша тушка со сломанной шеей уже медленно жарилась бы в камине! Нравится такая перспектива?

Он опустил кота на пол и Гарри, пристыженный, вернулся в человеческую форму.

– Простите… Я просто хотел показать вам… – пробормотал он.

– Что вы годитесь, чтобы выступать цирковым котом? Я в этом никогда не сомневался, Поттер. Я всегда знал, что в цирковой школе вам самое место, а вовсе не в Хогвартсе. Вам стоит повторить то же самое с Дамблдором, окажите любезность… – ледяным тоном ответил Снейп.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул. Время шуток закончилось. Они здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться. Совершенно точно не для этого, судя по раздраженному взгляду профессора.

– Но, раз уж вы так в себе уверены, посмотрим, сколько вам понадобится времени, чтобы превратиться три раза. Приступайте!

Мальчик отступил и сосредоточился. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре… Пять…

Кот тяжело упал на задние лапы, с трудом дыша. Было такое ощущение, что он только что вернулся с квиддичного матча, в котором использовали четыре бладжера.

– И это все? – Снейп, наблюдавший за ним, сложил руки на груди.

Кот ответил убийственным взглядом. Когда профессор превратится в летучую мышь раз шесть подряд, тогда пусть и высказывается… Как будто это так просто!

– Прекрасно, значит, самое время перейти к следующему уроку. В парке.

Гарри поднялся на слегка подрагивающих ногах и пошел к лестнице.

Неожиданно его подхватили чьи-то руки, и он оказался на плече у профессора, поднимающегося по ступенькам.

– Нельзя напрягать сломанную лапу. Ничего нет хуже лестниц, – объяснил тот.

Кот шевельнул ухом. Снейп, что, так извиняется?

Снаружи туман изо всех сил сопротивлялся наступающему утру. Гарри вздрогнул, это место ужасно было похоже на то, что он видел во сне. В какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что его мама с облегчением смотрит на него в этой форме, да и он сам чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее: более быстрым, гибким, маленьким…

Снейп поставил его на землю и сделал знак двигаться за ним.

– Раз уж ты в этой форме, проверим твои умения. Запрыгни на ограждение.

Забор был узким, и сохранять равновесие было непросто, но кот, слегка поколебавшись, выполнил задание. Снейп довольно кивнул.

– Теперь на нижнюю ветку дерева.

К большому удивлению, Гарри не составило труда взобраться на дерево, цепляясь когтями. Собственные инстинкты удивили его самого. Однако, ветка, казалось, находилась слишком высоко.

Он кинул вопросительный взгляд на Снейпа.

– Теперь спускайтесь – по стволу, так надежнее.

Ему и по лестницам спускаться не нравилось… Стоило опустить голову и протянуть неуверенно лапу, как он отказался от этой идеи. Лучше уж прыгнуть, так быстрее…

Снейп заметил, что он группируется для прыжка и остановил жестом.

– Нет! Никаких прыжков со сломанной лапой!

Гарри расслабился и насмешливо глянул на учителя. Если нужно провести весь день на дереве, никаких проблем!

– Вызывать спасателей, Гарри?

Насмешливый взгляд преподавателя заставил кота подумать над возможностью спрыгнуть прямо на Снейпа… но стоило поберечься, если он хочет улучшить оценки по зельям. Предыдущее его выступление не было встречено с энтузиазмом.

– _Wingardium Leviosa._

В следующее мгновение лапы кота мягко коснулись земли.

– Прекрасно, хотя твои рефлексы больше похожи на рефлексы домашнего кота, чем настоящего зверя. Посмотрим, что у тебя с охотничьим инстинктом.

Прошептав заклинание, профессор создал маленький шарик, светящийся и живой, который с легким свистом закрутился у кота под носом. Лапа поймала воздух, чуть-чуть промахнувшись по шарику. Откуда-то вернулись силы, и кот кинулся в погоню, прыгая и перекатываясь, касаясь шарика время от времени, но не пытаясь его удержать.

Наконец, ухватив его обеими лапами, он прижал его к земле, и шарик исчез.

– Пятьдесят баллов команде Гриффидора. Великолепно, вижу, это задание сложностей не вызывает, – сыронизировал Снейп.

Кот моргнул. Если он кот, это еще не значит, что он позволит снитчу улизнуть!

Упражнения продолжились – тесты на ловкость и скорость, вынуждавшие Гарри использовать все возможности своей кошачьей формы. И если он и раньше был гибким и ловким, то вот координировать лапы с хвостом, да еще и голову…

Утро пролетело незаметно, профессор, казалось, был удовлетворен результатом, что-то подсказывал и иногда подбадривал словами, и это не переставало удивлять Гарри.

– Хорошо, пора возвращаться и готовить обед, – наконец сказал профессор. – Можешь превращаться обратно.

Гарри не нужно было повторять два раза: чтобы задавать вопросы, ему нужен был человеческий голос.

– Профессор, как вы думаете, сколько мне удастся скрывать новое умение?

– Боюсь, не дольше чем до конца этих каникул. Вряд ли ты сможешь контролировать эти трансформации. Наступит момент, когда ты забудешься и превратишься против своего желания. А в замке, полном учеников, такое не останется незамеченным.

– Но разве нет способа блокировать эти превращения? Какое-нибудь зелье, заклинание? – спросил мальчик.

– Это было бы нежелательно. Существует зелье, способное лишить анимагических способностей, но его действие кратковременное и его нельзя пить постоянно. Тебе обязательно придется воспользоваться им в ближайшее время, в Министерстве.

Гарри нахмурил брови.

– Из-за Дерсли. Вы… вы и правду думаете, что они договорились с Волдемортом, да? – с сомнением спросил он.

Снейп повернулся в нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Да. Я в этом уверен. Темный Лорд предложил им деньги или что-то еще. Я предполагаю, что он сделал предложение твоей семье, и оно было принято. Твои родственники не производили впечатление людей, сильно жаждущих увидеть тебя снова, когда я нанес им визит.

– Нисколько не сомневаюсь, – прошептал мальчик. – Но я все же не думал… не важно. Защита моей мамы окончательно пала, ведь так? И она не вернется, даже если бы они снова захотели меня взять к себе.

Северус скрипнул зубами.

– Нет, Гарри. Их чувства к тебе разрушили кровные узы. Защиту не вернуть.

– Понятно. А мне действительно… мне обязательно снова с ними встречаться, в Министерстве? – почти умоляюще спросил он.

– Боюсь, что это так, – ответил Снейп спокойно. – Профессор Дамблдор сделает все, чтобы этого избежать, но нельзя забывать, что немало работников Министерства под влиянием Темного Лорда. Как бы там ни было, он не сможет ничего тебе сделать. Альбус никогда не допустит такого.

Гарри молча кивнул.

– А вы тоже там будете? – наконец спросил он.

Профессор помедлил с ответом.

– Если ты этого хочешь, да, я пойду с тобой.

У мальчишки будто гора упала с плеч. Не самая тяжелая, но ощутимая. Снейп подскажет ему, что делать в нужный момент. Ему не нужно доказывать, что он способен справляться сам. У него недостаточно смелости…

– Спасибо

Снейп кивнул.

– Вы думаете, что и тетя… – начал осторожно мальчик, но затем выдохнул, – Нет, забудьте. Не имеет значения.

– Что ваша тетя? – переспросил профессор.

– Что она тоже участвует… или это только дядя Вернон, – выдавил из себя Гарри.

Северус обдумывал ответ несколько секунд.

– Гарри… я не думаю, что твою тетю к чему-то принудили. Она не показалась мне человеком, который способен делать что-то против своей воли. У меня есть причины полагать, что именно с ней Темный лорд договорился с самого начала.

Гарри резко поднял голову посмотреть ему в лицо. Секунду Снейп думал, что он что-нибудь скажет, но мальчик снова опустил подбородок и уставился себе под ноги.

– Мне очень жаль, – произнес профессор.

– Дядя Вернон ненавидит меня, это нормально. Но я думал, что даже если она меня не любит, все равно, зная маму… наверное, это ничего не значит. Мы никогда не были семьей.

Его горький и отчаявшийся голос удивил Северуса. Куда подевался вечно сопротивляющийся мальчишка, не желающий слушать никаких замечаний. И здесь он тоже ошибался. Этот процесс нельзя было ни торопить, ни замедлить. Мальчик не осознал еще и половины того, что с ним произошло.

– Семья, которая была у тебя, не семья вовсе. Сравни с Уизли, и все сразу поймешь.

Мальчик кивнул.

– Что с ними будет, если они не смогут исполнить того, что им приказал сделать Волдеморт? Им что-то угрожает?

Снейп недовольно фыркнул.

– Не понимаю, почему тебя это волнует. Но, скорее всего, он ничего им не сделает, так как они остаются потенциальной угрозой для тебя.

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все стянулось в тугой узел. Что за кошмарная жизнь!

– Но Гарри, будь уверен, мы не допустим, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Ни при каких условиях, – голос профессора был тихим и успокаивающим, и мальчик посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри долго не отводил взгляда, и Снейп видел все сомнения, боль и уязвимость, с которыми приходилось бороться мальчишке. Он видел также остатки надежды, желание верить хоть во что-то, хоть кому-то…

Не слишком ли поздно?

Гарри прервал контакт, опустив голову.

– Спасибо за все. Я знаю, что вы меня ненавидите – и вы тоже, и с какой-то стороны это успокаивает, что даже не смотря на это, вы не желаете отправить меня к Волдеморту. Или убить меня. Или… отобрать у меня баллы, – Гарри поморщился, пытаясь снизить пафос своих слов.

– Нет, – отозвался профессор.

– Спасибо, – сказал мальчик, испытывая неловкость.

– Нет, я не собираюсь отдавать тебя Темному Лорду, и я не ненавижу тебя, – продолжил Снейп более твердо. Что ему с этим делать?

– Я знаю, я имел в виду – я вам не нравлюсь. Не знаю, да и не важно. В любом случае спасибо.

Снейп секунду колебался; необходимо сделать что-то. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчик воспринимал его как нового Вернона, тот должен доверять ему, и Мерлин свидетель, но Поттер действительно должен доверять, если хочет дожить до начала учебного года.

Профессор положил руку на плечо мальчишки, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы его перебивали, пока он будет говорить.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Гарри, послушай меня. Ты здесь не потому, что кто-то меня заставил. Многие мои суждения о тебе, составленные с момента, как ты появился в школе, были совершенно неверными, не имеющими ничего общего с реальностью. Иногда, раны прошлого не позволяют видеть вещи такими, какие они есть… или хотя бы попытаться увидеть. Я сожалею об этой ошибке, но это в прошлом. Ты не твой отец, не твоя мать, ни тот испорченный и заносчивый и наглый ученик, каким я тебя считал. Ты, на самом деле… в тебе нет ничего, что я стал бы ненавидеть. Прости, что не понял этого раньше.

Выражение лица мальчишки, уронившего от удивления челюсть, с широко распахнутыми глазами, стоило того, чтобы спрятать свою гордость и признать свою вину перед сыном Джеймса Поттера.

Когда парень наконец смог вымолвить хоть что-то, оказалось, что ему не подобрать слов, чтобы выразить собственные мысли. В тот момент он и думать толком не мог.

– Спа… спасибо, – пробормотал он.

– Твое любимое слово, судя по всему. Не нужно меня благодарить. Скорее, наоборот, мне кажется. Ну а теперь – на кухню, – закончил учитель зелий.

Очевидно, мальчик был шокирован его исповедью, и лучше занять его каким-нибудь делом, чтобы он не слишком погрузился в обдумывание последствий.

– Последнее… если тебе так уж хочется прыгать мне на руки по той или иной причине, когда ты в кошачьей форме, подходи с левой стороны. Я правша, – добавил он, небрежно махнув палочкой.

По непонятной причине, эта мысль вызвала у Гарри приступ смеха. Снейп улыбнулся, и время, которое, казалось, остановилось в комнате, пошло снова.

Но, странное дело, теперь секунды не сталкивались друг с другом…

Чуть позже, Гарри снова мог объясняться, и к нему вернулось былое оживление, когда Снейп стал показывать заклинания, используемые на кухне. Заклинания были потрясающими, и позволяли экономить тонну времени! Теперь можно было готовить по гораздо более сложным рецептам и произвести серьезное впечатление на профессора!

Он серьезно планировал поднять оценку по зельям и, если получится, откормить профессора, не только ему одному нужно было хорошо питаться.

Они оба хорошо провели время за обедом, и вопросы Снейпа по поводу его заданий, не испортили хорошего настроения мальчика. Профессор не только подготовил полное расписание уроков до самого вечера, но и, зная программу, мог подсказать Гарри, какие главы стоило изучить, чтобы лучше подготовиться к учебному году.

Наконец, наевшись, они сделали перерыв, чтобы переварить, прежде чем взяться за работу.

Каждый в своем кресле, с книгой в руке, оба погрузились в свои мысли.

Долго ли продлится перемирие, возникшее на этих каникулах?

Как пройдет визит в Министерство?

Что на самом деле планирует Волдеморт?

Уроки окклюменции — будет ли от них польза в этот раз?

Час прошел незаметно. Вздохнув, Снейп закрыл книгу.

– За работу. Сходи за учебниками и устраивайся, где захочешь. В библиотеке достаточно света в это время.

Но как он и ожидал, мальчик посмотрел умоляюще.

– Можно я лучше тут?

– "Разрешите мне остаться здесь".

– Разрешите мне остаться, пожалуйста, профессор? — попросил Гари более вежливым тоном.

Снейп кивнул, не признаваясь себе в том, что его это порадовало.

– Отлично. Возьми все, что тебе нужно, и попытайся сконцентрироваться. Если будут вопросы, спрашивай.

Мальчик улыбнулся и бегом кинулся к лестнице. На полдороги он снова оказался на четырех лапах, маленький и с ограниченным полем зрения…

Ну ладно, ладно, Снейп прав, ему нужно тренироваться и концентрироваться. И не думать о Снейпе как о добром дядюшке, который исполнит любой его каприз. Дяди редко бывают добрыми, проверено.

Время до вечера протекло незаметно, и Гарри обнаружил с удивлением, что ему действительно легче сконцентрироваться здесь, в лаборатории, чем в той же библиотеке Хогвартса. Может быть, потому что рядом не было Рона с разговорами о квиддиче или Гермионы, исправляющей каждую его фразу?

Снейп, объяснял ему моменты, в которых он сомневался, но отказывался давать готовые ответы.

Когда солнце начало опускаться, Гарри удовлетворенно выдохнул. Половина задания на лето была сделана.

Снейп так и не отошел от своего рабочего стола. Зелья, что он готовил, казались Гарри очень сложными, но профессор не останавливался ни на секунду. Только ответил на несколько вопросов, которые мальчик задал ему, а в остальном, казалось, для него не существовало ничего, кроме варящихся зелий и метки на руке.

Гарри не мог не заметить, как профессор все чаще и чаще сжимает ее, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет. И судя по напряжению на лице и неосознанному движению, метка, должно быть, причиняла боль…

– Закончил, Гарри? – спросил Снейп, заметив, что мальчик закрыл учебники.

Подросток кивнул.

– Я сделал половину заданий. Впервые у меня, кажется, получится их закончить вовремя, – он поморщился. Профессор зелий знал это лучше прочих.

Но Снейп улыбнулся.

– Оставь на столе, я проверю попозже.

– Проверите? – выдохнул Гарри.

– Именно, мистер Поттер. Весь преподавательский состав Хогвартса в курсе, что часть лета вы проводите у меня. Так что не может быть и речи, чтобы вы сдали задания с ошибками, раз вы под моим присмотром.

Мальчик нахмурился.

– Никто никогда не проверял мои летние задания. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь может вообразить, что вы будете проверять то, что я написал!

– Значит, они ошибаются, – заключил Снейп категоричным тоном. – А сейчас отправляйся в парк. Не отходи от дома. Когда передохнешь немного, можешь пойти на поляну, где ты тренировался утром, и поделать упражнения на расслабление, о которых я тебе говорил.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарри, понимая, что ему придется сделать немало кругов вокруг дома, обдумывая высказывание Снейпа о его заданиях. – Что мне нужно будет делать?

– Ничего сложного, обещаю. На этот раз сядешь поудобнее, закроешь глаза и будешь глубоко дышать. Сконцентрируйся на дыхании и попытайся очистить сознание и расслабить тело.

– Хм. Если я не засну, то, наверное, получится.

– Отлично. Возвращайся через час, два, как захочешь. Не торопись, постарайся ни о чем не думать. Ты прекрасно добивался подобного состояния на уроках зелий, так что это не должно составить для тебя трудностей.

На последнем подколе Гарри закатил глаза к потолку и вышел, поймав улыбку Снейпа, продолжавшего возиться с флаконами. Если бы профессор так ободряюще улыбался во время уроков, его сарказм можно было бы легко переносить…

Расслабиться и ни о чем не думать оказалось достаточно просто. Конечно, были Волдеморт, Дерсли, Министерство, но здесь светило солнце, вокруг простирался парк, и в памяти возникал виденный ночью сон. Мама с папой казались такими реальными, такими близкими, и Сириус, даже когда лаял, не злился на него. Впервые Сириус не упрекал Гарри в своей смерти.

И еще был Снейп, обещавший, что ничего с ним не случится… Это, конечно, было не всерьез, Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Снейп не всемогущ. Но тем не менее.

В конце концов, довольный уроком на расслабление, он решил вернуться в лабораторию раньше, чем планировал. Снейп обрадуется, что получится сэкономить немного времени…

Приняв форму кота, он отправился обратно. Дверь была заперта, но прежде чем Гарри успел превратиться в человека, донесшийся через подвальное окно голос заставил его застыть на месте. У Снейпа в гостях был Дамблдор, и они что-то взволнованно обсуждали.

– Не может быть и речи! Он не готов! – шипел голос Снейпа.

– Мой мальчик, будьте разумны, он никогда не будет готов к этому, – отвечал успокаивающий голос Дамблдора.

– Вы не понимаете, Гарри приходится справляться со столькими проблемами, его детство, предательство семьи, новые силы — он сбит с толку и это легко понять, ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем столкнуться с новой сложностью!

– В идеале, так и должно быть. Но чем раньше мы закончим процесс, тем быстрее Гарри окажется в безопасности.

– Он видит кошмары каждую ночь, Альбус! Он не показывает виду, но одна мысль встретиться с семьей приводит его в ужас!

– Северус, ваше беспокойство делает вам честь, но у Гарри бывали кошмары и раньше. Он видит их уже много лет.

– И вы ничего не сделали, чтобы изменить это? О чем вы думали, бросить вашего героя львам в то время, как у него нет сил справиться с собственными травмами? Альбус, на вас это не похоже!

В голосе Снейпа слышалось серьезное волнение, и Гарри застыл. Похоже, с Дамблдором произошло то же самое.

– Вижу, что, пообщавшись с Гарри ближе, вы поменяли свое мнение о нем, – мягко сказал он.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Не имеет значение, что я думаю, любой скажет, что мальчишке недостаточно того минимума безопасности, что вы предлагаете. Ему нужно время и поддержка, чтобы прийти в себя. Я не позволю вам бросить его в ловушку, устроенную Темным Лордом! Он смелый ребенок, и делает все возможное, чтобы держать лицо и не разочаровать тех, кто в него верит, но он остается шестнадцатилетним подростком, не видевшим нормального детства, Альбус. Вы доверили мне присматривать за ним до конца каникул, так будьте последовательны! – сказал Северус почти умоляющим тоном.

– У меня нет выбора. Слушание назначено на завтра, и это крайний срок, или Министерство примет свои меры. Я приду за Гарри завтра утром.

Гарри слышал, как взбешенный Снейп меряет шагами лабораторию.

– Я пойду с ним. Он примет зелье, блокирующее анимагию, чтобы не превратиться во время процесса. И хотите вы или нет, Альбус, после слушания Гарри вернется со мной в мэнор. Не может быть и речи, что он переночует где-нибудь в другом месте, тем более там!

– Северус, вы слишком опекаете мальчика. Я вас не упрекаю… – сказал негромко Дамблдор.

– Кто-то должен его защищать, – сухо отозвался профессор. – Вы упорно воспринимаете его как взрослого, способного в одиночку справиться с судьбой. Вы ошибаетесь. И если никто не в состоянии увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле – сомневающийся в себе подросток, изо всех сил пытающийся скрыть, что он всего лишь травмированный ребенок, — тогда, да, я займусь им. Чего бы это ни стоило.

– Я понимаю, — прошептал Дамблдор. – Возможно, не так хорошо, как вы, признаю… Тем не менее, я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать. Я не собираюсь отбирать у вас Гарри до конца лета. Кажется, ему хорошо здесь. Я полностью вам доверяю, Северус, как и всегда.

– И при этом вы не хотите изменить дату слушания, – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.

– Нет. На это есть причины, мой мальчик, и они не менее серьезны, чем ваши. Я вернусь за Гарри завтра. Доверьтесь мне… еще раз, – мягко настаивал директор.

Снейп, скрепя сердце, кивнул. В следующее мгновение Гарри услышал, как Дамблдор назвал свой кабинет в Хогвартсе, и голоса смолкли. Кот осторожно подошел к окошку. Отсюда было видно, что Снейп сидит в кресле, скрестив ноги, подперев рукой подбородок, и мрачно смотрит в огонь, не скрывая недовольства.

Гарри отступил.

Он знал – Снейп сам сказал, что больше не испытывает к нему ненависти. И мальчик понял, что профессор решил заботиться о нем, даже укладывал спать, чего никто не делал для него, сколько он себя помнил. Но то, что Снейп говорил Дамблдору… Гарри осознал, что ему нужно еще некоторое время, чтобы очистить сознание. Он бесшумно вернулся на поляну и принял человеческую форму.

Снейп… профессор зелий, который больше чем кто-либо другой заставлял его чувствовать себя жалким, который никогда не забывал бросить ему в лицо упрек в избалованности –и который не раз спасал ему жизнь в Хогвартсе… И теперь он обвиняет Дамблдора в том, что тот видит в Гарри не того, кем он является, и просит больше времени для того, чтобы тот смог поправиться, назвает его смелым мальчишкой… Который спорит с Дамблдором. Который хочет его защитить. Не по приказу…

Гарри знал, что Снейп прав, что завтрашний процесс должен бы его волновать, но вот сейчас его это не беспокоило. Кто-то заботился о нем. Защищал. Есть человек, который видит в нем не только оружие.

Впервые со смерти Сириуса Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя счастливым. На самом деле счастливым. Даже если завтра Волдеморт захватит его, если Вернон снова изобьет, если его запрут в чулан… Есть кто-то, кто беспокоится о нем. Просто о нем. Не об исходе войны, а о нем.

Через час Гарри в хорошем настроении, наконец, вернулся в лабораторию. Снейп был там же, где он его оставил несколько часов назад, склонившимся над котлами, словно Дамблдора здесь и не было. Собирается ли учитель рассказать о визите? Вряд ли до урока окклюменции. Наверное, он думает, что такая новость может его расстроить… И Снейп не так уж неправ...

– Профессор?

– Гарри. Ты справился с заданием? – голос учителя был идеально ровным и спокойным. Мальчик не мог не восхититься своим профессором… Без сомнения,роль шпиона тот играл превосходно.

– Думаю, да.

– Прекрасно, сядь в кресло.

Через пару секунд Снейп сел напротив.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировался и очистил сознание, когда я войду в

твои мысли. Заставь их исчезнуть до того, как я успею поймать их. Готов?

Гарри кивнул.

– _Legilimens_!

Через мгновение Гарри оказался у Дерсли. Ему едва исполнилось восемь, и он только закончил домывать пол в кухне, как пришел Дадли с дружками, и они натащили грязи. Петуния накричала на него за плохую работу. Гарри вздохнул – слишком поздно, чтобы прятать это.

Снейп перешел к следующему воспоминанию. Дадли и дементоры… Мальчик быстро представил образ поезда, отъезжающего с платформы в клубах дыма, и с удивлением понял, что это воспоминание профессор не увидел. Так вот как оно работает!

Он почувствовал согласие учителя зелий.

Но тот уже искал следующее воспоминание, потом еще одно… Гарри удалось отбить атаку два раза, но на третий ничего не вышло. Снейп не останавливался, выбирал случайные воспоминания, не обращая внимания на усталость мальчика.

Гарри попытался усилить защиту. Он в безопасности, все будет хорошо, это Снейп, Снейп, который обещал, что защитит его! В этот самый миг, когда он подумал об этом, стало ясно, что это было ошибкой.

Снейп поймал воспоминание, которое пришло Гарри в голову, а тот в панике не успел его рассеять вовремя. Совсем свежее воспоминание о случившемся всего пару часов назад…

_– Вы слишком опекаете мальчика, Северус. Не то чтобы я вас в этом упрекал… — прошептал мягкий голос Дамблдора._

_– Кто-то должен его защищать, – сухо отозвался профессор. – Вы упорно воспринимаете его как взрослого, способного в одиночку справиться с судьбой. Вы ошибаетесь. И если никто не в состоянии увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле – сомневающийся в себе подросток, изо всех сил пытающийся скрыть, что он всего лишь травмированный ребенок, — тогда, да, я займусь им. Чего бы это ни стоило._

_Неожидан_но Снейп вышел из его сознания.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, ему показалось, что он уменьшился в своем кресле, но на этот раз не из-за трансформации.

Снейп, сидящий перед ним, сверлил его взглядом, полным ярости. Гарри видел, как слегка подрагивает волшебная палочка в его кулаке. Сразу вспомнился урок окклюменции и история с Омутом памяти…

– Простите…

– Как вы смеете… Поттер! Вы шпионите за мной в моем собственном доме! Вам не достаточно было залезть в мои воспоминания в Хогвартсе? Сожалеете, да? – прошипел Снейп, кипя от ярости.

Гарри еще немного сжался в кресле. Он не смел поднять глаза на учителя зелий. Да, это опять был учитель зелий, а вовсе не его Снейп.

Конечно, он подслушал, не имея никакого права, он это понимал. Но у него просто не получилось удержаться.

– Поттер, я жду объяснений! Что вы скажете в свою защиту, невыносимый проныра?

Даже в истории с Омутом памяти Гарри не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. Он не только предал, но и разочаровал профессора…

Мальчик почувствовал, как слезы поднимаются к глазам, но торопливо их спрятал. Будет только хуже, а настроения учителя зелий не изменит. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось!

Он открыл было рот, чтобы повторить еще раз насколько он сожалеет, что не хотел шпионить, особенно подслушивать столь личный разговор, но Снейп не дал ему на это времени.

Резко вздохнув, он схватился за метку, и в его глазах появился страх. Он выругался и быстро бросил горсть летучего пороха в камин.

– Альбус! Приходите за мальчиком. Немедленно!

И через секунду продолжил:

– Хорошо, как угодно, но быстрее!

Не глядя на Гарри, Снейп кинулся к зельям, ожидавшим на столе и быстро начал загружать их в кожаную сумку. Вскоре из камина вышел Дамблдор.

– Здравствуй Гарри. Если тебя это не стеснит, я останусь здесь, пока профессор Снейп не вернется.

Не в состоянии издать ни звука, Гарри кивнул.

Снейп повернулся и кинул на директора невыразительный взгляд.

– Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Скорее всего, ночью.

Дамблдор кивнул и открыл рот что-то сказать, но не успел. Снейп исчез с громким хлопком, даже не взглянув на Гарри.


	16. Вопрос доверия

Среди вещей, который Северус больше всего ненавидел в Темном Лорде, после круциатусов и страха, который из-за него приходилось испытывать за собственную жизнь, было то, что во время разговора с ним никогда нельзя было знать, чего ждать.

Конечно, Волдеморт оставался собой, холодным и циничным, готовым в любой момент пришпилить тебя к земле каким-нибудь заклинанием. Но между Темным Лордом, довольным прошедшим днем, и Волдемортом недовольным лежала разница, которая могла стоить некоторым жизни.

В этот раз Снейп пришел с информацией и зельями. Но до этого редко бывало, чтобы он так волновался перед господином. Слишком мало времени прошло с момента последнего визита, недостаточно, чтобы восстановиться, вернуть ментальные барьеры на прежний уровень, да и необходимые лечебные зелья для себя он не успел сварить. Позвоночник болезненно кольнуло, когда он склонился перед темным волшебником.

– Господин…

– Северус. Полагаю, на этот раз мои зелья готовы? – спросил Темный Лорд с любопытством.

– Да, господин.

– Хорошо. Вижу, что урок принес свои плоды. Всем детям требуется повторять его время от времени, да, _мой мальчик?_

Снейп задрожал.

– Без сомнений, господин.

– Действительно, Северус?– переспросил Волдеморт с угрозой.

– Никаких сомнений, хозяин. Благодарю вас, – ответил смиренно Пожиратель.

– Так-то лучше. Встань. Что еще ты принес для меня?

Снейп поднялся, чувствуя, что колени подрагивают. Прямо, он должен стоять прямо, Волдеморт не должен заметить его слабость.

– Мальчишка, Поттер – его доверили одному из членов Ордена. Я не знаю, кому, но уверен, что речь о серьезной защите.

– Так и есть, – спокойно ответил Темный Лорд. – Он прекрасно защищен.

По спине учителя зелий пробежал холодок. Волдеморт знал?

– Я не смог раздобыть информацию о его местоположении, – продолжил он, стараясь не выдать свое волнение, – но у меня есть сильные подозрения, где он может быть.

– Подозрения, Северус? Мне недостаточно подозрений! – бросил Волдеморт, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

Снейп испытал облегчение. В этот раз обошлось…

– У меня есть причины полагать, что мальчишка под присмотром Ремуса Люпина, – сказал он.

– Люпин? Знаменитый оборотень, что преподавал в Хогвартсе… друг Джеймса Поттера. Твой старый знакомый, Северусс… – прошептал Волдеморт.

Снейп кивнул. Пусть побегает за вервольфом, если его это развлечет; раз уж Дамблдор не смог найти Люпина, когда Гарри так нуждался в его умениях, никто с этим не справится.

– Да, – наконец сказал Темный Лорд с довольным видом. – Может быть, очень может быть. Мальчишка знает его, доверяет. Даже слишком.

И опять Снейп почувствовал, как все его мускулы напряглись. Что тот хочет этим сказать?

Риддл, казалось, получил ответ на свой незаданный вопрос и удовлетворенно взглянул на пожирателя.

– Что бы дорогой Дамблдор ни сделал для того, чтобы разорвать мою связь с Поттером, он не способен уничтожить узы, которые нас объединяют. Уж точно не сейчас, когда его драгоценный мальчик настолько взволнован.

– Взволнован, господин? – негромко спросил Снейп.

– Сбит с толку и растерян. Дамблдор смог заблокировать мне прямую связь с сознанием Поттера, но эмоции мальчишки в последние дни были достаточно сильны, чтобы пробиться через наложенную защиту. Очевидно, Люпин взялся играть роль приемного отца. Поттер чувствует себя окруженным заботой, и это его волнует. Плюс ощущение безопасности, к которому он совершенно не привык… Я могу чувствовать его даже сейчас. Несколько часов назад его что-то смутило настолько, что все его барьеры рухнули. В этом забавный парадокс, который Дамблдор никогда не брал в расчет. Любовь, любовь, любовь… У старого идиота только это на языке. Но именно эти дешевые чувства заставят его проиграть! Занятно наблюдать, как против старого Альбуса работает его же собственная стратегия?

Снейп побледнел.

Он так и знал. Он догадывался с самого начала, он знал, что не должен позволять мальчишке привязываться, не должен был показывать что защищает его, открывать свои дружеские чувства. Это его вина, он позволил себе вести себя так, чтобы мальчик перестал бояться, и вот к чему это привело!

Что до случившегося несколько часов назад, не трудно было догадаться, какой момент имеется в виду – когда Гарри подслушал его разговор с Дамблдором!

Какой черт его принес! Если бы Северус хотя бы заподозрил, что мальчик может услышать, если бы только почувствовал его присутствие, если бы…

Он должен все исправить. В данный момент прямая опасность Гарри не грозила, еще было время найти для него укрытие, если Снейпу удастся выйти отсюда.

– Господин, это прекрасная новость! Это должно помочь вам во время процесса… – сказал он, стараясь придать голосу радостное выражение.

– Ах, процесс. Именно так, ты же в курсе дела…

– Да, мэтр. Гениальная идея Дамблдора в том, чтобы перенести слушание ближе к концу лета. Он испуган, – сказал Северус.

– Ему есть чего бояться. Маггловские родственники Поттера проявили явный энтузиазм, получив возможность окончательно избавиться от мальчишки да еще и за вознаграждение. Какая ирония! Чудо-мальчик волшебного мира, герой волшебников, драгоценный протеже Дамблдора, твое вечное наказание, Северус… и насколько его ненавидят в собственной семье! Они меня приятно удивили… Ни перед чем не остановятся, лишь бы избавиться от мальчишки. На самом деле мне уже есть, за что их благодарить, их вклад в мое дело оказался бесценным, сколько они сделали для того, чтобы лишить племянника уверенности и здоровья. Когда придет время, поймать его будет просто, как дважды два, – удовлетворенно закончил Волдеморт.

– Господин, – откликнулся Снейп, – я умоляю вас все же с осторожностью отнестись к способностям Поттера. Дамблдор не слишком подробно объяснял, но я подозреваю, что он скрывает правду о том, что же именно произошло с Поттером, пока его не было… Возможно, это нечто опасное, то, что может быть использовано, как секретное оружие против вас.

Темный Лорд снова постучал кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам кресла, изучая пожирателя задумчивым взглядом.

– Возможно, за этим действительно что-то кроется. И я спрашиваю, Северус, почему ты е принес мне никаких доказательств?

– Господин, у меня было слишком мало времени, и мне не удалось подобраться ближе. Я смог точно выяснить, что ни Уизли, ни Кингсли не занимаются Поттером. Я пытался узнать как можно больше, – защищался он.

– Это я уже слышал. Ты хорошо поработал, Северус, – мягко произнес Темный Лорд, но Пожиратель не почувствовал от этого облегчения.

– Но все равно не достаточно, чтобы тебя простить. _Круцио_.

Секундой позже, пытаясь сдержать крики, Северус пожалел, что так и не выпил четвертое и последнее зелье из сундучка.

––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Итак, Гарри, как твои каникулы в мэноре?

Дамблдор говорил очень мягко, но Гарри почувствовал, что за обычным вопросом кроется что-то еще.

– Хорошо. Правда, хорошо. Ну, мне так кажется... – он не сдержал вздоха.

– Тебе кажется? – переспросил Дамблдор.

– Профессор, я… Когда вы приходили поговорить со Снейпом в последний раз, я подслушивал. Нет, не специально, честное слово! Я… был в другом обличии, просто возвращался в мэнор, а окошко было открыто, и я услышал. То есть, подслушал все.

Он виновато посмотрел на старого волшебника, качавшего головой.

– Что именно ты слышал, Гарри?

– Вы говорили о разбирательстве в Министерстве. О Дерсли. И профессор Снейп не хотел, чтобы я отправлялся туда сейчас. Я… – мальчик расстроено замолчал. Ему много чего было сказать, и многое из этого он не был готов произнести вслух.

Казалось, Дамблдор понял.

– Гарри, этот разговор тебя взволновал, но ты должен кое-что понять. У меня и профессора Снейпа разные взгляды на этот вопрос, разное отношение. Я считаю, что чем раньше ты встретишься с семьей и пройдешь слушание, тем скорее почувствуешь себя свободным. Разве не так?

– Я не знаю,– прошептал мальчик. – Я не могу себе это представить…

– Именно это я и вижу. Профессор Снейп желает тебе добра. Он, однако, знает тебя не очень хорошо, и его отношение к тебе изменилось недавно. Из-за этого он слишком пытается тебя защитить.

На этих словах Гарри сжал челюсть.

– А мое мнение кто-нибудь спросит? – сказал он. – Вы не можете бесконечно решать за меня, даже не поинтересовавшись, что я думаю. Это неправильно… вы не мои родители. У меня нет родителей, мне уже шестнадцать, я могу самостоятельно выбирать!

– Я понимаю, мой мальчик, – спокойно откликнулся Дамблдор. – В таком случае, чего ты хочешь?

– Я… не знаю. Мне нужно время подумать. Я хотел бы поговорить со Снейпом… то есть, с профессором Снейпом, когда он вернется. Если он, конечно, согласится со мной поговорить, — выдохнул он.

– Что-то не так? – спросил директор.

– Только что, на уроке окклюменции, профессор узнал, что я подслушал ваш разговор. Он был в ярости, разозлился сильнее чем в тот раз, с омутом памяти, если такое вообще возможно, – сознался Гарри, волнуясь все больше, вспоминая случившуюся сцену.

– Без сомнения, это видение напомнило профессору не самые приятные моменты из вашего общения, — согласился Дамблдор.

– Я знаю… Но я не специально, профессор, правда! Я проходил мимо, услышал голоса… Не знаю. Все шло так хорошо, Снейпа словно подменили, и тут вдруг… все вернулось как раньше, – угрюмо закончил мальчик.

– То есть ваши отношения с профессором в целом значительно улучшились, да?

– Да. То есть, абсолютно. Он совсем другой, иначе ко мне относится, не так, будто я ходячая бомба, которая вот-вот взорвется и испортит ему жизнь, он даже мягок, большую часть времени, – он смутился и закашлялся.

Мягок? Профессор Снейп? Если бы зельевар услышал о себе такое, о происшествии с подслушиванием можно было бы больше не волноваться: Гарри немедленно велели бы паковать вещи и убираться. Желательно – в другую страну.

Но Дамблдор продолжал улыбаться и кивать. Успокоенный, мальчик продолжил.

– Он заботится обо мне. Но после того, что случилось, мне опять придется иметь дело с прежним профессором зелий.

Он поморщился.

– У профессора Снейпа есть причины так реагировать, Гарри. Подобная ситуация для него тоже нелегкое испытание, не забывай, что еще несколько дней назад мы опасались за его жизнь. Профессор считает своим долгом прятать слабости, но очевидно, что он еще не оправился от последнего визита к Волдеморту.

– И теперь он снова там, – прошептал Гарри, чувствуя знакомую тяжесть в груди. Он тут переживает о том, что Снейп разозлился, а тот сейчас рискует жизнью… ради него.

– На твоем месте, Гарри, я бы не сильно волновался из-за этой истории, – успокаивающе произнес Дамблдор. – Профессор принимает близко к сердцу твою безопасность, и не думаю, что он будет долго на тебя сердиться.

– Не знаю, – прошептал Гарри. Его не покидало чувство, что за выплеснутой яростью было что-то еще, более глубокое. – Я надеюсь, что он не будет меня ненавидеть, как в прошлый раз. А то я стал привыкать… – закончил он с горечью в голосе.

– Гарри, — тихо произнес директор, – профессор Снейп тебя не ненавидит. Поверь мне, как бы я ни умел убеждать, но он никогда бы не взял тебя к себе в дом, если бы дела обстояли так. Кроме того, я бы не позволил тебе отправиться под его опеку, если бы заподозрил, что ваши отношения остались на том же уровне, что и в Хогвартсе.

Гарри кивнул, немного успокоившись:

– Я просто хочу, чтобы он поскорее вернулся.

Дамблдор ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся и достал пакетик с драже Берти Боттс.

Спустя несколько минут в комнате раздался знакомый звук аппарации.

Гарри и Дамблдор вскочили на ноги, инстинктивно дернувшись в сторону появившейся в центре комнаты фигуры. Снейп, казалось, балансировал на краю пропасти, но смог взять себя в руки и повернулся к ним, глядя холодно и устало.

– Северус, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Дамблдор, вглядываясь в застывшее лицо мастера зелий.

– Нет. Поттер, в комнату, и не показывайтесь на глаза этим вечером.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

– Профессор…

– Немедленно!

Тон не допускал возражений. Встретившись с рассерженным профессором глазами, мальчик пошел к лестнице под извиняющимся взглядом Дамблдора.

– Северус, тебе не кажется, что Гарри имеет право знать все, что имеет отношение к… – начал директор.

Но в этот раз Снейп, похоже, не был настроен на диалог.

– Не кажется. Завтра вы получите полный отчет. Полагаю, мальчик ужинал? В таком случае, гасим свет и, Поттер, если вы шаг ступите из своей комнаты, уверяю вас, он будет последним в вашей жизни. А теперь, прошу меня извинить.

У Гарри округлились глаза. Иногда Снейп позволял себе едкие замечания в присутствии директора, но вот это выступление было слишком уж неуважительным и агрессивным…

Дамблдор, тем не менее, не выглядел обиженным, и только покачал головой.

– Завтра утром, Северус, я приду за Гарри.

– Превосходно, – ответил зельевар сквозь зубы, махнул директору на прощание и пошел к лестнице.

Ошеломленный услышанным, Гарри отвел взгляд от этих двоих и рванул вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, забежал в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь.

Снейп шел практически у него по пятам, и мальчик смог услышать, как тот пробормотал какие-то непонятные заклинания, пройдя рядом с его комнатой.

Профессор хлопнул дверью, и в мэноре воцарилась тишина.

Сев на кровати, обхватив руками колени, Гарри попытался обдумать ситуацию.

Если Снейп сердится на него, это вполне объяснимо, он уже привык к такому. Но так разговаривать с Дамблдором?

Хотя тот, кажется, не принял это на свой счет. Конечно, это не было обычным стилем их общения… Дамблдор был, пожалуй, единственным, кого Снейп уважал.

Неужели это из-за разговора, что произошел между ними немного раньше? Да нет, не может быть.

Собрание Пожирателей? Что там такого произошло? Снейп не стал рассказывать директору сразу, но его определенно что-то взволновало.

Он отправился спать… Гарри прекрасно знал, что Снейп выбирается из лаборатории только чтобы выспаться. Никаких зелий или чтения в комнате.

Определенно, Волдеморт сегодня не был к нему снисходителен.

И все по вине Гарри.

Мальчик почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по коже. Конечно, Снейпу было за что его ненавидеть. Второй раз за несколько дней зельевару пришлось принять пытки, и все из-за него.

Что ж, у Снейпа есть превосходная причина его ненавидеть, и Гарри не слишком хотелось знать детали.

Он мог бы принести профессору что-нибудь поесть, но… лучше следовать указаниям и не выходить. Неподходящее время спорить с учителем…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Снейп не знал, каким чудом ему удалось аппарировать и не расщепиться.

Стоило проявиться знакомым контурам лаборатории, как он увидел два силуэта кинувшихся к нему людей.

Нет, только не это, не сейчас. Каждый нерв кричал в нем, требуя самого сильного обезболивающего, какое только существует, и он не был уверен, что продержится на ногах дольше нескольких минут.

Его исчезновение из Малфой Мэнора не было чем-то благородным: переместиться в момент, когда Темный Лорд ослабил внимание – в этом не было ничего славного, но Снейпа не волновало мнение о нем прочих Пожирателей.

И напротив, он совершенно не желал показать свою слабость тем двоим, чье мнение имело для него значение.

И, ради Бога, не надо смотреть с таким беспокойством и участием. Неужели он настолько плохо выглядит, что вызывает лишь жалость?

Все, чего ему хотелось, – покоя. Упасть на кровать и влить в себя кучу лекарственных зелий, что были в прикроватной тумбочке. И умереть после этого.

Он на ощупь взял флакончики и проглотил содержимое одно за другим.

Неужели, это правда, и Темный Лорд так просто дал ему уйти? То, что он видел, было на самом деле?

Невозможно… Нет, этого не может быть. И, тем не менее… Волдеморт видел тоже самое. И остальные Пожиратели…

Этот большой черный пес, появившийся словно из ниоткуда, припал к земле и лаял как сумасшедший, заставив Волдеморта прервать заклинание. Пес был всего лишь тенью анимага, бывшего в свое время худшим кошмаром Северуса: Сириуса Блэка.

Черный пес кинулся на Темного Лорда, его клыки были еще более впечатляющими в этой фантомной форме, и волшебник отступил, бросаясь заклинаниями, не действующими на призрак.

Пожиратели, сперва впавшие в оцепенение, наконец вытащили палочки и напали на зверя, но безуспешно.

И тогда, пока все смотрели на призрачную собаку, он увидел.

Лили. Прозрачный образ приблизился к нему, она улыбнулась, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним и кладя руку ему на плечо.

Северус почувствовал прилив сил и желание подняться. Когда он встал, она посмотрела в его затуманенные болью глаза и произнесла одними губами:

– Уходи.

Темный Лорд и Пожиратели были слишком заняты, разбираясь с пугающей собакой, чтобы заметить это. Он понимал, что она права. Ему нужно немедленно уходить… как любому другому Пожирателю, которому повезло сбежать от наказания господина. Исчезнуть. Трусливо и быстро.

Но оставить Лили здесь?

Прежде чем Северус смог додумать эту мысль, он почувствовал, как перемещается. Снейп запаниковал: сил было недостаточно, слишком рано… И слишком поздно. Собравщись, он представил родную лабораторию, где оставил другого своего хозяина и мальчишку.

Там, он будет в безопасности… и мальчик тоже. Сын Лили.

Для нее тоже было слишком поздно.

И что теперь? Как ему поступить с Гарри, Дамблдором, слушаньем, Волдемортом?

Вернется ли Лили? Что она хотела? Блэк и вправду хотел его спасти?

Он чувствовал, как расслабляется тело под действием зелий.

Еще несколько минут, и его барьеры в сознании больше не выдержали бы. Да, Блэк и Лили спасли их всех.

Завтра он сможет лучше все обдумать. Сейчас нужно спать, отдохнуть, пока мальчишка тоже спит, и следящее заклинание не звенит, сообщая о новом кошмаре.

Как кстати оказалась бы сейчас бессонница у мальчишки…

–––––––––––––––––––––––

В комнате напротив на кровати сидел подросток и думал почти о том же самом.

На следующий день ему предстояло отправиться в Министерство, за сегодня он умудрился вывести из себя Снейпа, послужить причиной спора между профессором и директором, не говоря о том, что Снейпу пришлось вытерпеть из-за него от Волдеморта.

Профессор отправился спать в столь ранний час, а это было очень на него непохоже, а еще он был крайне зол на Гарри.

Гарри не знал, что из этого списка его больше всего беспокоило, но он не часто чувствовал себя настолько раздраженным и разочарованным. Почему у него все время все идет наперекосяк? Стоило ему начать ценить учителя зелий, как он умудрился оттолкнуть Снейпа, хотя и не хотел этого…

Если бы несколько недель назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет чувствовать себя несчастным из-за того, что разочаровал Снейпа, он бы лопнул от смеха.

Сейчас же от этой мысли было совсем не весело. Если бы он только мог поговорить с учителем… Завтра, перед слушанием, у него будет время. Снейп сказал, что пойдет, если Гарри захочет… и, да, он хотел этого. Ему было необходимо присутствие учителя, раз придется встретиться с Дерсли.

Наблюдая за Снейпом и Дамблдором, он прочувствовал, насколько эти двое разные… Он уважал Дамблдора и прекрасно понимал, что директор не позволит никому причинить ему боль. Но Снейп… учитель мог бы подсказать ему, что делать, жестом или взглядом, и, к тому же, Гарри подозревал, что, если придется, профессор скорее схватится за палочку, чем Дамблдор. Даже при условии, что Снейп сердит на него. Даже если Гарри причина его ранений.

В мрачном настроении Гарри подошел к окну. Была ночь, и парк освещала только луна. Из окна он мог разглядеть маленькую полянку, где тренировался сегодня после обеда, такую тихую, мирную… мирную?

Гарри прищурился. Он готов был поклясться, что видел какое-то движение, и на этот раз он был уверен — под деревьями действительно что-то двигалось. Он сделал шаг назад, готовый кинуться будить учителя зелий: если заклинания, защищающие мэнор, не работают, они все в опасности!

Но взглянув еще раз, он передумал. Он знал, кто бегает и резвится в свете луны… Большой черный пес показался на полянке, а за ним появился олень, и они вместе играли на траве. Приглядевшись, Гарри заметил, что сквозь них просвечивают деревья.

Через секунду оба исчезли, и на сердце Гарри снова легла тяжесть. Он всего лишь грезил наяву. Если бы Сириус и отец были живы, завтрашнее слушание было бы не больше чем формальностью.

Он задернул занавески и вернулся в кровать. Не задумываясь, взял книгу по квиддичу из сундука и принялся листать, мыслями витая в другом месте.

Волдеморт… Снейп… Сириус… Лили и Джеймс… Снейп…

Так и не выпив зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, как то следовало сделать, Гарри, наконец, провалился в сон.

Северус проснулся от волшебного сигнала тревоги, колокольными переливами раздавшегося в голове.

Как он и предвидел, Гарри забыл принять зелье. Черт его побери…

Профессор кинул взгляд на часы: он уснул пять часов назад… достаточно, чтобы выспаться.

Он вздохнул и открыл дверь спальни. Даже без волшебной тревоги крики мальчика вскоре разбудили бы его.

Бесшумно он вошел в комнату напротив, присел на край кровати, наложив быстрое заклинание, чтобы подросток не проснулся – не самый лучший момент для этого, и мягко положил руку тому на плечо.

– Все хорошо, Гарри. Успокойся. Все хорошо.

К его большому удивлению, мальчик тотчас успокоился. Не открывая глаз, он протянул руку к учителю и схватил за рукав, вцепившись пальцами в ткань.

– Я здесь. Здесь. Тебе нечего бояться.

Положив руку на лохматую голову мальчишки, Снейп смотрел, как расслабляются черты его лица.

Да, Гарри доверял ему. Даже слишком. Достаточно для того, чтобы слова Темного Лорда были правдой.

Но просто погладить по волосам еще не значило привязывать мальчишку к себе.

То, о чем он не знает, не принесет ему вреда…

–––––––––

Гарри проснулся хорошо отдохнувшим, и это было очень странно. Не логично. Засыпая, он чувствовал подавленность и горечь, и ему было очевидно, что с таким грузом на сердце выспаться не удастся.

Он покачал головой. Может быть, дело в том, что в мэноре было спокойнее, чем в Гриффиндорской башне.

В любом случае это не объясняло, каким образом книжка оказалась на тумбочке…

Собравшись с мыслями, Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все стягивается в узел. Сегодня ему предстоит слушание в Министерстве.

Торопливо он бросил заклинание, чтобы узнать время. Было всего лишь семь утра, вчера он лег очень рано. Значит, можно приготовить завтрак, может, это улучшит настроение Снейпа. Запрет покидать комнату больше не действовал, ведь прошлый вечер уже закончился.

Но когда Гарри проходил мимо спальни профессора, то почти уверился в том, что знает, что обнаружит в столовой. Завтрак уже был готов. Снейп давно проснулся, и в спальне его не было.

«Обед в кругу семьи», – думал мальчик. Аппетита не было, и он торопливо запихнул в себя содержимое тарелки.

Не откладывая больше, сильно волнуясь, он спустился в лабораторию. Знакомый перезвон склянок в этот раз не принес успокоения. Каким будет Снейп? Как раньше? Или станет исполнять роль профессора-тирана?

Гарри торопливо трижды стукнул в дверь и стал ждать отклика.

– Войдите.

Войдите. Плохое начало…

Гарри открыл дверь и с осторожностью вошел в комнату.

Снейп стоял спиной к нему, занимаясь зельями, с видом еще более занятым, чем обычно.

– Профессор, – начал мальчик.

Снейп развернулся и окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

– Поттер, вы готовы?

Захваченный врасплох, Гарри пробормотал:

– Да, наверное… к чему?

Снейп презрительно хмыкнул – этот звук был Гарри очень знаком.

– Отправиться на слушание, конечно уж, не для охоты на дракона.

Гарри опустил голову, не в состоянии произнести не слова. Тон профессора не оставлял сомнений – все было как раньше, в их худшие дни.

– Обязательно идти туда сегодня? – наконец спросил он.

– Если Дамблдор не смог поменять дату разбирательства, сомневаюсь, что даже Знаменитый Поттер справится с этой задачей, даже если раздаст кучу автографов. А сейчас отправляйтесь собирать вещи. Я сообщу Дамблдору, что вы готовы.

У Гарри закружилась голова. Собирать вещи?

– Вы… думаете, что я там останусь надолго?

– Меня это не касается. Полагаю, что нет, – сухо ответил профессор.

– Но… зачем тогда мне собирать вещи? – голос Гарри дрогнул, как бы он ни хотел это скрыть.

– Вы переезжаете, Поттер. Чувствуете облегчение? – ухмыльнулся Снейп.

– Нет! Нет, я не хочу… Мне хорошо здесь, профессор, пожалуйста, неужели мне обязательно уезжать?

– Вопрос решен. Я полагал, что эта идея заставит вас прыгать от радости.

Мальчик покачал головой и зажмурился. Нет, не может быть… этого просто не может быть. Снейп не мог поменять свое отношение так быстро и из-за таких мелочей…

– Профессор, я очень, очень сожалею, что вчера подслушал ваш разговор. Я не собирался шпионить, клянусь, такого больше не повторится, – попробовал он.

– Не повторится, это точно, – снова ухмыльнулся учитель зелий. – Вам и вполовину не так стыдно, как вам кажется, мистер Поттер… Как бы там ни было, Дамблдор найдет вам другое пристанище до конца лета, если сочтет нужным. А теперь отправляйтесь собирать вещи, я жду вас через десять минут.

––––––––––––––––

Северус слышал, как мальчишка поднимается по лестнице. Неуверенно. Сбиваясь с шага.

Он вздохнул. Какого черта, давно ли его стали мучить угрызения совести только за то, что он поставил Поттера на место?

Наверное, после того, как Поттер был не Поттером. Взгляд, который бросил ему мальчишка, обезоруживал, и Снейпу, к собственному удивлению, пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не смягчить тон голоса и содержание речи.

Он не должен думать о Шэди. Не должен беспокоиться о мальчишке, которого мучают кошмары. У Гарри должно быть лучшее оружие, чтобы он смог выстоять в Министерстве. Он расстроен и, безусловно, злится на своего ужасного мерзкого тирана-учителя, но, по крайней мере, его сознание будет закрыто от Волдеморта.

Снейп был твердо настроен игнорировать тихий голос, который повторял, что Гарри нуждается в нем.

Потерпеть еще несколько минут, не думать о боли, причиняемой меткой Пожирателя, проявившейся на руке.

Темный Лорд звал его, и он явно не будет доволен опозданию. Господин был сильно взволнован, если судить по тому, как жег рисунок на предплечье.

Конечно, ведь он планировал добраться до мальчишки этим же утром.

Лучше бы Дамблдор знал, что делает.

Пусть этот старый идиот не совершит еще одну ошибку с мальчишкой.

Резким жестом Снейп кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин.

– Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс!

И, не раздумывая, опустил голову в огонь.

– Он готов, Альбус.

Старик доброжелательно посмотрел на него.

– Уже иду, Северус. Все будет хорошо, мой мальчик.

Снейп фыркнул и вернулся в подземелье. Через пару секунд директор появился.

– Поттер спустится через несколько минут, – сухо бросил учитель зелий.

– Северус… вы хорошо это обдумали? Не хотите изменить ваше решение? – спросил Директор почти умоляюще.

– Нет, Альбус! – почти выплюнул учитель. – Все это было ошибкой, огромной ошибкой с самого начала! Я никогда не должен был соглашаться. Этот мальчишка… нет. Я не хочу больше его видеть. Заберите его, делайте все, что хотите, но ноги его здесь не будет.

Вздохнув, старик покачал головой.

– Я понимаю, Северус, я понимаю. Я просто надеялся…

– Довольно. Занимайтесь своими делами, Альбус, я займусь своими. Вы даже не представляете опасности… нет.

Тон учителя зелий был резким и не допускающим возражений.

Решив не спорить, Дамблдор сел в кожаное кресло и стал ждать, больным взглядом следя за профессором, который повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы собрать флаконы в большую кожаную сумку.

–––––––––

По другую сторону тяжелой деревянной двери застыл кот.

Опять, и снова, он не хотел – это получилось случайно.

Гарри превратился против воли, пока собирал вещи. С тяжелым сердцем он думал о Снейпе, о последних днях, о лаборатории. И под эти мысли превратился в Шэди снова. Хуже того, у него не получалось вернуться в человеческую форму. Как бы он ни пытался, как бы ни думал о квиддиче, о своей метле, перед его внутренним взором вставал образ Снейпа, гордость, что была в его глазах, когда Гарри справился с первой самостоятельной трансформацией.

Отчаявшись, кот спустился по лестнице за помощью. И опять остановился, услышав голоса…

Огромная ошибка с самого начала. Не должен был соглашаться. Не хочу больше видеть. Делайте, что хотите.

Снейп.

Снейп ненавидит его. И у него есть причины.

Как во сне кот поднялся по лестнице и лег на свой сундук. Это все, что у него осталось… Комната, которую он считал своей несколько дней, навсегда для него закрыта. Он не вернется в мэнор. Снейп никогда больше не будет…

Его Снейпом.

Он закрыл глаза. В этом не было ничего страшного. Снейп — ужасный профессор с сальными волосами, сварливый и жестокий, а все, что произошло этим летом, было… частью плана. Дамблдор, что бы он там ни говорил, заставил Снейпа принять Гарри, и это привело к тому, что шпиона пытали, и все оказались в опасности.

Хорошо, Гарри уйдет, он должен уйти. В Нору, может быть, если повезет… Хотя он сомневался. В жизни все сложнее, и кроме того, он не хотел рисковать и подвергать семью Уизли опасности, или Ремуса, или еще кого-нибудь, кто взял бы на себя заботу о нем.

Он почти не слышал, как открылась дверь, как шаги раздались совсем рядом. Когда он, наконец, поднял голову, то встретил взгляд голубых блестящих глаз, мягко и с любопытством наблюдающих за ним из-за очков-половинок.

– Что, Гарри, у тебя проблема?

Кот смущенно мяукнул. Проблема? Может, лучше сказать, сразу сотня проблем?

– Разреши, я тебе помогу? – спросил директор.

Новое мяуканье в ответ.

– Animagus revelio.

В следующую секунду Гарри уже с сонным видом сидел на сундуке.

– Ты готов отправиться, мой мальчик?

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя ком в горле. Неся свой багаж, он снова спустился по лестнице. Когда они подошли к лаборатории, он на секунду заколебался.

Снейп казался таким занятым… он обещал… он не мог передумать, это на него не похоже.

– Профессор… вы пойдете с нами? – в голосе мальчика слышалась мольба, как бы он ни хотел это скрыть.

– С вами, Поттер?

– В Министерство. Вы обещали, что пойдете, если я захочу.

Снейп сжал челюсти и кинул на мальчишку взгляд, в котором смешались презрение и раздражение.

– Поттер, вы считаете себя центром мира? С вами отправляется профессор Дамблдор. Верите или нет, у некоторых волшебников есть, чем заняться, кроме того, чтобы сопровождать вас. Вы идете в Министерство, не в Малфой-мэнор. Успокойтесь, – прокаркал он.

Последняя надежда, что оставалась у Гарри, растаяла. На сердце опустилась свинцовая тяжесть, мальчик чувствовал себя так, будто Снейп только что залепил ему пощечину.

Он пытался поймать взгляд профессора, чтобы найти в нем того, кого видел рядом последние несколько дней, но тот повернулся к нему спиной.

Рука опустилась Гарри на плечо и сжала; рядом стоял Дамблдор и смотрел с пониманием и сочувствием.

– Гарри, нам пора отправляться.

Мальчик в последний раз повернулся к профессору зелий, но тот по-прежнему стоял спиной, с застывшими плечами, и казалось…

Гарри пытался найти слова, что-нибудь, чтобы смягчить профессора, даже если это в последний раз…

Он пожал плечами. Снейп. Снейп — это Снейп… что от него ждать?

Не желая больше оставаться в лаборатории, где раньше он чувствовал себя как дома, Гарри повернулся к Дамблдору и кивнул.

Он не произнес ни слова. Его голос наверняка бы дрожал, а он не хотел, чтобы профессор этому порадовался.

Директор, казалось, понял, ободряюще приобнял одной рукой, пока они проходили сквозь камин, и в этом жесте было больше сочувствия и поддержки, чем обычно.

Когда они покинули лабораторию, Гарри показалось, что он видел во взгляде директора, не отрывавшемся от спины зельевара, искру сожаления и грусти, которой никогда не было там раньше.

––––––––––

Прибытие в Министерство не так уж и напугало Гарри, как он думал.

На самом деле, необходимость выступать против Дерслей его почти не беспокоила сейчас.

Он больше никогда не будет Шэди. После слушанья его отправят куда-нибудь, в другой дом, под ответственность кого-нибудь, кто подвергнется опасности из-за него. А со Снейпом они увидятся только в Хогвратсе, и тот будет опять тем же учителем зелий, таким же, каким он и не переставал быть.

О, и оценка по зельям останется прежней… аврором Гарри не бывать.

На что ему жаловаться? Это то, что он заслуживает. Он притягивает смерть и несчастья к окружающим. Даже на Дерслей, которые не любили его, даже на Снейпа, который ненавидел его…

Но Гарри больше не мог ненавидеть профессора. Если бы только было можно сохранить в неприкосновенности воспоминания о тех нескольких днях, что он был котом и гостем в мэноре…

Дамблдор мягко пожал его руку.

Пред ними разглагольствовал Фадж, но Гарри не слышал слов. Сам министр расплывался перед глазами, правда, Гарри это не волновало, и спустя несколько минут министр с Дамблдором прошли чуть вперед.

Комната, казалось, была наполнена туманом. Гарри вдруг сильно захотелось узнать, что же находится за дверью, что оказалась прямо перед ним. Он почти был уверен, что там, позади нее, кто-то его ждет…

Что-то… нет, _кто-то_ говорил ему, что его там ждут. Кто? Ждут… Сириус… или Джеймс… или Снейп, _его_ Снейп… стоит только загадать. Даже Лили, если он хочет.

Как во сне, мальчик двинулся вперед. Да, он откроет дверь и окажется по ту сторону, и все кончится, все станет хорошо. Медленно он повернул ручку. Он не должен шуметь, никто не должен заметить…

По другую сторону не будет больше боли, и он сам никогда больше не причинит никому зла. Там у него будет кто-то. Семья.

Он вошел в дверь и тихонько закрыл ее за собой. Прямо перед ним виднелась фигура, но сквозь туман, что окутывал его сознание, было не разглядеть, кто это.

Он моргнул, и фигура приблизилась.

Мужчина, высокий, с длинными белыми волосами.

Голос внутри хихикнул и назвал имя. Малфой.

– Слишком просто, Поттер, невероятно просто.

Люциус Малфой положил руку ему на плечо, и вскрик Гарри скрыл громкий звук аппарации.

Дверь открылась снова лишь на секунду позже.

В Малфой-мэноре раздался восторженный вопль, когда две фигуры появились в центре гостиной…


End file.
